


A Jock in the Machine

by ProdigalCookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Big Cock, Cuckolding, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Femdom, Futa, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Futanari on female, Male on Male, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, ballbusting, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 163,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalCookie/pseuds/ProdigalCookie
Summary: After spending years apart, childhood friends Tim and Cassie are finally reunited. Will their relationship be the same as it once was, or will it crumble in the face of arrogant jocks, unsatisfied milfs, corrupt officials and most importantly their own selves?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 40
Kudos: 88





	1. Guess Who's Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first smut story I've ever gotten into writing, so all comments and criticism are appreciated. The story will be predominantly futa on male based, with some obscenely large girldicks going into far too small boybutts. If that's not your forte, you'd probably want to skip this one.
> 
> The story will be quite long. I didn't plan for it to be that long originally, but when I sat down and actually wrote it, the very first chapter wound up just over 7k words, and that one has no sex in it. The second chapter, which does in fact have sex, wound up at over 14k words. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: While the core of the story is just smut, there's gonna be some hardships on the way. Some sensitive topics will be mentioned and discussed, and to make sure you know what you're getting into, I'll be mentioning them in the notes for each chapter. For the prologue, there's mentions of bullying, anxiety and depression.

'Tim!'

No answer. Jessica knew her son wasn't sleeping, she could hear the sounds coming from his room. Gun sounds and the occasional swear he thought wasn't all that loud.

'He's playing those stupid games of his again, I swear that's all he-', Jessica thought under her breath. It didn't usually bother her that much that her son spent most of his free time playing games alone in his room. Well, except when she actually needed him to do something, then it bothered her a lot. 'TIM!'

The swearing upstairs stopped for a brief moment, but then started back up.

'Oh he heard that one, the Jacobses next door probably heard it.' Jessica let out an annoyed sigh. She had really hoped Tim would have come down by now, as she really didn't want to repeat their almost nightly argument that she knew the whole block was gossiping about. 'Witches, every one of them.' she muttered under her breath. 'Timothy Clair Jones, if you don't answer me this instant, I am switching the Wi-Fi off! You hear me, mister?'

The swearing once again stopped for a moment, but instead of resuming as before, it was followed by loud rustling, hurried footsteps and the sound of a door being forcefully flung open.

'WHAT!'

'Oh, so you can hear me then?'

'Yeah I can hear you, you old hag, whaddaya want that's so important?'

'Don't you speak to me like that, young man! You may be 18 but while I'm paying your bills and putting a roof over your head you'll address me with respect. Now get down here, I need you to run to the store for me!'

'It's past nine, Mom! I've got school tomorrow, gotta go to bed soon.'

'Oh, don't you give me that! You're going to stay up until half two playing whatever game you're playing this week, moan in the morning about being tired and then fall asleep in class again and get sent to detention! Now come down here this instant or the internet goes!'

She had him there. She knew it, he knew it too. Damn it, Tim muttered under his breath as he slammed the door shut. 'I'm gonna get downranked again for this stupid shit.' He dug into the pile of clothes on his bed to find a pair of pants to put on. 'Come on... shorts? Nah, too cold. Come on... Jeans? Nope, they don't got a belt on them. Ugh...' Tim grunted as he dug deeper and deeper into the pile until at last he found a pair of trousers he was satisfied with.

'TIM!' came his mother's annoying sounding voice from downstairs.

'I'm coming, I'm coming, let me put some pants on! I'm not running to the store naked!' he said as he finished getting dressed and opened up his door.

The brief silence while Tim was comign down was almost uncharacteristic for the Jones' household, especially when both Tim and Jessica were in there at the same time. If they weren't busy arguing, they were almost always trying to drown the other one out with loud TV or videogame sounds. Still, despite their constant bickering, Jessica did really love her son and she knew it was a sadly inevitable part of growing up. Lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by Tim's annoyed grunt.

'Ahem. So what is it that's so important that I need to get from the shop at this hour?'

'Well, I need you to get- Timothy!' Jessica began telling her son what she needed, but was shocked when she turned around to see how he'd dressed. 'You can't go to the store in those pants, they're filthy!'

'Yeah, yeah, they have a stain-'

'A stain? They have nothing but stain!'

'Well why don't you wash them better next time then? Plus who's gonna care what I'm wearing? I'm running to the store late in the night, not going to an interview!'

'Alright Mister Stainpants, now listen carefully as I don't want you to forget anything. First, get some coffee as we're all out and I have a busy day. Oh, and some sugar. Next, get a carton of eggs and a bottle of milk. You can buy yourself whatever you want if there's any change left.' Jessica handed her son a $50 note and small piece of paper. 'And last, I need you to buy the cake on this note.'

'Cake? What do we need cake for, there's no occasion-' Tim froze as he read the paper. He recognized the name. He couldn't really pronounce it as it was in French but he knew it was an amazing cake. And not a cheap one. 'Mom, this is ridiculously expensive! What do you even need the cake for? Is someone coming over?'

'Oh no, no one's coming over.' Jessica paused for a brief moment, seeing her son's puzzled face. 'Would you relax, it's not for us. I didn't have time to cook anything up today, so you're going to buy that cake and bring it to the new neighbors that just moved in down the street.'

'New neigh- Oh come on! Really? You want me to run to the store this late so you can impress some people stupid enough to move to this shithole of a city? Great fucking plan, Mom!' Tim threw his hands up, flinging the money and the note away.

'Don't you speak that way to me, mister, or I'll-'

'Or you'll what! What are you going to do? In fact what were you going to do after you sent them a cake? Become best buds, have brunch on Saturdays?' Tim cupped his hands in front of his face as he paced around the room. He finally stopped near the dining table and looked back at his mom with a stern look on his face, and spoke out with a low, soft voice. 'It's not going to happen. Stop deluding yourself, Mom. The whole block hates us. You've heard what they call us. These new people are gonna be just as bad as all the others.'

Jessica was taken aback by her son's tone of voice. She had expected more shouting, but he just sounded so sincere, so... accepting. Defeated. Yet she had to composed herself and spoke back up.

'It's not like that, dear. You can never know with people. There used to be some great people here a few years back-'

'Bullshit, the only good people in this whole block were Cassie and her mom. No one else!'

'Well, you and her got along splendidly, didn't you?'

'Yeah, and then the rest of the assholes here bullied them away, and they moved! I'm not bringing cake to just another couple of assholes like the rest of them!'

'Well of course you aren't. But these ones aren't like the rest.'

'Oh yeah, and how are you so certain they aren't?'

'Well...' Jessica intentionally trailed off as she leaned on the kitchen counter. She was savoring the moment and wanted to drag it out as much as she could. 'What would you say if I told you that our new neighbors are actually old neighbors?' she said with a subtle smile on her face.

Tim stared back at his mom for a few brief moments. Jessica could almost picture the cogs moving in his head. It amused her and made her feel almost giddy for when her son finally figured out what she meant. When Tim finally looked up at her with the widest open almost sparkling eyes, she knew he'd connected the dots. What followed was the highest pitched yell she'd heard in her life. The Jacobses next door definitely heard it too.

'CASSIE'S BACK!?' Tim practically jumped backwards in surprise. If there was ever a jump of joy, that was it. 'Ohmygodwhydidntyou-' Tim ran over to his mom and embraced her in a brief but very deep hug. 'Wait, I have to run- Oh no, no, I can't go in these!' He turned to run back up to his room but was interrupted.

'Nuh-uh, store closes in fifteen, you're going in those.'

'But they have stains! I can't go like-'

'They have A stain,' Jessica toyed with her son who was almost panicking, scurrying all over the room. 'Plus, it's not like you're going to an interview, right?'

'Funny, yes, sure, uhh ok, yeah I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Would she? Maybe she would-'

'Dear...'

'Right. Store. Bye!'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Jessica chipped in as her son was nearly out the door.

'Wha-? Oh crap, the money! And the note!' His mom handed him both. He swiftly took them and bolted out the door. 'Thanks, Mom!'

\----------------------------

Tim was covered in sweat as he hurriedly walked back from the store. He had tired himself out sprinting there, but he'd managed to catch it just before it closed, annoying the clerk who just wanted an early night in. Thankfully, Tim had been incredibly quick in there, too excited to sit still even for a moment. As he started the walk back towards Cassie's house, the excitement had slowly begun turning into anxiety.

Tim had dreamt of the moment many times but now that it was finally happening there were a lot of questions bubbling up in his mind. How was she doing? Had she changed much? Was she here to stay? Would they even get along like they used to?

Tim took a brief stop to refocus himself. All those questions would be answered soon. There was no need to worry. He decided to instead think back on all the fun times they'd had together as he continued on his way.

Tim and Cassandra had been friends from the moment they first met. They were both three years old when he had used a stick to chase away a dog that was barking at her. From that moment on Tim was Cassie's hero, her shining knight as she teased him. They had grown up to be inseparable, to the point both their moms had to tear them away from each other when it came to go home. Some people that knew them thought they would drift apart as they got older, but others were adamant they'd stay together. The latter were correct.

As puberty hit, both Cassie and Tim began seeing the other in a different light than before. Friendship turned to feelings and it wasn't long before they inevitably began dating, at the very start of their teens. Both were incredibly happy together, but Cassie was just a bit happier, for the boy she loved not only loved her back but accepted her.

Cassandra Elaine Smith was born with a rare genetic mutation that had caused Cassie to be born with both sets of reproductive organs fully functioning. While doctors were concerned for any unexpected complications growing up and had advised surgically removing one, her mother, Lara, was having none of it. She's my special little girl and you are not touching her, was all she ever said in response to any doctor who consulted her on what to do.

Still, even with her mother's adoring care, Cassie had a very sheltered upbringing, having to hide her condition from other kids and adults. Tim was the first person she had ever told her secret to, and much to her surprise and relief, he hadn't run away or thought she was a freak. Instead, he'd called her special, just like her mother had done. From that moment on Cassie knew she'd be with him forever. And when her childhood crush turned into a teenage relationship, she knew she was getting there.

While puberty had only reinforced their love for each other, it had hit them both quite differently. Tim hit an early growth spurt, eventually winding up to be 6' tall. He didn't bulk up too much, but was definitely toned and in-shape. Cassie on the other hand practically remained the same. Her mother had begun to worry that perhaps the doctors had been correct at birth, but never voiced her concern, as despite no visible changes, Cassie was still a healthy and happy girl. At fourteen, she measured 5'1". She was so happy when she gained that one inch of height at the start of the summer that she had thrown a small celebration with Tim. A celebration at which they first consummated their love.

The night seemed to last forever, and at the same time it was all over so quick. In more ways than one. The next day, Tim had left for summer camp. The two were both in tears, as this would be the longest they'd ever been apart since knowing each other. But Tim had managed to get himself into the camp thanks to his outstanding prowess in swimming, and Cassie wanted to support him as best as she could. Teary-eyed, Tim had boarded the bus and left for summer camp, knowing in three months he'd be back together with Cassie. He never would have imagined otherwise.

Upon his return from the three longest months of his life, Tim was hit in the face with the worst news he could have imagined. Cassie and he had always been bullied while growing up, as many kids do, but they had always found comfort in each other and never paid it much attention. With Tim gone for camp, however, the bullying on Cassie had reached new heights, and to protect her, her mom had them move away. When he had heard the news, his heart had sunk. It had been the defining moment in his teenage years. Overnight, he'd lost all the excitement about coming back, and about continuing forward. He'd lock himself in his room for hours at a time, with nothing his mom trying succeeding in getting him out. The swimming he was so good at? He stopped attending. His weight dropped low, almost dangerously so. In his darkest of times, his mother had forced him to go to therapy, as she couldn't bear to watch her son in such a state. He'd hated her for it, and he'd hated the therapist but it had worked out. He wasn't the same bubbly and joyful kid as before, but at least he was eating again, and coming out of his room.

Tim stopped in his tracks. Shaking his head he tried to force the sad thoughts away. He had to. He was right in front of Cassie's house. He took a step towards the door, and with it, he felt as if his throat was closing up. With each next step, the anxiety and tenseness worsened. The walk seemed like an eternity. What if his mom was wrong? Or if Cassie didn't really remember him? Or if she had moved on? He raised a shaking hand, hovered it near the doorbell for a second, swallowed the most difficult he's ever swallowed, and pushed it.

The wait at the door was sheer torment. For the first few seconds, no sound could be heard from inside. Tim was practically frozen in place, part of him doubting anyone was home, while another wanted to desperately just run away. Yet anxiety gripped the boy, and he could only wait stuck outside the door. A few more agonizing moments passed before the first sounds were heard coming from the inside, slow, irregular thumps, as if someone lazily coming down the stairs. Then the downstairs lights came on.

The sounds of the footsteps slowly grew louder as they neared the door. Tim's anticipation almost made it seem like every step he heard was resounding over and over in his mind. It was becoming unbearable, when suddenly the door opened wide. And then... nothing. It took Tim a moment, and a moment far too long, to click that the last time he had seen Cassie, she had been nearly a full foot shorter than him. He managed to barely lower his gaze to meet her eyes before he was tackled to the ground.

'TIM!' came an ecstatic, high-pitched yell that more than matched his earlier scream when he'd found out the big news. The block definitely heard that one. Before he'd had a chance to compose himself, Tim felt a small, gentle hand cup the back of his head and pull him into the most passion-filled kiss he'd ever experienced.

He melted. This was exactly what he'd dreamed of for four years, and then some. He had no doubts left, this was the Cassie he remembered, but somehow better. The way her lips moved, how her tongue explored his mouth and clashed with his own tongue felt otherworldly. Purposeful. Hot. Without thinking, he wrapped his hands around her, pulling her as close to him as he could, and to his surprise found he couldn't pull her in as close as he used to. In his kiss-crazed stupor it took him far too long to realize why that was. In the precious few moments he wasn't consumed by pleasure from Cassie's unwavering onslaught on his lips and tongue, he felt the almost pillow-like softness of her breasts pushing into his chest. So Cassie had changed more than he expected.

While Tim was completely fine with the kiss lasting forever, he knew it had to eventually end. At least, much to his pleasure, once it did end he was met with her warm smile and warmer yet look. The moment they locked eyes, it seemed as if time stood still. Both staring at the other as if not believing the realness of the other. What was just a few seconds felt like ages before Tim finally broke the silence.

'Hey, Cassi-' he was interrupted by another high-pitched squeal from her, loud enough to make sure that whatever households on the street that weren't woken up before were now wide awake. Cassie immediately dived back on him, this time planting brief warm kisses all over his face and neck, her hands roaming all over him.

'Tim...' she managed to stammer out in between kisses and pants. 'You're...' she was finally slowing her frantic pace down, ending the rapid kisses with a strong yet warm hug, placing her head right beside Tim's. 'Here.'

Yeah, I'm here, he thought to himself. He wanted to speak out but honestly, he really didn't know what to say that wouldn't ruin the moment. So he just hugged her back and savored the moment.

It would not last as long as Tim had hoped, as barely moments into the hug an annoyed and angry wail resounded from somewhere down the dark street.

'HEY! KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!'

'We should probably go inside.' Cassie giggled as she finally got off Tim and offered her hand to help him get up.

'Yeah, we probably should,' he replied as he took her hand and hefted himself up. 'Hey, if you'd like I brought...'

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw the ridiculously expensive cake he'd sprinted to the store to get all smushed into pieces on the ground.

'Cake?' Cassie chipped in, giggling.

'Yeah...'

'Come on, we'll have cake some other time.' Cassie gripped his hand as she led him inside.

It had been 4 years since Tim last entered Cassie's house but it felt like just yesterday. Sure, some of the furniture was missing, but he figured it was getting delivered soon. The old blue couch was still there though, still the central most fixture in the wide living room.

As Cassie led him by the hand towards the couch, Tim finally managed to get a clear look at her. She'd grown her hair out longer, almost halfway down her back. Still the same dark auburn color though. He hadn't managed to get a good look at her breasts but he had felt them pressed against him and even from behind her he could see them spilling out the sides of her white tank top. Despite that, it really didn't look like she had put on any weight and still had her tiny lithe frame. A frame completed with what Tim could only describe as the most perfect butt he'd ever seen. Despite her new assets, she still seemed like the same girl he knew from four years ago.

Finally, the two reached the couch and Cassie let go of Tim's hand, only to push him down on it. He was almost giddy with excitement for what was to come next. Instead, Cassie just sat down next to him with an amused look on her face.

'Careful there, Tim, you might burst' she giggled.

As he turned around to face her, Tim was for the first time with the full on display of her cleavage, and promptly lost all semblance of thought. If his mouth hadn't dried up immediately he would most likely have been drooling.

'It's rude to stare, you know.'

Tim managed to snap out of his fixation and nervously looked back up at her.

'S-sorry about...'

'Would you relax, I'm messing with you,' Cassie pouted at him before raising a playful eyebrow. 'Besides, I like it when you look at me like that'

She was playing with him. Tim knew she was playing with him. He couldn't decide yet if he liked that she was playing with it, or if he loved it.

'Still, sorry about the staring, it's just that you're actually here, Cass, and, like, you're the same but you've changed so much!'

'I know, right? Turns out I was just a late bloomer is all.' She tossed him a playful look, knowing full well how much he was struggling to meet her gaze.

'Well, you certainly bloomed a lot.'

Silence. Tim's mind was racing. 'Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself, desperately wanting to hit himself for his stupidity. Lucky for him, Cassie, broke the silence with a hearty laugh.

'That was smooth there, my shining knight.'

'Oh no, please not that name again.'

'Why, don't you like the nickname I gave you?'

'You gave it to me when we were three! And it's not even the right term!'

'So...?' Cassie said as she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. This felt more like their normal conversations. The ones they'd had their entire lives.

'Ugh, no, no. I'm changing the subject.'

'Whatever you like, my knight.' she giggled as Tim gave her an annoyed look. Cassie really did miss getting on his nerves like that.

'Anyway, childish nicknames aside, you're back! I mean, I can't even count the times I've dreamed this would happen!'

'You have, have you?' Cassie teased him before dropping her voice low. 'It's a shame I'm only back for tonight.'

The color drained from Tim's face. He felt like a clump was stuck in his throat and looked like he was about to burst into tears.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!' Cassie exclaimed as she swiftly pulled him in for a hug. 'I was joking, honestly!'

Tim had just had the biggest scare of his recent life. Through long deep breaths he barely managed to get a few words out.

'Don't ever do that again. Please.'

Cassie let go of the hug and looked him directly in the eye.

'I won't, I swear, I'm really sorry!' Cassie apologized. She watched as Tim wiped a few budding tears from his eyes before she raised her eyebrow at him. 'I know something to make you feel better though.'

Tim just looked straight back at her, throat still dried up. He was almost angry with her, something that he never thought he'd be.

'Look, I'm sorry, okay, I took it too far.' Cassie apologized once again. 'Buuut, can you guess who just transferred schools and is starting in your class tomorrow?'

Tim's face lit up just as fast as it had greyed out a few moments ago. His heart started faster and faster until it seemed like it would burst out of his chest.

'Holy... You're not joking again, right? Please tell me you're not joking!' He leapt up from the couch with the excitement of a little kid getting a brand new toy.

'Nope...'

'Oh my God...' Tim was pacing around the room, his excitement so great he could barely contain it or even express it. His arms flailing around aimlessly, not knowing what gesture to make as he was lost in the sheer euphoria of the moment. 'This is great! This is absolutely great!'

'I hope you realize that means you're walking me to school tomorrow.' Cassie chimed in as she amusedly turned to follow Tim's frantic pace around the room.

'Forget tomorrow, we should celebrate this right now!'

'If only you hadn't dropped the cake...' Cassie teased.

'Screw the cake...' Tim cut her off as he turned towards her, swiftly got back on the couch and, before Cassie could say a word, pulled her into a kiss.

This took her by complete surprise. In the years she'd been away, Cassie had found out she was usually the dominant one. She'd get her way with whoever it was she was with, and play with them as much as she wanted. But this, this was different. She knew she was good at pushing people's buttons, but she hadn't thought just how good Tim was at pushing hers. She felt like she was melting in his touch, feeling his hands move all over her body until one finally settled on her thigh and the other on the back of her neck.

How long the kiss lasted, none of them knew. Or particularly cared for that matter. Part of Cassie wanted to turn the tables on Tim and be back in her better known control. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back pulling him closer, while at the same time took the hand he had on her thigh and brought it up to her breast. If Tim noticed it, he didn't seem to mind.

Finally, Tim broke the kiss, only to start kissing down her neck. Cassie let out a low moan.

'Ohmygosh, what is he doing to me? I never moan.' she thought as she bit her finger.

'Hey Cass...' Tim asked before going back to working on her neck, slowly going downwards.

'Yeah?' She took the finger out of her mouth and brought her hand to join her other one at the back of his neck.

'Can I... ask you... something?' Tim stammered in between kisses.

'Mhmm.' That was about as much an answer as it was just an expression of pleasure from Cassie's side.

'Have you... uhh... bloomed everywhere?' Boy, that had sounded a lot better in his lust-filled, stupid little head.

'Have I... nghh...' Cassie let out another soft moan before she realized what he meant.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' Cassie's thoughts raced. In the heat of the moment she'd nearly forgotten. 'He's asking about my dick! What do I tell him? Do I...'

Tim's slow progress downwards had reached her breasts, and he was now planting kisses on each one in turn.

'Mmm...' She let out another soft moan, trying to compose herself. 'Why am I worrying so much about this? I've done this before!' She thought to herself, trying to steel her resolve. 'But what if he doesn't like it? Oh my god, how do I...?'

'Cass?' Tim stopped his onslaught of kisses and looked straight up, meeting Cassie's gaze. Seeing him like this gave Cassie the reassurance she needed.

'Have I bloomed... everywhere?' She cocked an eyebrow at him. Tim was beginning to really like that eyebrow. 'Maybe.'

'Is that a maybe yes, or a maybe no?' he said as he got closer to her face, never breaking eye contact, until he was close enough to feel her hot breath on his skin.

'It's a maybe it's a surprise for you to find out on your own.' Oh no. What if that was too forward? Cassie stood staring back at him, trying desperately to control herself and not burst from the anticipation.

Much to her relief, Tim closed the distance between their lips, locking the two in yet another passionate kiss. This one was far shorter than the previous one, but just as amazing for both.

'Surprise, huh?' he said as he broke the kiss and looked back at her. 'So you wouldn't mind if I were to...' he slowly started lowering his hand from Cassie's breast. 'Spoil it?'

Cassie giggled. 'Your dirty talk really needs work, you know.'

'You can help me practice that.' His hand was nearly there. Cassie should have been afraid of what he'd think, but looking into his eyes made all fear melt away. Almost there, just a few more inches...

'Dear, are you still up?' a loud feminine voice resounded through the house. 'Can you come help-- Oh. My. God. Tim?'

In their lust fueled haze, Tim and Cassie had been completely oblivious to the sound of the door opening and Cassie's mom coming home. The two of them looked up from the couch, half-hoping that they had just misheard and no one was there. But no, there she was, standing at the door - Cassie's mom.

'Uh, hi Mrs Smith-' Tim stuttered out before he was interrupted.

'No, no, no, none of this Mrs stuff. I know I haven't told you this in a few years, but you call me Lara. Understood?'

Tim nodded,

'Good. Now come up here and give me a hug.'

As much as he didn't want to, Tim clumsily got off the couch and approached Cassie's mom. He had to keep his hands in front of himself so she would not see the boner he'd gotten from the up-until-a-minute-ago make out session with Cassie.

The hug was brief but deep. Tim was glad to see Cassie's mom, of course. He just wished she hadn't interrupted them. He also wished he didn't need to try extra hard to make sure she didn't notice his erection when she embraced him.

'Look at you, you haven't changed a bit!' Lara said as she released the hug. 'I wanted to surprise you tomorrow but I guess your Jessica let the secret slip early, didn't she? How is she doing these days, by the way?'

'She's, uh, she's fine. Works a lot.'

'Same old Jess. She's gonna work herself to the bone, that one. You're lucky to have a mother like that, you know?

'Y-yeah...'

'So what brings you--' Lara took a peek over his shoulder to see Cassie sitting up on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her. "Oh my, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?'

'Uh, no, no, ma'am. I mean Lara.' Tim was trying desperately to form a sentence, but he knew full well Cassie's mom was aware of what the two had been doing. 'We were just catching up.'

'Really now? Well don't let little old me stop you!' Crap. She'd completely trapped Tim. His eyes scanned the room for something he could think of before stopping on the clock. It was nearing 10 pm.

'Uhh actually I was just about to leave. You know, school tomorrow and everything.' Tim stuttered out, hoping Lara would believe him. Or at least, let him out of the trap easy.

'Oh, that's a shame. I would've loved to catch up with you as well.' Lara responded in an almost comically fake tone. She wasn't buying it, but the boy in front of her looked like he was about to pop from the pressure. 'Maybe some other time, then?'

'S-sure. I just need to get the--' Tim stopped himself as he picked the bag of groceries. 'Oh no...'

'Is something wrong' Lara gave him a concerned look.

'Mom wanted me to get sugar but I completely forgot. Ugh and the store is closed. Uhm, Mrs--'

Lara.'

'Right, sorry. Do you happen to have any sugar I could borrow?'

'Sure it's--' Lara was interrupted by Cassie, who had until that point sat on the couch pouting. She had stood up, gotten closer to Tim and deftly pulled him into a deep kiss.

A few short moments of pure pleasure for Cassie and Tim, and mild annoyance for Lara, the kiss ended.

'How's that for sugar?' Cassie quipped.

'Lord help me, I've raised a comedian.' Lara interrupted as her daughter shot her an annoyed, almost angry look. 'There's sugar in the leftmost drawer in the kitchen. Take as much as you need. Back door's open, if you want to get home faster.'

'Great, thanks Mrs, err, I mean Lara.' Tim blurted out before ending the embrace with Cassie. 'See you tomorrow, Cass. Night!' he practically ran to the kitchen, scooped up some sugar in a cup and bolted out the back door.

Cassie and her mom stood still for a few seconds, neither of them moving or speaking. Finally, Cassie broke the uncomfortable silence.

'Mom, why did yo--'

'Cassandra Elaine Smith, I can not believe you.' Lara's tone of voice lowered, turning from the bubbly excitement when speaking with Tim to stern and serious. 'We haven't been back even a day and you're already up to your old tricks.'

Cassie's face turned bright pink in frustration. She knew what her mom meant very well, and it angered her greatly.

'It's not like that, mom!'

'Don't lie to me, young lady, we've barely moved the beds in and you're already thinking of breaking the boy!'

'I wasn't! I'd never do that to him!'

'I told you, don't lie to me. I saw full well where his hand was headed. What do you think was going to happen when it got there?'

'I don't know, but we were going to work it out!'

'Bullshit.' Lara crossed her arms as she began moving around the room. 'Let me tell you what was going to happen. He was either going to get completely terrified and bolt out the door...'

'H-he wouldn't! He loves me!' Cassie spat out, her voice getting lower and less angry with each word. Almost accepting what her mother was telling her.

'Or you would've done like you always do, and fuck his brains out and completely ruin the boy.'

'N-no. NO! I wouldn't! I love him! I...' Cassie was barely holding back her tears. She sat back on the couch, holding her face in her hands.

'I know you do, honey, but that's why you can't force this on him.' Lara sat down beside her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair as Cassie leaned on her mom's shoulder.

'Come here, sweetie.'

'But what do I do then, mom?'

'You have to be honest with him dear, and ease him into it. Don't use him like you use your other toys.'

'He's not a toy!' Amidst tears Cassie managed to throw a weak, but angry elbow at her mom. It barely connected, but it got the point across.

'So don't treat him like one then'

'I don't... know how.' Cassie stuttered, almost ashamed to admit it.

'Well...' Lara pulled away slightly and sat up straight. Cassie took the hint and also stood up, turning to face her mother. 'If you really love him, and I know you do, you're going to do your absolute best to learn, won't you?

Cassie wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at her mom. It took her a split second to process what she had just been told before throwing herself at her mom and hugging her.

'I will! I promise!'

'Don't promise me, dear, promise yourself.'

Cassie pulled back from the hug and nodded.

'Good. Good. Hey Baby, did you unpack everything in the basement like I told you to?'

'I did, yeah. Why?' Cassie suddenly blushed, her cheeks turning bright red. 'Oh my God, mom, I swear I wasn't gonna use them on Tim!'

'What? No, no, sweetie, I know you weren't!' Lara laughed upon seeing her daughter's embarrassed blush. 'I, however, have someone I'd very much like to use them on.'

'Wha- Mom, did you pick someone up?' Cassie asked almost in disbelief. 'All this talk about barely moving in and you're just as bad as I am!'

'Don't patronize me, young lady. At least I know my audience.' Lara snapped back, but quickly relaxed her tone. 'You're welcome to join in, if you want. I'm certain you'll enjoy him' She got up off the couch and walked towards the door.

'No thanks, just keep it do--'

Lara opened the door and asked her mystery companion to enter. 'Eric, dear, sorry for the wait, you can come in now.'

No. Way. Surely not, Cassie thought. There were loads of Erics in town. Surely her mom hadn't brought back...

'Cassie? Washboard Cassie? Holy fucking shit you've changed!' Her mom had actually done it. Eric Cavalone. The one person behind much of the bullying in the entire town. If there was ever a person that exemplified the jock stereotype, Eric was that person, and then some. Annoying, cocky, football-playing asshole. But he took bullying to such a great extent that the only reason he always got away with it is that his father was principal of the school. 'Damn, looks like the old nickname don't work anymore, you finally got some tits!'

'Eric, dear, I just need to get a few things from the basement and I'll be right back. You wouldn't mind keeping Cassie company, would you?' Lara gave a sly wink over her shoulder as she left. Eric returned the wink, not knowing that it wasn't aimed at him. Thankfully Cassie had seen it too.

Eric deftly jumped over the couch to land near Cassie. He wasted no time wrapping his arm around her, then accidentally, as he liked to call it, letting his hand rest on her breast. Worked every time.

He began making small talk, or bragging, or talking sports. Cassie didn't care, nor was she paying him attention. She patiently waited, considering her options in her head until she heard her mom come back up the stairs. At that moment she turned to Eric and put her finger up to his mouth to shush him.

'Say, Eric,' Cassie gave him her by now trademarked raised eyebrow, beneath it a playful gaze hiding her menacing intentions. 'You wouldn't mind if I join you and my mom, would you?'

\------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm resonated across the room. It was the third one in the last ten minutes, so Jessica had no choice but to get up. She groggily stood up barely keeping her eyes open. God, she hated Mondays.

She lazily got out of bed and went on with her all-too-well known morning routine, Shower, coffee, work. But first, wake Tim up, as he had no doubt stayed up late last night and would oversleep. She made her way towards his room and knocked on his door.

'Honey, get up! Time for school.' she forced herself to not sound as tired as she felt. No answer, nor any sound came out of the room. Typical.

A second knock followed. Again, no response. It was going to be the hard way, as usual.

Jessica slammed the door open, knowing full well her son would jump out of bed from the noise. Instead, much to her surprise, she found the bed already empty. Looking around, a small note on his desk caught her attention, and she moved over to pick it up.

'Got up early. Meeting Cassie. Coffee ready downstairs.' Jessica clenched the note and brought her hand to her chest. She had her son back.

Tim, meanwhile was waiting inside Cassie's house for her to get ready. Her mom had just left, so he had managed to avoid another awkward conversation with her.

'Alright, I'm ready!' came Cassie's voice from upstairs, followed by her quickly descending to meet Tim.

She'd worn a completely plain T-shirt and jeans. On anybody else, they would look uninspired and simply fine at best. But in Tim's eyes, she made them work. And she looked hot doing it.

'You're staring again.' Cassie stuck her tongue out at him as she took his hand.

'I know.' He felt her tugging at his hand.

'Come on then, you can stare while we walk, we're gonna be late otherwise' Cassie quipped back as she led him on their way towards the school.

'Hey Cass?'

'Mm?'

'What happened to your couch? It was fine when I left last night.' Tim had noticed, and it was indeed hard not to, that the blue couch that he'd practically grown up on, had had its legs broken and cushions taken out.

'Oh, it broke last night. Must have gotten too old or something.'

'Shame, I liked that couch.'

'The couch or what happens on it?'

'Hmm...' Tim feigned deep thought, even bringing his hand up to his chin. 'Definitely the couch.'

'You ass!' Cassie shouted out as she playfully elbowed him in the kidney.


	2. Let's Play a Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo face challenges on their first day of school together, but Cassie has just the thing to solve them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as before, but this time with actual sex.
> 
> Sensitive topics include bullying, gossiping, stalking, noncon sex, mentions of rape.

Tim's day had started so well. Cassie was back, they'd walked to school together, exchanged numbers and social media and caught up on stuff they had done while they'd been apart. It was all going so well. Until they reached school that is, and they found out they shared very few, if any classes together. The moment they had to get separated to go to their respective classes was as if a bubble burst around Tim. Suddenly, Cassie was gone, and he was alone again. And once again he heard the whispering behind his back, felt the judgmental eyes and pointing fingers from people he'd never met or didn't care for. With Cassie by his side he couldn't care less about what others thought or said. But alone, he heard it all.

'You see that girl?'

'With that dweeb?'

'No way she's with him, she's out of his league by a continent!'

'She's probably friendzoning the poor guy, no way she'd be with him...'

'Hey, maybe I should try getting her...'

'You know, I heard...'

'She...'

'Those two...'

'Tim...'

'Tim...'

'TIM!'

Tim snapped back to reality. He'd somehow managed to get lost in the barrage of gossip that had been thrown his way. As if instinctively he'd gone to his class and sat down at his desk before being made aware of it. He looked around, taking a few long breaths to compose himself. He'd made it just in time for class, less than a minute left on the clock.

'Oi, knucklehead.' came a voice from his right. 'You still with us?'

'Leave him be, Kyle.' came another voice from behind. 'Can't you see he's still thinking of his pillow.'

'Yeah, that's right, Ben. Or maybe he's thinking of a certain someone's pair of pillows.'

His friends were dicks. Tim didn't answer them. Instead, he slumped down in his chair, trying his utmost best to just block out all outside voices. He nearly succeeded before Ben tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey, c'mon man, we're just joking with you. You don't wanna talk about Cassie, fine. So then, you ready for the test?'

The test!

Fuck.

\----------------------------------------------

The school bell couldn't have rung any sooner. Or perhaps it didn't ring soon enough. Tim wasn't quite sure which one it was. The test had gone exactly how one would expect from a guy who had completely forgotten he had one.

Tim, Kyle and Ben all left their classroom at the same time, but instead of going with his friends to who knows where, Tim headed down the hall towards his locker. He was trying really hard not to worry about the test, but at least him worrying about it meant he couldn't really pay much attention to all the gossip starting back up. Even if he couldn't hear it, he knew it was there. Quiet whispering, laughing, finger-pointing. And he couldn't do a thing about it except try his best to ignore it. And the worst part was that he was failing at that, and slowly it was getting to him.

The doubts had started lingering the moment he and Cassie had arrived on school grounds. The amount of heads that turned to look at her, and the amount of surprised and unbelieving glances that came his way painted the picture long before anyone had said anything. He didn't belong with her. It wasn't even that he was in any way bad or ugly or unapproachable, because he wasn't. But he was average. And Cassie was anything but.

Tim shook his head and took a deep breath as he reached his locker. As he opened it up he tried thinking of anything else than Cassie. How was he going to tell his mom about the test? And what was he gonna tell Ca--.

Damn.

Tim let out a quiet sigh. What was he going to--

Tim felt a pair of tiny hands on his butt. It was like they sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body, tensing him up. Before he could turn around and react, he felt the softest breasts push against his back, and he immediately relaxed. She didn't even need to speak to cheer him up, as Tim's mood immediately turned from sullen to ecstatic. She spoke anyway.

'Did you miss me, hero?' How she did it, Tim had no idea. But as soon as he heard Cassie's voice, all the other voices, all the gossip seemed to drown out and not matter anymore. As if a bubble had enveloped them, blocking all outside interference.

'Maybe a tiny bit.' Tim chuckled.

'Just a tiny bit? Then should I leave?'

As much as Tim wanted to continue the playful teasing, he really didn't want to chance her actually leaving.

'Okay, so maybe it's more than a tiny bit.' he quipped back, trying his best to sound playful.

'Really? How much more? Tim was certain there was an eyebrow being raised behind him.

'This much...' Tim said as he spun around, catching Cassie by surprise. Before she could react, he was already face to face with her and pulling her in closer. She still couldn't explain it, with everyone else she preferred being in control, but whenever Tim took charge she seemed to melt.

Their lips connected and suddenly nothing else mattered to either of them. Just being there, together. If anyone was watching, and they probably were, let them watch. Nothing could ruin the moment--

SLAM!

The sound resonated throughout the hallway. It snapped the duo out of their trance. Behind them, Tim's locker door had been shut, a large hand still on it.

'Don't you ignore me!' came the gruff voice of the guy who had just slammed the locker. As they both turned to see their interrupter, Tim already knew who it was. And he was correct. They were met with the absolute monster of a man. Easily over 7 feet tall and seemingly made of pure muscle mass, Sam was by far the biggest player on the school football team. And the biggest person in the entire school, for that matter. And despite his immense size he was actually a few months younger than Tim. There was a small part of the chattier schoolkids that thought Sam should be captain of the football team instead of Eric, and that perhaps Eric's dad was pulling some strings behind the curtains. No one really dared ask Sam or Eric directly for the sole reason of people prizing their teeth and not wishing to spend the weekend stuffed in a locker.

'U-uh, hey-' Tim tried to speak up but felt one of Sam's massive hands grab him by the T-shirt and shove him away, slamming him into his locker with enough force to knock the air from his lungs.

'I ain't talking to you, dipshit.' Sam growled as he stepped in-between the two and turned to Cassie. 'Say, new girl, now that I got your attention, whaddaya say you ditch this loser and we can give the people something much better to watch?'

Cassie didn't reply. She simply looked up at the annoying cocky grin in front of her but didn't give an answer. For several moments there was nothing but silence in the hallway.

Tim had just managed to get his breath back in time to hear Sam's proposition. It angered him so damn much but also hurt him. As much as Tim wanted to stand up for himself and Cassie, he knew he stood no chance. The anger slowly gave way to defeat as Tim's helplessness in the situation took over him. He hated it, he absolutely hated every single thing about it. But he could do nothing but watch as someone hit on the girl he loved right in front of his eyes.

'You deaf?' Sam spat out after getting tired waiting for an answer. 'I said--'

'I heard what you said' Cassie cut him off. Tim couldn't see her from behind Sam's back but he could hear her. And her voice sounded off. It sounded wrong. It didn't sound angry or aggressive. No, this was something baser, deeper. It sounded cold, menacing. If he hadn't been there to hear it, Tim would never have believed she could sound like that. 'But as you can see, I'm taken. So I'll tell you politely once. Fuck off.'

An audible gasp rang around the hallway. Tim hadn't noticed it before, but a group of other schoolkids had formed around the scene. Either they were too shocked from what had just happened, or too afraid of Sam, but no whispering followed the gasp. Everybody just stood still and quiet.

'What did you--Nobody tells me to fuck off!' Sam shouted as his entire body tensed up. 'You're taken? By him?' He slammed his fist into the locker, just inches shy of Tim's head. 'Don't make me laugh, I could snap him in two in my sleep!' Cassie didn't respond. All she did was stare directly into Sam's eyes as his whole face started turning red from anger. 'You forget that little twig and come see what a real man can do.' He growled at her, a small vein popping on his forehead as beads of sweat formed on it. 'In fact, I'mma show you myself!' In an almost unnaturally swift motion for a guy his size, Sam took one of Cassie's arms by the wrist and placed it directly on his crotch.

Tim's ears were ringing. The punch had missed him by just a tiny bit. Fighting through weakened knees, he managed to move himself out from behind Sam's back to avoid any future hits. What he saw, however, made him wish he'd stayed in place. Maybe even moved his face to take the punch. Right in front of him, his ears still clearing up, was Cassie with her hand going up to...

'You like that, girl? Bet your guy ca---. AGH!' A loud, almost deafening yell erupted from Sam's lips. 'AGHH! UGH! NNHGH!' More yells followed, each next one turning more and more into a whimper. Sam slouched back, tears welling up in his eyes.

Below his huge frame, Cassie's hand was still on his crotch. But instead of simply touching it, she had taken a firm grip on it, her nails easily digging through the thin layer of fabric of his shorts. And she was squeezing him, hard. The harder she squeezed, the wimpier the cries from Sam became.

Tim was frozen in place, barely able to comprehend the scene in front of him. Sam had nearly doubled over in pain. Somehow he managed to lift one hand and then hurled it down as if about to strike Cassie. Tim wanted to shout, or to stop him, or to take the hit, but he couldn't move. The massive hand drew nearer and nearer until...

With a deft motion, Cassie's free hand stopped Sam. Her tiny hand caught him by the wrist. Her fingers barely able to get around half of it. She turned to face her assailant, who had convulsed so much that he was now at eye-level with her. Without saying a word, she moved the hand still gripping his crotch lower until she felt his balls through his shorts. And then she squeezed. Hard.

Sam's lips flew open, but no sound came out. He wanted desperately to scream in pain, to swear, to hit something. But he couldn't. The pain he was in was becoming too much. His knees slowly gave way, and he fell on his back on the floor, curled up in pain. In this state, everyone could see him. See his pained, almost begging expression. See the tears running wildly down his face. See the little girl whose wrath he had incurred.

Finally, when she thought Sam had had enough. Cassie released her grip on him. She also let go of the hand he'd swung at her, only to have it quickly join his other hand in cupping his injured crotch as he curled up on the floor. Cassie knelt down next to him and brought her face in close.

'I told you. Fuck off.'

As she got up and walked off, the group that had formed around the scene parted to let her through. If it was out of fear, awe or respect, it was hard to tell.

Tim stood there for a few moments before coming to his senses. His mind still racing, the tried going after Cassie. But just as he finally moved from where he'd stood for what seemed like forever, the bell rang and in the ensuing commotion as the group dispersed, he lost her.

\---------------------------------------

Tim's day had started great. Then it went horrible. Then for a brief moment it was great again. And now. Now he wasn't sure what it was.

Since the scene in the hallway, he'd been unable to take his mind of Cassie. Not that he was really able to take it off before that, but that was for a whole other reason. What, how, and why she'd done it, he still couldn't fully comprehend. But he had felt the effects of her actions.

Rumor in school spreads faster than wildfire, and it wasn't long before everyone was talking about them. At least they were, until either Cassie, Sam or Tim walked by. Then an eerie silence overtook the halls. Tim knew it wouldn't last, but some quiet felt nice. He knew of course that once he was out of earshot the gossiping resumed, but at least he couldn't hear it then. It felt refreshing almost. Even Ben and Kyle hadn't bothered him about it at all once he'd gone back to class, and they never shut up.

But despite the peace and quiet he was finally getting, Tim himself couldn't be at peace. His mind lost in thoughts, he'd sailed through most of his classes without even hearing a word of what was said, as if his body was going on autopilot while his mind did important work.

Eventually, it was time for lunch. He had gone in the cafeteria but left it promptly. Something felt off. The moment he entered, the entire room hushed down, only staring at him. If it was at all possible, it seemed like the gazes of the students screamed louder and dug deeper than their usual comments behind his back. The feeling unnerved Tim far too much for him to remain, and so he took his lunch to the school yard where he sat down on an isolated bench, away from as many people as he could.

His lunch was nothing special, just a sandwich with... something. He couldn't taste what exactly. He couldn't really taste anything. He took another bite and... nothing. The thoughts going rampant in his mind had taken over his entire being.

'Is this seat taken?' came a voice from above him. He hadn't realized how far he'd bent forward, so lost in his thoughts. But even in his almost dazed state, he could never mistake that voice.

Cassie didn't wait for an answer. As Tim slowly straightened up, she sat down next to him. But she didn't do anything more. She didn't look at him, nor get closer. And he didn't look back. If someone were to see them like that, he'd be completely forgiven for thinking they didn't know each other. They stood like that for a few seconds. Or was it hours? Neither knew. Finally, Cassie spoke.

'Tim?' she asked softly, her voice low, almost raspy. She still didn't look at him.

'Yeah?' he replied. He knew what they were going to speak about and he knew he should have said something already. He had hated every moment of that long silence, but couldn't bring himself to speak up. And now he was beating himself over it.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, of course.'

'Are you...' Cassie gulped. Her mouth dried up. Her voice turned from raspy to trembling. 'Are you afraid of me?'

Tim felt like a freight train had just crashed into him. Was he afraid of her? Was he? He'd thought about the scene ever since it happened but not once had he thought about if he was afraid of her. Was he afraid of Sam? Sure. But Cassie? No. Never. But now she was asking him if he was. Which could only mean...

'Cass...' he said her name almost involuntarily. As if his thoughts were no longer satisfied with being stuck inside his head and wanted to be let out.

'Please... just be honest' she let out, tears slowly bubbling up in her eyes.

'No.' Tim spoke with the calmest voice he could muster.

Cassie didn't move. Even with her hair in the way, Tim could still make out the tears falling down on her knees.

'I'm not lying. Honestly. Am I afraid? Yeah. Of a lot of things. When the locker door shut? Scared me half to death. That punch that missed me by a hair? Life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't move. I just had to stand there and watch it all happen. And I did. I saw everything happen. But do you know what scared me the most?'

Cassie had stopped crying. Slowly raising her head to look at Tim, she was met with his worried gaze, and he was met with her teared up eyes.

'When Sam's arm came down at you. I wanted to stop it, throw myself in its way, anything. But I couldn't move. And that hurt so much more than if he'd hit me instead. Cuz I was just standing there and couldn't do a thing. And it hurt that he was right, that I'm not good eno-'

Tim felt Cassie's hand close around his mouth to shush him.

'Don't. Don't say it. Don't ever say it. Don't even think about saying it.' she let go of his mouth as she got in closer and hugged him, putting her head on his chest. 'And if you ever think about it, tell me. So i can come and slap you for thinking it. Understood?' If that was supposed to be a threat, it didn't feel like one. And Tim knew well it wasn't one. It was a promise.

'Cass-'

'Understood?' Ok now that one may have been a threat, Tim thought as he chuckled.

'Yeah'.

\-------------------------------------

The rest of the day went on uneventful, and somehow Tim managed to get by without losing his head in his thoughts every time Cassie had to leave him to go to her own classes. By the time the final bell rang, it had already begun to get dark.

For once, it was actually Tim that managed to sneak up on and surprise Cassie. She'd left almost immediately and was waiting for him in the yard, by the bench they'd sat on during lunch. Tim however was delayed, mostly by Ben and Kyle, as usual. Just as Cassie was about to start getting impatient, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

'Guess who.' came Tim's voice, trying hard not to laugh as he used probably the most childish trick in the book.

'Oh no, is it someone bad?' Cassie played along with it. A little bit of childish fooling around felt good, especially after the events from earlier. 'Or is it...' she spun around on her heels till she was facing him and planted a quick peck on his lips. '...my shining knight?'

Tim didn't respond. As much as he hated the nickname, Cassie liked it, and he didn't want to cause a scene about it. They'd both had enough.

Before he could say anything else however, Cassie tugged his hand and started leaving, with him in tow.

'Cass? Where are you going?'

'We are going to my place, where else?' she giggled.

'Uhh, I, I can't.' Tim replied, sounding confused.

Cassie stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, still not letting go of his hand.

'You can't, eh? What if I were to tell you my mom isn't home?'

'Oh I'd love to, but I can't. Didn't I tell you earlier?'

Cassie finally let his hand go.

'Tell me what?'

'I've gotta go home and pack. Grandma's birthday is tomorrow, mom's taking me to visit her. I'm sure I told you.'

He hadn't.

'Didn't you hate going to your grandparents?' Cassie asked in a sly, teasing voice. Tim however didn't pick up on it. He was slowly beginning to tense up, hoping this wouldn't start an argument between the two.

'I mean, yeah, but I get to skip school for a day!'

'We've gone to school once and you're already trying to run away?' At the sound of those words Tim fully tensed up. Cassie had meant it as a joke but he'd missed it. Not even her trademark eyebrow raise got the message across.

'No, no! It's not like that I-' his hurried apology was cut off by the sensation of Cassie's lips on his.

'Relax, will you?' she said as she broke the kiss. 'I know what you meant. But you owe me one...' Her hands moved down his back until they landed on his butt. She slowly squeezed a butt cheek in each of her tiny hands. '...for the next time mom isn't home.'

Tim went from scared stiff to melting to stiff all over but in a different part of his body in seconds. As much as he wanted to take Cassie up on the offer, he really had promised his mom to be home early. And with the test having gone so poorly he didn't really have much of a choice.

'Someone likes that idea a lot, huh?' with Cassie as close as she was to him, it was a no-brainer that she'd feel his boner through his jeans. 'Guess I'll owe you for that one.' She chuckled as she let go of him.

'Yeah, I guess you will.' Tim laughed as he took a deep breath. 'See you Wednesday, Cass. I'll text you tomorrow!' he said as he turned to leave.

Cassie didn't tell him goodbye. Instead, as he turned around, she gave him a quick slap on the ass. Startled, Tim turned around, only to see her blowing him a kiss before walking away. Damn that girl made sure he knew what she wanted. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he wanted it too.

The walk home was largely uneventful for Cassie, except for two minor issues. The first one began when she groped Tim's butt. She had immediately felt a jolt going through her body. She really liked that butt. If she hadn't let go when she did, there would have been more than one stiff object between her and Tim.

The second one she noticed about halfway home, when she turned to a street with nary a person on it. She was being followed. Whoever her stalker was, was doing a good job staying far enough away from her to not be too obvious. But their footwork was sloppy, and every time she stopped to check if they were still following, the stalker nearly tripped to stop in their tracks.

Cassie wasn't too worried. If the stalker wanted to rob or harm her, he was staying too far back. So they were following her for another reason. As she reached her house, she pulled out her keys and began to jingle them, trying to make it seem like she was fumbling with the lock. Her plan worked, and the stalker took the bait and moved closer, until they were within earshot.

'Any reason why you've been following me all this time...' Cassie turned to see her follower. She wasn't sure who to expect, but it was definitely not him.

'Shit. I fucking fell for it.' Sam thought as he came round the corner, coming face to face with the new girl.

'Didn't I tell you something when we last met?' Cassie muttered in an annoyed tone.

'Woah, woah, chill, girl. I just wanted to talk to you.' Sam put his hands up startled, as if he was getting arrested and wanted to prove his innocence.

'I'm not really interested in what you have to say.' Cassie replied as she turned to unlock the door.

'Look, I just wanted to apologize for today. We, uh, we sorta got off on the wrong foot. So I wanted to say sorry.' he relaxed his arms and lowered them in front of his body. 'So, uh, sorry.'

Cassie wasn't buying it. But she decided to test if he was indeed the asshole she knew he was or the genuine guy he was trying to make her think he was. She turned around to face him as she leaned back on the door frame. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at him. She crossed her arms under her breasts, making them stick out even more than usual and watched. And sure enough, almost immediately, his eyes focused exactly where she knew they would. His hands quickly moved to cover his crotch.

'She fucking bought it! I knew she would, they all do!' Sam thought, completely misinterpreting the situation. 'Damn those tits are fine. They gotta be the biggest pair in school.' he couldn't help but stare, but quickly looked back up. She probably hadn't noticed. Or she probably liked it if she had.

'So you followed me home?' Cassie finally replied. She'd already trapped him, now she just needed to decide what to do with him.

'Look I would've said something in school, but you know how quickly rumors spread and all.'

'Surely a big guy like yourself doesn't care about rumors?'

'Fuck no, but you're new, so I thought you might.' Sam let out a small sigh of relief. She was definitely buying it. All he had to do was butter her up a bit more.

Unbeknownst to him, Cassie was fully aware of his plan and caught the sigh. 'Thanks, I guess. The name's Cassandra, by the way.' she said as she pulled her hair back behind her ear.

'Sam. That's a pretty name you got there, Cassie.'

Oh no. He did not just call her that. Only three people were allowed to call her that, and he was nowhere near one of them. A small fire lit inside her. All of a sudden, playing this game with him was no longer fun. All she wanted to do now was make him regret those words.

'So yeah, sorry once again.' Sam continued, completely oblivious to the trouble he had gotten himself in. 'I guess i was a bit hotheaded, but c'mon, I'd just heard what happened to Eric and...'

Cassie stilled herself at those words. What happened to Eric? Were people already talking about it? And more importantly, what were they saying? She had to know.

'Um, what did happen to Eric?' she asked, her gaze no longer narrowed in on Sam's movements. She needed him to get comfortable so he'd tell her everything.

'You haven't heard?' Sam replied, a completely baffled expression on his face.

'Don't think so.'

'It's probably cuz you're new. Everyone was talking about it before we... uh, you know.' he swallowed hard, as he remembered the pain and embarrassment he'd been put through. He was definitely going to get back at her. 'He didn't show up for practice. Wasn't picking up his phone either. So some of the guys went looking for him.'

'Oh no, did they find him?' Cassie feigned concern. She knew exactly where her mom had dropped Eric off.

'Yeah, they did. He was a mess! They're saying both his eyes were black and swollen.'

Cassie chuckled under her breath, making sure Sam didn't notice. 'That's amazing. My mom's fat nuts gave him not one but two black eyes!' she thought to herself as the image of her mom throatfucking Eric on the table surfaced in her mind. Her mom's cock was bulging out his throat so much. It was so hot to look at as Cassie was hilting herself over and over in his ass.

'Can you believe it? His mouth and face were all bruised too! Someone actually beat him up!

'Oh my gosh, who could even do that?' Cassie said, trying her hardest to stay in character. That one was on her. She may have slapped his face a bit too hard with her cock a couple of times. But it was his own fault he couldn't swallow her entire load like she'd ordered him to.

'They must have ganged up on him, no way anyone's taking Eric out alone. His back was apparently all covered in cuts and like, burns, I don't know.'

This was getting too hot. Cassie slowly sat down on the step in front of her door and bent forward, making sure Sam was getting more than his eyeful of cleavage. 'He wasn't complaining about the whips last night.' Cassie thought as she remembered the various toys they'd used on Eric when he didn't, or couldn't obey their commands. The cock cage when he blew a load in her mouth. The nipple clamps when he refused to open his mouth for her cock. The whips every time his teeth grazed whichever cock it was that was using his throat at the time. But they had done their job, and he did learn to obey them, and beg for more. Then there was the candle wax, when he begged to be spit roasted on the couch and broke it. She liked that couch.

'Most fucked up thing though. They found him completely naked. I don't know what they saw cuz no one's said anything but rumor is he was raped!'

'I know what they found.' Cassie thought. 'They found him bent over on the ground with his stretched out ass in the air for everyone to see.' That's how they had left him. He had been a good toy while he lasted, but he broke too soon. They had no use for broken toys. But raped? If his moans and begs at the end of the night were anything to go by, he wasn't raped. More like he'd been given the best night of his life. Cassie chuckled, proud of her work.

'Woah, woah, are you finding this funny?' Sam struck her a startled look as he heard the low laugh.

'No, no. I just find it so unbelievable that someone would rape Eric. It just seems so unreal.' Cassie excused herself, trying to get him to ease up. She needed him relaxed. All his talk had gotten her horny, and she was feeling the pressure building in her pants. She was still going to punish him, just not how she originally planned.

'Yeah, I know. It's what I keep saying but people kept talking and it got me so angry. And then uhh...' He finally noticed the way she was sitting, her cleavage practically staring him in the face.

'And then we met. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?' Cassie put on her best concerned face, with a playful tone to match. She was slowly binding him in her web and pulling him into her trap.

'Nah, nah, you barely scratched it. I've had far worse.' Sam replied as he felt a shiver at the mere memory of the pain. He cupped his hands in front of his crotch, both as a reaction to the memory and to try and hide the boner he was getting. 'Hey can I, uh, use your bathroom?'

Bingo! She had him where she wanted him. Cassie got up, bringing her finger to her mouth, slowly nibbling on the tip. 'Mmm... maybe.' she said as she turned around and pretended to drop her keys. She made sure to bend over to get them as slowly as she could while keeping her legs straight and sticking her butt out at him.

Sam was stunned. The girl not only had the biggest tits in school but also the most amazing ass, and she was putting it on show just for him. He actually felt a little proud of how easy he'd played her.

'You coming in, or are you gonna use a bush?' Cassie giggled as she opened the door and went in.

\-------------------------------------

Once inside, Cassie had shown Sam where the first floor toilet was. As he went into it, she'd gone to change into something more comfortable. Sam thought he'd give her some time, make it look like he was actually using it. Instead, he stripped of his T-shirt and flexed a few times in the mirror. He knew she couldn't resist his body. It was obvious even when they were in school. He had felt those few strokes she'd given him. He was going to give her a lot more to work with this time.

As he got out of the toilet in only his shorts, he heard her yell for him to wait for her downstairs as she was still getting changed in her room. Perfect. As silently as he could he climbed up the stairs to the second floor, pumping himself up the entire time. Once upstairs, he saw one of the doors slightly ajar, with a dim light coming from within. Almost tiptoeing, he made his way there.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Cassie was more than ready. In the time he was doing fuck knows what in the toilet, probably looking at himself, she had gone done to the basement to get a few things she'd need, namely handcuffs and gags. He was a big guy, so she picked the toughest model they had. Which meant they would be uncomfortable as fuck, but he'd have something else uncomfortable to worry about very soon. She'd then brought them up to her room and hidden them in a drawer. As much as she wanted to just plop the harness up in the living room, without the couch there he'd be difficult to pressure into it. And her mom's bed was off limits when she wasn't home. So Cassie's room it was.

As Sam opened the door, he was met with the best sight he'd ever seen. A completely topless Cassie looking directly at him, smirking.

'I knew you wouldn't wait patiently.' she giggled as he entered the room slowly. He couldn't take his eyes of her tits.

'Damn girl. Just... damn.' Sam couldn't really speak his mind. He couldn't even think. The tits in front of him were glorious. Absolutely huge, probably bigger than his own head. They looked so heavy but incredibly perky at the same time, they didn't drop down even a bit. And to top them off a large pink and very much stiffened nipple.

'You like 'em?' Cassie raised an eyebrow at him as she put her hands around them and began circling them.

'Fuck yeah. Holy... how big are they anyway?'

'Mm... double H.'

HH cups? On such a tiny girl? Holy fuck the things he was going to do to her.

'Why don't you come here and show me how much you like them?'

He didn't wait for a second invitation. Quickly making his way towards her, he nearly tripped as he took off his shorts, presenting his almost painful erection to her.

'Oh my, is that all for me?' Cassie feigned amazement at his size. It's true he was quite big, a full nine inches of steel hard and cock, with a slight upward bend. A lot of guys would be envious. But to Cassie a nine-inch boner was anything but impressive, especially when she was an inch longer completely soft. But he didn't need to know that yet. 'Get on the bed.'

Ooh, bossy. Sam liked her guts. He practically leapt back at the bed, landing square in the middle. He was a large guy, but he felt so small in the huge, soft bed. What was even more impressive was that despite him landing with all his weight on it, the bed barely moved or creaked. 'Sturdy. Good. We'll need it.' he thought as he rested his head on the soft pillows and looked down, only to once again lose all thought as he saw Cassie crawling between his legs towards his cock.

Cassie took his cock in one hand. She could feel him pulsing, throbbing. Her little show had gotten Sam dangerously close. Good. It meant she had to have him in her mouth less. Still, she had to do this to get to the next part of her plan.

She gave his shaft a slow lick from base all the way to the tip, earning an approving throb and a sigh from Sam. She kissed the tip a few times, every time teasing going further. Every time she did that she could see his mouth open wider in pleasure. He had a big mouth. She could barely wait to put it to better use.

Deciding she'd teased him enough, Cassie dove in. In one swift expert motion, she had his entire cock in her mouth and inching slightly down her throat.

'Woah!' Sam sat up on the bed in pleasurable shock. 'You took it all! Holy... You do that a few more times and I might blow!'

'I'll do my best then!' Cassie said before promptly returning her lips to his cock. One deepthroat. She felt the sheets shuffle as his fingers ground into them. Two. His toes curled. Three. He bent his legs. Four. She felt his balls tighten in her hand. One more. Cassie looked up at Sam seeing his almost pleading pre-orgasm face, eyes screaming for her to not stop. She happily obliged. As she dove back down on his cock, she moved her hand from his balls and moved it between his legs. She was halfway down his shaft when her fingers found their mark. She swiftly released the cock from her mouth. In his surprise, Sam shot her a look. He had barely opened his mouth to protest when he felt a tingling sensation: Cassie had pushed two fingers all the way in his ass. His eyes went wide, his heartbeat spiked and the flood gates burst.

Sam had never experienced anything like that before. The orgasm was unreal. His first shot went high into the air before splashing down all the way up on the pillow over his shoulder. Oh fuck. He nearly hit his own face. More shots followed. Three, four, seven... He lost count. Each time he felt like his balls were about to pop, they were getting so tight. Finally, he didn't know how many shots later, his orgasm died down. He felt another strange sensation as the two fingers left his ass.

'Did you like it?' Sam didn't respond. He lay back, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. His entire body had tensed up. His breathing was rapid, as if he'd just ran a marathon.

'Holy...' he finally managed to stammer out. 'That was... fuck that was amazing.'

'I'm glad you liked it.' Cassie smirked. 'But what about little old me?'

Oh fuck. He wasn't sure if his legs worked after that orgasm. But he wasn't going to pass on the chance to fuck her. 'Yeah, yeah, sure. Just... give me a twenty and I'll return the favor.'

'Mmm... but what if I want my favor now?' Cassie teased as she took his spent cock in her hands. Sam shot her a look of disbelief. He was in no way ready so quickly. 'I know a way to get my favor quicker?' she bit her lip, never breaking eye contact. 'But you'll have to trust me. Do you trust me?'

'Yeah! Yeah, of course I trust you.' Wait. What? This was the girl that had nearly torn his cock off in front of the entire school. He didn't trust her at all! But oh how good her hands felt. And those amazing tits...

'Good!' Cassie hopped energetically off the bed. 'Now, close your eyes. And no peeking! Or we're done here.'

Sam had never closed his eyes that hard. He didn't want to even accidentally peek at her, or he risked his chance at fucking the hottest girl in school. Man, she could give the cheerleading team a run for their money.

He heard a drawer opening and imagined her taking out a sexy little lingerie set. Maybe purple. He liked purple. He'd tear it off her at one point, but he liked it. Suddenly, he felt her tug his arm, stretching it back. Then suddenly something snapped shut on it.

'Hey what the--' he turned towards Cassie, nearly opening his eyes.

'I said no peeking!' she interrupted him, her voice commanding, almost domineering. 'I promise you'll like it' And suddenly it was back down to sultry, flirty. The girl knew how to make him comfortable, he gave her that.

'Sorry, sorry!'

'Apology accepted.' she said as reached to clasp his other hand. The way she was stretching over him, he could feel her tits mere inches from his face. He wanted to just reach up and squeeze them.

She clasped his other hand and then got off the bed. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds, until he felt both his legs being pulled to the side, and the familiar clasping sound as something locked around them.

'Okay, you can peek now.' Sam unclenched his eyes and looked around and... Oh. She had cuffed him. Both legs and both hands, cuffed securely to the bedposts. The cuffs felt rough on his skin, too tight. He tried moving, or loosening them, but to no avail.

'Hey, what the hell?' he spoke up as he turned to see her kneeling between his legs.

'What's the matter? Don't you like it?' Cassie returned, giving him a sly grin.

'What is this?'

'I thought you trusted me. You do trust me, don't you?' No he fucking didn't! He didn't sign up for thi-

He nodded.

'Good.' Cassie smirked as she took his cock back in her hands. 'Now, let's get this bad boy up and running again.'

Her hands fealt divine on his shaft. He could already feel himself getting hard again. He never got hard this quickly before.

'That's a great cock you've got, you know.'

Hell yeah it was.

'So big, so thick. What is it, nine inches?'

Damn, she was spot on. He could tell she'd seen more than a few cocks. But how many could compare to his?

'You're probably the biggest I've seen!'

Hell yeah, biggest cock in school!

'Definitely bigger than Eric at least.'

Oh definite-- Wait.

'What did you just say?' Sam's eyes went wide as he was roused from his trance, staring at Cassie like a deer caught in the headlights.

'What, that you've got a bigger dick than Eric? Aren't I right?' The trap was sprung. And Cassie had caught herself a jock. Her favorite.

'How the hell do you know that?!'

'You said it yourself. Rumors travel fast around here.' Cassie twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. 'Like, let's say, the rumor that a really hot new girl was starting this year.'

'What are you--' Sam couldn't finish before Cassie interrupted him, completely ignoring his protests.

'Who do you think was the first person to hit on her?' She moved her hands downwards, fondling her breasts. 'That's right, Eric did.'

'Eric... what? When?' Sam tugged as hard as he could. The cuffs dug into his skin, but the bed barely moved.

'When? Last night. And don't shake so much. I had the bed frame reinforced with steel a long time ago.' Cassie flashed him a grin. It wasn't one of the playful grins from earlier. It was dark, menacing. 'He beat you to the punch again! You're just having his sloppy seconds. But you're used to that aren't you. Always coming in second behind Eric, no matter how hard you try?'

'What the fuck! Let me, ugh, go!'

'I will. Eventually.' Cassie's hands fell down to her jeans. 'Eric talked such big game yesterday. He was so sure of himself. He was even going to get with my mom. You think I'm hot? You haven't seen her?

'Hey, what the fuck, let me go, you bitch!'

'That's not a very nice thing to say now. And wasn't it you melting in my hands not even five minutes ago.' Cassie unbuttoned her jeans. 'Can you imagine our disappointment when it came time to step up and Eric just didn't deliver on his promises?' She shifted herself to get her legs out. 'He was nowhere near as big as you!' Cassie tossed her jeans at Sam's face. He could no longer see her. 'Or me.'

Thud!

Sam felt a large object crash down on top of his cock. The sheer weight of if it made it feel as if someone had punched him.

'Bitch, what the fuck is that! I can't see! Get these, ughh, jeans off me!' He shouted shaking violently. Finally, a small creak came from the bed. The cuffs dug further into his skin, making him groan in pain.

'Again with the bitch. I told you that wasn't nice!' Cassie laughed. 'Tell you what, why don't we play a game?'

'I ain't playing any games, bit--' he felt the large object get lift off from him before it came crashing down again. This time it hurt even more and it felt even heavier.

'Rule number one. You can't say bitch anymore, or you get punished.'

Sam didn't reply. He panted hard and heavy, groaning in discomfort and lingering pain.

'You accept then? Good' Cassie said as she moved in closer. 'The game is simple: you guess what I have on top of you, and I remove the jeans.' She moved in even closer.

'What the hell kind of game is that! Get these damn jeans off me!' Sam struggled to no avail.

'Guess.'

'I'm not-- Aargh! Fuck!' he cried out in pain as the cuffs on his hands started digging into the bones of his wrists.

'Guess.' cam Cassie's cold, commanding voice.

He couldn't move. He was bound in place. His wrists hurt. No matter how much he tried to escape, he had no choice. 'Ugh, is that, uhh...' It felt long, whatever it was. And thick. And burning hot. 'Is that your arm? Or your leg?'

'Very good try! You're so close. Let me give you a hint...' Cassie exclaimed as she moved ever closer.

Sam felt whatever it was moving further up over his body until suddenly, something warm and soft pressed between his legs. 'The fuck is that! Is that a fucking strap-on?!'

'Oh, Sammy boy, so close once again! But do you really think a strap-on can do this?' Cassie flexed, tensing up her entire body.

Oh, god, what did she do? It was growing! He could feel it! He felt it sliding further up on top of his body. Are those veins? Did it just... throb? 'No way...'

'What was that?' Cassie teased him as she flexed once again.

No way. It's far too big! 'Is that... Is that your...'

'Is that my fat fucking cock?' Cassie took the jeans off his face. 'Ding! Ding! Ding!' she yelled, accentuating each ding with a throb. 'We have a winner!'

Sam didn't want to look. He really didn't want to look. But he couldn't look anywhere else.

It was huge. Massive. Bigger than massive. She was sitting between his legs, but her cockhead was nearly up to his chest. It looked bright purple, swollen bigger than his fist and gushing more precum than his entire load.

'Can't take your eyes off it, right? I get that a lot' Cassie leant forward, grabbing her cock with both her hands. She couldn't fully encircle it even with both of them. 'It likes you a lot, too! In fact, it can't wait to get better acquainted! All twenty-two inches of it!'

Sam's eyes widened further than they'd ever widened before. Surely he'd misheard. Twenty-. No way. That's not possible. But looking down at it, it was definitely there, defying all reason and logic. And she wants to-.

'What the hell! You crazy bitch! Get that thing awa-' Sam suddenly felt something clog his mouth. He couldn't get it out, and when he tried speaking only muffled groans came out. He looked down in fear, but much to his relief it wasn't what he feared it was. Cassie had put a ballgag on him.

'Bad pet.' Cassie pouted as she finished tightening the gag. Pet? He wasn't a- 'You broke the rule of the game again. Every time you break a rule, you have to be punished.' She heaved her colossal cock off of him before crashing down on him again with full force. This time it hurt even more. Her fully hardened beast felt as if someone had dropped a bag of rocks on top of him. He screamed into the gag, but only a few barely audible sounds came through.

'Now, since you won round one, it's time to move to round two. Aren't you excited, pet?' Cassie laughed as she slid down the bed, going further and further until her entire cock was no longer on top of him. Instead, it was now between his legs, her menacingly large cockhead dangerously close to his ass. The entire time she did this, Sam continued shouting pointlessly into the gag, shaking violently as the cuffs dug hard into his body. 'The rule for round two is simple, pet. You can't cum before I do.'

Don't cum? That was the easiest thing ever in his situation. There was no way he'd ever even get hard let alone-. Wait? Before she did? Did that mean...

Sam's trail of thought was interrupted by a wet, sloppy sound. He peeked downwards, completely aware what the sound was but terrified of it nonetheless. Between his legs, Cassie was jerking her colossal, throbbing cock with both hands, every now and then reaching over to her spewing head to grab a large dollop of precum. 'She's lubing it! Oh no. No no no no!' Sam's thoughts raced as he became fully aware of the inevitable. He had nowhere to run, no way to stop her, and worst of all, she had finished lubing her cock up.

Once Cassie was satisfied with how well coated her cock was, she reached over behind Sam's head to take one of the pillows. As she did, her nipples brushed past his forehead, and for a blissful moment he forgot all his ills and focused on the magnificent rack on his face. The moment didn't last however.

'Lift up your ass.' she commanded him. He refused. He was no pet and wouldn't play her sick games. 'Lift up your ass, or I smack you again.' Oh fuck, he was still feeling the last time she smacked him with that thing. He did not want to feel it again.

Defeated, bound and about to get fucked, Sam twisted and shifted until he was finally able to lift his ass off the bed for a slight second. It was all it took, as Cassie deftly moved the pillow under him, leaving his ass raised off the bed. The perfect position for her to fuck it. Giving one last tug to make sure she was still well lubed up, Cassie moved between his legs, her python snaking its way up until her fat, glistening cockhead planted its sloppy kiss on Sam's rosebud. Sam's eyes widened, as if about to pop from their sockets. There was no way something that big would fit inside him. It was thicker than his forearm! And he had the biggest forearm in school!

Without giving him any further warning, Cassie pushed forward. Sam tried to resist, to clench his muscles but it was futile. The pressure from her massive cockhead was too much, far too much...

With a loud pop, she was in. her entire head in one motion. Sam screamed as much as he could into his gag, he thrashed and turned, trying desperately to free himself and run away from his torturer. The pain of the cuffs digging into his limbs was nothing compared to the pain of his ass being ripped open. Tears fell rapidly down the side of his face. And yet barely any sound came from him. The bed barely creaked. No one would hear him. No one would help.

On the other end of the cock, Cassie was pleasantly surprised at how easily she'd entered him. When her fingers had gone in without any resistance earlier she'd began to suspect that Sam's butt wasn't as pure as she'd thought, and now, with her getting in it in less than a minute she was certain of it. She'd have to keep it in mind for later. But back to the matter at hand, now that the hardest, or easiest in the case of Sam's greedy ass, part was over, it was time to really get to work. Cassie repositioned herself, standing on her knees as she gripped his hips for leverage and began pushing herself deeper. And sure enough, she was making progress. Inch after inch after inch slowly entered the jock's ass.

Sam was in hell. If he'd thought her entrance had been rough, her actually moving blew it out of the water. Lube or no lube, he was being fed a mammoth of a cock at such a slow, agonizing pace that he could feel every single one of her criss-crossing veins as she burrowed in him. He felt so full, and yet it just kept coming. And coming. And coming. And... he was hard. He looked down, completely stunned. And sure enough, despite the immense pain and hopelessness of his situation, he saw his own cock standing completely erect.

Cassie had barely managed to fit a quarter of her cock inside Sam when she felt him tightening around her. Looking down, she saw his painfully hardened member pulsing and throbbing. It looked so small by comparison.

'Bet you didn't expect that, huh?' she turned to face him, a stern, focused look in her eyes. 'I just hit your prostate. Felt good, didn't it? Does it also feel good when I do this?' She flexed her cock inside of him, briefly getting it even thicker, pushing back against the clasping walls of his ass.

Sam nearly fainted. His cock throbbed, leaked and spasmed. What she'd just done hurt more than anything before. She stretched him even more than he'd thought she would and despite all that he nearly came from it.

'Good pet. You liked that, didn't you?' she teased as she took a firmer grip on his hips. 'Then I bet you'll love this!'

Cassie lunged forward. Hard. Her cock sank in fast and deep, earning a muffled moan from Sam. Or maybe it was a yell? She didn't care. All she cared about was sheathing her entire cockmeat inside him, and after that last thrust, she'd managed to get just over half of it in. But that wasn't the best part.

Sam's entire world broke. He saw her bracing. He knew what she was about to do. But nothing could have prepared him for this. In one savage push, a huge part of her dick speared him. He couldn't move. His arms and legs felt like jelly. He couldn't scream. He could swear he could feel a bulge in his stomach. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. And just like that, he came.

Sam's ass clamped shut on Cassie's cock as he shot his load. It was even more forceful than the first one. The way he was positioned meant this time he had no chance of steering it clear of his face, and the first shot landed square on his right cheek. The second landed further down, coating the gag and his lips. The rest landed all over his chest until finally the last few drizzled out of him. And then, he was just as painfully hard as before.

Cassie laughed, enjoying the feeling of his clenching ass on her. 'Bad pet. I told you, the rule is to not cum before I do! Now I have to punish you.' she giggled as she began to pull out. The friction on the way out was almost worse than on the way in, but at least after a while Sam no longer felt like his prostate was getting jackhammered. Cassie withdrew almost all of herself, leaving only her bulbous head inside. She repositioned herself, planting her hands to the sides of his waist and getting up on her toes, her butt in the air. She raised her head to see Sam's reaction. 'Here comes your punishment, pet!'

The bed creaked, almost sounding like it would give way. Sam screamed his soul out into the ballgag. His cuffs rattled as he shook with them. But all the sounds were drowned out by the loud wet smack that resonated in the room as Cassie hilted herself in Sam in one monstrous push. Going from zero to a hundred in mere moments, she'd shoved her entire length and girth inside him until her fat, churning balls smacked his ass with such force that they left small bruises on it. There was no rational thought left in Sam's head. No thought of any kind really. She'd rearranged his guts to accommodate her massive beast. She may have even broken something in him. He wasn't sure. He swore he could feel her in his stomach, or maybe his throat, or his mouth, he wasn't sure of that either. What he was sure of was that he had cum in his left eye and that it was his own.

'You know what the punishment is and you broke the rule again!' Cassie shook her head at him. 'I don't think I can keep you as a pet anymore. You're far too bad.'

Her words brought Sam out of his orgasm crazed trance into a brief moment of lucidity. Did she mean she was going to let him go? Would he even be able to leave? How was-

'But I can keep you as a good slut!' she laughed as she watched the color drain from his face in utter defeat and terror. 'Now then, you need to be punished, slut!' Cassie withdrew all the way to her tip.

Oh no...

Again, she hilted herself, this time even harder and faster than before. His body was losing all form of resistance against her as with every thrust she molded him into her perfect cocksleeve.

He came again, less than before. His balls were starting to hurt. The force of her nuts slamming against his cheeks felt like it burning. And just like that, the exit motion began, much easier than before.

Another impaling, another wet smack of grapefruit sized balls on muscular ass cheeks, another dwindling cumshot.

And another.

And another.

Her rhythm never changed. Slow. Hard. Powerful. She left just enough time for him to finish one orgasm before giving him the next. Two more full thrusts. After the first, he barely dripped as his balls drained the last of their juice. After the second, they tightened painfully hard, but no cum came out.

'You didn't break the rule, slut!' Cassie exclaimed, almost sounding proud. 'Let's just make sure you didn't get lucky with this one.' She pulled back in the all-too-familiar motion, before rushing back in, gutpunching him from the inside. There was no resistance on her withdrawal, nor on her push. She could see him orgasming under her, but his spent but still painfully erect cock didn't leak a single drop. 'Perfect. It seems like you've learned your lesson, slut. Should we move on to round three?' 

He didn't have choice really. Even if he wanted to say no, he was gagged. He felt her pull all the way back, just like she'd done so many times. He braced himself, even though he knew it was pointless. It was coming, and it was going to hurt. He closed his eyes and then... Nothing.

Cassie loved his futile attempts to prepare for her. But she had other ways to punish him, and they needed to be done. As much as she just wanted to jackhammer him immediately and completely break him physically, she was nowhere near done breaking him mentally. With that in mind, she pulled completely free from his ass. A loud pop rang around the room, prompting Sam to open his eyes.

He couldn't believe it! She was finally out of him! He felt so relieved. The worst was over. Sure his balls felt like they'd shrunk in on themselves, and his buttcheeks burned hotter than the sun, and his ass felt... empty. It felt like something was taken from it that it was desperately trying to get back. He looked down to see her, and her grotesque member. It was unreal. It hadn't softened at all, and if anything it looked even harder. And her balls looked even fuller. She got off the bed and started walking around it, coming near to where his face was. With each step, every part of her jiggled and glistened. Her enormous tits, her amazing ass, and her behemoth of a cock. He didn't know what she had planned next, but it would not be good. She reached around towards his head. He closed his eyes expecting the worst, not even knowing what the worst could be. And then...

The ballgag came off. He wanted to scream, to curse her, to say anything, but his throat and mouth had completely dried up and not a sound came out. All he could do was stare in horror as she got up on the bed, one silky smooth leg at a time and straddled his head. Her far sweaty balls came to rest on his forehead. And his eyes. And his nose. They were so big and full they covered half his face.

'Round three is simple, slut.' He heard her say above him. 'I'm going to feed you my cock, and I won't stop until your chin touches my skin. If you want to breathe, all you have to do is put some teeth on it.' She raised herself up and bent over, aiming her turgid cock at his mouth. 'Open'

He didn't want to do this. But if he didn't he knew she'd punish him. And he was afraid of that more. So reluctantly, he opened his dried up mouth.

'Wider.'

He opened up a bit more.

'I said wider, slut!'

He had no choice. It was going to happen. He opened as far as he could. This is what had happened to Eric, he thought, and hoped and feared that it would not be as bad for him. And just as he was deepest in his thoughts, trying to escape into his own world, he felt his mouth get stuffed to its limits. Her giant spongy cockhead entered his mouth, coating the inside in sticky precum. There was still so much dripping from it. It landed on his tongue and for the first time he tasted it. And it tasted sweet. Almost unnaturally so. Losing control of his body, he swirled his tongue around in what little of his mouth wasn't overfilled with cock for more of her sweet juice.

'Slut likes my cockhead, does he?' He heard a giggle from somewhere that he could not see. It didn't sound menacing anymore. Or maybe he just couldn't hear it. 'Then let's see if you like it when I do this!'

In one swift movement, Cassie rammed her cock deeper into Sam's mouth and into his throat and held it there. Much to her surprise, there was no retching or gagging at all. Either she'd completely obliterated his gag reflex, or he never had one at all.

'Oh my god, slut, your throat is sooo tight!' She exclaimed as she continued to lower herself in his throat. Inch by inch she went down, and still there was no negative response from him. If not for his curling toes and deep breaths, she would have thought she'd knocked him out.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening, and he knew that after everything he'd experienced, nothing should surprise him. But this did. He was taking her down his throat. It hurt like mad, his jaw, his neck, his throat, but he was taking it. And he could still breathe. Above him, he could see her large sack slowly getting closer and closer, becoming fuller with each moment. Eventually it was so close he could smell it. He gagged at the smell, his first gag in nineteen inches. As he gagged, he brushed her shaft with his teeth involuntarily.

'So even your throat has limits, slut? Shame, such a shame.' she said as she withdrew her cock all the way until only her leaking cockhead was still in his mouth. His tongue immediately went wild, tickling her all over. 'But now that you've used your teeth, you need to get punished.'

He gulped, swallowing a large amount of her sweet precum by doing so.

'The punishment is just as simple as the rule. Every time you use your teeth, I'm going to do this.' Cassie grabbed his spent balls in one of her hands and squeezed. Sam let out a shrieking whimper of pain around her cockhead, doing his best not to touch her with his teeth. 'Got it? Good. And remember, the round ends once I get this cock all the way down your throat.'

Sam steeled himself as she began to lower herself once again. He'd done fine up until her balls had touched his nose. He didn't know how much left there was but it couldn't have been much. All he had to do was get through the smell. Slowly but surely she entered him again, massaging the bulge in his throat her cock formed. He could feel it going deeper and deeper inside him. Her balls were drawing ever closer. They were almost near his face and... She pushed in. Hard. He felt his chin touch her flat belly. She was all the way in! The torture was over. Except she didn't move.

'Mmm, slut, this feels soooo good!' She moaned above him. 'I think I'll stay like this for a bit. You don't mind do you?'

Oh no. She hadn't mentioned this! She shifted around a bit, moving just enough to smear her nutsack all over his face. The smell. Oh god the smell. He fought back against it as hard as he could, but in the end he couldn't take it. The scent of sweat was too overpowering, and he began gagging around her massive fleshpole, grazing it with his teeth. And with each graze, he felt the pressure on his own, depleted balls tighten. He tried shaking his head, blocking his nose, anything to get her to leave his poor abused balls alone but to no avail. Her grip on them only got harder.

Sam's throat felt heavenly around Cassie's swollen cock. She didn't even need to move, his throat massaged her in all the right places. She could feel the light grazing of his teeth all the way down on the base of her cock. With each graze she tightened her grip just a bit more than before, but she only wanted to scare him. She had no plans to actually hurt his balls anymore than she already had. She counted the grazes in her head. Five, six, seven, eight. Nine. Ten.

All of a sudden, she released his poor balls from her vice-like grip. Standing up, she pulled her ever-throbbing cock out of his throat, leaving only her cockhead inside, savoring the feeling of his tongue lapping around it.

'Good slut. I'm going to take my cock out now. If you scream, you're getting punished. Understood?' She didn't wait for a response, nor could he give one with so much meat still left in his mouth. Finally, she withdrew her cockhead fully, making sure to give her cock a strong tug to squeeze out some extra precum for her obedient slut. He quickly gulped it down.

'Very good, slut, very good.'

'Please...' he finally managed to speak out after all the abuse he'd taken. He wasn't sure if it was saliva or precum, but his throat and mouth were no longer barren.

'Oh, the slut speaks! What is it, slut? Please what?'

'Please... let me go.' He begged her as much as he could. Unlike his earlier attempts at wooing her, this one was truthful, genuine.

'You want me to let you go, slut?' she repeated, her voice sounding completely disinterested in doing so. 'You want me to get the cuffs off and let you leave? Is that what my slut wants?'

'Yes...' he knew she wasn't going to let him, but he was scared she'd catch him lying and punish him.

'But slut, I removed the cuffs long ago!' What. He looked around. Sure enough, the cuffs were still on the bedposts, but his hands weren't in them. Nor were his legs. When had she-- 'I removed them before I took your sweet throat. You could have left at any point. But you didn't.' No. No! She was lying, she had him bound! He couldn't have left! 'Instead you stayed right here, getting your throat stretched out by my big tasty cock and sniffing my sack. You liked how my cock tastes, didn't you, slut?'

He tried to respond, but she once again lowered herself, letting her cockhead dangle just an inch away from his mouth. Suddenly, all he wanted was to lick the tantalizing drop of precum that was forming on it.

'I know you liked it. And I'm willing to bet your ass liked it too, slut.' she shook her cock slightly side to side, and he shook his head to follow it, not wanting to waste her juice if it was to fall. 'No? So you want to tell me your ass didn't feel empty when I left it? And it isn't feeling empty now?'

He heard her this time. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that he didn't feel that. But he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. He just stood there, silently staring at the slit of her cockhead as more and more of his so desired precum flowed from it.

'Well then slut, I'm going to give you a choice.' the dollop of precum had gotten so heavy, it was about to drop on his outstretched tongue. Almost there... Almost... Suddenly, the cock was taken away, leaving him whimpering in its absence. 'I'm going to count to three. If you just stay perfectly still for the entire count, I'll let you leave, no games, no tricks.' His eyes lit up. It was over! All he had to do was stay there in one place. Not like his limbs would move even if he wanted to. How he'd get home he didn't know but at least he'd be away from her. 'Or, alternatively, if during the count you come over here and give my little cock a big lovely kiss, I'm going to give you all the cock you want. So what'll it be, slut?'

How was that even a choice! All he had to do was stand still. The end was almost there. So close...

'One.'

He looked over at her. He could see the big glistening cockhead and that tantalizing bit of precum still on top of it.

'Two.'

It looked so good. It tasted even better. His ass had almost closed back up but it still felt like it was missing something. Something big and pulsating. Something...

'Thr-' Cassie was interrupted by the sudden feeling of lips planted directly on her cock. Below her Sam had engulfed the tip of her head, hungrily suckling away at her sugary precum. 'I knew you had it in you, slut. Now, get off the bed.'

Sam didn't respond. He was far too lost in the sensation, the taste. It felt too good to pass up. Suddenly he felt his head getting yanked away from the glorious cock in front of him, getting pulled back by his hair.

'I said, get off the bed, slut!' Cassie looked him dead in the eye. He still had some of his own cum on his face. Not wanting to disappoint her, he mustered all the strength he had and slowly but steadily got off the bed, his legs barely able to support him as he stood near it. Cassie swiftly lay down on the bed, her cock sticking straight up in the air like a fleshy flagpole.

'Lick it,' She commanded. He dove on the bed, immediately obeying her command. He licked every single inch of her cock, from every side and every angle, getting it sloppy and wet.

'Suck my balls' He gulped. He didn't want her balls anywhere near his face. But he couldn't tell her no. Reluctantly, he went lower, until her massive sweaty sack was almost in his face. He heard a small cough from her, no doubt getting impatient at how slow he was. He dove in, licking and sucking on each of her giant nuts, putting each one in his mouth in turn. All the while their strong scent filled his nostrils, but he fought through it even as his eyes teared up.

'Sit on it.' Came her voice after what seemed like an eternity of worshiping her balls. He lifted his head up, looking at the intimidatingly stiff cock in front of him. She'd had it in him earlier, so he knew it could fit but even then, did he really want it that much? Wouldn't he just be letting her win if he-

'I said, sit on my cock, slut.' she commanded him. He had no choice. Slowly he stood up on the bed and straddled her. He moved his ass so that it was just above her cockhead and, without waiting for her command and not wanting to disappoint her, began lowering himself on it.

It felt just as filling as the last time. Just as massive. The pain was slowly returning as it got further and further in, but eventually it reached his prostate and he forgot all about it. As he got lower and lower on her colossal fuckstick, he moved so that he was now standing on his knees as he straddled her, hungrily devouring more and more cock until finally he felt her massive sack touch his asscheeks.

'Good slut.' She hadn't said a single word while he had speared himself on her. 'Now get ready slut, I'm about to give you all the cock you'll ever need.' With those words, she gripped him by the hips and began moving him up and down on her cock, slowly getting faster and faster. When she couldn't move him any faster, she began thrusting her hips up to meet him as she pushed him down, slamming him harder than anything he could have prepared for. Every time she hilted in him, and that was multiple times a second, he felt as if the force would send him clear off her cock, if not for her small hands tightly gripping his waist. He couldn't move, nor speak, nor think. He was completely at her mercy, and she had none to give.

'Welcome to round four, slut.' She said in between thrusts, not even a hint of exhaustion in her voice. 'The round is simple. I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer honestly, I'll fuck you extra hard.' Surely that wasn't possible, she was already jackhammering his insides into mush. 'If I get the feeling that you're lying to me, however, I'll take my cock out, hand you your clothes and throw you out on the street. Understood?'

He nodded, barely able to think from the ruthless barrage on his backside. He could no longer stay up straight, so he planted his arms next to her shoulders. Looking down, he could see her staring right back up at him.

'First question, slut.' She abruptly switched her pace: from rapid stabbing thrusts to long powerful ones, pulling him all the way off her cock until only the head remained and then pushing him back down, raising her hips to meet his wanting ass. 'Have you ever been fucked before?'

'N-no, o-of c-c-course n-n--' her powerful thrusts suddenly stopped. She held him in place and looked directly at him.

'I told you slut, don't lie to me. Your ass took my fingers like they weren't there! Your throat massaged my throat like a pro would. There is no way you haven't done this before. So let me ask you again. Have.' She slammed him back down. 'You.' Again. 'Ever.' And again. Harder than before. 'Been' Even harder. 'Fucked' The sound of her balls slapping his cheeks felt like thunder. 'Before?'

'Y-yes!'

'By whom? When? Where? How many times?' Her thrusts were becoming almost too forceful.

'C-clive and Terry, f-f-from the team!' he managed to stammer out amidst her anal assault. 'F-five times!' he dug his knuckles into the sheets. 'Over the s-s-summer!'

Suddenly, she stopped pulling him up and down her cock. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her, until her big pillowy breasts were pressing against his chest.

'Good boy, slut. Next question: are you going to ever do or say anything against me or my boyfriend ever again?' 

Holding him in position she began raising her hips to meet his, quickly speeding up to her earlier pace, barraging his prostate with lightning fast, powerful strokes.

'N-no! I s-s-s-swear!' he cried out. In this new angle, she was hitting his prostate much harder than before. He'd lost track of all the dry orgasms he'd had, but they didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

'That's right, you won't! And will you tell anyone about what happened tonight, or to Eric?' her voice was becoming raspier. She sounded more demanding. Her brutal fucking didn't slow down at all however.

'No, I w-won't!' His ass was on fire from the abuse it was getting. For a moment he swore he felt her cock throb and grow even bigger inside him.

'G-good! I won't either!' She yelled out, her breathing becoming more irregular. She let her tight hold on him go and hooked her arms underneath his knees, grasping his cheeks with her hands. She started moving him up and down her cock again, even faster than before, taking her entire cock out and then slamming it back in harder than ever. 'Last question, slut! Are you ready.' her thrusts started becoming more and more irregular. 'For.' Her breathing quickened. 'My.' Her fingers dug into his ass. 'CUM!' She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sam didn't get a chance to answer. As she'd shouted her final question, she'd pulled him as far off her cock as he could go while still being on it, and then had slammed him down with the speed and force of a meteor. She'd raised her hips just as mightily, and they connected with his ass halfway down his descent. And then she had cum.

It felt like a wildfire was raging inside him. Her gigantic cock swelled even bigger, violently splitting his insides apart. A flood of boiling viscous liquid filled him up completely. The first shot had been so powerful it had traveled all the way up his throat till he could actually taste it. it tasted just as sweet as he'd imagined. More shots followed immediately after, each as big as the last, with seemingly no end to them. He felt her balls on his ass, churning wildly as they pumped more and more cum inside him. He felt and looked bloated, his muscular abdomen having expanded until he looked like he was pregnant. And yet there was no stopping the tide.

He wanted to taste more of her spunk. Mustering up all his strength, he lifted himself off of her. The moment her cock left his ass she let out a huge shot that coated his entire back, reaching all the way to his neck. He turned around as quickly as he could, coming face to face with the angry flared head just in time for a massive facial. It got in his eyes, his nose, everywhere. He opened his mouth to try and take her cockhead inside it, but quickly found that it had ballooned too much for even his greedy mouth to handle. And so he resigned himself to keeping his lips shut tight around her slit, catching as much of her load as he could, all the while his gaping and abused asshole leaked the copious amounts of cum she'd shot inside him on the sheets.

Finally, her orgasm ended. They were both panting in exhaustion, her from shooting such a huge load and him from trying to catch it. He was a mess, lying in a puddle of her cum that had seeped from his ass, his belly overfilled, cum dripping down his mouth towards his chest. He could just fall asleep right there...

Suddenly, with a surprising spring to her step for someone who had just cum a metric ton, Cassie got off the bed and looked down on Sam, admiring her handiwork.

'That was good, slut.' She said in between pants, still exhausted. 'But you made such a mess of my sheets.I think you need to be...' Sam looked up at her. No way. She'd just cum so hard. How was her cock still so terrifyingly large? And her balls still so massive? 'Punished.'

\------------------------------------------

Lara yawned as she opened the front door. She'd been up all night at their old house, arranging things with the moving agency to get the rest of their furniture moved in. She just wanted to drop in her bed and sleep the rest of the day.

It was already nearing lunch, so Cassie had left for school. She hoped. If she hadn't she was in big trouble. Lara slowly walked up the stairs to her room. But just as she was about to enter, something caught her eye. Cassie's room was slightly open, the light still on. She really hadn't gone to school.

Annoyed at her irresponsible daughter, she marched to her room and slammed the door open. She found no Cassie inside the room. Instead, she found a massively muscular naked man, handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded, bent over on the ground with his ass turned to her. On his cheeks Cassie had written 'Happy Birthday mom!'.

Lara felt a rush flowing to her cock, waking it and her up at the same time. She closed the door and walked over to the man. It wasn't even her birthday.


	3. Two Jocks are Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tim away, there's no one to stop more jocks from annoying Cassie. But are these two the same as the last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains male on male sex scenes. If that isn't your thing I apologize. But the story called for it.

'Miss Smith, am I boring you?'

The whole class turned to follow the teacher's gaze and words to the very back of the room where Cassie was sitting by the window. And where she had just yawned.

'N-no, sir. I was just-' she tried to excuse herself but was interrupted by her professor.

'I understand that you've just moved in and are probably still settling, but I would expect you to have some respect for my class. Am I clear?'

'Yes, sir. Sorry.' Her teacher nodded as he resumed class. Cassie didn't really find the class boring at all, she just hadn't gotten much sleep in the two nights she'd been back. What with her needing to put Eric and Sam in their places. She smiled, remembering the two. Eric had had it quite a bit harder, having to not only satisfy Cassie but also her mom. Which also meant Cassie couldn't really take full credit for breaking him. After all, he only stopped resisting once her mom had flooded his throat for the first time. Sam however was a far different story. Cassie was particularly proud of herself for that one. She'd cum four times in him, but in all honesty the last three were just her being insatiable - he was broken after the first load he took. He was also one of a rare few who didn't turn into buttsluts when she was done with them. Instead, it was the taste of her cock that had gotten him hooked, and once she'd realized it, she abused it fully. 

The first thing she did was clasp a collar and leash on him and force him to walk on all fours like her very own pet. Normally, he'd never have allowed it. But when the reward for doing was another taste of her seed, he even barked on command. Watching him struggle to get down the stairs like that had gotten her incredibly hot, the sheer amount of control she had over him was intoxicating. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and once they'd reached the living room she'd pushed his head to the floor, ass in the air and taken him for the second time. She'd been just as forceful as the first time, relentlessly impaling him for just under an hour before painting his insides in yet another massive load. Anything he couldn't take, along with the few meager drops his own battered and abused shaft had managed to drip out, she made him lick up.

Once he'd cleaned up all the cum from the floor, Cassie had made Sam put his dumb muscular body to work, doing menial tasks around her house. First she had him wash the dishes her mom had left for her. Between every few plates, she commanded him to get back on all fours and deepthroat her. Then she had him clean out all the leaves from their pool. Completely nude, at 3 am in the freezing night. Every now and then she'd kneel by him from outside the pool and squeeze a large drop of precum on the pool floor for him to lick up. He always did. Finally, she'd had him move the fridge into place, something the moving company had left unfinished. He struggled at first, but once he'd found a good grip the fridge quickly came into place. To reward him for being a good servant, Cassie had skullfucked him right on the kitchen floor. She had fully let loose on him that time, and it was a wonder she didn't knock out any teeth or break his nose.

After she'd cum down his throat in the kitchen, Cassie had one task left for Sam before she was done with him: help her unpack all the stuff in her basement. To his battered and abused body, that was a great relief. His relief had quickly soured when he'd opened the first box, his eyes growing wide at the contents within. Dildos, lots and lots of dildos, of all shapes and sizes. Some as Cassie's cock even, and then some that were bigger still. The next box was no different. Then there were handcuffs. Nipple clamps. Anal beads. Several fully built fisting machines. He'd never seen one before, let alone several. He'd have been scared Cassie would use them on him, if it weren't for Cassie standing by one and showing him just how much bigger her cock was than the plastic fist. There were more things in so many more boxes: chastity belts, cock cages, full dominatrix attires, whips, chains. And those were just the things he could name. Finally, the last box contained a large leather sex swing that Cassie made him attach to hooks on the basement ceiling. No sooner had he finished setting up the swing than she'd pushed him into it, and herself into him. She'd fucked him twice already but this was by far the roughest. Taking full advantage of the swing, she'd rocked him back and forth on her mammoth cock at speeds that made her earlier pace seem sluggish by comparison. Despite his immense size and the huge amount of pressure it was under, the swing gave no way and held together perfectly. Cassie didn't touch him once during the whole thing. She only held the straps of the swing and used them to bombard his ass mercilessly. He wasn't getting fucked by her. He was just part of the toy she was using to pleasure herself.

Cassie snapped herself out of her trance. She had lost herself in her memory of the previous night. As hot as the night had been, and as proud she was of her work breaking Sam, she couldn't let herself get too aroused in school. Her boners were nigh impossible to hide as they were, but they were even more so today when she'd chosen to wear a short plaid skirt. Combined with her plain white shirt and putting her hair up in pigtails, she'd hoped to nail the textbook schoolgirl look. She'd succeeded, though she looked a lot less innocent and a lot more sexualized, if the shirt straining to barely contain her ample breasts or the skirt that just almost managed to cover her shapely ass was any indication. But that didn't bother Cassie. In fact, she liked it. She liked walking down the hallway, all the guys turning to watch her, only to get scolded by their girlfriends and their jealous looks. It felt good. It felt empowering. It felt hot.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her mind had wandered into dangerous territory again. She needed something else to focus on. For the first time since school began, she lifted her head to actually listen to the lesson at hand. Biology. Great! She liked biology. She loved when they were teaching about the human body and all its systems. Especially the reproductive system. It was interesting sure, but she'd usually find herself getting lost in a dirty little daydream where she'd interrupt her teacher to showcase her unique body and shock him and the class completely at how little they know and how much more she has to offer. She loved that one. It got her so...

Fuck.

This was going to be a long day.

\------------------------------------

Despite her mind being filled to the brim with dirty thoughts, Cassie managed to get through the entire day without hoisting her flagpole for all to see. Not that it was easy. The few times she didn't have sex on her mind, she'd found her self incredibly bored and sad. There was nothing fun happening all day long, nothing nice. She had nothing to look forward to between classes, no one to talk to. She knew he'd only be gone for a day, but she had no idea a day could feel this long without Tim around. 

Most of the other students had already left to go home, but Cassie had hung back. She had sat down on the bench she'd spent the entirety of the previous day's lunch cradled in Tim's arms. Even just sitting there by herself reminded her of him, and she truly enjoyed that. Still, she wished he'd be back sooner. Or that he'd message her, at least. He had promised after all.

'Maybe I should message him instead? Show initiative...' she thought to herself, looking at the phone in her hands. She'd been holding it for well over ten minutes, trying to make up her mind. 'But what if he's busy and I look clingy?' she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, still plagued with indecision.

'Excuse me?' came a voice from nearby. Cassie opened up her eyes to meet the person who'd just greeted her.

Her gaze was met not by one, but by two very tall guys. They weren't as tall or as muscular as Sam, but they were still a good deal taller than Cassie, each one easily 6'5 if not more. They were both wearing football jerseys. 'Great.' Cassie thought. 'More of them.'

'Hi. Sorry to bother you but are you Cassandra Smith?' asked the first one, the same one who had greeted her. He was darker skinned than his friend and a few inches shorter.

'The new girl?' The second one added. Were they finishing each other's sentences? In contrast to his friend, he was a very pale, tall ginger guy, his face covered in freckles. While he was a few inches taller, he was also leaner than the other one, though still very muscular.

'I am, yes.' Cassie replied, still eyeing the two, her eyes slowly narrowing. One small slip from either of them was all it would take for her to find out what they really wanted. 'Do I know you?'

'Oh, sorry. My name's Terry...' said the darker skinned one.

No...

'And I'm Clive.' said the ginger.

...Way!

Sam had told Cassie about them. If he was to be believed, and for his own good he better not had lied to Cassie, the two of them and Sam had had sex multiple times over the summer. Were they there to try their luck with her just like Sam and Eric had done? Or what if Sam had spilled the beans and told them about the previous night? No, surely he wouldn't dare...

'We wanted to apologize.'

Cassie blinked quickly a few times. Sam had said the same thing. Which could only mean... Her eyes narrowed, darting to meet one of their gazes then the other, looking for any of the telltale signs that they were lying. She found none. No eyes wandering over her body, no beads of sweat, no uncomfortable breathing or shuffling. Could they be...

'We've just met, what do you want to apologize to me for?' she replied, her gaze unwavering.

'We wanted to apologize about Sam.' 

What. She must have misheard. Why would they be apologizing about Sam? If he'd told them anything surely they'd be doing anything else but apologizing.

Cassie stood there for a few moments, mouth slightly open as if to say something, but no words came out.

'Look, you don't have to say anything...' Clive spoke up to break the silence.

'...we just heard what happened between the two of you yesterday.' Terry added.

'Oh my God' Cassie thought to herself. 'They really are finishing each other's sentences!'

'I've had worse.' Cassie replied. The situation was starting to weird her out. The two had to have some agenda, she knew their type. And yet, they were showing no signs of any... 'He should be apologizing, not you.'

'We know, we know. We heard what you did to him...'

There it was.

'...and he deserved it completely. That was really not cool of him.'

What. The situation was getting beyond weird. Cassie was an expert at reading people. It usually took her just a few seconds to sniff out everything they truly wanted from her. But these two, she couldn't see anything. Did they really only want to apologize?

'Uhm, thanks? There really was no need for you to apologize.' Cassie put her phone back in her bag. 'I have to get going...' She tried to get up to leave but was interrupted by Clive putting his hand up to stop her.

'Wait, there's one more thing.' Cassie sat back down impatiently and looked up at him. He looked even paler than before, with a worried look in his eyes. 'Did Sam...' he gulped hard.

Terry put a hand on his shoulder as Clive gave a long deep sigh but didn't finish his sentence. Terry instead joined in.

'Did he, uhh, try to talk to you after school?'

They knew. They had to know. Why else would they be asking?

'Yeah, he did.' Cassie replied. Clive put his hands up in front of his mouth as he stared directly at her. But he wasn't looking at her at all. His gaze was dead, looking through her, frozen in disbelief. Cassie spotted the tears welling up in his eyes.

'DAMN IT!' Terry shouted. A few of the final remaining students that had yet to leave looked over his way but promptly turned their gaze away when seeing him. He crossed his hands behind his head as he began nervously pacing around.

'Oh my God, we're so...' Clive said through his fingers. He couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he turned to Terry and put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. 'I told you we should have done something!'

Terry batted his hands away. 'What more could we have done? We spoke to him...'

Clive interrupted, again putting his hands on Terry's shoulders. 'We should've told someone! The coach maybe...'

Terry didn't bat them away this time. Instead, he threateningly lifted his hand to point at Clive. 'And what would he have done!'

Their argument was getting louder and louder by the second. Where previously they had been finishing each other's sentences, they were now cutting each other off in the middle, neither one agreeing with the other. In the midst of all this, Cassie stood still in quiet disbelief on the bench. She had finally realized that it wasn't that she was unable to read the two, but rather that she didn't quite believe what she saw. But the more the two argued back and forth, Clive's eyes filling up more and more with tears and Terry growing more and more tense and agitated, the more she was starting to believe it. The two jocks in front of her, who she thought were the same meatheads Eric and Sam were, were genuinely arguing over what Sam had done. There was no lying, no deception. The two were worried out of their skins.

'Uhm, guys...' Cassie spoke up. All of a sudden, the two went dead silent for a brief moment. They had become so embroiled in their argument that they'd completely forgotten about her. At the exact same time both turned to her, almost fighting over who'd get the first word.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry...' Terry won.

'Sam bragged all day about what he was going to do, and we...'

'We tried to stop him! We...'

'We tried to talk him out of it! It was...'

'It was far too much! We...'

'Guys...' Cassie tried to interrupt them but the two barely registered her voice.

'We told him not to do it! We...'

'We thought we convinced him not to! But...'

'Guys...' Again, Cassie found her voice drowned out by their unceasing apologies.

'But he still... Oh no! Did he...'

'Did he hurt you? Are you...'

'GUYS!' Cassie shouted. This time they heard her. They both stopped in the middle of their sentences, only looking at her with concerned looks in their eyes. 'It's fine. Relax. Nothing happened.' Cassie couldn't tell them what she'd actually done. She was worried they might pop from the pressure of it alone. 'We... we talked it out.'

The two looked at each other briefly, blinking in disbelief. Once they'd processed what they'd heard, they turned back to her.

'You... talked it out?' They said in almost perfect unison, even taking the same pause between words.

'Yeah, we did. He apologized for the whole thing in the hall. I did too.' Cassie felt wrong, almost bad, lying to the two. She knew now that they were being honest with her but she couldn't really tell them how she'd completely turned the tables on their friend. 'He even helped me unpack and move some stuff in my house.' Technically, that wasn't a lie. She just didn't tell them how she made him do it.

The two didn't respond, only staring at her with the look of shock on their faces. It wasn't concerned shock like before, more... unbelieving.

'That was it! Honest. Now please relax, you're making this weirder than it already is!'

The two snapped out of their trance and looked at each other. A few moments passed where none of them moved at all before Clive finally let out a loud sigh of relief.

'Oh thank fuck.'

'Are you two ok?' she asked. Now she was concerned for them. It was weirding her out.

'Yeah, yeah, we are. Thanks.'

'I'm glad. Thanks for doing this, but I really do have to get going.' Cassie picked up her bag and stood up from the bench. 'I still have a lot of things to unpack and move.'

'Hey we can help you with that!' Terry spoke up just as she was about to leave.

'Yeah, it's the least we can do!'

Were these two real? Cassie wasn't sure anymore.

'You really don't have to do this...' she stammered out.

'We know, but we want to!'

'Yeah, we didn't help you yesterday so it's the least we can do now!'

'Are you...'

'We're sure, definitely!' Clive interrupted her, knowing full well what she'd ask.

'Now they're finishing my sentences?' Cassie thought, her disbelief turning to slight amusement.

'Don't try changing his mind. It's a waste of time once he gets like this.' Terry chipped in, smiling.

'I mean... Sure, if you want to. We could use the help.' Cassie replied, still unsure if the situation was real. It didn't seem real. Usually she'd lure guys back to her house. These two had practically invited themselves there. She'd then get the guys comfortable enough to tell her what they really want. These two told her outright, and she believed them. And she couldn't believe herself for it. 'I just have to call my mom to see if she's fine with it.'

'Oh, of course. If she isn't we can help some other day!' Clive spoke up. He sounded eager. But not the kind of eager Cassie was used to.

'Hey, don't push her.' Terry shot him a look of friendly annoyance. 'We're trying to help her, that's all.'

Oh my God, she believed him. Cassie dropped the bag from her shoulder and took her phone out. She dialed up her mom. One signal. Two. Three...

'Hi dear!' came her mom's voice. Cassie could hear background chatter. Her mom wasn't home.

'Hi mom. Where are you?'

'I'm in town, sweetie. Looking for some new sheets for your bed. I saw the mess your present for me left the old ones in.'

Crap, Cassie had forgotten about that. Sam had spilled so much cum the first time she'd filled him that it'd probably sipped into the mattress.

'About my present...'

'Oh honey, I loved him. We had so much fun. And don't worry, I let him go around noon.'

Good, he wasn't at her home anymore. As much as Cassie wanted to discuss in detail just how much fun her mom had had with Sam, she couldn't do so in front of Terry and Clive.

'That's great to hear, mom. I called to ask if all our stuff has arrived.'

'Yup, moving guys delivered it a few hours ago. They didn't help unpack as always so...'

'That's just it, mom. I'm bringing two guys from school to help move everything.'

There was a brief pause on Lara's side.

'Two guys?'

'Yeah, Clive and Terry, I just met them.'

'You just met them?'

'Yeah, they offered to help, so I thought why not?'

There was another brief pause.

'Mom?'

'I'm on my way home.' her mom's voice sounded serious. Urgent. She wasn't angry however. She was...

'Wait mom, it's not...'

Lara hung up.

Crap. Cassie knew that voice all too well. Her mom had thought the two were yet another present, to put it mildly.

'So?' Terry asked her.

'Yeah, everything is fine, you can come help.' Cassie said as she rubbed her forehead. She'd deal with her mom when she got back home. She was just hoping her mom didn't barge in through the door with a full on boner on display.

'Great!' Clive replied. 'Hey, we can take my car there, better than walking!'

'Not safer though!' Terry laughed.

Before Cassie could even object, the two had taken off, joking with each other along the way. She put the phone back in her bag and followed after them.

\------------------------------------

The car ride had been brief. Cassie didn't really live too far from the school, and despite all of Terry's jokes, Clive wasn't a bad driver. Cassie had sat in the back while Terry had taken the passenger seat. Looking at the two from behind like that, Cassie actually learned more about them than by studying them from the front earlier. She knew the two were gay, that much was obvious. Sam had confirmed it too, and she was certain he hadn't lied. But there was something more. Every time Terry spoke up, even when it was to make a joke at his expense, he turned to Clive. Cassie recognized the look he was giving him. It was the same look Tim gave her whenever the two were together. Now she really needed to stop her mom from doing what she was certainly set on.

When they reached Cassie's house, they found out that her mom had severely understated just how little the moving company had helped. All of their stuff was not only still completely packed, but was also left outside in their yard with no one to watch over it.

'Damn.' Clive exclaimed as he parked his car on the other side of the street. There wasn't really enough space in front of Cassie's house for him to even park. 'If I were you, I'd sue whoever helped you move.'

'Yeah' Cassie chuckled. 'You two really don't have to do--'

'Nonsense!' Terry yelled, already having left the car and crossing the streets. 'You just open the door and we'll take care of the rest!'

'Hey, Terry!' Clive pitched in as he was also getting out of the car. 'Whoever brings in the fewer boxes buys shots!'

The two practically raced to the front door, each with a large box in their hands. All their speed was for naught, as Cassie had yet to even leave the car. Instead, she was still sat on the back seat, messaging her mom.

'When are you home?'

Typing. Extremely slow typing. 'Oh come on mom, type faster!' Cassie said annoyed under her breath.

'5 minutes.'

'Come in through the back door.'

'Yes, honey, that's how boys take it.' followed by a donut and eggplant emoji. Cassie felt like she was going to puke reading that. She hated when her mom tried typing like that.

'I mean the house!'

No more typing. Just a thumbs up. Cassie sighed, hoping her mom had gotten the message before opening up the car door and getting out.

Cassie had barely unlocked the door before the duo rushed in, leaving the boxes in the living room as she'd told them before sprinting out while trying to tackle each other to slow down. Ignoring their antics, Cassie headed straight for the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and slowly sipped it as she watched the two go back and forth with more and more boxes. They weren't lying when they'd said they would help. They were probably taking days of hauling off of Cassie and her mom's shoulders.

The rear door opened slowly. Carrying several large bags, all with the logos of different clothing brands, Lara slowly stuttered her way into the kitchen.

'Hi dear!' she exclaimed, panting, as she dropped the bags to the floor. 'So, where are these two boys you're so eager to introduce me to?'

Cassie's face turned bright red. 'Mom! You weren't listening! It's not like that! They're diffe-'

'I'm carrying the front end of the couch!' came Clive's voice from the living room. 'It's my point!'

'Oh yeah? What if I drop the back end then? How you gonna carry it then? It's my point!' Terry replied.

The two scuttled over through the living room until they dropped the still wrapped up couch in the middle of it. As they both looked up, they were met with the sight of Cassie and Lara staring at them. Terry stepped forward to introduce himself.

'Hi ma'am, I'm Terry.' He outstretched his hand. 'And this is...' He turned to face Clive.

Clive wasn't moving. He hadn't moved since first looking up. He was just staring directly at Lara.

'And this is Clive.' Terry continued, sounding annoyed and ashamed of his friend. He took him by the shoulder and shook him. 'He's an idiot.'

'Hey, who're you calling an idiot?' Clive replied as he woke from his trance and started heading back out.

'You! You were staring at her mom the entire time!'

'No I wasn't!'

'Yeah you we-'

Their voices grew too distant to hear. Cassie and Lara looked at each other, each as confused as the other.

'Dear, what are those two doing?' Lara broke the silence.

'They're racing to see who gets more boxes in.' Cassie replied. 'Loser gets the shots.'

'I don't think they're talking about alcohol, dear.'

'Nope.'

'So by different you meant...'

'Gay, yeah. Sam told me.'

'Who's Sam?'

'Your birthday present, mom.'

Lara suddenly leaned in to kiss Cassie on her forehead.

'Ew, mom, gross! What was that for?' Cassie quickly scrubbed the kiss off.

'It was thanks for the great present.' Lara smirked. 'His mouth was divine.'

The duo rushed inside once again, each one carrying as many small boxes as they could. Once again, Clive stared directly at Lara, and once again Terry had to pull his gaze off her.

'So is the reason why you don't want to enjoy their sweet butts with your mom that they're gay?' Lara chuckled at her daughter. 'You do know we have just the thing for-'

'I think they're in love.' Cassie interrupted, completely focused on the living room, waiting for the two to return. And sure enough they did, repeating the same routine as before.

'In love? Don't be silly dear. That tall ginger boy has been staring at my tits every chance he gets!'

'He's staring at your face.,'

'is he now?'

Sure enough, as if on cue, the two entered the house at that very moment. It all went as usual. They dropped their stuff off, Clive stared, Terry pulled him away.

'So he is.' Lara nodded in agreement. 'And that other boy...'

'Terry.'

'Right, him. He looks as if he's getting-'

'Jealous, yeah.' Cassie interrupted. 'I don't think they've told each other how they feel.'

'Oh my God, is that why you don't want to let your mom have her fun? My little girl is actually concerned about someone other than herself! I'm so proud, I think I might cry.' Lara laughed quietly, making sure only her daughter heard her.

'Shut up.'

'So if I was to, say, get them to confess, are you going to let me take one?

'I...' Cassie barely managed to let out a word before her mother cut her off.

'Great! I'll do just that.' Cassie raised her finger to protest but was once again cut off. 'Let mommy do the talking, sweetie. You might learn something for once. All you have to do is sit there, listen and be ready.

\--------------------------

It wasn't long before Clive and Terry were done. Despite the two still bickering about it, it was pretty evident that they had managed to tie the score on boxes brought in. They'd turned to leave just as Lara stopped them and invited them in for something to drink, much to Cassie's annoyance. Still, Cassie did as she was told and didn't object to it, at least not vocally, only shooting her mom disgruntled looks every now and then.

While Lara was in the kitchen preparing drinks for the others, Terry and Clive had sat down on the couch. Instead of joining them, Cassie sat down on a chair nearby. While the two guys continued bickering amongst themselves, Cassie rubbed her forehead as she knew the night was unfortunately just starting. She desperately wanted to find a way out of the whole situation, but with Tim gone to his grandparents, she had no excuse to leave the house.

Finally, Lara was done with the drinks and brought them in. Tea for Cassie, juice for Clive and Terry as neither of the two drank, and rum and coke for herself. Much to Cassie's chagrin, her mom didn't sit on a chair like she herself had done, but instead sat down on the couch next to Clive, sandwiching him between herself and Terry. Cassie shot her yet another annoyed look, having lost the count how many it had been, just as her mom spoke up.

'Darlings, you two were so helpful. How ever did my daughter get you to do this?'

'It's nothing like that ma'am. We wante-' Clive answered but suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he once again stared at Lara as she picked her glass up and brought it to her lips. Annoyed, Terry punched him on the arm. 'Ouch! What was that for!'

'Would you stop doing that?'

'Doing what?' Clive tried to return the favor but Terry caught his hand.

'Was your friend staring again?' Lara chuckled as she finished a sip. The duo suddenly froze, both turning to face her. 'Come on, dear, you're not exactly subtle.' Clive was turning brighter and brighter red with each word. 'Oh honey, don't be embarrassed! I'm honestly flattered. Clive was visibly tensing up more and more, even as Terry let go of his hand. 'I get the feeling that you want to ask me something.'

'Mom!' Cassie yelled out to interrupt them.

'Shush honey, can't you see the boy is about to pop?'

'About to pop? Oh my God she's unbelievable!' Cassie thought to herself as she slumped back in her seat, angrily eyeing her mother across the room.

'I'm sorry, ma'am.' Clive finally spoke up, a tiny trickle of sweat rolling down his forehead. 'I, uhm, are you by any chance-'

'DUDE!' Terry caught Clive's arm. 'You can't go asking people that!'

Clive jerked his arm free as he turned to his friend. 'Oh come on, why not? You're just as curious and I'm telling you I'm right!'

'But what if you aren't? Huh?!'

'Boys?' Lara tried to stop the scuffle between the two. 'What are you two fighting over?'

After a few moments of tossing around, Clive finally managed to push Terry off. To Cassie, who was watching from the side, the whole thing looked almost surreal, the way the two were scuffling, Clive trying to speak up and Terry finding some way to shut him up. It didn't look like a fight at all, more like...

'Would you... get... off!' Clive grunted as he managed to push Terry off. He immediately turned to Lara before Terry could stop him. 'Sorry if this is too forward, ma'am, but are you by any chance Lara Luscious?'

The air stood almost still. Terry buried his face in his hands, his entire face oozing embarrassment at what his friend had said. Cassie nearly spat her drink out. They actually recognized her mom! That's why Clive had been staring at her the entire time. She knew her mom's line of products was popular. Pleasure enhancers, as her mom called them. Sex toys. They were sex toys. Of which there was a truckload in Cassie's basement.

'Why did you...' Terry peaked up from between his palms. 'Ma'am, I'm so sorry for-'

'Good eye, young man.' Lara interrupted him. Both Clive and Terry's jaws almost comically fell open. They realized this almost immediately and shook themselves from their respective trances. 'How ever did you recognize me?'

'I fucking told you it was her!' Clive quickly turned to Terry to gloat before turning back to face Lara. 'We're huge fans of your products, miss.'

'Really?' Lara raised him an eyebrow. 'Which ones?'

Terry's eyes flew open in shock. He quickly turned to stop Clive from letting out more information than he should. Thankfully, Clive was in just as much shock as him as the weight of what he'd just admitted hit him directly in the face. The two stood almost fully still, barely breathing, wracking their minds to find a way out of the situation. Thankfully for them, Cassie came to the rescue.

'Oh my god, Mom! Could you stop making everything about yourself!' she interrupted the uncomfortable silence, giving the two some room to calm down. 'Send them a survey if you're so interested!'

'Hmph. Seems like my daughter doesn't like what we're talking about boys.' Lara pouted. 'And I don't want my special little girl to be angry. So why don't we get back to my previous question. Why did you decide to help us out so much?'

Clive and Terry had managed to compose themselves slightly. They were still breathing irregularly, but for the most part, they had relaxed enough to be able to keep the conversation without too much issue.

'Right, about that, ma'am.' Terry spoke up, trying to rush in before Clive had had a chance to speak and let something else out with his stupid big mouth. 'We wanted to make it up to your daughter for something our friend Sam did to her yesterday.'

'Oh I met Sam!' Lara chipped in. 'Nice boy. Big mouth on him.' She threw a slight wink at Cassie, who desperately hoped no one else saw.

'Yeah that sounds like him alright.' Terry gulped. 'Did he uhh...'

'Say anything? Sure! We talked things over, he apologized and everything.' Lara's voice was calm but Cassie knew the wheels in her head were turning. Her mom always did have a way to get what she wanted, she was even better at it than Cassie was. 'And to be quite honest, I don't blame him for how he acted. Must have been hard on all of you what happened with your friend. Eric was it?'

'Wait, you've heard?' Clive spoke up in surprise.

Both Cassie and Lara nodded, trying their best not to show any sign that not only did they know what happened to Eric but were completely responsible for it.

'I mean, Eric is a piece of shit-' Terry elbowed him in the side. 'What, you know it too! HE does whatever he wants and doesn't get punished cuz his dad's the principal! And when he fucks up real bad, his mom bails him out with all her connections.'

'His mother?' Lara piqued.

'Yeah, really strung up woman. Walks around school like she owns the place whenever she's there.' Terry added, despite his earlier disagreement. It seemed no one liked her all that much. 'But still, Eric didn't deserve what happened to him.'

'Oh he deserved it alright.' Cassie thought as images of that night started coming up in her mind. 'Hell, he begged for it.' She bit her lip.

'Do either of you know what really happened?' Lara hunched forward a little bit. Just like her daughter, her mind was filling up with memories of her time with Eric. And just like Cassie who had just crossed her legs, her mind wasn't the only thing filling up. 'Your friend Sam was a bit vague.'

'That's cuz he wasn't there to see him. But the two of us were.' Terry's voice got lower. He didn't like thinking back to that scene. He couldn't really blame Sam nor any of the other players for not believing what they'd told them. Had he not been there to see it with his own eyes, Terry would probably not have believed it either. 'We went looking for him when he didn't show for practice and none of his parents knew where he was.'

'He wasn't picking up his phone either.' Clive butted in, seeing the pained look on Terry's face. He didn't want to recall the story either, but he couldn't let his friend do it alone. 'We looked around for a good half an hour before we found him in an alleyway near his house. He...'

'He was completely naked, covered in scratches and burns and his eyes were both black. And his...'

'His uhh...' Clive took a second to figure out how to best put what he saw to words. 'Sorry to be so vulgar, ma'am, but his ass was wide open.'

'Are you saying that he was...' Lara chimed in, giving the two boys some much needed breathing room, even if just for a few moments. She knew they'd done a number on Eric's ass all night long, but she'd thought it would have closed back up by the time anyone found him. Maybe fucking him raw wasn't the best of ideas in hindsight, but he was just asking for it.

'Y-yeah.' Terry continued. 'The others don't agree but we think so.'

'What's more, I think whoever did it to him...' Clive continued, averting his gaze from meeting Lara's. 'I think he used one of your products, ma'am.'

A chilling silence gripped the room again. Clive's big mouth had once again let slip something it shouldn't have, and this time neither Terry nor Cassie had anything they could say to get him out of his mess. The worst part was that he hadn't even realized it yet.

'My... products?'

'Yes, ma'am. The ButtSmasher.' Clive continued, his mouth still running ahead of his own thoughts.

'Oh my.' Lara thought, in a mix of amusement and disbelief. 'He even knows the models by name.'

'His ass looked just like mine when I fir-' Clive finally caught himself. It was far too late. 'W-what I m-meant to...' He began stuttering, trying desperately to think of a way out. He turned to Terry in desperation, but all he saw was Terry staring right back at him, eyes bulging out in shock and jaw clenched shut in anger.

From the sidelines, Cassie watched on as it all unfolded. Her mom's trap had been sprung, and Clive had walked right into it. Nothing Cassie could do would be of any help. All she could do was watch as her mother toyed with the two and hope she would be gentle and not torture them for too long.

Clive's breathing quickened. His face was quickly turning a dark shade of purple. With each second more and more beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

'Boys.' Lara finally broke the silence. Her tone was calm, sweet. It didn't help either of the two. 'Relax.' That didn't help either. In fact, the two tensed up even more, Clive's breathing becoming akin to a steam engine and Terry clenching his jaw with enough force to bend steel. 'We know.'

Clive and Terry blinked. They didn't move. They didn't speak. They barely even breathed. Just stood there, slowly unbelievably blinking.

'You...' Terry spoke up.

'Know?' They were finishing each other's sentences again.

'Mhm...' Lara nodded. 'You two aren't as subtle as you think. Especially you.' She glanced at Clive.

The two stood still for another moment before looking at each other, then taking a deep breath.

'Can you please...'

'Not tell anyone?'

Lara laughed. She found the two really cute in their embarrassment. 'Why would I tell anyone? Relax, it's nothing to be ashamed of!'

The two looked at each other again. Then they looked at Lara who just smiled back at them. Then at Cassie, who just nodded.

'Oh thank fuck!' Clive spoke up, breathing a heavy sigh in relief. 'That was too much.'

'It's your big mouth's fault!' Terry also seemed to finally relax. 'I swear it's only good for one thing!'

Cassie and Lara both chuckled. With Clive and Terry being reassured their secret wouldn't be made public it was like they finally truly let loose.

'So, Clive dear, the reason you know so much is-' Lara interrupted the two. She had a feeling they'd be much more open to admitting what they did together now. And that's exactly what she wanted.

'Is because he's such a huge slut for that model.' Terry chimed in before Clive could respond. Lara was right. They were much more open to talking about it.

'Oh like it's only me? Like you didn't wreck yourself all night with the AssMaster I got you for your birthday?' Clive chuckled.

Cassie readjusted herself in her seat. As much as she was reluctant to her mom's plan at first, hearing the two guys discussing Lara's product line was getting her increasingly hotter. Plus Cassie knew exactly which models they meant.

'So we're both huge fans of your products, ma'am. They're just so...'

'Realistic.'

Lara giggled under her breath. That they were.

'Do you two know how I get them so realistic?' She asked the guys. They looked at each other before swiftly nodding. 'It's because they're based on real penises.' She smirked.

'I mean they certainly feel real but...' Clive spoke up after a moment of silent disbelief. He was interrupted by Lara taking his hand and placing it on her crotch. The instant his fingers touched the large thick bulge in her jeans he lost all word. Terry didn't notice. He thought Clive stopping mid-sentence was his cue to speak up, as usual.

'There's no way things that big are...' As he spoke up he turned towards the other end of the room where Cassie had finally uncrossed her legs. Terry inadvertently peaked at her skirt as he was turning and suddenly froze, his gaze focused entirely on it. Or rather what was under it: a pair of white frilly panties stretched out nearly to their limit by the fat bulbous cock snaking its way between the little girl's legs. The head alone filled the panties up fully, the rest of the shaft remaining uncovered as more and more veins popped up as it rose at a frightening pace. Finally, Cassie had had enough of the strain her underwear caused on her cock. She lifted her butt off the seat for just a moment, long enough for the elastic band on her panties to give to the pressure her inflating cock and shoot her panties out from under her like a slingshot. As the underwear fell around her ankles, she stepped out of it and kicked it off to the side. Terry didn't even notice. He was mesmerized by the titanic pillar of cockmeat before his eyes and the monstrous grapefruit sized balls beneath it. And then he recognized it: Fully hard, sticking straight out of a girl's crotch where it never should have belonged was the cock behind his favorite dildo, the AssMaster.

Meanwhile, back on the other end of the couch, Clive had continued cupping Lara's bulge. He caressed it up and down a few times, trying and failing to grip it properly. To assist him, Lara stood up and unzipped her jeans. She had to take his hand and move it away herself as he was far too entranced by her bulge to do anything. With his fingers out of the way, Lara slid her jeans down her legs, bending over slightly to get them fully down and out. When she straightened back up there it was for all to see: her monumental cock, quickly filling up with blood and rising on its own, completely defying gravity with its massive length and thickness. While Cassie was definitely a grower, gaining an entire foot in length and nearly tripling in thickness from soft to hard, her mother was anything but. The difference between her flaccid and erect cock was only 7 inches when compared to Cassie's 12, but that didn't really matter when her cock was naturally 17 inches long even completely soft. Cassie had regularly had trouble tucking or stuffing her own cock in her clothes. She had no idea how her mom ever managed with such a beast. As Lara's cock continued its rise, Clive could not take his eyes off it. With each inch she grew, he became more and more certain of it - and then finally when she was fully erect, her magnificent 2 foot long cock dangling right in front of him and her massive melon sized balls hanging nearly halfway down her legs, he was certain. He was looking at the real deal. The ButtSmasher. At that second things clicked in his head and despite his obvious trance, he spoke up.

'Eric...'

'Yup.' Lara exclaimed. 'Seems like you were wrong dear. We didn't use toys on him. At least not the ones you thought.' She giggled. 'But we didn't do anything he didn't ask for. Or beg for. Quite like your friend Sam.'

'Wait... Sam too?' Terry managed to get his mind clear from the sight of Cassie's throbbing pillar for just long enough to hear Lara.

'Mhm. I told you he had a big mouth, didn't I?' Lara laughed. Even Cassie couldn't help but let out a low giggle, her cock bobbing up and down with her laugh, Terry's eyes following it intently. 'He told my daughter about you two last night. All it took was for her to wiggle herself in front of him.'

'He told you? Then...'

'Did you invite us...'

'So that we can have our way with you?' Lara decided to speed the two up and finish their sentence for once. 'You did come here on your own. And my daughter insists she didn't want any of this.'

'Mom would you shut up!' Cassie sprung up from her chair. The sudden movement caused her cock to bounce up and down, hitting her shirt covered breasts and leaving a large precum stain.

'Cassie, dear, I told you to listen and let me-'

'No, you've had your fun, I'm talking now.' she cut her mom off, sounding annoyed. Cassie moved in closer, standing next to her mom in front of the two guys on the couch. Neither of them could take their eyes off the swollen cocks in front of them, which despite not having been touched at all weren't getting soft in the slightest. In fact, they seemed to pulse harder and harder, growing thicker as they pulsed. 'I'm really sorry, you guys, I really wasn't planning on this, it's just that-'

'Hey Terry.' Clive interrupted Cassie. He hadn't really paid attention to what she'd said even. 'I have an idea how we can break the tie.'

Terry barely managed to tear his eyes away from the cockhead standing less than a foot away from his face. 'What?'

'Whoever gets the cock in front of him to cum first, wins!' Clive smiled.

Suddenly Terry tensed up. His eyes bulged upon hearing the words. Looming over the two, Cassie could see him awkwardly shifting in his seat. He didn't look comfortable with the idea at all.

'No objections, eh?' Clive chuckled. Terry barely snapped back to his senses to object.

'Can we not...'

'Too late, the timer starts... now!' Clive announced as he leapt off the couch and landed on his knees in front of Lara's wobbling cock. He wasted no time, gripping the insanely thick shaft with both hands, his own boner throbbing in his pants as he saw that he needed both his hands to fully grip it, and even then he barely managed that. Opening his mouth, he plunged onto her cock, adeptly taking her entire head and several inches in his mouth until they hit his throat. He'd deepthroated the dildo that was based on this cock many times and it was showing. He pulled his head back until the entire cock was out, only the very tip still connected to his lips, showering them with sweet precum. Much like the first time he dove back in, his mouth stretching to almost comical proportions as more and more of the thick cock invaded it, this time burying itself deep in his throat. He kept it there, savoring the taste and the feeling, even as his eyes began to water.

'Mmm, you know your stuff, dear.' Lara let out a soft moan above him. He looked up to see her face but found that her massive tits were already blocking his view. 'You've got half of me in your throat. But don't stop now, there's plenty more to go!'

Right next to them, Terry had yet to begin. He just looked on as Clive repeatedly pulled Lara's cock out of his mouth and then pushed it back in, getting deeper and deeper with each attempt. Cassie could almost make out a tear in his eye as he finally turned to face her. Somewhat hesitantly he opened his mouth and took her spongy cockhead in. He bobbed up and down on her cock, only the head and a couple of inches of shaft. He didn't touch it with his hands at all, nor did he move his tongue much. Cassie could tell he wasn't into it, but didn't know what to do.

Clive on the other hand was having the time of his life. While he'd spent many a night wrecking his holes on the ButtSmasher he kept in an old guitar case under his bed, the real thing felt even better. For starters, it was incredibly warm, almost burning. Every time he took it deeper in his throat it throbbed in approval, stretching his mouth and throat even further. And then when he pulled off it, a warm trail of delicious precum marked his mouth. He pulled off the magnificent cock once again. He was getting so close to taking it all. The bulbous head popped out of his mouth with a wet sound as he took a deep breath. Steeling himself, he plunged back onto the fleshy pole in front of him, taking his hands off it only to put them on Lara's buttcheeks and pull her in even closer. Inch by massive thick inch swiftly disappeared down his throat until suddenly he felt the tingling sensation of the neatly trimmed bush on his nose and Lara's soft hands gripping the back of his head, holding him in place. Above him, beyond the insanely sized tits he could hear Lara moan in pleasure. He held there for as long as he could, eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. Eventually, even though he really didn't want to stop, his need to breathe became too great, and he tapped Lara's thigh. She took the hint and let go off his head, allowing him to get off her cock and take a deep breath.

Finally, able to breathe again, Clive wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at the cock that had just been burrowed into his throat, probably in his stomach even. The shaft looked even more swollen than before, throbbing furiously at him. A thick constant river of precum flowed from the massive cockhead, connecting to his hungry lips. He felt pride in having taken it so well and so quickly. He'd definitely win. Looking over at Terry, Clive was almost shocked. He'd expected Terry to match him, if not already be ahead. Instead, he was barely taking a couple of inches in his mouth, slowly moving back and forth as the rest of Cassie's mouthwatering shaft remained completely dry and untouched. He couldn't let his friend do such a poor job. And so he snuck up behind him, moved his hand behind Terry's head and pushed.

Terry's eyes flew open and bulged out. He felt the sudden pressure on the back of his head pushing him forward on Cassie's mammoth cock, her head and more than half of the remaining shaft rushing down his throat, bulging it out and covering it in sweet tasting precum. Feeling the pressure on the back of his head release, Terry swiftly pulled his mouth off Cassie.

'Thought I'd help you out there-' Clive chuckled/

'I don't need your fucking help!' Terry interrupted him, shouting.

'You certainly looked like you do!'

Cassie and Lara stood silent, watching the two as their argument began heating up. They both knew where this was going. Especially Cassie, as she'd felt just how much Terry didn't enjoy what he was doing.

'No I didn't. In fact, I didn't even want to do this to begin with!'

'What do you mean you don't want to do this? You love that dildo! And this is the real deal! Why wouldn't you want to do this? Clive looked puzzled. Why would his friend ever pass on an opportunity like that?

Terry froze in place, his earlier anger suddenly dissipating, being replaced with what could only be anxiety. 'I just don't want to! Okay?'

'No not okay! Give me a reason at least?'

'Clive, dear, for someone with such a big mouth you really should close it and listen from time to time.' Lara finally spoke up. While Terry looked almost precious in his fumbling, she didn't think he'd actually do anything.

'What do you mean I should listen more?' Clive turned to Lara, a baffled and annoyed expression on his face. 'I'm listening right now but he won't tell me why-'

'Because he's in love with you, you idiot!' Cassie yelled to interrupt him.

For the third time that night total silence gripped the room. Cassie and Lara looked at each other, neither one sure what would happen next. They were hoping all would end up okay, but that was out of their hands. Clive's expression of shock didn't change upon hearing those words. He stood there blankly staring directly through Cassie as his mind assimilated what he'd just heard. Finally, he turned to Terry, who quickly looked away in embarrassment. He got up swiftly, still unable to look Clive, or anyone else in the eyes and turned to leave. At the speed he was going he would've been half way out the door if a strong hand didn't catch his arm.

Terry span around, jerking his arm free of its holder. In doing so his eyes met Clive's for just a split second before he felt his breath on his face as Clive's lips latched onto his. Terry was taken aback at first but then he felt Clive's hands wrap around his back to pull him closer, and suddenly all his worries disappeared. He brought his own hands up to hold Clive's face as he returned the kiss. The two were panting into each other as they slowly made their way back across the room, having completely forgotten about Lara and Cassie. Clive suddenly broke the kiss, but just as Terry opened his eyes to object, he saw Clive taking off his jersey and tugging at Terry's. He got the hint and swiftly removed it, only to pull Clive back in for another deep kiss. The two undressed rather swiftly for two people that couldn't see where their hands were going and just as they kicked their underwear off they fell on the couch.

'Uhm, boys?' Lara spoke up. Suddenly, the two were brought back to reality. Opening their eyes, the two found themselves laying on the couch, Terry on top. Clive opened his mouth to reply but felt Terry's powerful hand clasp on top of it.

'Sorry ma'am.' Terry replied. 'We, uh...'

'Oh no, don't stop!' Lara exclaimed. 'We love watching the two of you.' She flexed her cock in approval, a large dollop of precum falling on the floor. 'Just, could you please not do it on the couch? I just bought it after your friend Eric broke the old one.'

Terry nodded. He wrapped his arms around Clive and heaved the both of them on the couch and onto the floor. Landing ass first on the cold floor and with Terry's weight on top of him, Clive yelled out in pain, only to have Terry's hand once again clasp on his mouth to muffle him.

'No.' Terry grunted under his breath. 'You don't get to speak.' He brought Clive's leg up to rest on his shoulder. 'All you do is speak, speak, speak. Now it's time you finally fucking listen.' Terry aimed his almost painfully hard cock directly at Clive's ass and pushed in.

A muffled moan escaped through Terry's fingers. In one swift powerful thrust, he'd managed to hilt himself balls deep in Clive. He'd done it before, many times in fact. But this time it was different. This time Terry had something to say, and he was going to drive home the point until Clive knew just how much he'd had it coming.

He pulled out. He felt Clive quiver in anticipation as he did. 'You fucking idiot.' He slammed back in. Another moan escaped through his fingers. He tightened his grip on Clive's mouth and pulled back again. 'You talk and talk and run around but you never once stopped to listen to what I wanted to tell you.' Back in. Hard. Harder than before. No moans came this time, only muffled grunts. 'I try to be understanding, give you time, space.' Out again. 'And what do you do? You invite Sam!' With a loud roar he smashed himself back in, visibly moving Clive a few inches along the floor. 'Sam! Do you have any idea how little I felt when you did that! How not enough!' He pulled out a bit less that time, before slamming back in, slowly starting to pick up the pace. 'But what could I say? You were having fun!' He quickened the pace. 'I wanted you to have fun. But I wasn't!' He quickened even more. 'I'm done putting you first. I'm taking what I want!' Even faster. And harder. 'I'm taking you! No more Sam. No more games!' He was slamming as hard as he could. One hand was no longer enough to steady the two. 'You understand? I'm gonna take my hand off, and you better nod and keep silent!' and just like that, he took his hand off of Clive's mouth, using it to bring his leg down. Terry gripped Clive's hips as he steadied the two, not slowing down even a single beat.

'I...' Clive opened his mouth to speak.

'I told you to be quiet!' terry roared out, getting closer and closer. Just a few more thrusts...

Clive suddenly wrapped his legs around Terry's back, pulling him in closer. He shot up from the floor, gripping Terry by the shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes. 'I love you.' He then pulled himself up and planted his lips on Terry's.

And just like that, Terry came. As he'd done many times before. But this one was different. It was no longer a game. No longer just a fling. This was real.

The two stood there for a few moments, bodies intertwined. Eventually, as Terry's orgasm subsided, he let Clive down on the floor again, much more gently this time. The two stared at each other, panting heavily, both drenched in sweat. Then suddenly, Terry pulled out and got up.

'Where... you going?' Clive asked in between breaths.

'You said it yourself, dude.' Terry sounded completely different. A bit tired, sure, but that was to be expected after such a fast-paced fuck. But no, his voice sounded a lot more relaxed. A lot more sure of himself. 'Whoever makes one of the girls cum first wins!' He said as he slowly walked over to Cassie and Lara, his legs still a bit uneasy from his recent orgasm.

'Terry, you really don't need to-' Cassie spoke up to object. She, along with her mom, had watched silently as the two boys had finally come out of their shells and admitted how they felt to each other. She was honestly relieved when it happened, as she had been the one that caused them to have to speak about it. And they had done more than speak.

'Shush, Cass.' Normally, Cassie would be furious at anyone that wasn't a dear friend calling her Cass. But this time, she strangely wasn't. 'We said we'd help you two out, and we never leave a job unfinished.' he gripped her cock firmly in his hand, barely encircling half of it.

'I'm serious, you don't-' Cassie tried objecting again, but was this time silenced by Terry planting a kiss on her cockhead before immediately opening his mouth and in one swift motion devouring her entire cock. She moaned in surprise and pleasure. He stood still for a few moments before pulling out.

'Besides, I've got to thank you properly now, don't I?' Terry smiled, a thin trail of precum drooling from the side of his mouth. 'Get on the floor.'

'Are you... telling me what to do? In my own house?' Cassie piqued up in surprise, but still obliged, lying down on the floor, her monstrous erection sticking straight up.

'I think I like you much more like this, Terry dear.' Lara laughed.

Without saying a word, Terry straddled Cassie, turning his back to her so that he could see Clive's reaction. Slowly but surely he squatted down, a grunt of approval passing through his lips as Cassie's engorged cockhead first began stretching out his ass. After the whole head popped in, Cassie was taken aback by how easily she slid all the way in. Terry really had been practicing it seemed. His ass felt as if it had been molded to her cock.

'Don't move. Let me do the work.' Terry said, his insides feeling stuffed to capacity. He'd taken the AssMaster that was based on Cassie's cock before, but Clive was right. The real deal was much better. Even though he would've been completely fine with just staying like that, Cassie's cock balls deep inside him, he knew he had to move if he wanted to beat Clive. And he was determined to beat him.

'Clive honey, are you going to let Terry here outdo you?' Lara giggled as she got on the ground next to Cassie, just as Terry began slowly lifting himself up and then squatting back down on the turgid cock inside his ass, making sure to squeeze his ass as tightly as he could. The sight, as well as Lara's playful invitation, caused Clive to finally stand up. Without saying a word but never breaking eye contact with Terry, he moved over to where Lara was laying. He was so not going to lose. Positioning himself above Lara, with her precum shining tip and still spit covered shaft aimed right for his hole, he lowered himself just enough to get her head to pop in. The sensation of the massive head invading his bottom instantly got him rock hard again. Not waiting at all, he lowered himself in one swift motion, much faster than Terry had been. So fast that a loud wet smack resounded around the room when his cheeks connected with Lara's hips.

From then on, Clive and Terry did their absolute best to outdo each other at how good they were taking Lara and Cassie's colossal cocks. Whenever one of them would start squatting up and down faster, the other would match his speed. Then if one began long powerful squats, the other would immediately catch up, trying to slam himself that much harder. In the midst of it all Cassie and Lara were greatly enjoying themselves, although they both knew that if they were to cum, they'd need a lot more. As eager as the boys were, the girls were just naturally more dominant. And naturally knew how to please their own cocks better.

Clive looked over at Terry as the duo slammed down in unison. As they were both standing up, Clive saw a pair of small hands creep up Terry's back, just as he felt a second, smooth warm pair slip up his. All of a sudden the two boys found themselves getting pushed forward, until they were both lying on the floor. Without a word of warning and before either could protest, their butts were lifted in the air. Both looked at each other as they got up on their knees and arched their backs, knowing full well what was coming.

Lara and Cassie hadn't pulled out while repositioning. Each of their cocks was still buried more than halfway in the respective boy's wanting ass. As if on cue, both pulled out until only their head was in, earning low approving moans of anticipation. And just like that they both slammed fully down on the upturned butts, their ballsacks smacking against the boys' much smaller ones. Clive and Terry could only moan, but even that was becoming difficult, as the girls wasted no time, pulling swiftly back out and then slamming back in over and over again, getting faster each time.

'I'm sorry, boys.' Lara said in between thrusts, accentuating every word with a powerful deep stab from her cock. 'You were doing so great. But if you really want to make us cum...'

'You'll have to let us take the reins!' Cassie finished her mother's sentence. She leaned forward, grabbing Terry's hands and pulling them, and him, back and up. She used his hands to stabilize himself as she mounted him, relentlessly assaulting his backside with shorter, but much faster thrusts, so fast that the slapping sound from one didn't have enough time to finish before the next one began.

Not to be outdone by her daughter, Lara pressed her entire body forward, her gigantic tits pressing firmly against Clive's back. She pushed him down until he was flat on the floor, his much smaller cock sandwiched between the floor and his own abs. She then began lifting her ass up, pulling out nearly half her cock before ferociously slamming down again, driving her entire weight into Clive. He could barely squeal in response.

Terry on the other hand was no longer able to form any sounds. The jackhammering he was getting had overwhelmed his entire being. He'd lost track of how many times he'd cum, but his cock wasn't getting soft in the slightest. Even the pain he'd felt at first when Cassie's titanic balls slapped against his was gone, and every time he felt them crush his all he experienced was pure pleasure. A particularly powerful thrust from Cassie caused her to lose her grip on his hands, and he fell forward onto the floor, his entire body weak from the overwhelming sensation of Cassie going all out on his ass.

And boy did she. As did her mother. They weren't holding anything back, slamming their powerful cocks in and out with little care for anything in the world other than the feeling of those clenching muscles around their shafts. But unlike other times they'd done this, this time there was no desire to completely dominate their partners. The fucking was rough, sure. Powerful, lightning-paced and deep. But they weren't trying to hurt the boys. They were simply doing what the boys had asked.

Terry opened his eyes, the burning sensation of Cassie's throbbing cock sizzling in his ass still clouding his thoughts. He looked to his left only to find Clive in a similar situation, buried under Lara's body as she drove him into the floor with every rapid thrust. Mustering up whatever strength he had left in his limbs, Terry stretched his hand out to hold Clive. But he was just too far...

Amidst blissful spearing, Cassie noticed Terry's vain attempts at reaching Clive. Ordinarily she'd laugh at her pets trying so hard to find any strength left. But Terry was no pet, and she found his attempt rather cute. She hooked her arms under his belly and with a bit of a struggle managed to move the both of them so that they were now facing her mom. Lara had noticed, and had also shifted herself, finally lifting Clive off the floor. The two boys were now facing each other, both on their knees and barely holding elbows, as Cassie and Lara mounted them from behind like dogs in heat. 

Clive was the first to come to his senses in this new position. He could barely tighten his ass anymore. He didn't know anyone or anything could bring him to such heights of pleasure, or keep him there for so long. He looked ahead of himself, where just inches away from him, Terry was doing his best to endure the same unrestrained pounding he was taking. On weakened arms, Clive tried to scoot forward. Then again. Every time he moved, the massive cock followed him. He wasn't trying to run away from it, not that he even could. But if he could, he had no chance. He looked ahead again and met Terry's gaze. Just a bit closer. A little more...

The two finally got close enough to lock lips again. Together in their passionate kiss they could almost forget the world around them. Almost...

Cassie and Lara heaved themselves fully out before lurching back inside in perfect unison. The combined force of their thrusts, combined with the boys' unsteady arms caused Clive and Terry's kiss to break as the two got their faces smashed against each other. Maybe kissing when you're getting railed by two inhumanly large cocks. The two giggled, barely able to let out any sound, as they felt themselves get pushed even further by the powerful thrusts. Slap after slap after loud powerful wet slap, the two were getting pushed all over the floor until they were side by side.

Their asses no longer had any strength to resist the powerful organs that were busy claiming them. Cassie and Lara now had full control. They could do anything they wanted with the boys' asses, and no one could resist them. And just like that, they both pulled out fully, leaving only a jarring empty feeling. Both boys looked up in surprise, just in time to see the massive slimy cockheads speeding towards their mouths. Lara barged into Terry's throat, holding him by the hair as she began to fuck his face, her overfilled sack swinging wildly, hitting his bulged out neck every time she went balls deep. Across from her Cassie had lost her footing and fallen backwards on her butt, taking Clive with her. She was now holding his head firmly as she pulled and pushed him on her engorged meat, causing precum and spit to mix and fall on her bubbling sack.

'Your throats are just as good as your butts, boys!' Lara yelled out. Her thrusts were becoming rougher, her voice raspier, her grip on Terry's head firmer.

'I hope you're ready!' Cassie joined in, her cock already beginning to swell even larger, much to Clive's utter disbelief.

One final thrust, two massively overengorged cocks buried to the hilt inside two overly stretched boy throats, two sets of full heavy nuts pressed against two boy chins and two moaning girls holding onto two squirming boys was what it took. Clive and Terry had had their warnings. Their mouths, jaws and throats had felt the signs, stretching further than ever before. Yet even then they were woefully underprepared for the endless floods of cum that gushed angrily inside them. Shot after shot after shot, of thick viscous fluid filled each of their bellies, and when they could get filled no more, they began swelling. The shots were so powerful and so long lasting that it was hard to tell when one ended and another began. Tears began to roll down the side of the boys' faces. There seemed no end to the orgasms going off inside them, but the two were getting dangerously close to needing a breather. Luckily, Lara and Cassie were not fully lost in their blissful orgasms, and once they felt the boys tapping weakly on their thighs, slowly began pulling their still gushing and overly-sensitive cocks out. It felt amazing for both of them, but as much as they wanted it to last longer, there was an end to the boy's throats.

Pulling out until only their heads were still in the boys' mouths. Cassie and Lara kept their cocks in place as Clive and Terry had their first real taste of the copious amounts of sperm that was filling them up to the brink. They both tasted sweet, though in the boys' minds, nothing tasted sweeter than the cum they were currently fervently swallowing. Their tongues lapped in the little space they had left in their mouths, licking as much of the spongy heads as they could, trying to entice more and more cum from them. In the midst of their orgasms, Cassie and Lara's cockheads were feeling extra sensitive, and all the licking was quickly throwing them over the edge. Their cocks had swollen far too much, the cockheads becoming firmly lodged in the boys' mouths.

Clive and Terry felt the girls hands grab their heads in an all too familiar manner. Their eyes bulged out just in time for the first thrusts, as the girls, their cocks still gushing tantalizingly sweet humongous shots of cum, pushed themselves deep into their throats. Then they pulled out, only to slam back again. Even during their earthshaking orgasms, the girls still had enough vigor for a gentle, if rapid, facefuck.

But even the longest rain eventually comes to an end. And so too did Cassie and Lara's orgasms eventually subside. Their cocks finally returned to a more managable, albeit still huge, size and they were able to take them out of the boys' abused mouths. Much to their surprise, and delight, Clive and Terry hadn't spilled a single drop. Even if that meant they each now looked pregnant with triplets.

The four lay there for a few minutes, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Eventually Lara managed to stand up, her two feet of cock slowly shrinking back down.

'So boys, who won?' she giggled. Clive and Terry had long forgotten about their bet.

'I think we're even, ma'am' Clive said as he finally gathered enough strength to sit up. 'And I'm okay with that.'

'So, was the real thing better than my products?'

'Much.' Terry also managed to sit up. Meanwhile, Cassie had managed to pull herself up to her chair, her spit and cum covered cock finally beginning to lose a bit of its stiffness. 'Thanks for the invite, Cass.'

'You're... welcome.' she said in between heavy pants.

'So boys, do you think we should make these visits a regular thing?' Lara asked.

'Uhm, ma'am... If you wan-' Terry spoke up but Clive put his finger to his mouth to shush him.

'Actually, ma'am, I think this is gonna be a one time thing.' he spoke up as he turned to Terry. 'I have all I need right here.' he leaned in to kiss him, which Terry gladly returned.

'Good answer.' Lara chuckled. 'So I guess you won't be staying for dinner?'

The two boys broke their kiss and peered outside the window. It had gone fully dark.

'Uh, no ma'am.'

'We should... get going.'

'If you must.' Lara pouted jokingly. 'While the two of you get dressed, let me get you something as thanks for doing such a good job today.'

Lara stood up and swiftly, if a bit shakily, walked over to the basement. The two boys began getting dressed, barely able to put their pants on over their distended bellies. Lara soon returned with two enormous dildos.

'These are my latest models.' She said as she handed them to the boys, their eyes almost not believing how large they were. 'The X series. It was extremely difficult to make them.'

'Why is that, ma'am.'

'Because they're our cocks right as we're about to blow.' Cassie joined in, having finally caught her breath. 'It took a lot of edging to get the molds done right.'

'Woah.' Clive stammered out. He could barely believe he'd just had something so thick inside his mouth. 'Thanks! Both of you.'

'You're welcome dears. Do stop by again when you can. Just for tea, I promise.' Lara smirked as the two boys put on their shoes and left, slowly waddling to Clive's car.

Lara sat back down on the couch. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before speaking.

'See dear, that wasn't so bad now was it.'

'Yeah...'

Cassie had gotten her phone out from her bag and was sadly staring at it.

'What's wrong, honey?'

'Tim hasn't messaged me yet. He said he will but...'

'Honey, Tim probably has a lot to do right now. Don't you think he would have messaged if he could?' Lara tried reassuring her daughter.

'I know, mom, it's just...' Cassie straightened up in her chair. 'I'm happy for Terry and Clive but what if Tim and I don't work out like them?'

'Oh honey, didn't you learn anything tonight?' Lara said in a soft, concerned tone. 'Those two had so many issues but what was it that solved them? Honesty. Once they were honest with each other, look how it all turned out.'

Cassie looked at her mother, her previous distraught look slowly becoming warmer.

'As long as you and Tim are honest with each other, you have nothing to worry about. You have been honest with each other, haven't you?'

'Y-yeah...' Cassie said under her breath.

'Then you have nothing to worry about.' Lara clapped her hands. 'Now get your little butt in the shower and then in bed. You have school tomorrow!'

Cassie let her phone down as she got up from her chair. She slowly climbed up the stairs, undressing along the way. Her shirt had been covered in sweat, her bra no different. She let her clothes fall on the floor outside the bathroom door.

The whole way there, Cassie's mind had raced. Honesty. That was the key. She knew she had to tell Tim about what she'd done. About Eric. And Sam. And now Clive and Terry. But she was afraid. Far too afraid that he wouldn't understand. Or that he'd be disgusted with her. Or... No. She had to tell him. She owed it to him, and to herself, to be honest. Even if she was terrified of it.

'Tomorrow.' she said under her breath. 'I'll tell him tomorrow.' She pushed the bathroom door open and turned on the shower. 'Tomorrow.'


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst Cassie's growing self-doubt she has an intriguing experience in school. How will her mom react to it is the big question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has zero futa on male content and is entirely futa on female. We'll be back to the futa on male goodness next chapter. There is also senstive topics discussed here, as per usual. They are: rape, non-consensual sex and anxiety.

'Shit!'

Cassie turned the corner in the school hallway. In front of her was yet another row of lockers, but this time, at the very end of it, she finally saw an open toilet door. After two had been full and one under maintenance, she was becoming desperate. The left leg of her normally baggy pants was quickly becoming more and more skintight as her rapidly erecting cock swelled with each step she took, inching its way towards her knee. Lucky for her classes were currently in session and there were no people in the hallways. With as fast a step as her growing predicament would allow she nearly ran towards the toilet door, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she saw it completely empty. She swiftly entered the first open stall, closing the door behind her. The pressure between her legs was becoming unbearable, her concentration slipping as she fumbled to undo her zipper. Finally, after what seemed like agonizing eternity but was in reality no longer than a few seconds, her zipper came down, her pants off and her throbbing fully erect cock bounced out, smacking her T-shirt covered breasts and leaving a large pre-cum stain on them.

'Shit, shit, shit!'

\-------------------------------------

Cassie's troubles had started long before her unfortunate situation in school. In fact, they'd begun the night before. While she'd resolved to finally come clean to Tim about what she'd done, with Eric, and with Sam, and with Clive and Terry, fear had almost immediately gripped her. And along with it came the "What ifs". What if he hated her for it? She didn't want to even think on that one. What if he couldn't or wouldn't accept her? Tim had constantly said he'd never hurt her, but that was years ago. She'd changed much since then. Too much. But even if he could accept her what if she hurt him instead? In the back of her mind she knew, but didn't want to admit to herself, that by fucking other people, even in the way that she did, she had probably already hurt him. But even if she hadn't, and he accepted her and everything was fine, what if her body hurt him? She'd always loved her extremely emasculating cock, relishing in dominating others with it. But for the first time ever, when thinking about Tim, she'd began to have doubts about it, almost hating the fact that she couldn't just be a normal girl for him. But what if he didn't like that? There was no end to her what ifs. When she answered one, several more sprang up, and try as she might, she couldn't think of anything else all throughout her shower, and then deep into the night as she lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. When tiredness finally overcame her, it was nearing 4 am.

When time for school finally came, an ecstatic Tim plopped up by Cassie's door. He'd spent an entire day at his grandparents and, while it wasn't as boring or tiresome as he had imagined, he was more than happy to be back, and to see Cassie. He rang the doorbell, excitedly awaiting the door to open and then... nothing. The door didn't budge. No sound came from inside the house. He waited patiently for a few moments, then rang again. The result was much the same. Unbeknownst to Tim, Lara had left earlier to run some errands for her job, leaving the extremely tired and worried Cassie home alone, deeply sleeping. The loud resounding ringing of the doorbell didn't even stir her a tiny bit. Outside, Tim had gotten out his phone, deciding to instead message her, in hopes that she'd come out. He quickly typed in a message and sent it, then waited. A slow, agonizing minute passed. No response. He knew she was probably asleep, or showering, but his mind couldn't help but wander off into more troubling territory. What if she was angry at him? He'd promised to message her the previous day, but had quickly found out he had no coverage at his grandparents' villa. Another minute passed, still no response from Cassie. He didn't want to bother her again to avoid looking too clingy, but time was passing by faster than he hoped, and if Cassie didn't come down soon, they'd be late.

Eventually, very much despite his wishes but due to his better judgement, Tim sent Cassie an apology as he headed to school on his own, his morning having gone downhill in a matter of minutes. This message, Cassie heard. She slowly opened her eyes, still very much exhausted. With a lazy swing she shot her arm out towards the nightstand, fiddling about until she finally found her phone. Her eyes suddenly flew open, her face lighting up as she saw missed messages from Tim.

'Hey you up?'

She was now. That message was from six minutes earlier. The second was five minutes after that.

'I'm sorry but I'm going to be late for school. Please message me back if you aren't angry.'

Angry? Why would she be angry? And he was late for-

'Shit! The time!' Cassie jumped up out of her bed. She'd overslept, hard. She had to get ready, get dressed, eat something. But first, she had to message Tim back. 'omg sorry sorry I was asleep! I'm not angry see u in school, missed u!'

Tim's phone buzzed. He took it out, never slowing his quick walking pace. When he saw a message from Cassie, his heart sank. Then when he opened it and read it, all the worry left him, and his morning once again was amazing. Except that he really needed to hurry up if he wanted to be on time.

'Missed you too!' he typed her a quick response as he started running.

Meanwhile, Cassie had managed to fully get out of bed and into the bathroom to wash herself. And there it was that she faced her first hurdle for the day. Normally, she'd have woken up at least an hour before she had to leave. Wash up, get dressed, have breakfast. But that all took at most ten minutes. The other fifty or so she'd spend taking care of her morning wood. A morning wood that was now angrily throbbing between her legs, but with no fifty minutes to spare.

'Shit, I really don't have time to deal with you right now!' Cassie exclaimed in an almost pleading tone. Her colossal boner didn't care one bit. 'Ugh... Think, Cassie, think! What can I- The shower!' Cassie swiftly took off the tank top she had on, the only piece of clothing she ever slept in. Stepping quickly in the shower and turning the knob down to the lowest possible temperature, she steeled herself. 'This is gonna suck so bad...' She wasn't wrong.

As the ice-cold water hit her burning hot erection, Cassie recoiled back in discomfort, nearly dropping the shower head. The freezing jets of water made her shiver as they hit her skin, but despite how awful they felt, they were doing their job. Slowly but surely the raging beast between her legs was calming down. Eventually it shrank down to its normal undisturbed size, and then shriveled up even a bit more in complete defeat from the relentless streams. Still, while it was fine now, Cassie knew that without draining her nuts at least once she'd have great trouble keeping it down the rest of the day. She stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off, and went back to her room. She swiftly put on the first bra and pair of panties she saw, making sure to tuck her abused cock in, and then put on a loose fitting T-shirt and the baggiest pair of jeans she could find. Now fully dressed, she grabbed her things, dashed downstairs, put a pair of sneakers on and ran out the door.

She had to run to school. While she was definitely late, she could at least minimize how late she was. Not having had breakfast due to oversleeping, and having skipped dinner in favor of more pleasurable activities, her stomach rumbled. She groaned but tried to ignore it, focusing only on getting to school as fast as possible. Once there, she'd deal with all the other things in turn. She arrived on school grounds some twenty minutes late. Taking only a moment to catch her breath, she headed towards her classroom, already preparing for the scolding she was going to get from her teacher.

Much to Cassie's surprise, no scolding came. The teacher was far too engrossed in their lecture to make time for her, only waving at her to take her seat when she stood by the door, heavily panting from exhaustion. With a silent nod, Cassie took her seat, slumping down in her chair. She was still breathing heavily, but tried to do so quietly, so as to not interrupt class any more than she already had. A few minutes passed. Her breathing had just gone back to normal when she felt it.

'Shit.' Cassie said quietly under her breath. No one heard her, or if they did, they did not care. Not that it mattered to Cassie. She had bigger problems to worry about. Much bigger.

Somehow, at sometime, probably while running to get to school, Cassie's cock had managed to get untucked and fall out the side of her underwear into her left pant leg. All the friction and movement from her running had had their effect on it, and by the time Cassie realized it, she was already half hard and steadily growing. She closed her eyes, trying her utmost best to think unsexy thoughts, or to force her body to somehow not betray her. She failed. Having no other option left, and getting desperate, she raised her hand and asked to be excused. Her teacher didn't verbally respond, only nodding his head. Cassie thanked him and swiftly bolted out the door.

Walking at a steadily quickening pace, Cassie reached the toilet at the end of the hallway, only to find every single stall occupied. Her cock was starting to get heavy, having filled up with enough blood to leave a visible outline in her pants. She walked even faster to the toilet in the adjacent hall, only for the stalls to be occupied again. She felt a sticky wet line of precum drip down her leg. She practically ran to the closest toilet she could find only to see a sign on it.

'Under maintenance.'

Her cock throbbed. Hard. The line of precum had turned into a river.

'Shit!'

\-----------------------------

Cassie sighed. Even though she was now stuck in the girls' toilet with an almost painfully hard erection, she'd at least made it there without getting seen and with her clothes still in one piece. Now came the difficult part: getting her swollen cock to calm down. She didn't have all day to wait for it to go down on its own and there was no cold shower at hand this time around. There was only one thing left that she could do. Feeling annoyed, she sat down on the toilet, making sure to sit at the very edge and to keep her balls out of it. With how full they were from not having been emptied like usual, they hung down heavily. She wouldn't be surprised if they would touch the water, but she didn't want to find out either.

Having seated herself somewhat comfortably at the very edge of the toilet seat, Cassie looked ahead at the enormous pillar of cock that had caused her so many troubles that morning. It looked and felt thicker than usual, throbbing hard and swelling just a bit more with every throb. Taking one of her hands, she placed it on the very tip of her cockhead, scooping up a huge dollop of precum. She then brought her hand lower on the shaft, coating it in her own juices. Her tiny fingers couldn't even wrap around half of it. She took her other hand and did the same, multiple times, until finally she was satisfied with how slick her cock was. She then began stroking, up and down and then up and then down, working up a quick rhythm, going all the way from the tip to the very base of her turgid 22-inch monster.

Despite her best efforts, however, Cassie knew that just stroking it would take far too long. If she was to continue like that, she'd probably need to skip one, maybe even two more classes. Jerking a cock like that simply wasn't pleasurable enough. It definitely couldn't square up to fucking a nice tight ass. Or throat...

Cassie sighed. She knew what she had to do, and she knew it was her only chance if she didn't want to spend the next hour jerking off in the school toilets. That didn't mean she liked it. Tentatively she wrapped both hands around her swollen cock and pulled it in closer. And closer. Until the tip was just a few inches from her face. And then she bent forward just a bit, opening her mouth up to envelop the spongy head.

It had been a long time since Cassie had last sucked her own cock. Whether that was too long, or not long enough, she wasn't sure, nor did she really care. All she was focused on was getting herself off as quickly as possible. Her hands resumed their rapid strokes up and down the veiny shaft as she bobbed her head up and down, taking the head and a few inches of shaft until they hit the back of her mouth. She made sure to lick every part of her fist-sized cockhead, eliciting an approving and unending drizzle of precum that she had no choice but to swallow. This was definitely what she wanted for breakfast.

She continued her almost comical display for what seemed far too long but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. She had to make sure to reduce the slurping sounds she made to a minimum, especially the few times someone else entered the toilets. Gagging was her biggest giveaway. Despite having broken in many a throat before, Cassie herself wasn't really experienced in sucking, and in the multiple times she'd sucked her own cock had never once managed to take it down her throat. Still, despite only being able to take a very small part of her gigantic cock, she was making some great progress, actually feeling herself getting excited and closer to busting her first load for the day. She guessed she'd need maybe ten or so more minutes. And then she heard the door knob on the stall turn. In her haste she had forgotten to lock it. Cassie panickingly took her mouth of her cock, a loud wet pop resounding across the toilets. She was just about to protest that the stall was taken when the door flung open.

A woman in a light cream business suit entered the stall. Her gaze somehow missed the tiny little girl sitting on the toilet holding a mammoth cock in her hands. She turned around immediately to close the door and locked it. She was listening to someone speak on her phone. Cassie couldn't move while all this was happening in front of her, completely frozen in shock and fear. Finally, the woman locked the door and turned around, coming face to face to cock with Cassie. A brief paused followed as the two just stared at each other. Cassie's heart sunk, her breaths slowed as if something had gripped her chest. The woman just looked at her, then her cock. Her gaze didn't return to meet Cassie's eyes for far too long. Finally, she spoke up.

'I'll have to call you back.' the woman said to whoever she had been talking to. She swiftly put her phone back in her bag.

Cassie couldn't speak. She wanted to, of course. She wanted to think up of some excuse or some reason that didn't make her situation look as bad as it was, but she could neither find the words nor the will to speak up. The woman however seemed to not have such issues, and broke the silence with a quiet, yet clearly demanding tone.

'Well, well, well...' she began as her hands veered down to her suit trousers. She popped the button on them. Cassie's eyes were immediately drawn to the sound. While they travelled down from the woman's cold gaze, Cassie finally got a decent look at her. She looked a bit older than her own mom but definitely not as stacked. She was incredibly lean, her breasts barely puffing out her suit top. Couldn't have been more than a B. Her waist was thin, thinner even than Cassie's. Finally, Cassie's eyes reached the source of the sound she'd heard, just in time to see the zipper on the woman's pants come down.

'Don't speak, girl. And don't move.' the voice was cold, dominating. The woman deftly slid her pants together with her panties down to her ankles as she turned around. Cassie was now face to face with her ass, which to little surprise was just as lean as the rest of her body.

'I don't care what you're doing here. I have a very long day ahead of me and you're just what I need right now.' the woman said as she spread her legs a bit, just enough for her hand to come between them and grip Cassie's ever-throbbing erection. Cassie gasped.

'I told you not to speak. And don't touch either.' the woman hissed as she aimed Cassie's engorged shaft towards her opening and sat down on it, somehow managing to take the fat spongy head and several inches without absolutely no effort in her cunt.

Cassie didn't move. She didn't speak. Just as she had been ordered. She could barely believe what was happening really. Part of her just wanted this all to be a dream and her to still be in bed, incredibly late for school. But when the woman squeezed her inner muscles as she got back off Cassie's cock and then pushed herself back down, Cassie knew this was no dream. She was really in the school toilets, completely erect while a complete stranger was fucking herself on her cock. Cassie was really fucking a pussy in the school bathroom. Her first and only pussy.

Cassie had never really cared much for other girls when it came to sex. Despite, or maybe because of, her completely emasculating cock, she always found herself interested in boys and not much else. She'd thought about fucking a girl at least once in her life, but she never imagined it would be like this. The wet warm feeling around the 7 or so inches of her cock that the woman was managing to take felt great, at least as far as Cassie's cock was concerned. In her mind, however, everything felt wrong. It didn't feel like fucking at all. It felt like she was being used. Cassie really didn't like that feeling. But she was too shocked to do anything about it.

Fortunately for her, the woman didn't last much longer. Even though she'd managed to take Cassie's cock without any effort at the start, the humongous throbbing pole was proving too much for her and, after increasing her speed for a few short seconds, she stopped in place, her muscles tensing up, the walls of her cunt shutting tight around Cassie's cock. The cock that was surprisingly beginning to lose its stiffness without having cum even once still. It seemed the situation was becoming far too uncomfortable for Cassie. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, uncertain as to why exactly they were there but unable to move to wipe them away. The woman stood still for a few seconds, her legs shaking. Finally, she stood up, Cassie's shrinking cock falling out of her wet cunt with a loud pop.

'That was just what I needed.' the woman spoke up with the same exact cold uncaring voice. She didn't turn around at all as she pulled her pants up, zipped and buttoned them, unlocked the stall door and left. Cassie stood there for a few moments, dumbstruck. She finally got enough willpower to wipe her tears away. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she knew it wasn't good.

The schoolbell rang, announcing the class' end and Cassie missing the whole thing. It snapped her out of her painfully confused trance. Below her, her cock had gone back to its normal, unerect state, even though her balls were still massively swollen. She quickly got up and tucked everything in place, pulling her jeans back up and leaving the accursed stall. Before leaving the toilet she went to the sink to wash her hands and her face. She needed to freshen up, clear her head. She was buzzing all over, her skin tingling with disturbance. Once she'd washed up, she left.

\----------------------------------

The next class went by uneventful, much to Cassie's relief. Yet despite nothing of particular note happening, her mind was more than filled with unsettling thoughts. She kept going back to that scene in the toilet. The more time that passed and the more she thought about it, the more wrong it felt. She'd had sex before, many, many times. But none had ever made her feel like that. Sure, it was her first time fucking a woman, but that couldn't be it. She'd made many sexual partners do all the work before so it wasn't that she hadn't actively fucked her either. Maybe it was that she was ordered to do it? Or that she hadn't planned it, it all sort of just happened without her having any control over it. She remembered not really being into it as much as she usually was. Maybe she just didn't want it? She didn't know, and it was really digging into her.

Lost in her thoughts, Cassie barely felt the time go by. She didn't even register when the bell rang to end the class. A sudden vibration in her pocket as she received a message roused her from her trance. Pulling her phone out, she saw the message was from Tim.

'Hey, wanna meet?'

Oh, did she ever. More than anything at that moment. But her thoughts were far too filled with unanswered questions that even the thought of seeing him couldn't make them go away.

'Can we meet next break? I have to call mom.' she replied. She hoped he'd understand. While she was missing him greatly, and she knew he was missing her, she couldn't really talk about what had happened with him.

'Sure, can't wait!' came another message. It made Cassie smile briefly. Despite not being next to her and her being completely lost in her thoughts, Tim still managed to brighten her mood.

Cassie knew the break wouldn't last long. She quickly left the room, then got out into the school yard. She found a secluded corner without anyone nearby - a perfect place for a discreet phone call. Not wasting any time, she called her mom. One signal passed. Two...

'Hi, sweetie! How's school?' came Lara's joyful voice. Cassie could swear that no matter how much work her mother did and how little sleep she got, she always sounded so energetic.

'It's fine, mom.' Cassie replied, taking a short breath to think how to best put her thoughts into words. 'Do you have a moment, I want to ask you something?'

'I always have time for you, dear. Shoot.'

Cassie still hadn't figured out how to best tell her mom. She decided to just go for it and be as direct as she could.

'Something, um, something happened at school today.'

A few moments passed without a response. Finally, Cassie heard a loud sigh.

'What did you do this time?' Lara's tone had changed. It wasn't energetic and joyful anymore - it was annoyed.

'I didn't do anything, I swear!' Cassie replied, almost yelling. She caught herself just in time. If she hadn't, she'd have yelled out even louder, and surely would have attracted attention to herself.

'Fine, fine, you don't have to shout. Now tell me everything.'

Cassie sighed. This was it.

'So, um, I overslept a bit today. Like really overslept. Didn't have any time to, uh...' Cassie stopped for a moment to look around and make sure no one was listening in. 'Take care of things at home, so-'

'You popped a boner in class, didn't you?' Cassie could have sworn she heard her mom facepalm.

'Y-yes. But that's not the issue! I managed to hide it until I got to the toilets and was just about to take care of it-' Cassie stammered out, her speech getting faster and faster in her embarrassment. She was promptly interrupted.

'Someone caught you in there, didn't they?'

There was no denying it now. Her mom had sniffed it out without Cassie having to tell her.

'Yes.'

Another brief pause. Cassie imagined her mother pacing around, probably swearing or grimacing in anger.

'Who was it? Another student?' Lara's tone had gotten beyond annoyed. She was now definitely angry.

'No, an older woman. I don't think she was a teacher either.' Cassie replied apologetically. She had been so focused on what had happened between her and the woman that she hadn't thought at all how her mom would react to her earlier issues.

'What did she do?' There was no nonsense in Lara's voice. Short and to the point, she wanted to know everything there was to know, and to know it immediately.

'That's what I'm calling you about!' Cassie replied, her face getting red in embarrassment. 'She, uh...' Crap, she still didn't know how best to say it. 'She got in the same stall as me.'

'And?'

'She locked the door.' This felt uncomfortable. Cassie felt like she was being interrogated for a crime she hadn't committed. 'Then she took her pants off...'

No response came from Lara that time. Cassie took it as a sign that she was listening.

'She told me not to say anything, or move. Or touch her. And then she sat down on it.'

Complete silence. Almost eerily quiet. Not even Lara's breathing could be heard for a few moments.

'Mom? Are you still there?'

'I-I'm here, honey.' Her voice was no longer angry. It was soft, quiet, almost shaky. Cassie couldn't quite place it. 'Did anything else happen?'

'Well, yeah, we fucked but it was only like five minutes. I did as she told me and didn't really move.' Cassie said almost nonchalantly. It was weird, saying it all out loud kind of made her feel less weird about it all. 'But I didn't cum or anything! She left after like five minutes. The whole thing was really weird. I don't really know why I'm telling you this. I guess I just wanted to tell share it with someone, I don't know.'

A loud gulp came from Lara's side.

'It's no problem, sweetie, I'm glad you told me.' her voice was even shakier than before. 'Are you feeling better now?'

'Yeah, I think I am. Thanks, mo-' Cassie was interrupted by the sound of the school bell. Shit, she was late for class again. 'Oh damn, class is starting! I'll talk to you later, mom! Love you!' Cassie yelled out in frantic surprise as she hung up and ran back into the school.

On the other side of the call, Lara put her phone down. She had taken a seat partway through the call and now found herself unable to get up. Her legs couldn't support her. Her entire body was shaking. She brought her hand up to her face, wiping away the tears that had welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. This can't be happening, she thought. This can't be real.

\-------------------------------

Lunch came around. Cassie and Tim still hadn't managed to meet. First, after Cassie was once again late for class, her teacher had held her back after the class was over to discuss her constant failure to turn up to class on time. Then the break after that, Ben and Kyle had managed to shift Tim away to help them out with their latest dumbass idea. Then after that, once they'd finally managed to spot each other from different ends of the hallway, a fight had broken out, and they lost each other in the commotion. So it was no stretch to say that both were more than eager to finally get some time together. As soon as the bell rang, Cassie practically sprinted out the door, out into the yard and onto their bench, making sure no one got to it first. And then she waited. Very, very impatiently. If that boy didn't show up soon she was going to go hunting for him. Just as she thought that, a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. Finally.

'Guess wh-' Tim didn't have time to finish even those two short words before Cassie spun around and interrupted him by smacking her lips directly into his. She didn't waste a single moment, her tongue immediately invading his mouth and fighting his into submission. Her being so forceful threw Tim off for just a moment before he caught himself and returned the kiss in kind, wrapping his hands around her, one on her lower back and one on her neck, and pulled her in as close as he could. He tried putting up some resistance with his tongue but he was too late, Cassie had full control. Not that he minded at all.

Cassie broke the kiss for just long enough for the two to lock eyes. They stared into each other for only a few moments but it may as well have been eternity. Cassie's lips parted to respond to Tim's joke that she had so rudely interrupted, but much to her surprise and delight she was immediately cut off by Tim lunging forward into another kiss, this time determined to win the tongue war. He wasn't as experienced as Cassie was at it, but that just made him far harder to predict. As much as Cassie enjoyed being the dominant one, every time Tim took the reins she felt like she would melt in his arms.

The two fell back onto the bench, their bodies still entwined, Cassie on her back and Tim on top of her. If his hand hadn't been on the back of her head she would have certainly hit the wooden surface. The sudden tumble was enough for them to finally break their relentless kissing and actually talk to each other.

'Miss me, hero?' Cassie chuckled as she stuck her tongue at Tim. He really did miss her. He even missed her calling him hero.

'Sure did, princess.' he laughed as he leant in closer for a quick peck.

'Oh, fuck off!' she giggled as she playfully pushed him off. Now she knew how bad those nicknames were. Even if the shove was just a jest, Tim did get up and off of her. They'd caused enough of a scene for everyone already, and as much as he just wanted for it to continue, they did also have some catching up to do. Cassie took the hint quickly, getting up herself. She brushed a few strands of hair that had stuck to her forehead behind her ear. She had actually broken a sweat just from kissing him. She might really melt when they went further.

'So...' Cassie said as she looked back at Tim. It was taking some heavy restraint on her to not just jump him again. But first, she was going to tease him a bit. 'Was yesterday that fun for you at your grandma's that you didn't message little old me at all?' she gave him a playful pout.

'Yeah, it was actually really nice...' Tim began responding but quickly stopped as he turned to her and saw her pouting. The playfulness completely went over his head. 'Wait, I didn't mean it like that! We had no coverage there! I wanted to message bu-'

Cassie laughed. 'Relax, will you? I'm messing with you. I'm glad you had fun.'

'Oh thank fuck.' Tim sighed in relief. He really needed to learn how to read her better, or he'd be stuck getting played with forever. He didn't mind it most of the time, but when she made him feel like he'd had a mini heart attack from saying something wrong, he really wanted to minimize those. 'And what about you, how did your day go?'

Suddenly, Cassie's breathing slowed. It was as if something was stuck in her throat. This was it. She had to come clean to him about what she'd done the previous day. And the two days before that. And earlier that same day... Wait, should she even tell him about that? She wasn't sure but she knew she had to tell him something. 'Come on, girl, courage! Just tell him. Honesty, remember?' She tried to mentally pump herself up. It wasn't working.

'Cass?'

Oh no, she was taking too long. What if he suspected something? She had to take the chance and tell him finally. She had to...

'Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a second. It was fine, I guess.' That's it girl. Slowly. 'I made some new friends, actually.'

"Really? Who?'

'Clive and Terry from the football team.' Keep going. 'Oh, don't give me that look, we're just friends! And besides, they're you know...' She leaned in closer, not wishing to chance someone nearby hearing her. 'Gay.'

'Wait, for real?'

'Yeah, they helped mom and me move our stuff in. Pretty cool guys.' No, don't change the subject, tell him! 'Nothing like the rest of the team.' Oh no...

'Yeah, I guess they are...' Tim looked down, a somewhat hurt expression on his face.

'What's wrong?' Shit. She hadn't told him. She'd missed her chance, or more like she had deliberately not taken it. She'd tried so very hard to tell him, but in the end fear won. She was far too scared how he'd respond. Easy him into it, her mother had told her a few days before. Yeah, she had to ease him into it. Not drop everything on his head suddenly. And now that he was looking so glum, she definitely didn't want to do it to him.

'Nothing, it's just I wasn't there to help again and-'

Smack. A loud sudden pain resonated across his face, emanating from his cheek. His eyes darted downwards only to find that Cassie had slapped him.

'Wha-'

'I told you I'd slap you if you ever think that, didn't I?' Cassie cut him off, her voice low, but not angry. More concerned, distraught. 'You were thinking you weren't good enough, weren't you?' He saw the tears slowly well up in her eyes. 'Weren't you?'

'Yeah...' Tim came clean. He couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to. And he didn't. Just like he knew she wouldn't lie to him.

'Never, EVER, do that again?' her voice shot up louder. People definitely heard her now. 'You're more than enough! You're everything that I need and you're definitely more than I deserve. Get that stuck in your head and never think otherwise again! Do you understand?' her tears had welled up so much that they had started running down her cheeks. She was angry, definitely angry. But not the scary, annoyed angry. The caring, emotional kind that Tim knew he was responsible for. And he hated himself for being the cause of it.

'I do.'

'No, you don't!' Cassie lunged at him, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't angry at all. She was sad. Hurt. 'You said that last time, and you still did it. So promise me you'll never do it again. And never break the promise.'

Tim could feel the sorrow in her voice. He could tell she was crying right next to him, and despite still beating himself up internally about it, he knew he had to be strong and do as she asked. Not for himself. For her.

'I promise.'

Cassie held him in closer for just a second. Just as he was about to hug her back, she let go, moving back so that she could face him. Tim could clearly see the rivers the tears had formed down her cheeks, much like he could feel the wet patch they'd left on his shoulder. She took one hand and wiped one side of her face. Before she could wipe the other, Tim raised his own hand to do it for her. Once done, he didn't let go, and simply held her cheek in his hand. The two locked eyes and for a few moments didn't utter a word. And just like that, without a single sound, just looking at each other, the sadness in Cassie's eyes slowly faded and she was happy again.

'Good.' she sighed. Then slowly her bright grin came back. 'You're gonna have to make up for this you know. I think I hurt my hand.'

'Well, get better at slapping then!' Tim laughed.

'Get softer cheeks!' She joined in. She moved in closer, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tim didn't respond. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, enjoying just feeling her next to him. They both needed some peace and quiet after that. Little did he know just how much Cassie needed it. He had no way of knowing that inside her own mind, Cassie was still angry. But not at him. At herself. She'd yelled at him for things he shouldn't have done, and he'd been honest with her the entire time. But she was still too afraid to be honest with him. And she hated herself for it. It made her feel rotten. The only thing she had been honest about hurt her the most. He really was much more than she deserved. Lost in her thoughts, she spent the rest of the lunch cuddled up next to him without saying a word.

\---------------------------------

The rest of the schoo lday went pretty bog-standard for the two. Which meant that during breaks, the two were all over each other, laughing, making out, having fun, while in classes they were beating themselves up internally for their own shortcomings. Tim spent most of his time angry at himself for making Cassie cry and trying to figure out a way to make it up to her without making the situation worse. Cassie on the other hand was in hell, only thinking about how scared and weak she'd been when she couldn't tell Tim the truth about what she'd done and then getting angry at him even when he'd done nothing wrong by comparison. She felt like such a hypocrite and she hated it. But neither of them showed their inner turmoil to the other when they met, for much the same reason: they didn't want to hurt the other.

As the day ended, Tim had managed to get his mom to leave him alone at home for a while. He'd hoped being away from everybody else and just with Cassie would help the two out, and was ecstatic when she agreed to go with him before he'd managed to even ask her properly. The ecstasy was short-lived, however, as just as the two were about to head back to his place, Cassie had received a message from her mom. Only consisting of the words 'HOME! NOW!', the ominous message had more than freaked the two out and they had decided it best to split up for the day lest Cassie get into any serious trouble at home. There would always be other days they could spend together.

Cassie was running home. Not only had her mother's message gotten her really worried, she was also not replying to any of Cassie's messages or calls. And to top it all off, it had started to rain. Slowly at first, but then about halfway on her way home it had begun pouring. She could have been getting a completely different type of wet with Tim at that point, but she had to instead see what her mother wanted. If this wasn't as important as it sounded...

Cassie finally neared home. She was completely soaked through, the sweat from her running mixing in with the rain. She really did not like running, especially not twice in one day. She hopped over the fence of her house, taking a shortcut through the backyard, up to the back door and directly into the kitchen. She'd worry about the mud she dragged in later, she just wanted to be home at last.

The loud slam of the door announcing that Cassie was home startled Lara. She had been sitting by the kitchen table, her head in her hands, deep in thought.

'Mom, what's the-' Cassie wasn't allowed to finish. In a staggering display of speed, Lara jumped off her chair and closed the distance to her, cupping her hand in front of her daughter's mouth to silence her.

'Keep your voice down!' she whispered. 'We have a problem.' She let go of Cassie's mouth after Cassie nodded in understanding.

'What's happened?' Now Cassie was getting extra worried.

'Eric's mother is here.'

'What? Where?' Cassie looked around frantically. No one else was in the room.

'In the bathroom, she had to excuse herself a moment.' Lara replied as her voice get sterner. 'She's here looking into what happened to her son and she knows he's been here. I have no idea how.'

'What?!' Cassie nearly screamed but caught herself. She didn't want Eric's mom to hear her. 'What are we going to do about it?'

'We? Oh, no no no. I'm going to fix this somehow. You're going to just stay quiet, you've already gotten us in this mess-'

'Me? You're the one who brought him home!' Cassie piped up in protest before once again getting shushed by her mom.

'And you're the one who insisted we leave him naked in the street, remember? I don't know how you ever talked me into it.' Lara cut her off, looking Cassie straight in the eye. 'You're going to get changed and come down immediately. Then you're going to just nod politely and let me do all the talking. Understood?'

Cassie nodded in shock. Her mom let go of her and she immediately bolted up the stairs to her room. Could this day get any worse? She quickly stripped off her soaked clothes before drying herself off with a towel. She wasn't sure what to even put on. Maybe something formal? No, no, no. Homewear, just like her mom. There was barely any thought running through her head that wasn't fear. What if they couldn't get out of it this time? Then that would mean they'd have to move again! And she'd never see Tim again...

Cassie came out of her room a minute later, already having brought herself to the verge of crying. She'd put on a T-shirt and trousers she'd found lying around and was slowly making her way downstairs. She could already hear her and Eric's mom talking about something downstairs, though she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It only worried her further.

Downstairs the argument was quickly breaking all limits. Eric's mom was practically berating Lara, who could barely get a word in. She was like a deer caught in the headlights.

'So you don't deny that my son was here Sunday evening?' came the stern and annoying voice that Lara had begun to hate from the very first word she'd heard.

'No, as I said-'

'Yet you still haven't explained what happened to him and how you weren't involved.'

'If you'll just let me-'

'And your daughter? Where is she? I know she was here on Sunday as well.'

'She is up-'

'She's been causing trouble at the school as well. What have you done about that?'

'I'm not su-'

'Assaulting and threatening innocent people is not something that should go unpunished. What kind of mother would let her kid do stuff like that?'

'If you'll-' Lara almost managed to get a semblance of a sentence out but was once again interrupted. This time it wasn't by Eric's mom but by...

'Mom?' Cassie had finally made her way down.

'Ah, there's your daugh-' Eric's mom turned around to face Cassie and suddenly froze, uncharacteristically interrupting her own sentence instead of someone else's. She stared at Cassie who didn't speak and only stared back.

No. Way. That was Eric's mom? She should have recognized the voice immediately! The same cold, domineering tone. The same condescending attitude in the way she spoke. The same cream colored suit.

The silence filled the room with the heavy feeling of tension. Not the same tension as the argument up till then. Something much, much worse. Lara wasn't sure how to react.

'Cassie, what are-'

'You.' Cassie interrupted her mother. Her voice was low, disbelieving. Surely it couldn't be her. But the more she looked the more she knew it was. 'It's you!'

Both Lara and Eric's mom stood almost motionless. Lara's gaze frantically moved around the room, from one person to the other, trying to decipher the situation.

'Mom, that's the one!' Cassie finally turned to her mom, her voice much louder than before, almost yelling. 'The woman I told you about! From the school toilets!'

The tension in the room peaked. If someone were to enter at that point they'd be crushed by it. Eric's mom turned around only to be met with Lara's completely blank, expressionless face. Then Lara began moving towards her.

'The one....' Her eyes widened in shock. 'You told me about...' Her face began involuntarily twitching in anger. Deep, seething anger. 'From the school toilets...' A roaring, raging flame blazed in her gaze.

Lara closed the distance with Eric's mom quickly as she spoke. Coming to a halt right next to the much smaller woman, she loomed menacingly above her. The gears turned in her head, each clink adding more fuel to the fiery hatred that was building inside her. Gathering it all up, in one quick swoop, faster than Cassie's eyes could even register, Lara struck the woman in front of her, the force of the slap making her spin around and recoil back, falling face first over the couch and onto the cushions.

'How dare yo-' the woman tried to protest but was shushed by the feeling of Lara's hand on her throat as she bent over the couch.

'No.' Lara's voice had suddenly gone from fiery anger to cold and malicious.

'You don't speak.' She landed another heavy smack, this time on the woman's ass. '

You have the audacity to come to my home...' Eric's mom tried to speak up, but Lara only gripped her throat harder.

'Lecture me about being a bad mother...' She moved her hand to the front of the woman's suit pants, unbuttoned them and swiftly yanked them down, taking her underwear with them.

'On the things I've done to your son...' Lara stuck three fingers in the woman's pussy. She was dripping wet already. She then moved them at dizzying speed, making the woman moan despite her clenched throat.

'After you took advantage of my little girl?' Lara took her fingers out of the wet cunt and unbuttoned her jeans. In one swift motion they were down to her knees along with her panties, and her fingers wrapped around her rapidly swelling cock, equally as angry as herself.

'Look at this, bitch.' Her cock had reached full size. She stuck it out to the side of the woman's hips, making sure that when she looked up the only thing she could see was the monstrous cock that she would undoubtedly be experiencing very soon.

'You saw a cock like this on my little girl and couldn't resist it, could you?' Lara heaved her mighty cock and plopped it right between the woman's cheeks, hotdogging them.

'It didn't even matter what she thought about it, did it?' Lara returned her fingers to the woman's gushing cunt. A small river of her juices had flown down the side of one of her legs.

'You want this, don't you?' Lara spat on her cock and rubbed it all over, her spit woefully inadequate to cover her mammoth shaft. She spat again, but this time it was on the woman's face. Eric's mom could only moan.

'It doesn't matter what you want.' Lara moved her hand from the woman's throat to her jaw, squeezing it shut. She pulled back far enough for her cock to get dislodged from between the woman's cheeks, aimed and pushed in with all her might.

Eric's mom had never felt such pain before. Her entire body burned in agony. Her legs gave way, unable to bear it. Her eyes watered in an instant, muddying her vision. She wanted to scream but her jaw was being held shut. She could only barely moan and wallow in torture. Her arms flailed incoherently. She felt like she was about to black out completely when she heard the sloppy slapping sound of a pair of absurdly oversized balls slapping against her legs, signaling that at long last Lara had hilted herself fully - inside her never before fucked ass.

'Doesn't feel too good being taken advantage of, does it?' Lara growled as she pulled fully back out before slamming her hips back down. The first thrust had been met with some resistance as the woman's ass and insides parted to accommodate the oversized invader. Now though, there was no resistance whatsoever. Eric's mom couldn't even moan, barely able to mewl.

'I asked you a question, bitch.' Lara delivered yet another powerful slap on the woman's ass. If it had barely begun turning pink before it, now it was definitely bright red. Eric's mom moaned through her clenched teeth, sobbing an unending stream of tears from all the abuse her backside was receiving.

'I'm going to take my hand off now. I don't want to hear a single word from you.' True to her word, Lara took her hand off the woman's jaw. Her grip had been so tight it had left a mark. She gripped Eric's mom by the hips, steadying herself as she pulled fully back out and held there. Then she flexed her cock, making it expand even further than it already had, and making Eric's mom whimper from the stretching. And then she slammed back in, harder than ever before. The momentum of the thrust was so great the back legs of the couch got lifted several inches off the ground. The sound that came from her churning balls hitting the woman's thighs was louder than any of the slaps she'd given her. Eric's mom couldn't control herself.

'F-fuck!' she blurted out as she felt the powerful cock sheathing itself inside her, punching out the air from her lungs. The moment she'd said it, Lara's hand had once again connected with her ass in the same forceful angry slap.

'I told you not to speak, bitch!' she growled and turned to look over her shoulder. 'Cassie, honey, why don't you come here and help Eric's mom control bitch mouth better?'

As all the brutal angry fucking was happening in the middle of the living room, Cassie had not moved an inch. She was still on the stairs, in utter shock and disbelief. One moment she was coming down scared of the mess she'd gotten in. The next, she was face to face with the woman that she'd encountered in the worst possible situation in school. And yet the next, her mom had struck said woman, bent her over the back of the couch and was anally destroying her. She'd never seen her mom in such a state. She'd seen her angry many times, most of which had been at least partially Cassie's fault. But never like this. This was a terrifying amount of anger being thrown onto a single person in the form of merciless sexual thrashing. She'd never seen her mom fuck anyone like that. The two had shared before, and she'd seen her mom's dominant side. After all she inherited it from her. But this wasn't dominance. Not a single fiber of Lara's being was concerned with any semblance of pleasure. She wasn't fucking Eric's mom, she was punishing her.

'N-no, mom.' she said softly, scared of how her mom might respond.

'No? Are you sure?' Much to Cassie's surprise her mom's voice was completely the opposite when speaking with her: motherly and sweet, as if simply offering her child dessert before dinner. Cassie was even more terrified of the stark contrast than if Lara had responded angrily.

'I, uh, don't think I'm into girls.' Cassie stammered out, just as Lara heaved herself fully back in Eric's mom, earning another swear from her and delivering yet another forceful slap on her brightly red and burning ass cheek.

'You hear that, bitch? My daughter doesn't even like girls.' Lara returned to her aggressive tone when addressing Eric's mom. She lifted her leg over the couch, over the woman's bent down back and planted her bare foot directly on her face, pushing her down into the cushions. In this state her thrusts became sharper and faster, pulling out less of herself but slamming back in much faster, her hips almost blurring in speed. 'And yet you didn't care at all and forced yourself on her!'

Cassie meanwhile still hadn't moved. She could only stay still in place and listen. She hadn't really realized just how much her toilet encounter had affected her mom. Hell, she hadn't even realized the gravity of it all.

'And you still came here to lecture me about my family?' Lara's thrusts were causing the whole couch to shake violently. If she wasn't careful, they'd need to buy a new one for the second time in less than a week. Not that she particularly cared at that moment. 'Well, bitch, let me return the favor. How about we talk about your asshole of a son?'

Eric's mom's eyes widened at the mention of her son. She tried to move her head off the couch to speak, but Lara's foot didn't give way.

'Oh yes, you were completely right. He was here on Sunday. But we didn't beat him up like you thought. And we didn't do anything to him that he didn't ask for. Or begged for!' Lara sped her thrusts up even further. Her balls were bouncing around like a pendulum, sometimes smacking the woman's legs, sometimes the couch, but it was always a loud resounding smack. 'You see, the moment he laid his eyes on my daughter's big, juicy cock, he never looked anywhere else. I guess he inherited that from you, whore.' Lara spat on the woman's face once again. 'Can you feel my nuts smacking your legs, bitch? They smacked into his face just as hard!'

Eric's mom now had a clear mental image, despite not wanting it. She knew where her son's black eyes had come from. Feeling the force of the swinging nutsack repeatedly smash against her legs it felt more forceful than any punch she'd ever seen.

'And he still begged for more after that, whore!' From the sidelines Cassie was still watching from the stairs. Memories of the night with Eric were beginning to flood her mind. Yet strangely they didn't arouse her at all. 'And we gave it to him. You know why? Because he deserved it! He deserved to get punished for being such an entitled little asshole!'

Lara finally took her foot of the woman's face. Wasting no time, she grabbed a handful of her hair and swiftly yanked back, pulling the woman's mostly limp torso off the couch. There was a puddle of drool and tears where her face had been pushed into the cushions.

'You want to lecture me about being a bad mother?' Lara yanked the hair back, forcing Eric's mom to bend her neck back painfully, her mouth gaping open, until she could look Lara directly in the eyes. 'Take a look at yourself first. Take a look at what an entitled, spoiled brat you raised. Or maybe you have taken a look and you see nothing wrong with it?' Lara pushed at the woman's lower back, forcing her to arch it. 'Is it because you're just as entitled and spoiled as he is?'

Eric's mom couldn't respond. Her head was yanked so far back that she couldn't even close her mouth. And the relentless battering of the gargantuan cock inside her made sure that she barely caught a sliver of air before the gutpunching pushed it all back out. But even if she could respond, she wouldn't have. For she knew every word would be met with a searing smack on her ass, branding it even more than it already had been.

'You walk around like you own every place you're in.' Lara slowed her thrusts. Once again she was pulling all the way out, and as she did that she pulled on the woman's hair further. Then she slammed back in with enough force to send her over the couch again, if not for the vice-like grip she held on the woman's hair. 'Anything your son does, you get him out of.' She pulled back again, this time giving the woman enough breathing room for two quick gasps of air before brutally hilting herself back in. 'And you take advantage of vulnerable little girls, just like he does.' Lara pulled out. She held in place. Her cock had swollen up even more than before. She hadn't realized it but in her anger she'd thrown herself over the edge far quicker than usual. This would be her final thrust. 'Neither of you know that there are consequences for your actions. But just as we taught your son, so will I teach you!' She let go of the woman's hair, instead bringing her hand to hold and cover her mouth. The load was going to be massive, and not a single drop would get spilled.

With her imminent orgasm in mind, and the purpose of really driving home the point, Lara thrust forward with as much fury and force as she could muster, impaling the poor woman that had the unfortunate luck of harming her little girl. It was like an impossible magic trick. One instant a full two feet of impossibly thick, veined and throbbing cock was outside the ass of Eric's mom. The next, not a single inch could be seen as it sheathed itself deep within the woman. The only giveaway of where all that cockmeat had gone was the eardrum-piercing smack of Lara's swollen sack smacking violently against the woman's thighs with such force that even Lara herself winced in pain. The couch moved several inches along the floor with a resounding screech from the impact of monolithic cock hilting inside an ass that less than half an hour ago had never even been touched with a single finger. The river flowing from Eric's mom's soakingly dripping cunt turned into a waterfall. And then Lara came.

The flood inside her was unlike anything she could have ever believed possible. Eric's mom felt as if molten lava was being poured directly into her stomach. Rope after rope of thick viscous burning hot baby batter was filling her up at an alarming pace. No, this couldn't even be called ropes. Ropes have a beginning and an end. The torrent of jizz that was ballooning her insides had neither. It was limitless. As if a fire hydrant had broken off inside her. She was full beyond reason. She couldn't hold more, but the geyser wasn't stopping, in fact it seemed to pulse harder. And that's when she felt it. Having no room left inside her stomach and insides, the cum had to go somewhere. The thick barbaric pole that was throbbing inside her sealed off one exit like a cork in a wine bottle. So the cum had only one way to go - up her throat! She felt it rising fast, covering the walls of her throat completely and then surging ever forward. It didn't feel like throwing up even - no, this was much faster, much more forceful, and, as she realized when the first wave of cum rolled onto her tongue, much more delicious. If it hadn't been coming up from her throat she would have swallowed and savored it. But she couldn't, and her mouth quickly filled up, bulging out her cheeks. And then she knew why Lara's hand was covering her mouth. There would be no leakage. Eric's mom felt like she would drown if the orgasm didn't end soon. Her legs completely gave way, collapsing under her abused and exhausted weight. Yet she didn't fall. Lara's everhard and throbbing cock held her perfectly in place. It swelled up ever bigger, sending the final shot of cum up through the woman. There was no space for it anywhere. Not in her insides, nor her stomach, nor throat, nor mouth. The only way it found was further up.

Lara sighed. Her orgasm had finally ended. The whore had managed to hold it all in. She'd earned being let down. With a slow heave Lara pulled out of the gaping and abused asshole, dropping Eric's mom over the couch like a used condom. Without Lara to plug her holes, the cum flooded out of every possible opening it could find. A veritable waterfall splashed from her ass and down her legs, covering the suit pants that had been brought down to her ankles. On the other side, her face deep in the cushions, jizz was leaking out of her too sore to close mouth and even out her nostrils.

Lara finally turned around, her cock slowly softening, though with how big she was even when flaccid, it was hard to tell. She came face to face with Cassie, who she realized hadn't moved an inch while she had had her way with Eric's mom.

'Honey, could you please run upstairs and get some of the special towels from my room? And a mop?' There wasn't even a hint of exhaustion in Lara's voice. As if the earthquaking fucking had been just a walk in the park for her.

Cassie nodded. She couldn't really form words, still in disbelief over what she'd just witnessed. She slowly turned and went upstairs, her first major movement in nearly half an hour.

Lara pulled her jeans up and moved over to sit on the couch, gazing over her handiwork. She reckoned the woman would be out for at least a couple ho-

'Wow.' The sudden noise startled Lara. It couldn't be... 'That was... wow.' To Lara's utter amazement, Eric's mom slowly managed to drag her legs over the couch one by one before proceed to very weakly get up until she was sitting on it.

Lara tensed up. Was she not thorough enough? She began getting up from her chair when she was interrupted.

'Wait... wait.' Eric's mom's voice was quiet but even then that was no plea. 'Before you do anything, ngh, else, do hear me out.' she groaned as she dragged herself along the couch so that she could hang her head on the armrest and look at Lara.

Lara sat back down but didn't reply. Still, her silence at least meant she was willing to listen.

'We aren't so different, you and I.' Eric's mom panted in between troubled breaths. She still couldn't get her bearings fully.

'Bullshit, we are nothing ali-' Lara was once again interrupted. She was quickly getting tired of that. If she got interrupted one more time, listening time was over.

'You love your daughter, and you'll do everything you can to protect her.' Lara didn't respond, but the woman was right. 'I too love my son. And I will do everything I can to...'

Eric's mom stopped to catch a quick breath. She was starting to get the feeling back in her toes again.

'Protect him. But this time I was wrong.'

Lara once again didn't respond. She slouched back in her chair, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her, looking intently for any sign that she was lying. If she was, Lara would spot it. Still, she brought her hand in a fist to cover her mouth. She didn't want the woman to read a single one of her own emotions, and right now she was definitely shocked at the words she was hearing.

'You know that stress and rage you feel when someone hurts your kid? Every parent does.' That wasn't a question. Eric's mom knew full well Lara knew what she was talking about. She had just been on the receiving end of it. 'I've been under that same stress since I found my son naked and bruised on Monday. It's been boiling inside me all week. And earlier today, I needed to let it out somehow.'

Lara's nails dug into the chair's armrest. 'Watch your next words carefully...' she hissed.

'And I was wrong. Very, very wrong.'

Lara's grip on the armrest relaxed. Her eyes darted from face to body and back to face to find a single trace of lying but all they saw was a body recovering from an epic fucking and tired eyes behind which there was only regret.

'What I did to your daughter was wrong. But I can't change that. All I can do is apologize.'

'It's not me you should be apologizing to.' Lara said through clenched teeth. She should not even be having this conversation. She should still be angry and punishing the woman. But she wasn't.

'I know. When your daughter gets back down, I will apologize to her directly.' Eric's mom lifted her head off the armrest. She finally had enough strength to sit up straight on the couch.

'I'm not apologizing for your son.' Lara spat out. It was as much an admission as it was a trap. She wanted to goad the woman into slipping up.

'I don't blame you.' She what? 'If what you said is true, and I doubt you took the time to think of a lie while railing me, then what you did and what I did are completely different.' Eric's mom giggled. It felt completely out of place in the situation. 'And you were right, my son has gotten spoiled. But you were wrong about one thing.'

This seemed unreal. Lara had definitely not expected that kind of reaction. Neither to her trap, nor to her punishment. She didn't respond, choosing only to listen to the fascinating speech.

'I'm not the one who spoiled him. That honor goes fully to my husband. In fact, I've been trying my best to discipline him.' She stopped for a moment, as if trying to find the words for what she was about to say. 'It seems you did my job for me. He has been much tamer since your encounter with him.'

'He has?' Now that was unexpected. Lara was certain they'd turned Eric into a raving buttslut.

'Well, tamer by comparison. Though you may have really turned his world upside down sexually.'

There it was.

'It's how I found out about your involvement in the first place. He's bought one of your products.'

Lara chuckled. She couldn't help herself. They'd broken him in so bad he was buying her products? Priceless.

'And how did you react, seeing one of my products?' She replied, the first full sentence she'd spoken in the conversation. And it really had turned into a conversation. If one was not aware of what had happened they would be forgiven for thinking it was simply a talk between friends.

'Eh, who am I to judge him? If a girl like your daughter is what he needs to behave then I'm all for it.' Eric's mom shrugged.

'She's taken.' Lara's response was swift, wanting to put an end to any ideas the woman might have had.

'I see. She's going to make that boy very happy one day.'

'You don't know that.' Lara had begun feeling the friendliness of the conversation. It unnerved her.

'Oh, if she's anything like you, then I definitely do.' the woman chuckled. 'Listen, I do really wish to apologize to your daughter, but it's getting late and I need to get home to my own family.'

Lara suddenly realized that Cassie had indeed been gone far too long. She'd only sent her to get a few towels and a mop.

'Cassie!' she yelled out, loud enough for not only her daughter upstairs to hear, but also their next door neighbors. And while an incomprehensible grumble was heard from them, no response came from upstairs.

'If you don't mind, I'll take my leave.' Eric's mom said as she got off the couch. She bent over and pulled her suit pants up. They were completely ruined, soaked all the way through in a mixture of her own pussy juices and Lara's thick cum. Still, she buttoned them up, choosing them over walking bottomless to her car.

'No, no I don't' Fuck it, at least she'd be done with this awkwardly friendly conversation. Lara got up from her chair as well and escorted the woman to the front door.

'You know, if you ever want to do this again...' Eric's mom turned around mid-way out the door.

'You can't be serious, after all this-' Lara was once again interrupted. She was really starting to hate that.

'So I like to be dominated every now and then. With how meek and submissive my husband is, God knows he isn't up for the task.' she stepped in closer, bringing her hand to grasp Lara's crotch, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. 'You certainly are.'

Lara didn't respond. She only stared in disbelief at Eric's mom as her hand rubbed up and down Lara's crotch. Thankfully, she removed her hand before Lara had gotten going again, or Lara would have made sure she definitely couldn't walk that time.

'If you do take me up on the offer, give me a call.' She winked at Lara as she passed her a business card. Jane Clavone, attorney at law. It dawned on Lara that she hadn't even found out her name up until that point. 'Well, goodnight.'

Jane turned around and left, waddling unsteadily to her car. Lara was left speechless at the door, still holding the card. She remained there for a few minutes even after Jane had gotten in her car and taken off before she got back inside. Before tidying up or doing anything else she went upstairs to check on Cassie.

To her surprise, she found her daughter not in her own room, but in Lara's. She had indeed gone up to find the towels. But it seemed as if the long day had finally gotten to her, and she was soundly asleep on top of Lara's bed. Lara remembered she'd told her she overslept in the morning. She couldn't really blame Cassie for collapsing in bed after the day she'd had, even if it wasn't her own. She looked so cute plopped in the middle of the bed. So innocent.

'Goodnight, honey.' Lara said softly as she leaned in and gave Cassie a kiss on the forehead. 'I love you.'


	5. Head to Head, Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter at the principal's office gives Cassie a much-needed wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's finally done.
> 
> I'm really happy with how the chapter turned out. It also marks the start of what I call the great draught: there will be absolutely no sex for the next three chapters, and no futa on male stuff until chapter 10. So get ready for a lot of plot, feelings and heavy stuff.

Cassie's skin tingled. She felt her knees getting weaker. Her breath got more irregular. If this had been due to any other reason, especially a Tim shaped reason, she would've loved it. It was not. Her anxiety had kicked in following her knock on the principal's door. Every second with no response just made her worry more and more. Finally, she heard a faint "Come in" from behind the thick door. She took a deep breath and opened it, completely unprepared for what she was about to find inside.

Cassie's day wasn't so anxiety-filled the entire time. She'd woken up actually well-rested for the first time since moving back in town. For some reason she was on her mother's bed instead of her own, but couldn't quite remember, and Lara had already left for work, so clearing up would have to wait. Luckily for her, Cassie had woken up well over an hour before she had to leave for school, so she had ample time to take care of her morning needs this time, even if it did still take up most of her time before school. Still, with her morning wood fully taken care of, she could wear much better fitting clothes without worrying of ruining them with unfortunate boners in school.

Most of what time left she had she'd spent looking through her clothes. After the whole baggy clothes ordeal from the previous day she wanted the exact opposite, and quickly went through her entire wardrobe to pick out her closest skin-tight clothes. Then it was just a matter of making an outfit. While doing so, her mind went back to the events of the previous night but she quickly blocked the thoughts off. There was no point in dwelling on it, she thought. She'd have a normal, fun day at school. Well, normal by her standards meant she'd turn heads so quick that necks started hurting, but she was very much fine with that. Other eyes didn't matter, only Tim's. So she had to dress extra special for him.

Lost in her thoughts, Cassie didn't feel the time pass at all. She was still in her underwear when she heard the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing, making her almost giddy with excitement. Tim was there. She practically leapt to her desk to pick up her phone and message him.

'Be down soon, getting dressed xx' she typed in quickly. She set down her phone and gave her clothes another quick look, sprawled out on the bed. No, no, no, yes. Yes, those would do. She picked the most form-fitting pair of yoga pants she had and quickly pulled them on. The black pants were so tight to her skin that when she finally managed to pull them up and over her shapely bubble butt, they looked and felt like a second skin. That would be more than enough to get boys at school in trouble with their girlfriends. She threw on a fuzzy, yet still skintight gray sweater next. Can't show everything off, she thought, have to leave something to the imagination. Though with the way her enormous breasts bulged the poor sweater out, one wouldn't need a very good imagination to picture her without it. She completed her outfit with a pair of fuzzy boots, the same gray color as her sweater. She looked like a big cuddly teddy bear, if teddy bears could have such seducing curves. She looked herself over in the mirror, and, satisfied with her look, took her bag and phone and ran downstairs, not wanting to make Tim or herself wait any longer.

The sight of Tim's jaw nearly hitting the ground when he saw Cassie was all the confirmation she needed that she'd done a fantastic job with her outfit. He had actually stood there, his mouth completely agape, just ogling her. If anyone else had done that, they would've been in more trouble than they would ever realize. Tim, however, was completely safe. In fact, Cassie loved when he checked her out. Playfully she'd taken her hand up to his face to close his mouth before a fly got into it. Getting snapped back to his senses like that, and the warm smile and lifted eyebrow he had seen right in front of him were enough to throw Tim over the edge. Whereas if anyone else had caught him staring like that Tim would be incredibly embarrassed and would no doubt be profusely apologizing, Cassie's sly grin had had a completely different effect. She'd just locked the door behind her when he'd stepped in closer, pinning her tiny 5'1" frame between the door and his much bigger body and locking lips with hers. Her breasts had pushed up against his chest, the fuzzy sweater had worn almost tickling him, and he loved it.

They'd eventually broken up the kiss and headed for school, where much to their combined disappointment they'd had to split up for their individual classes. Still, unlike other days where the two found themselves lost without each other, this time they didn't fall to their own thoughts. They knew they'd see each other again, and that was all that mattered. Tim had found Ben and Kyle's usual antics actually pleasantly distracting for once, even if he did occasionally slip into deep thought, imagining how Cassie looked without that sweater on. Kyle didn't miss a single chance to call him out on it, but Tim was no longer embarrassed to admit it and even shoot back at his friends. Life seemed more normal than before, which after the days they'd had, was a much welcomed change.

Cassie had also lucked out. She'd originally thought she would get bored out of her mind during class, so she sat in her favorite spot at the very back by the window. Much to her surprise, just as she was about to drift off she was nudge awake, only to find Clive sitting by her. The two had the same class, and spent almost the entire time discussing Terry and what Clive should get him for his birthday. It had felt incredibly sweet for Cassie to just have someone to talk to without any complications, and was also endearing to see Clive so deeply worried about getting the perfect present. In the end, Cassie hadn't been much help since she had never been good with presents, but by that point the class had already ended.

The break between classes had also gone just as usual, with Tim and Cassie putting on a spectacle for all who wished to see. After all their troubles the past few days, and especially the impromptu fight they'd had the day before, Cassie had practically leaped into Tim's arms and pushed him back against the wall, paying him back for earlier the same morning. Nothing could break the two out of their passionate trance.

Nothing except a loud message over the tannoy, calling Cassie to the principal's office. Tim and Cassie had looked at each other in scared surprise upon hearing it, and much as they didn't want to, the two decided it was best if Cassie didn't delay heeding the call. They just hoped it was nothing serious. At least that's what they hoped at first. As they separated and Cassie went to see the principal, both of them suddenly lapsed back into their very much worried selves, concerned for what was about to happen. The feelings only worsened the further they got apart. The school bell had rung just as Cassie had knocked on the door to the principal's office, ensuring that Tim would spend the next class worried out of his mind for her. When she got called in, Cassie entered, equally as worried.

\--------------------------------------------

Cassie had tried calming herself down before entering the principal's office. Maybe it wasn't anything bad, or maybe it was something minor. All the thoughts evaporated when she opened the door and found her mom already inside, sitting across from the principal. Cassie had involuntarily gasped when she'd seen her mom, prompting her to turn and meet her daughter. To Cassie's continued surprise, her mom didn't look nearly as pissed as the previous night. In fact, she looked calm, almost happy.

'Take a seat, Miss Smith.' The principal gestured for Cassie to sit next to her mom, across the desk from him. The expression on his face was much sterner than Lara's, and his tone of voice sounded completely emotionless. Cassie locked eyes with her principal for just a second while walking towards her seat but that second was all it took for a shiver to run across her entire body. 'Do you know why I've called you here today, Miss Smith?'

'No, sir, I don't.' Cassie responded, doing her best not to look her principal in the eye again, but also trying to sound confident enough to not betray how uneasy the situation was making her. As if reading her thoughts, Lara grabbed hold of Cassie's hand in support.

'I've called both of you here today to discuss your behavior on school grounds, Cassandra.' The principal's words cut through Cassie like a sword through butter. All of a sudden she felt incredibly scared for what was going to come next. Instinctively, she squeezed her mom's hand for comfort. 'It's been brought to my attention that you have been, how should I say it, putting on displays involving a male student all over school grounds.'

Cassie froze in terror. She was scared enough about the meeting when she'd thought it would only be regarding her, but now she'd managed to drag Tim in it without ever meaning to. While she couldn't respond to her principal out of shock, her mother slowly chuckled before full on laughing out.

'Come now, Mr. Clavone. Is that really what this is all about? Two young and obviously in love people showing some harmless affection for each other? Surely that's not against any school rules?' Lara said as her laughter calmed down. She had a completely amused look on her face, almost the polar opposite of her daughter's.

'Ordinarily, no.' The principal continued in the same cold tone as before. 'However, your daughter's displays have been going overboard frequently, and if the reports I've had about them are to be believed, they've been bordering on sexual activity, which is strictly prohibited on school grounds!' He raised his voice for the last part, snapping Cassie out of her terror-induced trance. She looked directly at her principal, who despite raising his voice moments prior, still had a completely emotionless look on his face. Lara on the other hand looked as if she was about to burst out laughing again.

'So a couple of teens got a bit too into it, it happens all the time, doesn't it? It's happened to us too when we were younger, right, Mr. Clavone?' Lara chuckled, still taking the whole ordeal far less than seriously.

'That is completely beside the point!' The principal once again raised his voice, but this time a hint of frustration could be seen on his face as his brow furled. He was obviously not having any of Lara's nonchalant attitude. 'Once or twice is excusable, but when it's been happening every single school break for the last 4 days, we have a problem. I'm not telling your daughter to not enjoy herself, however she does need to dial things down several notches. I don't want to be having this meeting again.'

'I think she can manage that. Can't you, dear?' Lara nodded, her voice calmer yet still betraying a hint of amusement. She looked at Cassie waiting for an answer, but her daughter was much too shocked and anxious to respond verbally. Instead, she just nodded to her mom's question. 'If that's all I ha-' Lara begun getting up from her chair but was interrupted by the principal gesturing for her to wait.

'There's more.' He put both of his elbows on his desk and interlocked his fingers. Somehow that raised the tension even more for Cassie. She really didn't know what else she'd done that could be getting her in trouble. 'I've seen reports that your daughter was involved in a physical altercation with another student on Monday.'

Shit! Sam! He was talking about her encounter with Sam!

'According to the reports, your daughter physically assaulted one Samuel Matthews in the middle of-'

The principal was interrupted by Cassie jumping off her seat and yelling at him.

'That's not true! I didn't assault anyone!'

'Do not interrupt me while I'm speaking, Miss Smith. Please sit back in your seat.' The principal looked directly into Cassie's eyes as he ordered her. She obeyed, but did so reluctantly. Even if he was her principal, he was spewing lies, and that was getting Cassie more than agitated. 'As I was saying, according to reports you assaulted said Samuel Matthews in the middle of the hallways without any provocation on his part.'

Cassie once again jumped up in her seat. She was beyond agitated. 'Bullshit! He assaulted me! He cornered me and Tim and then forced my hand on his cock!' she shouted. If classes hadn't been in session, everyone in the hallways would've heard.

'Language, Miss Smith! And don't-'

'So what, him doing that is completely fine?'

'I didn't say that, Miss Smith, and you would do-'

'But you aren't denying it either!'

'Miss Smith!' Cassie's anger-fueled tirade came to a sudden stop as the principal got off his chair and slammed his hands on the desk. With him standing up he now loomed over both Cassie and her mom, and the resemblance to his son Eric was much clearer - the principal was simply huge, taller even than Sam, and with the stern and angered expression that Cassie had gotten out of him he looked downright menacing. He resembled his son greatly, differing only by his graying hair and bushy mustache. 'I told you not to interrupt me! Now sit down in your seat and do not say another word. Am I clear?' That wasn't a question. It was a command. One that Cassie understood reluctantly as she sat down.

'Please excuse my daughter, Mr Clavone. She can get a bit explosive in such situations.' Lara said calmly. Cassie immediately shot her a look of disbelief upon hearing that. She'd talked with her mother about what had happened with Sam, so why was she not supporting her? 'Can I say a few things as well?'

The principal gestured for her to go on as he slowly got back in his seat.

'I've spoken with my daughter about this before, and I can't help but notice that the story she told me is quite different from the one in your reports. If you don't mind, I'd like to tell it so that we can clear out which one is true.' Lara continued. Cassie was practically drilling a hole through her mom with her piercing gaze. She'd expected to get backed up, or at the very least not contradicted. But her mom was right there... Wait. Something wasn't right. Her mom had stood completely straight in her chair up till then, but was now bending forward quite heavily. Almost as if...

'Of course. Go on.' The principal responded. Cassie tried to focus her gaze on him without making it too obvious. She waited patiently, and was rewarded. Just a few moments passed when the principal's gaze went lower for just a brief instant. But Cassie caught it. He was staring at her mom's cleavage!

'Thank you. What I was told is that my daughter and her boyfriend were busy doing one of their, as you called it, displays, when they were interrupted by the student you mentioned.' Lara brought her shoulders and arms forward. Cassie noticed she was squeezing her tits in between them, making her cleavage even more pronounced. This wasn't by accident at all.

'Some reports have said that, yes.' The principal's eyes focused on Lara's face, but the glances downward became longer and came more often.

'He had then tried hitting on my daughter, and when she refused him, he put her hand on his own crotch.' Lara suddenly stood up. Unlike Cassie's earlier almost jumping out, Lara stood up a lot more leisurely, making sure to first bend over fully forward. The principal's eyes followed the entire movement of her cleavage as it went up and out of his eyesight. 'And then, as you've said, she assaulted him? Is that right?'

'Yes, that's right.' Cassie could hear it. The faintest hint of uncertainty in her principal's voice. He was getting his thoughts slowly entangled by the display in front of him. 'There is no excuse for assaulting a boy like your daughter did.'

'Isn't there? What about what the boy did to her? Surely she shouldn't have to just take her hand being forced like that?' Cassie could hear it in her mom's voice - she was moving in on the principal. It was incredibly hot, but also incredibly worrying. If the principal ended up rejecting her, the two of them would be in indescribable trouble. What was weird is that Cassie's mom was fully aware of this, and still going forth with her trap.

'She should have just politely declined him.' Lara slowly moved in closer to the principal. She was now within an arm's reach. His eyes never left her, but they travelled up and down her figure. 'Not assault him as she did.'

Lara stopped for a brief moment. She turned to Cassie and winked at her. It was a very suggestive wink that Cassie immediately recognized. It was go time.

'I'm sorry, Mr Clavone, but I don't quite understand. Are you saying that there's no issue in that boy forcing my daughter to touch his junk?' Lara asked but didn't wait for the principal to respond. From how close she was standing she could barely see the top of his head over her mountain of breasts. 'So then it's not an issue if I do this?'

With a quick motion, Lara took the principal's hand in hers. Before he could realize what was going on, he found his hand firmly planted straight in the middle of Lara's crotch.

'Miss Smith!' He jolted up in his chair when he felt the warmth between her legs on his palm. 'This is entirely inappropriate!'

'Oh, is it?' Lara said in a very suggestive tone. 'So it's only appropriate when it's done on my little girl then?'

Cassie knew that was her cue. She got up from her seat and stood closer to the desk. Her mom reached over to grab the principal's other arm and planted it right on top of Cassie's crotch.

'Miss Smith! What are you doing! This is beyond ina-' the principal tried protesting but was cut of by Lara.

'Inappropriate? But you had no issue with that boy doing it to my daughter. What was it you said she should have done, just pull her hands away politely?'

'He did say that, mom.' Cassie joined in on the trap. This was getting far too fun for her to miss out on.

'Then, Mr Clavone, why haven't you pulled your hands away yet?' Lara asked. She couldn't see his expression, but Cassie certainly could. It was one of a sudden and terrifying realization. He hadn't moved his hands from their crotches at all, even though neither of them were holding him there. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his entire face started going red. Her mom's trap was sprung and was it ever successful. It was getting Cassie, and without a doubt her mom as well, hot. She felt a jolt running through her entire body, culminating in a very forceful throb between her legs. One she was certain the principal felt as well.

The principal didn't respond. He stood completely frozen in shock in his chair, both hands outstretched. If someone was to enter the office at that very moment, they'd probably think he was taking advantage of the two women by him. The two rapidly engorging tubes between his fingertips said otherwise.

He'd felt Lara's absurdly thick cock the moment she'd put his hand around it. While he was busy staring at her tits as she moved closer to him, he had been completely oblivious to her untucking her thick python and letting it snake its way down the right leg of her jeans. The thing was massive even soft but it wasn't soft for long. He couldn't see it as the side of the desk obscured his view, but Lara's cock had gotten so big and so hard that her purple mushroom cockhead as poking out of the knee hole her torn jeans had and was leaking a steady supply of precum on the office floor.

Cassie had been more of a surprise. At first it hadn't felt as if there was anything in his hand at all. But then a violent throb had rocked his fingers, and her cock had freed itself from its tucked position, fervourously inching its way down the left leg of her yoga pants. With how tight they were, the bulge it was making was much more pronounced, completely impossible to hide. The most frightening part however was just how thick it was getting as it continued its rapid stiffening, pushing out the principal's fingers more and more with each heartbeat.

'I think he really likes them, Mom.' Cassie giggled. The principal heard her but it wasn't enough to snap him out of his trance. The monstrous cocks he was gripping were still getting bigger. There was just no end to them.

'Oh, I know he likes them, dear.' Lara turned towards Cassie and gave her a wink. 'His wife told me all about him.'

That one was more than enough to snap the principal from his trance. In a bout of surprise he yanked his hands away from the now swollen beyond all belief cocks distending the two women's pants.

'My wife?' he almost yelled out in disbelief. Oh no, he knew exactly what that meant.

'Yeah, his wife?' Cassie cocked an eyebrow at her mom. The last time they'd met his wife had been the previous night, where Lara had done a whole lot of fucking and barely any talking.

'Yup, called her immediately after your principal here gave rung me up for this meeting.' Lara replied. Cassie's eyes grew wider at the response.

'You called her? Why? What for?' Cassie was completely lost. The last thing she remembered of Eric's mom was her splayed out on the couch covered head to toe in her mom's overly potent jizz.

'Oh, honey, don't make that face.' Lara laughed as she saw her daughter's pout. 'We talked it out last night. She really wanted to apologize to you in person but you just fell asleep.'

'Apologize?'

'Yes, dear, apologize. Stop being so shocked now, will you? We have other people to worry about right now.' Lara reached behind her head to untie her hair, letting the long flowing locks of dark auburn fall down her shoulders and midway down her back.

Principal Clavone hadn't moved a muscle while Cassie and her mom talked. He heard the two discussing his wife, the previous night and him. His eyes darted between the obscenely fat logs of meat constrained by clothes that were never designed to endure such pressure. Both Cassie and Lara's cocks looked ready to completely burst out at him.

'Sorry for that interruption, Mr Clavone.' Lara returned to addressing the principal. Her sultry tone was making her intentions and plans for him very obvious. She came in closer, making sure the desk was no longer obstructing his view of her cock. The gasp he let out as he saw her fully flared cockhead sticking out of her jeans was all she wanted to hear. 'As I was saying, your wife told me everything about you.

Lara squeezed her cock with her left hand, making it bulge out even more. The veins on the gigantic shaft were so big they could clearly be seen even through her jeans.

'She told me how she got home last night, half covered in my dried out cum.' Lara's cockhead let out a large drop of precum. It was more like a stream than a drop, leaving a noticeable wet patch on the office floor.

'She told me how she explained every single thing I did to her last night.' Next to the two, Cassie was getting hotter by the minute at the sight of her mom tormenting her principal. If her yoga pants hadn't been as elastic as they were, they would have snapped by the incessant throbbing of her huge erection.

'And she told me just how much you jerked yourself off when she was telling you that.' Cassie couldn't handle it. She moved over to the other side of the desk, joining her mom in ever so slightly inching towards the principal, making sure their cocks were all he could see.

'You like that, don't you, Mr. Clavone?' Lara accentuated her question with another squeeze of her cock. She wanted him to know exactly what "that" was. 'You like the thought of your dear wife getting ravaged by someone much, much superior than yourself?'

The principal didn't respond. The two enormous, throbbing bulges were almost at his face. He gulped.

'I asked you a question, Mr Clavone.'

Another big gulp. This time the principal's lips parted. For a moment he couldn't respond, his mouth far too dry.

'Y-yes.' finally came the only word he'd spoken in a long time. It was accompanied by a look of defeat and humiliation taking over his entire face. He slouched back in his chair.

'Good.' Lara chuckled. 'Get your hands back where they belong.' she ordered him. There was no playfulness or sultriness in her tone anymore. This was a command.

With a slow tempo, the principal lifted his shaking hands and placed them back on the two women's crotches. The pants covered cocks had gotten so obscene he couldn't even grip them properly. And even through the fabrics he could feel the insane heat coming from them.

Lara didn't wait any further. She knew she had him completely subservient to all her requests. She turned just a tiny bit around to face the desk. Second drawer from the top, just as Jane had said. She opened it, rummaged for just a bit and found exactly what she was looking for: a large, half-full bottle of lube.

The principal's eyes went wide.

'How did you-'

'I told you, your wife told me everything...' Lara chuckled. He still had some will left to respond to her. Good. But not for long. 'Cupcake.'

If the principal's eyes had been wide before, now they were about to pop out of their sockets. That was the safeword. If his wife had told them that, then... Oh, God, that throb!

'Clean out your desk.' Lara ordered him.

'I... I can't, I've got work on-' He couldn't finish before once again Lara interrupted him. He could've sworn her cock had gotten bigger when he declined her.

'That's so cute! You think you have a choice!' Lara was hoping he'd still have some fight left in him. It would have just made what she was about to do even better.

Lara moved away from the principal, returning to her seat on the opposite site of the desk. Mr Clavone's hand remained glued to her crotch for as long as it could but eventually she got too far out of reach. Still, Cassie's yoga pants covered cock was still in his other hand. He didn't even realize that he had begun slowly stroking it. Lara didn't take a seat. Instead, she unbuckled her belt, then unbuttoned her jeans. The sound of the button coming undone made the principal's heart skip a beat.

Lara deftly undid her zipper and bent forward, making sure her voluptuous tits covered the principal's entire field of view. She wanted the reveal to be all the more galvanizing. Her jeans fell to her knees, then her ankles. Her constrained erection jumped out, relieved to finally be free of its much-too-tight prison. It smacked heavily against her tits. If they weren't so big, the principal would definitely have seen her gushing head. She kicked her jeans off, and, without breaking eye contact, straightened her posture. The principal's eyes were glued to hers until he heard a loud crashing sound from his desk. He almost feared looking down. He did so anyway.

Lara had slammed her monolithic pillar of cock on the desk. The principal gulped. He'd been feeling it between his fingers for the past five or so minutes but seeing it fully out was a whole other story. It was immense - the girth alone was much bigger than his own forearm, and his forearm was anything but small. It was massive. As Lara moved closer to the desk he saw just how massive: it reached all the way over the desk. It was monstrous. The wide, flared head itself might have been longer than his entire dick, and it was dripping more precum than he'd ever hope to cum. It was... gorgeous.

'Work, you said?' Lara broke his trance. He had to hear what she had to say. It was his new duty. 'Is this your work?' She looked down on the desk, where a stack of documents lay precariously close to her jutting cock.

'Y-yes.'

'Let me help you with it.' Lara grinned as she repositioned her cock. 

The principal could barely believe it, she was moving the massive beast with such ease. It looked so heavy yet she made it seem like it was featherlight. Lara's purple mushroom head landed right on top of the stack of documents with a thud. She took one hand from the base of her pillar and brought it up to just under her cockhead. And then she squeezed. An insane amount of precum almost gushed out from her slit. It was thick and cloudy, and very tantalizing. It flowed all over the stack of documents, covering them fully in spunk, soaking all the way through to the cold hard surface of the desk below.

'There. Your work is all done. Now it's time for your other duties.' Lara chuckled as she raised her cock off the ruined documents. She set it just beside them. 'Watch.' she ordered as she once again gripped the base of her shaft with both hands. And then she moved to the right, swinging her heavy junk like a thick fleshy baseball bat. In one powerful swing, her oversized cock cleared half the desk, knocking everything that was previously on it: pens, documents, the principal's nameplate - on the ground. 'Cassie, honey, why don't you help me clear the rest?'

Cassie nodded, not that the principal could see. She moved over to her mom, almost having to pry herself away from the principal's hand as it was seemingly magnetically stuck to her throbbing meat. Cassie didn't bend over as she lowered her yoga pants. She wanted the principal to fully see the force with which her girl cock sprang out from its confines. And did it ever. The moment the elastic band of her pants finally slipped off her engorged cockhead, the entire shaft catapulted upwards, smacking Cassie's tits. The feeling of her fuzzy sweater on her erection was amazing and a large gushing stream of precum pulsed out of her slit.

Before the principal could even swallow, Cassie had also plopped her gigantic slab of meat next to her mom's. It was almost as big, the thickness virtually the same, but just a couple inches shorter. It still reached all the way over the desk, leaving a sticky trail of spunk over it. Then he saw Cassie's hands move to the base of her titanic pillar and he knew what she was about to do.

'Wait! My compu-' the principal tried to protest but it was too late. Cassie heaved her colossal prick with all her might, swinging it to the left to clear the rest of the desk. Just like before, everything that had been on it crashed into the floor below. Including the principal's laptop. It fell on its side, screen and body getting detached as it broke.

'Come now, Mr Clavone.' Lara pitched in, her voice just as commanding as before, even if she was trying to sound sultry. Or maybe the principal was so enraptured that he could only hear commands and nothing more. 'You have more important things to worry about than that little laptop of yours.'

The principal had been staring at his broken laptop, thinking for a brief moment of all the work he'd just lost. Lara's voice snapped him out of his trance and immediately brought him to a completely new one as he took his gaze up to meet the two women in front of him. Both were stunning. Cassie had been making heads turn around school the whole week. Her mother just added more to it. They could've passed as twins, if not for the five inches of height her mother had on her. In fact, Lara seemed to add just a bit more size where it really mattered compared to Cassie's already beyond gorgeous physique. Double K's to her daughter's Double H's. An even pumper butt. And two full inches where it most mattered, and where the principal's eyes were glued to: her cock.

'Pants off.'

The principal didn't respond. He didn't even think about what was just requested of him. His body was already doing it. Without taking his eyes off the immense pillars of cockmeat before them, only darting from one cock to the other, he got up and took his trousers off, along with his underwear. He stood bottomless before the two women. His painfully erect 4 inch penis bobbing with excitement. He had been right earlier: Lara's cockhead was longer than his entire manhood. Even Cassie's was. There wasn't even a comparison between his endowment and theirs. The two were goddesses of cock, and he was just there to be their slave.

'Get on the desk. On your back, ass my way.' Lara commanded. He kicked off his pants and instinctively got up on the desk as ordered. There was no thought going through his head anymore. Only obedience. He positioned himself as instructed and watched as the two women moved around him. Lara ended up between his legs. Her mammoth cock dropped on top of him, completely hiding his own tiny erection with its voluptuous size. The heat, thickness and size was almost enough to throw him over the edge. He looked down at her, only to come face to face with the swollen purple cockhead that had come up nearly up to his ribs. And then suddenly his vision was obstructed.

While the principal had been so focused on Lara's titanic junk, Cassie had moved behind his head and was now slowly sliding her own behemoth of a cock down his body. It covered his forehead first, then his eyes, then his nose and lips. All of his senses were now completely taken over by her cock as it continued lower, leaving a sticky trail of precum wherever it went. All the principal could do was savor the moment, as all he could see, smell, taste and hear was her cock. And it all felt amazing.

His vision obstructed by Cassie's beast, the principal couldn't see how far down his body she'd slid. He only felt her stop once her heavy sack touched the top of his head. He could feel her nuts churning, growing ever fuller by the second. He heard a giggle from somewhere but couldn't distinguish which one of his goddesses was making the noise.

Suddenly, the two monstrous slabs of meat began pulling back, until they were no longer touching any part of his body. He looked down only to see the insane amount of precum the two had covered him in. He looked like a glazed donut with all the spunk that was clinging to his muscular body.

'Move up a bit. Head over the edge.' This time the command came from Cassie. The principal obeyed it regardless. He pushed himself up just a bit until his head fell backwards over the edge of the desk. In doing so his eyes were met with the stunning vision of Cassie's swollen beyond-fist sized head. And it was getting closer.

'Good.' Cassie sighed. 'Now open your mouth.' She giggled when she saw her principal so eagerly follow her instructions. He had been easier than even his son.

Cassie's cockhead reached the principal's lips. 'Kiss.' she instructed him. And so he did, earning a throb and a large dollop of precum to taste. It was like nectar. 'Open.' came the next command. And he did it once again without hesitation. The head entered his mouth slowly. It filled his cheeks to capacity, and the heat and strong taste overwhelmed his senses. His tongue began running wild over as much of the massive invading tip as it could. It was such a tight fit that there was barely any room to maneuver, but he tried his best anyway.

And then Cassie pushed. Her cockhead went deeper. It hit the opening to his throat and passed straight through. If there was a gag reflex, or some involuntary spasm to tighten it up, Cassie's cock broke straight past them like a battering ram through a gate. The principal's throat bulged out to accommodate her plunging stiffness. She caressed the bulge with her hand as she pushed even more of her cock inside. Just past the halfway mark, the principal retched beneath her, and she slowly pulled back out till she was only in his mouth.

'Mmm, that won't do at all, sir.' Cassie gave a sigh of disappointment. The sound reached the principal's ears far below her, and it made his heart sink. He was disappointing them. 'You have to take the whole thing in, and you barely managed half.' HALF?! He thought he'd die from the massive shaft and it was only half of it?! 'Perhaps you're thinking too much about it. How about you distract him a bit, mom?'

'So impatient, dear. I'm not done lubing up yet.' The principal's eyes bugged out. It was coming. Cassie pushed her mammoth cock just as he was about to try and protest, placating him. 'But I can't say no to my little girl, can I?'

Suddenly, the principal felt a cold liquid pour over his ass. Lube. It had to be. Two strong yet gentle hands grabbed hold of his ankles and lifted his legs in the air. Then a fist touched his anal entrance. At least he wished it was a fist. A fist would've been much easier to take. But the heat, the sponginess, the liquid drooling from it made sure he knew exactly what it was. And it was starting to push forward.

Lara pushed forward again. The tiny little rosebud of her daughter's principal still refused to give way. She'd hoped it would be an easier entrance. She moved her hands from Mr Clavone's ankles to his butt cheeks. Much to her delight, he kept his legs in the air once she let go. He was just as submissive as his wife had said. Grabbing a handful of muscular cheek each, her hands pushed outwards, stretching out his tiny hole. It was still far too small compared to her mighty cockhead, but it was at least no longer sealed shut. She pushed herself against it once more, and this time she popped in.

The principal's eyes watered immediately. It was like he had just been impaled on a spear. The pain was indescribable. It burned. It stretched. He wanted to scream. He opened his mouth and throat further than he'd ever done before from the overwhelming torture. But instead of allowing him to scream, it allowed Cassie's cock to sink further inside him.

In one full swing, Cassie hilted her entire colossus of a cock inside her principal's throat. Her mom had done her a great favor. With the principal's senses being fully focused on her mom's monster violating his ass, Cassie had managed to stuff his other entrance with her entire length. Her massive balls slapped across his forehead as she bottomed out, the long thick shaft filling his entire throat and ending up inside his stomach.

'Oh my God, mom!' Cassie giggled. 'His mustache feels so good on my balls! It tickles so much!.'

'Glad you like it, honey. Now it's my turn.' Lara smiled as she once again took hold of the principal's ankles. She steadied herself and pushed forward mercilessly, inserting a full foot of her gargantuan prick inside Mr Clavone's way too tight of an ass. The second her bulbous cockhead had grazed his prostate, and by graze that meant she completely smashed it, the principal had tensed up and shot his meager load over his shirt.

'Oh my, mom, he really seems to like your cock. I wonder if he'll cum again if you push the other half in!' No. Way. The other half? That was only half?! It felt like it was in his guts already!

'Well, we'll have to find out won't we, dear?' Lara giggled. She lowered her hands to the professor's waist and she clamped down on it. 'Cassie, honey, could you be a dear and make some room for mommy?'

'Sure mom!' The two didn't sound like they were in the middle of absolutely destroying a man on their colossal cocks. It sounded much more like they were having breakfast, or lunch. Like something they did every day, which unbeknownst to the principal that was currently being destroyed, wasn't far from the truth.

He felt the cock distending his throat slowly move back. It coated his walls with yet more thick precum. It was a shame he couldn't taste it.

'That's enough, honey. Now, Mr Clavone, take this!' The principal didn't have time to process what he'd just heard. Lara lunged forward with all her might, impaling him on two feet of immensely thick and inhumanly hard cock. The giant slab of meat which felt more as if it was made of diamond surged through his body, rearranging his insides to fit it like a glove. The massive cockhead made a visible bulge in his muscular abdomen, distending it grotesquely. He couldn't see any of that of course. But he felt it. He felt every single inch. Every single throb. Every single vein. It was more than enough for him to shoot yet another meager load. Two drizzles, for it was criminal to call them cumshots, of cum in less than a minute. He'd never done anything like it before. And he was still hard. Not that it mattered. His puny little penis was nothing compared to the two titanic spectacles of cockmeat that were plugging his holes.

Just as quickly as she had entered him, Lara withdrew her colossus. At the same time, in perfect unison, Cassie pushed herself back in, blocking his airways, her powerful nuts slapping his eyes. The sight of them coming closer was frightening. Like watching a fist fly at you when you have no way to dodge it. Then she pulled out and immediately he felt the pressure on his prostate return as Lara invaded his backside once again.

Lara and Cassie continued spit-roasting the principal as they steadily ramped up their speed. They timed their thrusts masterfully, one sheathing fully in as the other dislodged. Below them the principal squirmed as his brain frantically tried to send pain signals, but his body only received pleasure. As their speed increased, the desk began rocking back and forth faster and faster until it was like an out of control pendulum. For a good ten minutes, which to the principal felt like hours, the two rocked his body on their shafts, the only sounds audible in the room being the slapping of hips against hips, balls against face and the strained creaking of the desk.

'Cassie, dear...' Lara said as she pulled her cock out to the very tip for what could easily have been the thousandth time. 'Why don't we show your principal just how much he has to deal with?'

Cassie didn't respond. She knew exactly what her mother meant. It was one of their favorite tricks when spit roasting a guy. She pushed her cock in completely, her principal's mustache digging deep into her sack. Her nuts completely blocked off his nostrils. He didn't need air anyway, the scent of her churning balls was more than enough. Lara began pushing herself back in, but this time, Cassie didn't move. Lara inched in her throbbing shaft further and further inside the now perfectly molded guts of the principal. She was getting very close to it now. Just a few more inches...

The principal's eyes flew wide open, even if all he could see was the skin of Cassie's heavy sack. No way had he just felt that.

'Mmm, you really felt it, didn't you, Mr Clavone?' Lara chuckled. She stroked his belly, where her cockhead usually jutted out when she entered him fully. She stroked the massive bulge, but it was different this time. 'That's right!' Lara exclaimed in excitement. There were two bulges. Two massive cockheads bumping against each other. 'My little girl's cock just kissed mine! Isn't it wonderful, Mr Clavone? You're completely filled with our cocks! From one end all the way to the other!'

Cassie and Lara didn't move. They both began rubbing the bulge their touching heads created in the principal's stomach. Rubbing their tips through his skin, the two beastly cockheads touching inside him and covering each other with their precum, it felt amazing for both. And if the principal's dripping dicklet was any indication, it felt even better for him.

The scene was unreal. Two insanely hot women had the muscular principal on his back on his desk and were impaling him on their inhumanly large cocks. If someone were to enter at that point their jaw would drop to the ground.

And then the door flew open.

A rush of shock overcame the three. There was no knock. No indication. They were completely caught with their pants down, literally. No amount of explanation could save the situation.

'Well, well, well...' Wait. All three of them knew that voice. 'I wanted to come and check if you were doing alright...' Jane closed the door behind her and locked it. 'But it seems I shouldn't have worried. Hey Lara.'

Jane's voice was completely unfitting to the situation. She was watching her husband get mercilessly opened up by two gigantic cocks, both of which she'd taken herself the previous day. She should've been anything else, but not casual. Yet there she was, making friendly conversation with Lara while her husband squirmed impaled on her titanic meat.

'Oh, Jane, hi.' Lara responded. This earned her a stare of surprise from her daughter, whose last memory of the two was her mother angrily ravaging the woman over their couch. 'You scared me. Don't you knock?'

'It's my husband's office, Lara, I practically own the place.' Jane moved over to the desk where her husband was still completely impaled on Lara and Cassie's shafts. 'Well, don't stop just because of little old me, I don't want to interrupt anything.'

Mr Clavone's eyes bugged out when he heard his wife saying that. He would have said something if he could, but his entire throat was stuffed to capacity with Cassie's throbbing erection.

'Sure! Don't mind if I do!' Lara chuckled as she heaved her prick out and slammed back in with full force, making the desk move. She once again hit Cassie's cock on the way back in, and this time she hit her so hard she made her daughter recoil back, bullying her cock out of the principal's body, only to replace it with her own.

'Mom!' Cassie cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

'What? I'm just-' And just like the previous night, Lara got interrupted by Eric's mom.

'Ah, Cassandra, I'm so glad you're here.' Jane spoke as she moved in closer to Cassie. 'I wanted to talk to you last night but you never came down.' She took Cassie's hand in between her palms. 'I want to apologize to you for what happened in the toilets yesterday. I was under a lot of stress and you were just there with that tantalizing cock all in the...'

The principal couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd known about Lara fucking his wife like a jackhammer, that much he'd been told. He wasn't told about Cassie however.

'Anyway, I'm really sorry.'

Cassie blinked rapidly a few times in disbelief. After the brutal pounding her mom had given the woman in front of her, the last thing Cassie expected from her was an apology. Yet she was getting one.

'Uhm, it's fine I guess. If my mom is okay with it...' Cassie looked over to see Lara nodding. The talk was weird. She didn't like it. 'I'm, uhh, sorry about your son and...'

The principal suddenly slammed his fists into the cold wooden desk. He squirmed as he was getting impaled over and over on Lara's massive prick. Yet she'd been doing that the entire time, so this wasn't a response to it.

'Jane, you haven't told him, have you?' Lara shot Eric's mom a quizzical look.

'Oh, silly me. Must have been too busy describing what your gorgeous cock did to me.' Jane chuckled as she got on her knees. She saw her husband's head and his overstuffed mouth wrapped around Cassie's monster tool. He looked back at her from the corner of his eye. 'Yes, honey, these two fucked our son. Just like they're fucking you. You should be happy, though. They disciplined Eric much better than you ever have. Now stop thinking about it and enjoy yourself. That's an order.' Her voice was cold, with barely any love or emotion in it. Even Lara's or Cassie's earlier commands hadn't been as cold.

Jane stood back up and faced Cassie once more, who had gotten even more uncomfortable.

'It's fine, dear. You did my son a favor, really. It's such a shame you've got a boyfriend, he could really use a girl like you to rein him in.' With those words, Jane spun around and turned to leave. 'Bye, you three. And please don't break the desk, girls. I like the desk.' She snickered as she unlocked the door and left.

'You hear that, Mr Clavone? She didn't say a thing about breaking you!' Lara flashed the principal a wicked grin, not that he could see it. She bent forward, bringing her hands up to his chest as her voluptuous breasts pressed into him. She then began to plow him rapidly, not taking as much of her cock out as before, but slamming back into him much faster. She could feel his painfully erect penis poking her belly. It felt like a pinkie compared to her behemoth. It just made her cock throb harder at the comparison as she continued railing him.

Yet something wasn't right. Lara looked up to check and sure enough there was it. Her daughter wasn't moving at all. Her gigantic cock only had the head in the principal's mouth and she was keeping it there. A worried, confused look was written all over Cassie's face.

'What's wrong, sweetie?' Lara asked without giving pause to her quick strokes. Her overly swollen ballsack smacked into the hard wood frame of the desk with each thrust, making a sound as if someone was punching it.

'Mom, I... I can't do this anymore.' Cassie stammered out meekly. She sounded like she was about to cry.

'What? Why not?' Lara didn't want to see her little girl cry, but she also wanted really bad to cum. Just another thirty minutes was all she'd need. 'Is it because of Jane? Honey, it's fi-'

'N-no. It's because of...' Cassie's face was becoming redder by the moment. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts. It looked like she was trying to hug herself. 'It's because of Tim.'

'Tim? Why, what's he done?' Lara couldn't believe her ears. Tim had always been such a sweet boy. Surely he wouldn't have done anything to hurt her little girl.

'Nothing! He's done nothing! It's what I've done to him and-' Cassie sobbed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'What do you mean, dear? What have you done?' Lara was getting more and more concerned with each word that left her daughter's lips.

'I... This...' The first tears started rolling down Cassie's cheeks.

'This? You mean the principal?' It took a second for Lara to figure out exactly what her daughter meant. 'Why is this becoming a problem now? If you've told him about the other times then it should be no-' Cassie looked away. Her face was tomato red with embarrassment. The tears were now a constant stream. And then everything clicked in Lara's head. Oh no. 'Cassie, look at me.' Her sweet motherly tone was quickly disappearing. Cassie didn't turn. 'Cassandra Smith, look at your mother this instant.' It was replaced with a stern, aggressive tone. Amidst her boiling emotions, Lara's thrusts were becoming more irregular, but much harder.

Cassie finally turned to meet her mother's gaze. She felt like Lara was staring past her eyes and into her very being.

'Have you told Tim what you've been doing?' Cassie didn't answer. She tried looking away, but her mother's piercing gaze had her frozen in terror. Down below, her previously vigorously hard cock had begun deflating in shame. It went limp at an alarming pace, quickly popping out of the principal's mouth, as much as he didn't want that. He tried his best to keep the cock in his mouth but alas it eventually escaped him. At least he still had one and OH GOD! It hurt so much! With Cassie's cock in his mouth he'd been too preoccupied to feel the insane burning the friction of Lara's monster was causing inside him. He panted in desperation and let out a loud groan. It was only met with an extra hard thrust from Lara's disproportionately powerful hips, one that slammed her balls so hard into the side of the desk they may as well have dented it.

'Never interrupt me while I'm talking to my daughter again!' Lara shouted at the principal. It was the first time he'd heard her angry, and it scared him. His wife had described it to him, but hearing it live was a much more terrifying experience. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stay quiet despite the overwhelming anal assault he was experiencing.

'I asked, have you told Tim what you've been up to?' Lara returned her focus to Cassie, who had hoped maybe she'd forgotten. 'Like you told me that you had two days ago. Answer me.'

'N-no...' Cassie began. She wanted to explain herself someway, but she couldn't find the words. Even if she could, she wouldn't have had time as she felt a sudden burning pain on her left cheek. The sound of the forceful, angry slap followed soon after.

Cassie recoiled back in shock and pain. Her mother had reached over the desk and slapped her with all the strength she had. Cassie couldn't remember the last time her mom had slapped her. The tears that were falling from her eyes suddenly stopped. They welled up further in her eyes but dared not fall anymore. Covering her cheek with her own hand, Cassie stared at her mother.

'That was for lying to me. And to Tim. Especially to him.' There wasn't even a single hint of remorse in Lara's voice. She had meant that slap. 'He doesn't know anything, does he?'

Cassie didn't respond. She was scared she'd be hit again. Still, she shook her head as she was even more scared of what her mom would do her if she didn't answer.

'Relax. I'm not going to hit you again.' Lara said as she saw the apprehension in her daughter's stance. Her thrusting got slower, pulling more of her cock out then slamming back in. Even amidst the entire situation with Cassie she was determined to relieve herself. And now she was going to need it even more than ever.

'What do I do?' Cassie finally asked, her voice quiet, almost too scared to ask.

'Why are you asking me?' Lara didn't even look back at her anymore. At least when not looking at her daughter she was only disappointed. When she looked at her she got angry. She didn't want to be angry at her.

'Because you always know what to do and-'

'And I told you what to do!' Lara snapped back raising her head to meet her daughter's gaze. If Cassie's eyes hadn't been filled up with tears she would have seen her mother's eyes welling up as well. She didn't. 'And you didn't listen at all. And now it's too late...'

Cassie's heart sank. 'No, it can't be too late! I'll tell him no-'

'No. You won't.' Lara sighed, turning back to focus on the principal's pained face as he struggled not to make a single sound. She wanted desperately to just focus on pounding him and forget everything else. But she couldn't. Not when her daughter was right there. 'One he would've handled. But you've fucked six people in less than a week behind his back. You were so scared you'd hurt him that you didn't realize you were doing it already.'

'Mom, I...' Cassie's tears began running down her cheeks again. She couldn't take in breaths regularly anymore as she began sobbing.

'Go.' Her mom said with a much quieter tone than before. A tear rolled off the edge of her eye and landed on the principal's shirt. She began slamming into him with all her might, venting out all her frustrations on his already overly abused ass.

'What?' Cassie asked in between her sobs.

'Leave us.' Lara replied. She didn't like repeating herself, and that made her pump the principal even faster. Her crotch was slamming into his poor balls like a paddle. 'Go back to class. Don't tell Tim anything. You're good at that, at least.' Another tear fell onto the principal's shirt. He gritted his teeth as he felt the massive piece of cock that was spearing his guts get thicker, spreading his already stretched out hole even further. 'When school ends come home immediately. Until I figure something out, you're grounded.'

Lara's grip on the principal's hips tightened. Her nails dug painfully into his skin. Her thrusts became erratic. All her frustration and anger had thrown her over the edge earlier than she expected. She was just about ready to fill him up.

'Mom, I...'

'I said-' Lara's thrusts became harder than ever before. Her ballsack repeatedly slammed into the cold wooden surface on the side of the desk. She could feel her powerful load slowly making its way up her chute. Below her, the principal was in far too much pain. Where he'd thought she was going at a hundred before, it was more like a thousand now. He couldn't take it. He wanted her to stop.

'Cupca-' The word came out of his lips almost involuntarily. That was the safeword. His wife would stop when he said it. Lara was not his wife. He looked up at her in fear when he realized what he'd just done. He only managed to get a brief glimpse of her rage filled eyes before he felt her pull her ginormous cock all the way out until only the massive head was still inside him.

'I TOLD YOU NEVER TO INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER!' Lara shouted out at the top of her lungs. All the frustration, all the anger, all the sadness, every emotion from the past few minutes she put into her final push. She heaved her behemoth of a cock and slammed it all the way in, spearing the principal with such might that she punched out all the air from his lungs. Her massive churning sack hit the side of the desk like a freight train. The sound resonated around the room. It was too much for the desk to endure.

Just as Lara's first shot flooded the principal's insides, a loud creak came from beneath them. Then a snap. And then a crumble. The desk collapsed under them as the side wall of it split in half from the force of Lara's colossal balls. The two fell forward together, Lara's inhumanly turgid cock pulsing what seemed like gallons of fresh hot jizz inside him. His belly had already swollen to accommodate the copious amounts of sperm, but it was quickly reaching its limits. Before he knew it, the principal felt an unending torrent of seed burst its way up his throat and into his mouth. The pressure behind it was immense - it felt like it would knock his teeth out. There was no way he could hold it in and so he opened his mouth.

With a fresh way out, Lara's thick jizz poured out of the principal's mouth. Or rather it shot out. With his head still angled backwards Mr Clavone could clearly see as the massive gushing stream of cum impacted the wall behind him, over two feet away. When it died down it covered his entire face and he could no longer see it. It seeped into his nostrils as another just as forceful shot followed it. And then another. The puddle at the base of the wall was turning into a lake. Then came Lara's final shot. It drizzled everywhere from his mouth, covering him in her thick juice and making sure he was filled up fully.

Not waiting a single second for either of them to recover, Lara pulled out and let the principal fall down onto the destroyed debris of the desk. A waterfall of white viscous spunk rushed out of his ass. Lara didn't care. She moved over to pick up her jeans before the puddle reached them. As she bent over to put them on, she turned around and finally noticed: Cassie had already left.

\--------------------------------

Cassie stood by the school doors as she looked outside. The rain was pouring down. There was no way she could get home in such weather. She'd have to wait for it to let off before she left and hope her mother wouldn't be too pissed at her.

She wouldn't have had any trouble waiting for the rain to stop if she had been alone, just her and her stuffed to capacity with worries and fears head. But she wasn't. The object of said stuffing was right there next to her. She looked over to Tim and how peaceful he looked. How sweet, how pure. And she was next to him, trying desperately to hold everything in like she'd done far too much far too often.

The schoolday had come and gone quickly. Despite Cassie's wishes to just shut herself off from the world, she didn't want to make Tim worry about her. She'd already done enough to hurt him, she hadn't wanted to make him even more worried. So every break, as per usual, the two met. But the meetings were far less raunchy than usual. That's what the meeting with the principal was about, Cassie had excused herself. It wasn't a lie technically, just not the whole truth. Just like everything she'd told Tim before.

Tim had no clue what was going on through Cassie's head but he still enjoyed being with her even if it's just feeling her close to him. He was being far too sweet, and Cassie was beginning to hate herself even more with each break. It all culminated with them waiting for the rain to end together.

Cassie turned over to face him. She had to tell him. Better to let it all out now, hurt him and drive him away than continue lying to him and hurt him even more in the future. She'd lose him forever but at least he wouldn't suffer as much. She had to tell him.

'Tim, I-'

'Yo, Cassie!' A loud voice rang behind the two, interrupting Cassie mid-sentence. She sighed, on the one hand relieved, as she would get a bit more time with Tim, on the other frustrated, as that time would still be spent hiding stuff from him. Behind the two, Clive had come up from the locker rooms. 'Whoa, that's a huge storm!'

'Hey, Clive.' Cassie replied, putting away her sullen thoughts. 'Yeah, we're waiting for it slow down before we leave.'

'We?' Clive turned to look at Tim. The two had met before, but had never really talked. 'Oh, so you're Cassie's boyfriend! Nice to meet you, man, I've heard so much about you.'

Cassie's heart had already sunken over the entire day. With Clive saying that, it reached the bottom and drowned. The two had indeed talked about Tim earlier in class, and Clive had had to interrupt Cassie multiple times when she got too excited talking about him. But that was before the meeting, and before she'd realized just how bad things were.

'You... have?' Tim replied, looking over at Clive and then at Cassie almost in disbelief.

'Yeah! She won't shut up abou-' Clive felt an elbow hit him in the kidney.

'He's joking. I don't talk about you nearly as much as he says.' Cassie gave Clive a brief but mean look. He took the hint. Shut it.

'Aw, why not?' Tim chuckled.

'I have other things on my mind than just you, you know!' Cassie stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Somehow the thoughts that had plagued her all day had vanished.

'I don't.' Tim said as he quickly wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and pulled her closer. Feeling him take control like that almost made Cassie weak in the knees. She loved it when he was so confident. And then he let go. 'Shame I'm not allowed to show you.' He smiled as he watched her steady herself. It was uncharacteristic of him, being so cocky, so teasing. But Cassie brought it out of him easily.

'Whoa, take it easy you two.' Clive snickered. He didn't mind it at all really. The two made a really cute couple in his eyes.

'Sorry, sorry. It's his fault.' Cassie grinned at Tim before turning to Clive. 'Where's Terry, shouldn't you two be glued to each other by now?'

'I wish.' Clive chuckled heartily. 'He left early to look after his little brother.' His voice suddenly went lower as he mentioned that.

'Why, did something happen?' Cassie asked. She spotted the look of concern on Clive's face. It wasn't really hidden at all.

'Yeah, it's fine. His little brother, Oli, just gets anxiety attacks from time to time, so Terry stays by his side when he does that.' Clive sighed, wanting desperately to drop the subject. 'Hey, the rain doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon, do you two want me to drive you home?'

'Your car's here? Why didn't you say so?' Cassie exclaimed. She didn't really want to go home. But she also really didn't want to remain in school any longer.

'How about you, Mr Cassie's boyfriend?'

'My name's Tim, you know.' Tim chuckled. He liked the sound of that. 'But sure, as long as we get to sit in the back.'

'Passenger seat is Terry's seat anyway, no one else sits there.'

With those words Clive led the two out of school in a quick dash to the parking lot nearby. They still got drenched in the brief run, but far less so than if they'd tried rushing home in the downpour.

The drive was uneventful. Clive put on some chill music to fit with the rain as Cassie relaxed her head on Tim's shoulder. Her thoughts were starting to flood back. She didn't want them, but knew she'd have to deal with them eventually. They drove to Tim's first, where he finally managed to pull Cassie in for that sweet passionate kiss he'd been craving all day long, not even caring that Clive was less than a foot away. Then, once the kiss ended and he dashed home, Clive drove over to Cassie's, this time managing to find space to park right by her house. She hadn't said a single word the entire way.

'We're here' Clive announced as he pulled up to the side of the road. Before Cassie had had a chance to say bye or leave the car, he turned around to face her. 'Now, what's up?'

'Huh?' Cassie piqued up from her saddened stupor.

'Come on, no one's this quiet and gloomy unless they have something bugging them.' Clive reassured her with a warm tone as he stopped the music. It would be too distracting. 'Man issues?'

'N-no, it's-' Cassie gulped. She was struggling to get the words out.

'Come on, you look like you're about to pop from holding things in.' Clive encouraged her but was slowly getting more and more worried. Cassie had been bubbly and energetic earlier at school. To see her like this, something major must have happened.

'It's... me issues.' Cassie finally managed to stammer out. 'I think... I think I've screwed everything up.' She said, the admittance already bringing tears to her eyes.

'Really?' Clive looked her over. She seemed genuinely upset. 'Didn't look like that with how he was holding you.'

'He doesn't know.' The sobs were already starting. The tears falling down her cheeks.

'Hey, hey, don't do that. What doesn't he know?'

'Anything!' Cassie bawled as she planted her head on the seat in front of her, quickly wetting it with her tears. 'He doesn't know about you, or Terry, or Sam, or Eric or anyone!'

'Oh, sh-' Clive couldn't finish his sentence. He would only have to listen as Cassie finally let everything out for the first time.

'I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't! I wanted to but I was scared! And now it's too late!' Cassie continued sobbing into the seat as she poured her heart out. 'I was too scared and I didn't want to hurt him and then I lied again and again and now I don't know what's true and what isn't and...' She could barely breathe in between sobs and confessions.

'That's enough.' Clive put his hand on her shoulder. 'Don't speak anymore. Just cry it out.'

And she did. For five minutes straight she cried into the seat in front of her. She cried until her ears ran dry, and then she cried some more. Finally, once she could barely breathe and she'd exhausted herself fully, she stopped. Clive handed her a box of tissues from the glove compartment.

'So...' Clive waited for her to wipe the dried out tears from her face. 'What are you going to do now?'

'I...' Cassie finally spoke up after crying what felt like hours. 'I don't know. I have to tell him but I...'

'No, you don't.' Clive cut her off. She stared back at him.

'What do you mean, of course I have-' She was interrupted again.

'And what's that going to change? You aren't going to undo what you've done, just break both your hearts.' Clive looked away from her. He really wished Terry was there. He was actually good at this sort of thing. 'If you're going to tell the guy you're dating and fucking about the other people you've fucked, why stop there? Why not tell him about everyone you've been with before you moved as well? That won't change anything either, will it?'

'N-no...' Cassie looked down at her feet. 'But what am I supposed to do, we haven't even been on a date yet and I've fucked so man-' Cassie didn't finish. Clive had turned around while she wasn't looking and interrupted her.

'What did you just say?' he sounded disbelieving, confused.

'I've fucked so many-' Again he didn't let her finish.

'Before that. You haven't gone out yet? Like at all?'

'No.'

'Have you fucked?' He asked. He really should have learned to choose his words better, if Cassie's sudden surprised expression was anything to go by.

'NO!' she practically jumped in her seat.

'Why not?' Words may not have been his strong suit, but by sheer luck Clive thought he'd stumbled on something.

'Because we... uh...' Cassie actually had no answer to that. She hadn't thought about it. In fact, every time she'd been with Tim, she'd not really ever thought about fucking him.

'Does he not know about your dick?' Clive picked up where she trailed off.

'N-no, he knows, we just...'

'And you're attracted to him, right? So why haven't you done it yet?' Clive pushed her again.

'We... haven't had the opportunity.' That wasn't her best lie, but thinking about it made Cassie feel uneasy.

'Really?' Clive didn't buy it for a second. He knew he was on to something. Now he just needed to pry it out. 'So why'd you fuck Eric then? Opportunity?'

'NO!' Cassie recoiled back in her seat in what could only be disgust at the suggestion. 'He's a bully and an ass and he needed to be taught a lesson!'

'So it was punishment then?' Clive pushed her subtly. That's it, he thought, let it out.

'YES!' Cassie exclaimed.

'And what about Sam?'

'He nearly hurt Tim! And then he followed me home!' Cassie once again yelled out, not comprehending how Clive wasn't understanding her at all. He should have understood her by now.

'So, revenge then?' Clive nodded in false approval. 'And Terry and me?'

'You were just there and you helped so much and then you wanted it so much so...' Cassie barely breathed in between her words. Clive was really starting to annoy her with the obvious questions.

'A reward, eh? Anyone else?' Just a bit more was all he needed to pry out of her, but he was already certain he had all the information he needed.

'Eric's mom yesterday, she jumped me while I was hard in the toilets!' Cassie looked away for a moment. She didn't want to explain that one. Before Clive could ask another stupid question she continued. 'And then the principal today, when he accused me of assaulting Sam! Are you happy now? Enough with the damn questions already!' She was getting red with annoyance.

'Just one more.' Clive said as he turned directly towards her and locked eyes. 'Have you ever had sex?'

'What the hell, weren't you listening to me?' Cassie shouted at him. He wasn't even trying to help her anymore, just mocking her.

'Nah, nah, nah, I listened.' He continued. His tone was becoming more and more confident. 'You've fucked a lot of people, that's for sure. But have you ever had sex?'

Cassie blinked twice rapidly. What kind of question was that? She had just told him she had.

'You don't understand what I mean, do you?' Clive asked her, noticing her lack of response. Cassie shook her head. 'When you fuck someone, does it cross your mind what they're experiencing? Or is it just about getting yourself off?'

Cassie didn't reply. She just looked back at Clive with a blank expression on her face, still not fully understanding what he was talking about.

'It's the second one, I bet. Do your thing, get your pleasure, then move on. I'm right, aren't I?' Clive pushed her. He was starting to think he may be pushing too hard, but he had to if he wanted to help her in any way.

'I... yeah.' Cassie finally admitted. It sounded so cruel when he said it like that. She'd never given it that much thought. She knew people enjoyed themselves when she fucked them, but she never really cared about their enjoyment. Just her own.

'Sex ain't like that, Cass.' he hadn't pushed too far. Good. 'Sex is about everyone in it, not just about yourself. You ever have that with anyone?'

Cassie's eyes bugged out. She finally understood what he meant, and now she felt awful about screaming at him.

'Once.' she sighed. 'Long ago.'

'And you've changed since then?'

'Yeah.' She really had. She'd never thought of it. She'd lived it all but never stopped to look at herself.

'That's why you haven't done it with your guy, isn't it? You don't know how.' Clive was proud of himself. He'd sniffed it out from one off-handed remark Cassie had mentioned while pissed off at him. Still, he needed to focus on actually saying something useful to aid her now, or otherwise making her cry and then making her angry would've been for nothing.

'I... I don't want to hurt him.' She admitted as she quieted down. She brought her hands up and crossed them underneath her breasts, once again retreating in her comfortable self-hug.

'So don't.' Clive replied, brief but to the point.

'I don't know how!' Cassie piqued up from her retreated position.

'So learn.'

'That's what my mom said! And I tried and then I failed.' Cassie was retreating further and further into herself, now lying back into the car seat. She just wanted to be swallowed whole by the seat and disappear.

'No you haven't.' That caught her attention. 'Failed that is. Cuz you haven't really tried, have you?'

'OF course I have!' Cassie jumped out of the seat, annoyed once again.

'Bullshit! Then why'd you do the same things you did before you moved here?' Clive really hated riling her up like that. But he just needed one more line and he'd drive home the point.

'Because I fail-' She barked back at him. She just wanted to punch him and shut him up.

'Because you thought you still had to do everything yourself!' Clive shouted back. That was it. That was the gamble. Everything now hanged on whether he was correct.

'YES!' Cassie yelled. Before she could let another word out, Clive turned back towards her. Much to her surprise, and overwhelming relief, he caught her fist mid swing. She'd lost control amidst her anger and tried hitting him.

'You don't.' Clive said calmly. Almost too calmly. Cassie was immediately on the verge of tears when she realized what she'd done. If he hadn't stopped her... oh no. 'You don't have to do everything by yourself. You're not alone anymore, Cass. Get it stuck in your head and don't forget it.' He stared directly at her as he said that.

Clive let go of her hand only for Cassie to immediately hug him as she began crying on his shoulder. Clive embraced her with his left hand and patted her on the back as he waited for her to calm down.

'You're not alone, alright?' He said when she finally stopped sobbing and let go of the hug. 'You've got friends, but much more importantly you've got Tim. So instead of doing everything on your own and suffering for it, let others help you. Got it?'

Cassie nodded, still having trouble breathing from the recent crying. She reached for the tissues again.

'So you're going to change for him now. And that starts with no more fucking. What's done is done, you can't change that.' Clive sighed. It was all becoming a bit too much even for him. 'Instead, you're going to do your absolute best to make sure it never happens again, understood?' That wasn't a question. It wasn't an order either. It was a pact. One that Cassie understood.

'Y-yes.' She said as her breathing slowly returned to normal. 'Thank you, Clive.'

'You know what's funny?' Clive sighed. It was finally over. He could finally try to lighten the tension. 'Terry will never believe this happened.'

'Still, thank you. I needed that.' Cassie once again replied as she wiped the last of her tears away. 'And I promise I won't fail again.'

'Don't promise me, Cass. Promise yourself.' Clive in the mellowest tone he could muster. He wanted to drive home the point fully.

'I will.' Cassie exclaimed, a hint of joy returning to her voice. 'I've gotta get home.' She said as she opened the car door. 'And thank you again.' She got out and ran into the house.

Clive sat there for a few minutes, still thinking over all that had happened in the past half hour. He picked up his phone and dialed up Terry. Two tones in, he answered.

'Hey, Terry. You'll never believe what happened.'

Tim slept like a baby that night, his dreams, just as he had said, filled with Cassie and only Cassie. She on the other hand went to bed still with worries on her mind, but also newfound resolve to not break before her fears anymore and to change, if not for herself then for Tim. And Clive, Clive spent the night at Terry's. And he was correct - Terry did not believe a single word Clive told him.


	6. All in the Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With newfound resolve, Cassie sets forth to make sure her relationship with Tim lasts. Only, will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is. New chapter.
> 
> As I've said before, this is the first of a few chapters that contains absolutely no sex whatsoever. It does still contain some passionate kissing and teasing, but no sex. If you're after the sex scenes then bummer.
> 
> This is also the start of Tim's resurgence into the story. He's had very little screen time in the past few chapters, what with Cassie's cock being the main attraction and all, but he's finally starting to come into play again as more than a thought.
> 
> As always, here's the sensitive topics mentioned or discussed in the chapter: anxiety, heartbreak, death of loved ones.

The last school bell rang out. Friday was finally over. A veritable flood of school kids of all ages rushed out the doors, every single one of them anxious to finally get the weekend started.

Cassie hung back, waiting for the others to empty out. This should have been her and Tim's weekend. They would have had all the time in the world just to themselves. But after the meeting with principal Clavone, Lara had been absolute - Cassie was grounded. She'd tried to argue with her mom once she'd gotten back home, even telling her of the advice Clive had given. While Lara had seemed to, at the very least, not outright against Clive's idea, she was still adamant - Cassie would be grounded until further notice.

Still, all wasn't terrible. In fact, Cassie's Friday had gone much better than she'd expected. For starters, there were zero hurdles in her way of spending every single break with Tim. No principal meetings, no unfortunate boners, no people trying to hit on her, nothing. Cassie and Tim had managed to spend an actually normal day in school for once. Well, as far as her pouncing on him every chance she got could be considered normal. But she knew Tim didn't mind it. In fact, he more than returned her affections. That was the other thing that had made the day far surpass her expectations.

After the talk with Clive, Cassie had resolved that she would actually start working on her relationship with Tim instead of constantly worrying about it ending. With her dedication renewed, she'd happily opened the door early in the morning after giddily waiting for the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing. And just as she had opened the door to meet Tim, she'd faced her first surprise of the day.

Usually, no matter what she'd chosen to wear, Tim would immediately gawk at her almost uncontrollably. She didn't mind it, of course. She very much liked, no, loved it when he stared at her wantingly. Just for his viewing pleasure, she'd worn her overly-sexualized schoolgirl outfit again - after all, the last time she'd worn it he had been at his grandparents' house and hadn't seen it.

Cassie had barely managed to turn around after she'd locked the door on her way out when she felt Tim swiftly move in closer. There was no gawking that time. Instead, he had pushed her back against the door, one of his arms quickly wrapping around her waist, the other gently but intently gripping the back of her neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. Cassie hadn't had any time to even process what was going on before Tim's lips touched hers. And once they'd done so, Cassie had lost all capacity to think at all. The kiss was unlike any other the two had shared before - they'd had loving kisses, they'd had angry kisses, they'd had passionate kisses. But this was something more. This was lust. And for once, it wasn't coming from her. The sudden intrusion of Tim's tongue in her mouth jolted Cassie into taking a more active role in the kiss. Her tongue immediately fought back trying to wrestle control again and... it couldn't. Not because Tim was unpredictable or inexperienced. In fact, it was much the opposite: wherever Cassie's tongue would go, Tim's was already there and ready for her. He was perfectly countering all her attempts to take over the situation. And Cassie was absolutely loving it.

While her hands had remained almost glued to Tim's chest since the start of the kiss, his had been anything but. His arms roamed all over her body - her back, her thighs, her butt. Especially her butt, which Tim had begun squeezing in earnest the instant his hand had grazed over it. his other hand had roamed down from her neck and back to her front, to her sizable breasts, grabbing as much boobflesh as he could. Even if his hands were much bigger than Cassie's, her boobs were far too big for him to take in just one hand. Still, he kept fondling her with no end in sight. And Cassie sure as hell didn't want it to end. Ever.

Amidst her kiss-crazed trance, Cassie was suddenly shocked awake by the sudden feel of something grinding against her crotch. She had quickly figured out what it was - Tim had lifted his leg, propped his knee on the door and was slowly grinding his thigh against Cassie's panties. Her eyes went wide. Had he become too lost in the moment that he hadn't realized what he was doing? She stopped moving her tongue as she focused on his leg. Surely he just wasn't fully aware of what he was doing. But it felt so good. As if reading her thoughts, Tim had broken the kiss for just long enough to gaze into Cassie's eyes, before diving lower and planting a loving nibble on her neck. His groping, touching and grinding had continued. He hadn't been lost in the moment at all, Cassie realized. He was letting her know just how much he wanted her - all of her.

And just as Cassie had warmed up to the idea of just staying there for the rest of the day and letting Tim push all her buttons, he'd finally stopped his assault on her senses.

'Morning, Cass.' He'd said with a cheeky smile. 'You ready to leave?'

He'd turned to slowly walk away towards school. He'd managed to catch Cassie completely by surprise, give her the most intense kiss she'd ever had, left her almost weak in the knees, and then he'd just walked away with a chuckle. The nerve on that boy. Cassie decided on the spot that she was going to get back at him as she quickly caught up.

Much to her immeasurable delight, it had turned out much harder than she'd expected to get back at Tim. She had planned to run over to his classroom immediately during the first break and catch him unprepared. Instead, the instant she had peaked out her own classroom's door she was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side - Tim had already been there. There was much less groping and grinding that time, but to make up for it the kiss had been even more intense, and once again Cassie had found herself melting in Tim's arms.

She had been two down by the time of the second break. That time she'd excused herself to the bathroom five minutes before the class end, to make sure she would definitely catch Tim with his guard down. She had patiently waited outside his classroom door, only for no one to come out of it once the bell had rung. Cassie's disbelief had been interrupted by a pair of hands blocking out her eyes as a familiar set of teeth playfully chomped down on her neck, making her squeal right in the middle of the school hallways for all to hear. Tim had just come back from gym class.

The break before lunch was when Cassie finally managed to one-up Tim. She had made sure to ask all about his classes and knew he had just had a test. Which meant he would be distracted as he walked out the room. She was correct.

Tim had had no time to prepare for what happened as he left the room following his maths test. A whistling sound to his left gave him just enough time to turn around, only for Cassie to pounce on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Principal's rules be damned, Cassie had thought. If he had a problem with what she did with Tim, he could take it up with her mom. Cassie had intended to completely knock Tim to the floor and pin him under her, where he'd be at her mercy. Instead, she only made him stumble back a few steps before she felt his hands each grip one of her shapely round butt cheeks as he steadied himself. Tim may have not been the strongest or the biggest guy in school but he still seemed to make Cassie look as if she weighed nothing as he held her in his arms in the middle of the hallway. Neither of their minds were preoccupied with how things looked to the rest of the school. They were solely focused on each other.

With the rest of the schoolday being filled with Cassie and Tim trying to outdo each other, it was little wonder Cassie had forgotten all her worries. Still, as she was now standing in the quickly emptying halls, she was faced with the unfortunate reality that as amazing the day had been, it was over. And with her grounded, she'd have to wait until Monday for a chance at another one. It made her understandably gloomy.

'Why the long face?' Came the familiar chuckle of Tim's voice as Cassie felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. He pulled her in closer as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

'The day's over...' Cassie sighed. Even as she was admitting it, the joy of being held so closely in Tim's arms was overpowering the sadness of what she was saying. 'And I'm grounded for the weekend.'

'So?' Tim chuckled. He knew exactly what she meant, and he was just as sad at the thought of not seeing her until Monday. But he wanted her to say it instead.

'I'm not going to see you for two days.' Cassie stifled a soft moan as she felt Tim gently kissing up her shoulder towards her neck.

'You still have a phone, right? We can talk.' He said before kissing up her neck up towards her ear.

'There are other things I want to do other than talk.' Cassie replied, biting her lower lip.

'Such as?' Tim's hands begun traveling slowly up Cassie's body.

'What you're doing right now...' she said in between breaths as Tim nibbled her ear. 'Playing.'

'Playing, huh?' Tim chuckled as he stopped nibbling her ear. Instead he kept his lips close to it as he lowered his voice to a whisper. 'And you like it when I play like this?' His hands moved up to Cassie's boobs, grabbing a handful each.

'Mmm.' Cassie moaned softly.

'Or...' Tim's hands moved downwards, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back so that her butt hit his crotch. Cassie could feel his arousal through his straining erection. 'Like this?'

Cassie bit her finger as she moaned louder.

'And even like this?' Tim removed his hands from her hips and started moving them down, getting closer and closer to Cassie's crotch.

Just before his hands could reach their destination, Cassie's smaller hands grabbed his. She spun around, coming face to face with him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

'Now we're even.' she giggled as she broke the kiss. 'I gotta go. Mom's going to start calling soon.'

'Yeah, me too.' Tim laughed in reply. She'd outmaneuvered him this time.

'You're not letting go.' Cassie pointed out.

'You're not struggling to go.' Tim retorted.

The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before kissing again.

'See you Monday!' Cassie said as the two finally let go of each other and began heading home.

'Call you tomorrow!' Tim yelled as they slowly got further and further apart.

Still lost in her memories of the day, Cassie barely felt the trek home. While she'd more than enjoyed every single moment they'd spent together, Cassie's mind kept trailing back to two things: Tim' grinding his leg against her crotch early in the morning, and his hands snaking towards it just minutes prior. It made her feel so warm inside, just the thought that Tim wanted every single part of her. She hoped he'd still want it if she showed him just how much that particular part of her had grown. And if he did, would he hold it like he held the rest of her? She'd literally melt if he did that.

It was something new for Cassie, fantasizing about things going well instead of worrying about them going bad. It felt nice for a change, and she hoped things would indeed turn out well.

Cassie had barely gotten a foot in the door when her mother called out to her.

'Honey, is that you?' came Lara's voice from the living room.

'Yes, mom.' Cassie sighed with a deflated tone. The long boring weekend was about to begin.

'Go get changed, dear, we have places to be.' Her mom sounded rather happy at her statement, something that Cassie found odd.

'Not interested.' she replied. If her mom was going to ground her, Cassie wasn't about to do anything she wanted. 'Plus, you grounded me, remember?' Cassie took off her shoes and finally stepped into the living room.

Her mom had been dressed oddly casual. Almost like she was just going to spend the day at home instead of going out.

'You're un-grounded for tonight, then.' Lara chuckled. 'Plus, you wouldn't want to miss out on seeing Tim again, would you?'

'What?' Cassie's eyes suddenly lit up.

'His mom Jessica has a birthday, and she's been kind enough to invite us over. Isn't that sweet?'

Cassie's face suddenly dropped again. 'Oh, uhh, I'm not going then.'

'And why not, young lady?' Lara put her hand to her waist, getting very annoyed at her daughter's answer.

'What's the point of going to his place if i can't be alone with him?'

Lara didn't respond. She tilted her head, blinking frequently. The sheer disbelief that was written all over her face was unnerving.

'Mom, wha-' Cassie tried speaking up seeing how her mother hadn't responded. She was swiftly interrupted.

'Are you for real?' Lara's tone had done a complete U-turn from her previous excited and caring motherly tone. It was a tone of cold disbelief, with hints of annoyance quickly coming to the forefront.

'Wha-' Once again, Cassie wasn't allowed to finish. Either her mother didn't like how her answer began, or wasn't interested in it at all.

'Cassandra, honey, you know I love you...' Lara moved over to the couch and sat down. She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'I don't want to be angry at you and I don't want us to fight. But what you just said is by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say.'

Cassie didn't respond. She stared at her mom as Lara took another deep breath. She could see the strained expression on her mom's face.

'Come, sweetie, sit with me.' Lara patted the cushion next to her. 'I'm going to talk you through why what you said is so stupid, you're going to actually listen to what your mother has to say for once in your life, respond with yes or no to what I ask, and then the two of us are going over to celebrate Jessica's birthday.' Her voice had started almost warm, but with every following word the previous annoyance had crept back in until it was downright domineering. 'Am I clear?'

'Mom, I said I'm not go-'

'Am I clear?' Lara repeated herself. This wasn't a choice. It was an order.

Cassie nodded in defeat as she sat down by her mom.

'Good girl. Now, first question, and I'm sorry to be so blunt but, are you an idiot?' Lara put so much emphasis on the last part that she made the question seem rhetorical.

'No!' Cassie jumped at the sudden insult. Why would her mother start things by insulting her.

'Good, good. I'm glad. And is Tim an idiot?' This time she didn't emphasize the question as much. It still annoyed Cassie much the same.

'No he isn't!' She nearly jumped off the couch but was stopped by Lara placing her hand on Cassie's thigh.

'Relax, and sit down.' her tone had shifted again. Cassie recognized it, and it terrified her: it was the same tone as the one her mom had had after slapping her the previous day. 'If the isn't an idiot, then is he a piece of meat?'

'NO!' Cassie shouted much louder that time. That one question was crossing the line. Her mom however only stared back at her until Cassie once again piped down.

'Then why don't you want to spend the evening with him?'

Cassie didn't answer. Partly out of fear that if she said anything other than yes or no her mom would get angry and partly out of already having answered the question once, and it had gotten her into this situation.

'Because you two won't be alone, that's what you said, wasn't it?' Lara continued. The cold annoyance in her voice was shifting yet again, and this time Cassie couldn't actually place her finger on what it was becoming. 'If you really think that, then you are definitely an idiot.'

Cassie gave her mother a puzzled and hurt look. She tried speaking up but was immediately shushed.

'Don't respond. The questions are done. It's time for you to listen, and i want you to listen very carefully. I'm not going to have this talk again, ever. If you forget it, I'm not helping you with it.' Lara chided her daughter. Cassie gulped in shock. 'I grounded you because you lied to me, to Tim, and to yourself. Then you come back in the evening and tell me you have things figured out and are going to do your best to make the relationship work. And this is your best?' Lara sighed again, preparing herself for what she was about to say. She really didn't want to be having the conversation. 'You continue on like nothing's happened, treat Tim like a piece of meat and play with him, and you only keep interest as long as you two can play?' Before Cassie could respond and voice her disagreement, Lara cut her off. 'Don't even try to argue with me, young lady. Do you think i didn't see the two of you this morning? It's a wonder one of you didn't bend over right then and there!' Lara shouted. Every ounce of resistance suddenly left Cassie's body. 'And that would be okay, IF it was just part of the things you do together. But it looks like that's all there is to you two.' Her voice went lower again. Cassie could almost place it now. 'I gave you the opportunity to spend a wonderful evening with your boyfriend, who you claim isn't just a toy, and you declined because you wouldn't be alone to play with him.' It wasn't anger. It wasn't annoyance. It wasn't pain either. 'You still don't get it, do you, daughter? A relationship isn't about the two of you being alone.' It was shame. 'It's about the two of you being together.'

Lara got off the couch, not wanting to look at her daughter any longer. She walked over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Cassie didn't move a muscle the entire time. The gears in her head slowly turned. She had listened carefully to every word and once everything had been thought over, she finally realized what her mom had just told her. She shot up from the couch to face her mother, her eyes quickly welling up with tears.

'Mom, I'm so-' Just like moments before, Cassie was once again interrupted mid-sentence by Lara. Cassie tried desperately to hold back her tears.

'Don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself. And if you didn't understand what I meant, apologize to Tim as well.' Lara tried sounding less cold. It was a vain effort. 'Now go wash up and get changed. We're going to Jessica's birthday.'

\--------------------------------------

'Tim, honey, can you get the door?' Jessica yelled out from the kitchen as the sound of the doorbell rang out throughout the house.

'Sure, mom.' Tim replied, getting up from the couch. Ordinarily, he'd be holed up in his room by now, but his mom was cooking a special dinner for her birthday, and he could barely wait. 'Who even is it?'

'It's probably the guests, dear.'

Guests? His mom had actually invited someone, and they'd actually agreed to come to her birthday? Tim didn't know there were still people in town that actually liked them. The only ones were...

'Cass...' Tim said quietly when he saw her standing outside the front door. He'd barely had enough time to notice that she'd changed into a much more modest T-shirt and jeans combo before she jumped on him. But, unlike earlier, instead of going in for a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. She squeezed him close as hard as she could. It didn't take long for him to return the embrace. 'I thought you were grounded?'

'Oh, she is. But your mom was so nice to invite us, we couldn't say no now, could we?' Lara smirked behind her daughter. Tim had completely missed her being there. 'Can we come in?'

'Oh, miss-'

'Lara.' Cassie's mom interrupted Tim preemptively, knowing full well he'd go all polite on her.

'Right, sorry. Right this-' Tim tried moving to let the two in. Instead, he found himself stuck in place. Cassie wasn't letting go of him at all and every single movement he made away from her caused her to hug him tighter. 'Uh, Cass?'

'Mnotmoving.' came a muffled, low voice buried deep in Tim's chest.

'But your mom can't get in.' Tim protested. He didn't mind Cassie holding him as close as she was, but keeping Lara waiting outside in the cold was a bit embarrassing.

'Duncare.'

Tim sighed. Alright then, if that's how she was going to play it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Just when it felt like she couldn't budge any closer to him, he heaved her up, lifting her feet a few inches of the ground. She giggled in surprise as he carried her inside, allowing her mom to follow them.

The friendly neighborly reunion that followed happened almost too quickly. Lara and Jessica immediately began chatting, catching up for the first time in years. With all that had happened, Lara had had no time to call Tim's mom up during the week, so the two deserved some much-needed time to talk. And then, when Cassie had finally decided she would let go of Tim and join the two moms in the kitchen, Jessica had immediately turned her attention to Cassie, bombarding her with all manner of questions, from how much she'd grown up, to old memories, to embarrassing stories about Tim. That one very uncomfortable talk that Tim'd had with Lara when they first moved back, Cassie was now forced into with Jessica. She could barely respond to one question before Tim's mom, in all her excitement, spouted out two more. Tim for the most part just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Once Jessica had exhausted every single thing she could think of, at least for the time being, she invited everyone to sit at the kitchen table. Cassie tried her best to immediately scoot up next to Tim, only to have her mom stop her and make her sit opposite him. Lara sat down next to her. Once Jessica had brought in the much awaited dinner, a full roast turkey that she knew her son loved and she had spent the last few hours preparing just right, she took her seat next to Tim.

The dinner itself went rather smoothly, without much talking apart from Jessica and Lara gossiping about usual mom stuff, which mostly involved their kids, as if the two weren't even in the same room as them. It wasn't long before Tim and Cassie had full on blocked them out, instead focusing on each other from across the table. They didn't speak, just staring into the other's eyes. It felt nice for both of them, being able to just relax for once. The niceness ended when they reached for the last turkey leg at the same time. With neither Tim nor Cassie willing to let the other one have the drumstick, it turned into all out war, forcing their moms to stop their kids lest they start an actual food fight. In the end, Tim won, victoriously sitting back in his chair with the leg in hand and a sly smile on his face.

He had planned to mess with Cassie and really overplay how good the turkey was, biting into it slowly as he closed his eyes for dramatic effect. But when he opened them back up and looked over at Cassie, he didn't see an annoyed look on her face. Instead, he was met with a fiery gaze and a slight smirk. She leaned forward over the table, propping her chin on one of her arms, never breaking eye contact. If she had wanted to, she could've gotten the drumstick out of his hands immediately and he'd be too dumbstruck to protest. But she didn't want that.

A shudder crept up Tim's entire body. He broke away from Cassie's alluring gaze and looked downwards. And there it was. A small, white cotton sock-clad foot rubbing against his crotch. Slowly teasing up and down the length of it. Tim let out a low moan, frantically eyeing the room to check if anyone had heard him. Luckily, his mom and Lara seemed to be too lost in their talk, probably discussing something stupid Tim had done when he was 4. Cassie however, had heard him loud and clear. She'd lifted her eyebrow at him just so he got the message. He'd forgotten how hot she looked doing that.

Tim scooted over in his chair, trying to use the table to hide his completely obvious erection. Cassie's foot felt magical on him. All of Cassie felt magical on him, really. Just as he had found a comfortable position to sit in, the foot suddenly moved away. Tim's eyes darted back up to Cassie, only to find her looking away as if nothing had happened. She had just teased him like nothing and then stopped abruptly. He had to get back at her, and he knew just how to do it.

Unbeknownst to Tim, Cassie had not moved her leg back to mess with him. He had been too preoccupied with shifting in his seat to cover himself that he'd missed when Lara noticed her daughter's undertable teasing. A firm grab on Cassie's leg and a brief but stern look from her mother spoke much louder than words would, and Cassie had stopped her rubbing immediately. She had looked away to compose herself for just a second, not wanting to let Tim know what was going on. That second however, wound up being far less than enough, as a strange feeling gripped her entire body. No. It couldn't be! She looked back at her mom to make sure she wasn't looking, and then immediately looked down between her own legs.

And sure enough, in a shocking turn of events, the tables had been turned on Cassie and it was Tim's foot rubbing her crotch in return. She immediately looked up at him, desperately wanting to find some way to signal him to stop. Meeting his sly smirk and feeling his toes slowly moving up and down her crotch however made her completely drop that plan. Tim might not have had much experience doing something like that, but he was a fast learner, and was expertly mimicking Cassie's earlier movements. And given how great Cassie was at it, it was no surprise that she was getting lost in the feeling. A piece of her was still fighting it, desperately trying to resist the incessant teasing and not just give in to the pressure and pop a jeans-ripping boner right in the middle of dinner. That piece was quickly losing the battle. If Tim didn't stop soon...

A loud gasp came from Tim's lips. Cassie looked directly at him as she felt the rubbing stop. She looked back down between her legs, and in utter shock found her mother's hand firmly gripping Tim's ankle.

'Is something the matter, dear?' Jessica turned to face her son, who was desperately trying to get free of Lara's grasp.

'N-no, mom, it's j-just that...' His eyes darted from Cassie to his mom and then to Lara, who finally gave him a slight nod and let go of his leg. 'I'm so full! It was a great turkey.' Shit. That was the least convincing lie he could have thought of.

'Oh, shush, it wasn't that good.' His mom surely couldn't have bought it. But there was a slight pink blush forming on her cheeks.

'It really was, Miss Jones! I loved it!' Cassie joined in, trying her best to help Tim cover up.

'Oh you two. And Cassandra, I know it's been a few years, but it's Jessica to you. Okay?' Jessica turned from the two kids. She was definitely blushing.

'Not going to happen, Jess.' Lara chuckled. Her expression returned to a much calmer one as she resumed her talk. This time, out of fear and embarrassment, Cassie and Tim actually listened to their moms talking. 'I've been trying to get your son to call me Lara for a week now. Best he's done is ma'am.'

'That's my son, that is. Always so polite.' Jessica pinched Tim's cheek. He recoiled back and patted her hand away.

'That wasn't a nice thing to do to your mom, Tim.' Once again, Cassie's mom stared directly into Tim's eyes. And once again, an overwhelming sense of uneasiness came over him. 'You've got a great mom, at least let her tease you a bit.'

'Oh please, if I'm a great mom, then you're supermom.' Both Cassie and Tim's parents laughed in unison. Not wanting to get into trouble, the kids joined in as well. 'Oh I needed that laugh.' Jessica spoke up as the giggling died down. 'Anyway, what were we talking about?'

'I was just asking what you were doing over the weekend.' Lara replied, returning to the topic at hand.

Tim froze in his chair, his entire body tensing up. Next to him, he could see the joy slowly draining from his mom's face.

'Oh, nothing big, just...' Jessica tried to brush it off. It wasn't working. She'd enjoyed herself so much that she'd completely forgotten all about the next day. 'I'm just going to...' She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She just really didn't want to think about this now. She...

Tim placed his hand on his mom's shoulder. Her hand quickly grabbed his as she squeezed so tight that it hurt. But he made sure to not let her know. She needed it.

'Sorry about that, as I was saying, tomorrow I'm going to the...' Again she could barely say it. Jessica looked at her son, who gave her an approving and supporting nod. 'To the cemetery.'

'Oh my God, Jess!' Lara jumped in her seat, covering her mouth with her hands. 'I'm so sorry for bringing it up, I completely forgot!'

Cassie looked around the room. In less than a minute the whole atmosphere had shifted. The air stood heavy with tension. The other three people in the room obviously knew what was going on, but she didn't.

'Why, what's at the cemetery?' She asked calmly, but was immediately stopped by her mom's hand swiftly latching onto hers and squeezing. Unlike Jessica squeezing Tim's hand for support, this was a warning to stop talking.

'It's fine, Lara, you can't blame your daughter for being curious.' Tim's mom said as she took a deep breath to compose herself. 'I'm going there to see...' She gulped. She didn't want to squeeze onto her son's hand any more or she might hurt him.

'She's going there to see dad, Cass.' Tim took up the mantle to let his mom steady herself a bit. He moved his chair closer to her, then guided her head to rest on his shoulder. 'He's, uhh, buried there.'

Tim's response hit Cassie like a truck. She felt like a complete asshole for asking about it so nonchalantly.

'Oh my gosh, Miss Jon- I mean Jessica, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!' Cassie blurted out, desperately trying to apologize. 'What happened, why- Ow!'

Lara had twisted Cassie's arm.

'Honey, stop talking. Now!'

'Lara, I said it's fine!' Jessica peaked up. She still didn't move her head from Tim's shoulder, but at least she was no longer holding his hand. 'My son hasn't told you about his dad, then?'

Both Cassie and Tim shook their heads, Cassie still in shock, Tim in sadness.

'I guess it makes sense. Tim never got to meet his dad.' A tear formed in Jessica's eye and quickly rolled down her face. Still, she was determined to push on and tell Cassie everything. She couldn't back out now. 'He, umm, he died the day Tim was born.'

Cassie gasped. She'd known Tim for years but had never once even thought about asking about his father. Next to her, Lara outstretched her arm across the table to grab hold of Jessica's for a bit of extra support. Cassie did much the same, quickly grabbing hold of Tim's right arm. He looked at her briefly and nodded in thanks.

'He was rushing to the hospital as I was having my ultrasound done.' Jessica continued. The tears were now freely flowing down her face. She had no will left to stop them. 'He would've been so happy. But he didn't check for cars as he was crossing and... and...'

'That's enough, mom.' Tim pulled his mom in closer, her chin resting on his shoulder. She sobbed uncontrollably. 'That's enough...'

Jessica cried her heart out for a few minutes. No one else in the room spoke a word, or even really moved at all. She'd cried so much that she went out of breath. And the worst part was that it couldn't even compare to the crying she'd be doing the next day.

'I'm... I'm sorry about that.' Jessica finally said as she got up from Tim's shoulder and sat up straight in her seat. She brushed off the drying up tears from her cheeks.

'Please, Miss Jones, don't be sorry, it's my fault!' Cassie quickly tried calming Tim's mom down. 'I shouldn't have asked!'

'It's really not your fault, mom.' Tim joined in. He wasn't going to let his mom nor Cassie take the fall. 'I should've told Cass about dad a long time ago. It's just, we never talk about this stuff. I don't even know anything about Cassie's dad either.'

Suddenly, Jessica tensed up in her chair. Oh no, no, no. She hadn't wanted the conversation to go like this at all.

'Tim, honey, I don't think you should push Cassandra to tell you about her dad.' She tried desperately to defuse the situation.

'There's nothing to tell, really. I don't know anything about him either.' Cassie confessed. 'Mom always refuses to speak about him.'

Lara's hand retreated back from holding Jessica. It was quickly followed by Jessica returning the favor and quickly grabbing hold of her. The sudden movement of his mom's arm made Tim look across the table towards Lara, and on her face he saw a look all too familiar to him: the same look his mom got when talking about his father. And suddenly, it dawned on him that in a cruel twist of events, much like Cassie had sprung the uncomfortable topic on his mom earlier, he had now done so to Lara.

'Uhh, yes, yes, sorry, mom.' He frantically turned to his mom before facing Lara. 'Sorry, ma'am, I shouldn't have brought it-'

'It's fine, Tim. I guess I really haven't talked about him all that much.' Lara sighed. She looked much calmer than a second ago.

'You have never talked about him, mom. Not once.' Cassie corrected her mother, her voice unsteady. 'Is he... is he like Tim's...'

'No, no, dear. Your dad isn't dead. At least he wasn't last time I checked...' Lara began telling the room about Cassie's dad but suddenly stopped. It felt like a big rock had lodged itself into her throat. Still, if Jessica had just told everyone about Tim's dad, she had to be just as strong. She felt Jessica's hand grip her arm tighter. 'He's living in England with his family. They have two kids and...'

'Wait. My dad's alive? And he's got kids? Why haven't you ever told me about him!' Cassie's voice got louder. She stared at her mom in disbelief. All the times she'd asked about her father while growing up, always assuming the worst when her mom didn't answer, and now she was finding out he's alive? That's cruel, by any standards.

'Cassandra, honey, please don't talk to your mother like that.' Tim's mom looked over at Cassie, her gaze warm and motherly, but her tone stern.

'It's fine, Jess. I suppose I should have told her about it sooner.' Lara tried calming her friend down. She was still remaining calm herself, or at least that's how she appeared on the surface. Underneath, she was on the verge of tears.

'No shit, you should have!.' Cassie shot back.

In almost perfect unison, both Jessica and Tim peaked up.

'Cassandra!'

'Cass!'

'No, it's fine, you two. She's right to be angry.' Lara once again tried shushing the Joneses. 'Cassandra, dear, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your dad before. Do you want me to tell you about him now?'

'Yes, obviously!' Cassie replied, becoming more and more annoyed with her mother.

'Okay, here goes.' Lara took a deep breath. This was it. All she had to do was not cry. She felt Jessica's grip tighten around her arm, letting Lara know she was there for her. 'I met your dad in college, in my first year. We dated for three years and it was just so amazing. Everything was going so great. The dates, the holidays, the sex. Oh my god, the sex.' Lara looked around the room, composing herself. 'Sorry, you don't want to know about that. Then in the third year it all fell apart. I... I...'

'You what, mom?' Cassie urged her mother on.

'I got pregnant. With you, honey.' A small tear formed in Lara's eye. Cassie noticed it immediately, and for the second time in less than an hour felt like a complete asshole for pushing people to the point of crying, out of stupid curiosity. 'We had a fight, and we broke up. He took all his things and just, left.' The tear ran down Lara's face as more welled up in her eyes. 'Then I found out that everything I thought we had was a lie. He had other girlfriends. A lot of them. All the things he had said, lies. He hadn't loved me at all. Just my body. He...' The tears were now a river. Two rivers even, one from each eye. Lara couldn't continue, despite her best efforts.

'Mom, I'm... I'm really sorry.' Cassie sat in her chair in disbelief. She was sad, but also angry. Not only at herself for making her mom talk about all of this, but also at her dad for causing it to her. 'But please don't cry over him. He lied to you. It wasn't your fault.' Cassie desperately wanted to cheer her mom up. Nothing worked. 'He was a mistake...'

'No! He wasn't!' Lara shouted out as she tensed up in her seat. She looked even more hurt than before.

'Mom, come on, he was definitely a mista-'

'No, no, no! He was not a mistake!' Lara shouted out once again, even louder than before as she began sobbing out of control. Jessica stood up to walk over to her friend.

'Mom, please, why are you defending-'

Cassie felt a hand grab her by the arm. She looked down at it - Tim's.

'Because if he was a mistake, Cass,' He begun, looking directly into Cassie's eyes. 'It makes it sound like you were a mistake, too.'

\----------------------------------

Tim sighed. He was sitting on the steps on his front porch. The night was much warmer than usual, with almost no wind at all.

He had come out here ten minutes earlier. After Lara had opened up about Cassie's dad, both Tim and his mom had decided it would be best to give the two some time alone to talk things through. Cassie and Lara had moved to the living room, and Jessica had gone to wash the dishes. Not wanting to go to his room, Tim had simply up and went out of the house. At least outside the atmosphere wasn't as tense. Even if he did have a lot on his mind once again.

The door creaked.

'Hey.' Cassie's voice came from behind Tim. She didn't sound sad, at least. Tim hoped everything had gone well. 'Can I sit here?'

She didn't wait for his response as she sat down on the steps, right next to Tim. She didn't look sad either.

'So...' Tim began. He didn't want to pressure her into talking about things she didn't want to talk about. The night had already been full of those moments.

'So?' Cassie smirked. He was worried about her. That was so sweet of him.

'You know...' He looked at her, seeing the playful look in her eye. She still didn't respond. 'Did you and your mom...'

'Yeah.' Cassie hugged him briefly. She wanted to let him know it was fine. 'We talked things through.'

'Really?' Tim's eyes lit up. That was great news. He was definitely glad.

'Yup. And the best part is, I'm not even grounded anymore!' Cassie clapped her hands in front of her.

Tim didn't reply. Cassie had thought hearing that would make him jump with joy. Instead, he looked taken aback by it.

'Hey, are you-'

'Cass, I'm sorry.' Tim muttered out, interrupting her. He wasn't looking at her when he said it. In fact, he looked like he was trying to look anywhere else but at her eyes.

'You're so-'

'About today.' About what? Cassie loved everything he'd done all day long. What was he apologizing for?

'All the touching, and teasing, and everything.' He still wasn't looking at her. And she'd loved those things the most! What was he...

'I tried to be more confident like you wanted me to but it wound up being like that...' Tim finally looked up at Cassie. 'But I can't keep going on like this.'

What? No. No, no, no, no. No! That sounded exactly like... Was he going to break up with her? Cassie cupped her hands in front of her face. The tears immediately started welling up.

'What your mom said about your dad...'

Please don't say it was all Cassie could think about. She didn't want to listen anymore, but couldn't force herself not to.

'I don't want you to think I'm like that...'

Please don't say it. Cassie clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to look at him saying it.

'Only wanting you for your body...'

Please don't say it...

'We've been going on like this all week...'

Please...

'And it's been amazing but I just have to tell you...'

This was it. Cassie clenched her eyes even tighter. She couldn't breathe. Her heart beat dropped.

Please don-

'I love you.'

Cassie's eyes flung open. The tears she'd clenched tight now rushed down her cheeks. Her heartbeat went from a near standstill to nearly bursting out of her chest. She'd curled up almost into a ball by the railing of the steps, her knees tight to her body. In front of her, filling her entire view, was Tim's face, mere inches away. His eyes had teared up as well. His lips quivered. But even with his pained expression, his face looked as if it were shining like the sun to Cassie. All the sadness, all the anxiety she'd just experienced evaporated. Like they had never been there. People who said at times like that one feels as if there are butterflies in your stomach were dead wrong. They had completely underestimated the vivid rush of emotions coursing through Cassie's body.

Tim stood still. He didn't move a single muscle. He didn't even breathe. He'd finally said it. Now all that was left was to wait for Cassie's response. Yet time seemed to have completely stopped. He noticed as she opened her eyes. They were covered in tears. Oh no, he'd made her cry again. She stared directly at him, not moving, not responding. Another second passed even if it felt like an hour. And then another. The tears running down her face slowed down, just as the ones in his eyes started becoming too heavy. Another second. He could barely see her from tears now. She hadn't responded yet. Maybe he'd ruined things again, like he always did. He wanted to hit himself for doing the wrong thing again. He tried and he tried and he just hurt her over and over. He never saw the smile for on her face, the tears had clouded his eyesight. But he did feel her breath for just a split second. It was getting closer.

Cassie lunged at Tim. She tackled him to the ground and lay on top of him. She brushed his tears away and he could finally see her. And her radiant smile.

'You idiot!' She said in-between pants. The tears were starting to flow again.

'You had me so worried!' She was definitely crying again. The tears fell down on Tim's face.

'You don't have to change for me!' Yet even with the tears, her smile never faded.

'I know you're nothing like my dad!' In fact, it only got wider, happier, even as she chided him.

'Please never make me feel like that again!' Those weren't sad tears.

'I thought you were going to break up with me!' She what? No! Had he sounded like that?

'And all before I could tell you how much I...'

Tim didn't let her finish her sentence. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. She didn't fight it at all. Their lips connected like they had many other times. Too many times to count. And yet it was unlike any time before. All the passion, the groping, the grinding, the playfulness, the games, every single thing that had made the other kisses memorable paled in comparison to this one. Their hands didn't move. Not even their tongues did. They didn't need to do anything to make the kiss special. It was already perfect. It was a sign. A bond. It was...

'I love you.' Cassie spoke as she ended the kiss. Her lips were still millimeters away from Tim's. She could have just let the kiss continue forever. But she wanted to tell him, just like he had told her. Even if he already knew, she wanted to say it. And she wanted him to hear it.

'Are you two lovebirds done?' Lara giggled. Amidst their expression of love the two had completely missed their moms coming out to the porch.

'Mom!' Cassie yelped as she tried sitting up.

'Relax, honey, it was touching really.' her mom quipped. 'I really hate to break things up here but it's getting really late and we should be heading home.'

Cassie and Tim looked at each other. As much as they wanted to just say no, their moms had had enough of a day.

'Can we just have five more minutes, mom?' Cassie asked as she finally got off Tim, standing up and helping him up as well.

'Sure, dear. I'll be in the car.' Lara smiled as she walked off towards the driveway.

'And I'll be finishing the dishes.' Jessica added, going back in the house. Cassie and Tim were alone again. No. Not alone. Together.

'So... I guess you gotta go.' Tim sighed. He didn't really know what to say. Even just standing by Cassie in complete silence felt right. But they had five minutes, they should at least be spending them talking.

'I guess I do.' Cassie looked back up at him. She was still holding his hand from helping him up.

'Hey, you said you weren't grounded anymore, right?'

'Yeah.' Cassie tilted her head up to look into Tim's eyes. Maybe it was the tears that had been clouding them until recently, but they looked like they were shining.

'So do you maybe want to go out tomorrow? Like a...' Tim gulped. Even though he'd just admitted his love for the girl in front of him and she'd admitted it back, he was still a bit worried. He was crossing into uncharted territories. 'Date?'

If Cassie's eyes weren't lit up enough already, they were now blazing. Normally, she'd try and keep her cool in situations like these. Maybe tease him a little. Screw normally.

'Of course! I'd love to!' she yelled softly as she wrapped her arms around Tim's chest, embracing him.

'How about around three o'clock? I have to go with mom in the morning but after that-' Tim felt a tender finger get brought up to his lips, shushing him.

'After that we're spending the rest of the day together.' Cassie smiled, finishing his sentence. It may not have been what he was originally going to say, but it was what both of them were thinking.

The car horn signalled that Lara was getting impatient.

'It's a date then.' Tim chuckled as he let go of her.

'Yup. And...' Cassie gestured for him to lower his head. He did so until she was comfortably right by his ear. 'I loved how you touched me in school.' She gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking off to her mom's car.

'I loved it too.' Tim said under his breath. He watched Cassie and Lara drive off before getting back inside the house. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	7. Shifting Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Tim go on a date. Will it be a good date, or a bad one? Who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, sorry for the wait everyone. Here's the next chapter. As I've stated before, there's no sex in this one either. Just teenage drama.
> 
> Sensitive topics discussed aren't really all that much this time around, just the bog standard by now anxiety.

'Ugh.' Cassie sighed as she shifted anxiously in her chair. It was one minute past three.

Tim had told her he'd be there to pick her up at three. Well, he'd said around three, but Cassie wasn't about to take any chances and not be ready. Even though she nearly did that, by obsessing over what to wear for the better part of two hours. She'd originally gone for a dress, then immediately reconsidered, thinking it too formal, swapped to jeans and a t-shirt, and immediately thought it was too casual. And then she repeated the same process over and over a few dozen times over the next couple hours. In the end, the outfit that stuck wasn't even her choice really. It simply won the war of attrition as Cassie ran out of formal clothes to swap back to. Every single article of clothing that Cassie had discarded lay in various piles around her room. She'd worry about them later. Tim would be there soon, and she had to be ready for him.

Makeup took far less time. She hadn't worried much about it. A bit of blush on the cheeks, a faint purple eyeshadow and liner and she was done. Then the dilemma of what to do with her hair came upon her. Pigtails? Nah, too slutty. Pony tail? Could do, but maybe... Braids? Nah, no time! In the end, with only two minutes left to three o'clock, she'd just left it down, hanging just a few inches past her shoulders and down her back.

She'd put so much effort into being ready on time for Tim, and he was late! It was now two and a half minutes past three. Cassie was intently staring at the clock, noting each second passed. If that boy didn't show up soo-

The doorbell rang out. Cassie practically leaped off her chair, nearly sprinting to the door. She took just a second to compose herself so that Tim wouldn't realize just how much she'd been waiting for him. Of course, the sound of her quick footsteps was still a dead giveaway.

'Hey Cass' It was all Tim managed to say before Cassie came fully into view as she opened the door. He'd planned on something witty to say but seeing her made him forget all about it. Her looking good shouldn't have surprised him anymore, but it still did. She'd put on the tiniest pair of jean booty shorts he'd ever seen, and they looked amazing. Above them, a dark gray tank top left both her waist and midriff fully exposed, and showed a splendid amount of cleavage to boot. The open plaid shirt she'd put on to bring a bit of modesty to her outfit barely registered in Tim's mind.

'You're late!' Cassie crossed her arms under her breasts. While it did make them stick out even more, and Tim would've loved to just stare at them, he really didn't want to start off the date like that. Still, with her face being just as beautiful as the rest of her, he wasn't disappointed to look up at her. 'You said you'd be here at three.'

'I said around three, all right?' Tim chuckled.

'I don't care. You made me wait. Now you're going to pay me back for it.' Even though she was doing her best to sound angry at him, Cassie was quickly turning into her usual playful self when around Tim.

'Oh yeah? And how do you want me to do that?' Tim stepped in closer.

'Mmm, I can think of a few ways.' Cassie finally closed the door behind her and locked it.

She leaned back against the door just in time for Tim to fully close the distance between the two. The two had made such amazing progress, a full minute without jumping on each other. Yet all that progress went to waste as their lips connected and their bodies intertwined. Now that was certainly the best way to pay Cassie back.

'Mmm, as much as I really want to just invite you back in,' Cassie said as she broke the kiss. She bit her lower lip before pushing Tim gently off her. 'You promised me a date. I'm getting that date.'

'Sheesh, I thought you wanted me to pay you back.' Tim chuckled. He definitely wouldn't have been against her inviting him back in. 'So, where do you wanna go?'

'What do you mean, where do I wanna go?' Cassie looked him over teasingly. 'You're the one taking me out. That means you plan out the date, take me on it, and if I like it I might let you take me out again.'

'You could have told me that last night, you know!' Tim really hadn't thought this far ahead. And sure, Cassie wasn't being serious. But he did want to make the date great regardless. 'Hmm, where can we- Oh! We can go to the amusement park!'

'That's your big plan?' Cassie giggled. She liked the idea. She just wasn't going to let him know it yet. 'And since when is there an amusement park in town?'

'It opened like, uhh, two years ago? Not sure exactly.' Tim moved in closer to Cassie again. She held her breath as she saw him close in, expecting yet another kiss. She was surprised, and almost disappointed, when instead of going in to kiss her Tim wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her off the door she was still leaning on. 'C'mon, it'll be fun!'

'Fine, fine!' Tim's eyes were almost glowing with excitement. Even if Cassie hadn't wanted to go, and that definitely wasn't the case, she would never have said no upon seeing him so excited for it. 'But you're winning me a prize!'

\------------------------------------------------

'I was joking about that prize, you know.' Cassie pouted. Tim had just missed the stacked cups. Again. For the third time. 'C'mooon, let's go already.' She said as she pulled on his arm. It was no use, he was already getting money out to try again.

The whole amusement park date had gone much better than Cassie had expected. The park was absolutely huge, and it was packed full of people. Probably because it was an actually sunny and warm day, something quite rare that late into autumn. Groups of friends, families with their kids, other people on dates, all were enjoying themselves on the various rides, shops and attractions.

Cassie and Tim had gone on a few rides as well. They'd started out slow, the Ferris wheel, then the spinning teacups, then one of the slower roller coasters. But Cassie had quickly pressured Tim into going to the more extreme rides. He really wasn't a fan of those, but he did make her come with him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her no. So, accepting that he's going to scream like a little girl, the two had headed for the park's most prized ride: A 160 foot drop tower.

The drop tower was a sight to behold even if one wasn't getting on it. The insanely tall structure towered over everything in the park, and over most of the town as well. People had said the view from the top was amazing. If only one had any time to enjoy it before being plummeted down towards the ground at insane speeds over and over again.

Cassie and Tim had waited in line for the tower for over ten minutes. It seemed like the moment Cassie had pressured him into going, the entire park had uniformly agreed to get there before the two. All the waiting in line had quite a different effect for the two. The closer they got to the tower, and the more times it went up and down, and the louder people's screams became, the more Tim got terrified of it. But Cassie, Cassie only got more and more excited. She was positively buzzing once they finally managed to get to the front of the queue.

That one inch of height Cassie had gained when she was 14 proved a lifesaver, as it meant she was over the "You must be this tall to ride" requirement by, that's right, exactly one inch. She nearly swept a reluctant Tim of his feet once they were allowed on the ride, sprinting to it to take their seats. And then the biggest downer of the day happened.

See, to get on rides that go at high speeds or dangerous angles, one needs to be properly secured to them. On this one tower the town amusement park had, the method they used to secure people was a metal harness that came over the shoulders and above the chest. Standard stuff, nothing too uncommon. The problem, however, was that it was incredibly tight to the body, so that people wouldn't get lifted off their seats when they came crashing down to the ground. And in Cassie's case, this meant it was incredibly tight on her breasts. The metal bars dug into HH cups painfully, and even then they couldn't properly close. Cassie just couldn't get strapped in. The ride crew had tried their best to accommodate her, but without the proper safety precautions, they eventually had to force Cassie off the ride, much to her overwhelming disappointment.

Tim had been relieved that he no longer had to go on the ride he so desperately didn't want to. His relief hadn't lasted long as he had seen Cassie's pained and sad expression as she walked away from the ride. She had really, really, REALLY wanted to get on it, and she wasn't allowed. Thinking as fast as he could, he had pulled her away from the crowds and led her to the part of the park that contained all the games. She'd barely looked anywhere other than at her feet the whole walk there, but once they finally stopped, she peaked up. It was one of the most classic fairground attractions - try to knock over a stack of upturned cups with a ball, win a prize. In the case of the one in front of them, knock over three stacks with three balls, win a giant pink teddy bear. And by giant, it meant almost as tall as Cassie. Her eyes had lit up seeing it. But then Tim had completely missed the first time he tried to win it for her. And then the second. The third one he barely knocked over half the cups in the first stack.

'Just a few more tries, Cass.' Tim said as he threw the ball for his fourth try. He missed completely yet again. His aim had gone quite poor. 'Again!' He handed the clerk another five dollars.

The game, of course, was rigged, as many games like it often are. Cassie knew it, and she really didn't want Tim to spend any more money on it just so he could cheer her up. In hindsight, she really shouldn't have gotten so upset over a stupid ride. And now, Tim was spending all his money on-

The ball flew directly into the between the two cups on the lower right. It knocked them down, and the rest of the followed. That was the first pile down.

'There we go.' Tim chuckled as he aimed at the second stack. 'Just had to get my aim right.' He threw the ball, this time aimed at the lowest left cup. The stack crumbled under its own weight once the cup flew off the table.

Cassie and the game clerk were both stunned, mouths open as Tim almost effortlessly got two of the three stacks down, when other people rarely got past one.

'And the last one...' The ball came flying, this time aimed dead center of the stacked cups. And sure enough, just like the last two, once the center of it this time was gone, the other cups followed suit. 'There. See, Cass, told you I'd win you a prize. Now, which one do you want?' Tim turned with a cheeky smile. Cassie, still stunned, couldn't respond verbally. She just pointed to one of the largest teddy bears, a light blue one. Somewhat reluctantly, the clerk took it down from the shelf and handed it to the two, still in disbelief. He'd worked there for well over a month, and so far not a single person had even come close to getting one of the big prizes.

'Hey, Tim?' Cassie spoke up as the duo headed away from the booth. 'How'd you do that?'

'What, the game?' He looked down at Cassie as she nodded. She was really hugging that teddy. 'Well, I may have worked at that particular booth over the summer...'

'Wait, really? So you cheated?'

'I didn't cheat, Cass. I just...' Tim put his finger up to his chin to drive home the point. 'Have a bit more insider info than most. We're lucky the owner wasn't here or he'd never have let me play. You feel better now?'

'Yeah...' Cassie suddenly stopped in her tracks. Tim turned around to look at her just in time to see her face getting closer. 'Thanks.' She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------

After that small little hurdle, the date had continued as before - amazingly. Much to Tim's relief, Cassie had stopped pushing for the scarier rides. The two'd just walk around the entire park, taking in the sights. It really was packed on that day. Amidst the masses of people, Cassie and Tim once again, as per usual, stuck out. Except this time it wasn't due to the two being overly into a kiss, or Cassie showing people not to mess with her. It was simply because of the massive teddy bear she was lugging around. It was quite weird, actually. Cassie had been used to turning heads and making people jealous, but that was usually due to her looks, not due to a giant stuffed animal. If the plush toy wasn't careful, she might consider it competition.

The duo were just leaving a photo booth where they'd taken pictures in dramatically oversized hats when they finally saw someone familiar. Tim had really struck gold with the idea of coming to the amusement park on a date. He was definitely not the only one: Right as they had turned to leave, someone poked Cassie on the shoulder. She turned around, already pissed at whoever had done that only to be met with Clive's grinning face.

And for a change, he wasn't alone. Right by his side, as Cassie was much more used to seeing him, was Terry. Cassie immediately jumped to give him a hug, leaving Clive and Tim to awkwardly look at each other.

'It's good to see you too, Cass' Terry said as he tried to gently nudge her away from him. Not that he minded the hug or anything. He could however clearly see Tim's rather uncomfortable expression near them.

'I haven't seen you in like a week!' Cassie exclaimed as she finally let go. 'Where've you been?'

A small "ooph" escaped Clive's lips. Cassie turned around to face him just in time to catch him scratching the back of his head.

'Cass, let's no-'

'Ah, chill out, will you?' Terry interrupted him, taking him by the hand. Well that was certainly some progress, from two guys who couldn't even admit their feelings less than a week ago to being so open in public now. 'It's fine, Cass. I, uhh, was taking care of my lil' bro.'

'Your- Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot!' Cassie instinctively put her hands up to her mouth in shock, which just caused her to stuff her face full of teddy bear.

'I said it's fine, sheesh! You're worse than him!' Terry nodded at Clive. 'Oli's fine now, alright? He just gets too anxious easily, but he's fine. Should be back in school on Monday. Now can the two of you just drop it already?'

'Okay, okay, sorry.' Cassie turned back towards Tim, who hadn't moved at all since seeing the two. She pulled on his elbow to come closer. 'Have you two met yet?'

'Cass, we go to the same school,' Tim protested. 'Everyone's met everyone.'

'Yeah but you weren't my boyfriend when you two last met, were you?' Cassie gave him a playful look. 'So, Tim, this is Terry. And Terry, this is my boyfriend.'

'You don't have to go around telling everyone that, Cass.' Tim wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her next to him. 'I'm not a toy, y'know.'

'Mmm, no, you aren't.' She closed in for a kiss. Instead of kissing him however, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. 'But you are mine, though.'

'You two are just so cute.' Clive teased them, making sure to get his voice as high as he could for the last part.

'Oh, shut up!' Cassie quickly gave him an annoyed look. 'And what about you two, huh? Holding hands in public? What would people say?'

'Oh, we've done so much more in public by now.' Clive chuckled as he took Terry by the waist, emulating what Tim had done to Cassie.

'Wait, really?' Her eyes lit up upon hearing that.

'Well, not as much as you two, but yeah.' Terry added. He didn't look uncomfortable at all admitting it. It was a huge change from how he'd been days ago. 'See, Cass, you're forgetting one big important detail.'

'What's that?'

'You can count on one hand the number of people bigger than us...' Terry began. And just like old times, Clive finished his sentence.

'Anyone got a problem, they're free to let us know.' He chuckled, turning around to briefly kiss Terry. 'So far, no one has.'

'Well, whatever works then. I'm really happy for you two.' Cassie smiled warmly.

'Yeah, me too.' Tim added. This was a first for him. He'd be ashamed to admit it, but seeing Cassie being so friendly with the two had gotten him at least a bit jealous. But seeing the two together, how they held each other and how they looked at each other made all his doubts disappear, for he recognized in their displays of affection the same ones he and Cassie were giving each other. 'So, what are you two doing now?'

'Oh, uh, we got a bit sidetracked coming here, to be honest.' Terry let go of Clive as he remembered their original plan for the day. 'We were supposed to be looking for a gift...'

'GIft? For who?' Cassie piqued up.

'Uhhh... Sam.' Clive added, somewhat quieter. He was very well aware of the history Tim, and especially Cassie, had with Sam.

'Oh...'

'Yeah, he got a conditional offer for college on Friday, so he's throwing this huge party tomorrow to celebrate.' Terry took the reins again, sensing the discomfort the talk was giving both Cassie and Clive. 'Speaking of which, you two wanna come?'

'To... Sam's party?' Tim looked at Cassie. She was just as surprised as he was. 'I, uh, I don't think we're invited.'

'Nonsense. We're allowed to bring whoever we want.' Clive interrupted him. 'So we want you two there. Plus Sam isn't going to know, he's been drunk since last night.'

'Thanks for the invite, guys.' This time it was Cassie's turn to interfere. 'We'll think it over. You should probably get going, though. Shops closing soon.'

'Yeah, we should.'

The two couples said their goodbyes and split. When Terry and Clive were finally out of earshot, Tim turned to Cassie.

'We're not going to that party, right Cass?' He really hoped she wouldn't want to go. He certainly didn't, but if she wanted he'd have a hard time saying no.

'Of course not!' Phew. That was a relief. 'Why, did you want to?'

'N-no, definitely not!' Tim laughed, easing himself. 'Can we change the subject, please? Like what do you wanna do now?'

'Hmm, I don't know, really. We've been all over the park and-'

A low rumbling noise interrupted Cassie's line of thought. Her eyes darted down, then immediately back up at Tim. He'd heard it as well.

'Hey, Cass, are yo-'

'Sorry, sorry, oh my God, I'm sorry!' She blushed immediately, her face turning the shade of an over-ripe tomato. 'It's just that I was so focused on getting ready and being on time and then I--' She started walking around frantically, barely even looking at Tim.

He'd had enough of her worrying over something so trivial. Quickly stepping behind her, he hooked his arms around her waist and brought her in close to him.

'It's fine, sheesh. You're cute when you worry but this is a bit too much.' Cassie jittered in place for a few seconds before finally calming down. 'So, you haven't eaten at all today?'

She shook her head, still embarrassed.

'Well, since we're still on a date, how about we go do just that? Anything you want in particular?'

'Idunno.' She finally spoke up, her voice low as she covered herself with the teddy bear.

'Come on, stop being so embarrassed, it's really nothing!' Tim squeezed her closer. 'There's this great sushi place nearby, you wanna go there?'

'Can it be something else? I, uh, don't really think I like sushi...'

'You don't think you like it? What's that even mean?' Tim laughed. He'd seen shows and stuff online about girls being indecisive but hadn't really paid them much attention. And here was Cassie doing just that.

'Well, I haven't actually had it but it's just raw fish isn't it?' Cassie finally confessed, her cheeks losing just a bit of their bright red color.

'You haven't... just raw fish...' Tim let go of her. He stumbled a few steps back, massaging his forehead with his fingers. 'Sushi is not just raw fish, Cass. That settles it! We're having sushi and you get no say in the matter! My treat.'

Without waiting for her to even respond, Tim took hold of Cassie's hand and swiftly led her out the amusement park and towards the restaurant. Just raw fish, she'd said. The audacity.

\---------------------------------------

Cassie had been more than a bit reluctant at first when Tim had dragged her into the sushi place. But even she had to admit, the restaurant did have its charm. A quiet little place, decorated in traditional Japanese style and obviously build and cared for with a lot of enthusiasm. The first thing that Cassie had noticed was that immediately upon entry, some of the waitresses had recognized Tim on the spot. She knew better than to be jealous, of course, but it was such a sudden change of atmosphere. He seemed to know everyone there.

They'd sat down at a table for three instead of two, for the incredibly stupid in Cassie's mind reason that there was just no place for the teddy bear. So now it sat in its own chair to her right, patiently observing Tim and her. A waitress that she hadn't seen before had arrived, and just like Cassie had expected, recognized Tim. He really seemed to frequent the place. She'd given them each a menu, and while Tim immediately picked out what he wanted to eat, Cassie had no such luck. Everything had looked exactly the same to her.

Fortunately for her, as it would later turn out, her boyfriend was an expert at picking good food. Tim had noticed Cassie turning from page to page without really settling on anything and decided to lend some much needed expertise. Within less than a minute he'd picked for her a full meal of things he kept assuring her she'd enjoy. They still all looked exactly the same to Cassie, but his excitement at picking them was endearing.

Tim had made sure to delay some of their orders, so that Cassie would have no time to change her mind on staying. By the time he'd ordered the last thing for both of them, the first had already arrived. Tim had enthusiastically eaten his portion. Cassie not so much.

For starters, she'd never held chopsticks before. She insisted on just picking up the admittedly gorgeous looking bite-sized rolls of rice with her fingers, but Tim had been adamant - she had to learn to use chopsticks. He instructed her, of course, but even so Cassie just couldn't get the hang of it. With their second portions coming to the table, and Cassie still not having even tasted the first ones, she'd lost her patience and reached for one of the rolls. Tim would have none of it. In a much swifter motion than Cassie's annoyed reaching, Tim had picked up the sushi piece Cassie was inching towards with his own chopsticks, and just when she'd looked up at him, already annoyed, he'd put it up to her lips.

He had actually tried feeding her like a baby. In a public restaurant, surrounded by people, he had tried feeding her when she had just agreed to go so he won't be let down. If he was overstepping his boundaries, it didn't matter. The moment the small salmon filled roll reached Cassie's lips, and its aroma entered her nostrils, she chomped down on it. Tim had been right the entire time - Cassie did in fact absolutely love it.

All the annoyance of him attempting to make her use chopsticks had evaporated with that first bite. When he'd set down his chopsticks instead of giving her another, all it took was a tiny pout from Cassie to get Tim to feed her again. She no longer found it annoying. She found it cute instead, how much effort he was putting into making sure she enjoyed herself. She'd have to repay him for once.

By the end of their meal, Cassie had tried all sorts of sushi. She'd tried one with shrimp, one with just veggies, one with tuna. She'd tried them with soy sauce, with wasabi, with ginger. She couldn't really decide which one she liked the best, but she did decide that she'd be returning to the place very often.

'See, I told you you'd like it.' Tim smirked as he finally set down the chopsticks for the last time. They'd eaten everything he had ordered. 'So, which one was your fave?'

'Oh my... I really can't decide...' Cassie panted. She couldn't eat another bite if she wanted. She hadn't eaten that much in a long time, but it had all been so delicious. That just meant the two would have to find something to do to burn off all the calories. 'Maybe... the pineapple one?'

'Really? The pineapple?' Tim gave her an almost quizzical look. That one was definitely nothing special.

'I like pineapples, okay?'

'Just not on pizza, right?'

Cassie didn't respond. She bit her lower lip.

'Please tell me you don't like pineapple on pizza, Cass.'

Cassie still didn't respond, although a slight smile was creeping up on her face.

'Oh my God, Cass, I don't think I can ever eat with you again! Pineapple on pizza is disgusting!' Tim was only half-joking. He'd definitely eat with her again, but he did find the notion of putting a pineapple on a pizza revolting.

'No it isn't! It's delicious!' Cassie finally spoke up. She'd been wrong about the sushi, fine. But now he was thrashing one of her favorites. This meant war. 'Have you even tried it?'

'Of course I haven't! It's vile!'

'But you lectured me on never trying sushi! And look at that, I loved it. Maybe you're just scared you'll like pineapple on pizza!' To people who didn't know them, which was pretty much everyone in the restaurant except the staff, it looked like the two were in the midst of a domestic fight. But that was no fight. It was simply playing. At least on Cassie's part.

'That's different, I know I'm not gonna like it!' Tim waved off the thought immediately.

'C'mon, pleaseeee?' Cassie gave him her best puppy dog eyes. She knew they were working. 'I'll do anything you want in return.' She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

'Anything?' Tim thought for just a second. When he finally seemed to have an idea, his face immediately soured and he shook his head. 'No, no, I-I won't do it.' His voice had started cracking.

'Come oooon, you had some idea, just spit it out, I'll do it, and then you're eating pineapple pizza!' Cassie pressured him. Honestly, anything he wanted to do, she was up for it even if he didn't eat the pizza in the end.

'N-no, it's gonna ruin the mood. I'll eat pizza with you, ok? Just... let's drop it.' Tim was beginning to look really uncomfortable. Which only made Cassie more intrigued.

'That's not fair! You went all mysterious on me and now you won't tell me!' She was still her bubbly self, trying to get him to spill the beans.

'Promise you won't get mad?' Tim looked straight at her.

'Promise.'

'Fine.' He sighed. Man, why did his head have to go there to begin with. He was about to ruin the date, and he had only himself to blame. 'When you were gone for all those years, why didn't you call me?'

Cassie had expected something silly. Or something kinky. Or something stupid and boring. But not this. Her mouth flew agape almost immediately. Maybe she really shouldn't have pushed him as much as she did.

'No, fuck, forget I said anything.' Tim tried to amend the situation, seeing as how Cassie hadn't responded at all after a couple of seconds. And after everything had gone so well...

'No, no, it's... it's fine.' Cassie finally snapped out of her trance and looked back at him. He looked like he was ready to crumble from the pressure. She didn't want to make him feel that way, and if he wanted to know, then she'd tell him. 'I just... didn't expect that.'

'I'm really sorry, Cass, my mind just went the-'

'I said it's fine, okay?' Cassie interrupted him. She didn't continue, and only stared at him. A few seconds passed before Tim got the hint and nodded for her to keep going. 'I should be apologizing, really. I wanted to call you so much, but after we moved, we weren't sure if we'd ever come back. So my mom didn't let me call or message you at all.'

'Your mom?'

'Yeah. She said it would be easier for both of us to move on if we cut contact.' Cassie's eyes began to tear up. 'Just accept that we won't see each other again.' She wiped the tears away. 'But she was wrong! And we did see each other! And I'm really sorry I didn't call! And-'

Tim lunged over the table, planting his lips on hers to shush her. That was enough. It had been enough since before he asked his question.

'All that matters is that we're here now, alright?' He asked as they broke the kiss. Cassie nodded, still not breaking eye contact. 'I'm sorry I brought it up. We'll get pineapple pizza next time.'

\--------------------------------------

Ignoring that little hurdle at the very end, the date had actually gone rather smoothly. For a first date it was much better than either had expected. After they'd paid, well after Tim had paid as he'd promised despite Cassie's unstopping protest, the two had decided to call it a day and head home. Or rather, head to Cassie's home because as it turned out, Lara wasn't there. Which meant they had the house to themselves. Which meant things were going exactly where both wanted them to go.

They'd already begun making out before Cassie had even managed to lock the front door properly. They continued their wild tongue war and feeling up each other's bodies all the way up the stairs and down the hall on the second floor. Then, just outside Cassie's room, she'd stopped the kiss.

'I need to go to the bathroom really quick, wait for me.' She'd said as she winked at Tim. She'd then handed him the massive teddy bear she'd been lugging around all day, as well as her purse and phone. 'And no peeking!'

And so, Tim was patiently waiting in Cassie's room, sat anxiously on the bed. Cassie sure had changed a lot in the past few years, and so had her room. Tim could vividly remember her old room being a comfortable sky-blue. Her new room was anything but. The walls and bedsheets were almost blood red in color. Every other piece of furniture - the bed frame, her desk, her wardrobe, drawers, nightstands - black. The strange part was he couldn't remember seeing Cassie wear those colors at all. Maybe the people that lived in their house when they were away painted it and Cassie and her mom still hadn't had time to redecorate? Tim wasn't sure, but he knew the room reminded him of something. He just couldn't exactly place what.

Tim was busy playing with the teddy bear as he waited. Cassie had only been gone a couple of minutes, but it felt like forever, and he was already bored. And extremely aroused, her still ingrained in his mind. All of a sudden, her phone began ringing. He didn't really want to butt in her calls or anything as it wasn't really something he should do, but he did manage to get a quick glance at the screen at least. Unknown number. Eh, it was probably nothing. Spam maybe. He'd let her know her phone rang when she got back. The ringing went on for a few more seconds before it automatically cut off. And then, much to Tim's surprise, a message began playing. Voicemail.

'Uhh, hey.'

No. Way. Tim knew that voice! It was...

'It's me, Eric, dunno if you remember me.'

What! Why was Eric calling Cassie all of a sudden? And why would she remember him?

'I, uhh, got your number from the school register.'

Tim couldn't understand a thing. His head had begun spinning. This made no sense.

'Look, I uhh, what you and your mom did last week, I uhh...'

What Cassie and Lara had done? With him? What could he mea- No. Surely not. Please not that.

'I kinda loved it. So I'm calling to ask if you, uhh...'

No, no, no. NO! Anything but that!

'If you'd like to fuck me again.'

The sound of the message ending beeped across the room. Tim stood in complete shock. Emotions swirled inside him, hurt, anger, despair, denial, everything. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to believe it. But he'd just heard it clear as day.

The tears were already gushing down his face as he ran out of Cassie's room, down the stairs and out the door. He ran as quickly as he could, heading home. Partway through, his phone rang. He knew who it was. He didn't answer.

Cassie had just gotten out of the bathroom, wrapped in just a large towel. She hadn't actually showered, but wanted to surprise Tim, and maybe get him into the mood more. She'd tiptoed to her room, eager to spook him, but when she had slammed the door open, he wasn't there. She'd shouted out loud, maybe he was somewhere else in the house. No response came. She'd dived for her phone in confusion, wanting to message him to find out where he was. Instead she'd found one missed call and one voice mail. The moment she'd heard Eric's voice on the other end of the message, everything had connected in her head. She had broken down crying, barely able to ring Tim up to try and get ahold of him. He didn't pick up.

Tim barged through the front door to his house. He threw his shoes to the side as he slammed the door shut. His mom tried asking what was going on, but he cut her off, shouting at her to not let Cassie in and that he never wanted to see her again. His phone was ringing the entire time. He ran straight upstairs, locked himself in his room and turned his phone off. He didn't want to even hear it ringing. It only reminded him of what he'd just heard. He spent the rest of the day, and the entire evening sobbing and beating himself up over how stupid he'd been, until finally he tired himself out and fell asleep. His mom didn't dare disturb him once.

Jessica immediately called Lara, who was oblivious to what had happened. Upon hearing the distress in Tim's mother's voice, and finding out what he'd said, Lara rushed directly home. This was everything she was afraid of. She didn't even lock the door once she got home. Up the stairs, into her daughter's room, she found Cassie sobbing at the foot of the bed, barely able to take a breath. She had been crying for over half an hour. Lara sat beside her daughter and embraced her tight, letting Cassie cry on her shoulder. She cried and she cried and she cried. And there wasn't a single thing Lara could do to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you read to the end and are reading this, you know what just happened. I hate this chapter. I hate that I had to break the two up, and I hate the next few chapters already even without having written them. But people were right. Cassie's cheating had to come to light eventually, and despite me not wanting it to, I had to write it. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Next few chapters will probably come out a bit slower than usual for the sole reason that I really don't want to write them and want to just skip to the ending. But I'll push through cuz the story demands it.


	8. A Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets some very unlikely help to deal with Cassie's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop the chapter is finally done. Sorry for the delay and all, I just really did not want to write it. More info on why at the end notes.

'Tim...'

Jessica stood by the door to her son's room as she called for him. Barely a sound could be heard from inside. A faint rustling of sheets, the occasional sob. But nothing resembling a boy getting out of bed and ready for lunch. He'd missed breakfast by a long shot. And he'd skipped dinner the previous night. Jessica just hoped she could get him to come down for lunch at least. Though she was quickly losing that hope as well.

'Leave me alone.'

The decisive refusal reached Jessica's ears, the same exact words she'd heard at breakfast. She sighed, knowing Tim wasn't about to come out. She couldn't blame him, really, but she'd at least hoped he'd come out of his room if anything.

After Tim had come home crying the evening prior, Jessica had immediately gotten in touch with Cassie's mom, and through her she'd learned just everything that had transpired between her son and Cassie. Well, almost everything, as Lara had tactfully, and perhaps a bit ashamedly, omitted a few details. Still, Jessica knew the two had broken up, she knew Cassie had cheated on him, and she knew her son was not taking it well. That last part was obvious.

'Honey, please, I know--'

'I SAID FUCK OFF!' Tim screamed from inside his room. A loud thud was heard as something solid hit the door. Jessica wasn't sure what it was. Maybe a shoe? Not that it mattered. She was determined to get her son to at the very least eat something, even if he wouldn't come out of his room or talk to her. It was the least she could do, and, unfortunately, the only thing she could do. Which sucked.

'Honey, I know you're hurt right now, but you need to eat something.' No response came from inside. Jessica took it as a good sign that Tim was at least willing to listen. Either that or he had fallen asleep again. Whether it was out of exhaustion or crying, she didn't want to guess. 'I'm leaving you a sandwich and a bottle of water outside your door. Please eat them, okay?' Again, no response. Jessica sighed as she got up. She had been sitting by Tim's door for over 10 minutes. 'I'm going downstairs now, honey.'

On the other side of the locked door, Tim was not sleeping. While he was fully wrapped up in his sheets and his head buried in his pillow, he was simply keeping quiet, hoping his mom would finally do as he told her and leave him alone. And it seemed like he'd succeeded.

He rolled over in bed, taking the pillow with him. His entire right side felt numb from being laid on too long. Still, his body position didn't change, remaining in a fetal curl. He flipped the pillow over to the other side. It hadn't gotten too warm. Rather, the large tear-stained wet patch had gotten too big.

Tim had managed to get a good nine hours of sleep the previous night. Not because he had meant to, no. He had exhausted himself crying over what he'd heard at Cassie's the previous day. He'd woken up late in the morning, still thinking about it. How could he not? The girl he had been in love with had cheated on him, he'd heard it clear as day. He'd told himself he wouldn't think about it, he'd move on and not cry about it all and then proceeded to do all those the very next instant. And he was still going on with them.

He had been laying in bed facing the wall for the past hour. But now that he had turned around, facing his nightstand, he could plainly see his phone in front of him. He'd turned the sound off the previous day, not wishing to hear Cassie's voice or her messages or calls ever again. Yet that didn't stop his phone from lighting up every time she tried to contact him. When he'd woken up and checked his phone for the time, there were 17 missed calls and just over 40 unread messages. He was certain there were many more now.

He really didn't want to think about it all. Except he did. He didn't want to think about Cassie or Eric or anyone. Except he did. He hated everything at that point, Cassie most of all, and her mom, and his own mom, and himself, and life, and everything. Except he didn't, especially not Cassie. He never wanted to speak to her again. Except he wanted to just call her right that instant and hear her voice again. She'd broken his heart and he didn't love her anymore and wanted her gone far away. Except he still loved her and wanted her next to him. Every single thought that rushed into his head was immediately faced with its exact opposite. To say he was conflicted would be a massive understatement. He didn't know anything, couldn't make sense of anything, yet his mind raced all the same, thrashing one painful thought against the other, not leaving him a moment of respite. He hurt all over, physically and emotionally. That one, he was certain he hated.

His phone lit up again. Instinctively, Tim lunged to take it, ecstatic that Cassie had messa... ged... him. No, he shouldn't be ecstatic. She betrayed him! She cheated on him! Everything he knew and he'd been told had been a lie! He didn't want her to message him at all! Another message came in, Cassie's name lighting up his screen again. In a fit of anger at the whole situation, Tim threw his phone on the ground. He didn't throw it hard, as his weakened body couldn't muster enough force to do so. But it was still sufficiently forceful to crack the screen as it collided with the floor.

The sound of the phone impacting the ground snapped Tim out of his anger induced state. He looked down between his feet and was met with the screen once again lighting up, the letters of Cassie's name showing beneath the crisscrossing fractures. He'd needed to vent all that anger, but he now regretted it. He'd taken things out, and it wasn't even everything, not by a longshot, on his phone. It wasn't at fault for how things had turned out. He'd shouted at his mom as well, and it wasn't her fault either. Yet he'd taken things out on her, too.

A tear came to Tim's eye as he bent down to pick up his phone. He'd been taking everything out on the wrong people. Maybe he'd taken it out on Cassie as well? He'd stormed off after hearing that voice mail but maybe he had been wrong then as well? Maybe it wasn't her fault, but rather... his? Why else would she cheat on him? There would be no need to, if only he had been good enough. But she had, and that could only mean...

Another message came through as Tim held his phone in his fingers, lost in thoughts. Just like Cassie had slapped him earlier in the week for thinking the same thing, her message now snapped him back to reality, as if she somehow had known what he was thinking. He really wanted to just open the message then and there, talk to her, forgive her. He unlocked his phone. His fingers slowly made their way to the top right, where he could finally read the number on the small circular bubble. 73. 73 unread messages, all from her. His finger hovered over the bubble. He just had to click it, reply to her, tell her he was sorry. But he couldn't. He had nothing to be sorry about. He'd done everything he could and he had gotten repaid like this. Tim could feel the anger coming over him again. Before another message could come up and force him over the edge, he moved his fingers to the side of the phone, and promptly shut it off entirely.

Down in the living room, Jessica had turned the TV on to try and distract herself from worrying over her son. She'd flipped the channels and landed on... on... she had no clue. It hadn't worked. The TV was blasting away whatever show was currently on, she hadn't paid attention. All she could think of was her son holed up in his own room and the pain he must be going through. And she was powerless to prevent it, or to help mend it.

A noise from upstairs startled Jessica. It sounded almost like... a key... Tim! She leapt off the couch and almost ran up the stairs. She was however, too late. The door had once again been locked. Tim had opened it and closed it again faster than she could get to him. At least he had taken the plate and water inside, she was relieved to see. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she slowly went back down the stairs. The faintest echo came from inside Tim's room.

'Thanks, mom.'

Jessica smiled, a tear streaking down her cheek, as she went back to the living room.

\-----------------------------------------------

A sudden knock on the door startled Tim awake. He'd fallen asleep at some point in the afternoon, he had no clear memory of when exactly. His room was almost pitch black. Only the faint glimmer of a streetlight shone through his window. He'd slept through the day. Still, better than being awake and thinking of what had happened. Not that he didn't dream of it as well, but...

'Tim, honey,' came his mother's voice from the other side of the door. 'Are you awake?'

Tim groaned. He really didn't have the energy, or desire, to deal with anything at that point.

'Yeah, I'm up. What?'

'Can you unlock the door please, honey?' His mom pleaded as she tried in vain to get into his room. She'd hoped he may have left it unlocked. 'There's someone here to see you.'

Tim jumped up from his bed. No. NO! He did not want to see her. Not now! Not ever! His mom knew this, why would she let her in?

'MOM! I told you I don't want you to let her-' Tim began shouting, eyes already tearing up.

'Tim, honey, it's not-' Jessica couldn't finish her sentence. Tim's shouting only got louder.

'I SAID NO! TELL HER TO LEAVE!' he screamed at the top of his lungs.

'DUDE!'

Wait. That voice. That wasn't Cassie at all. That was...

'It's us! Now open the fuck up.' Kyle added to Ben's earlier comments. He caught himself swearing almost immediately and turned to Jessica. 'Sorry, ma'am.'

'That's okay, dear. Now, Tim, would you please unlock your door so your friends can come in?'

No response came from inside for a few seconds. The trio outside the room waited until they heard the sound of footsteps. They got closer and closer and when they were just on the other side of the door, a key turned.

'I'll leave you boys alone.' Jessica smiled as she left her son and his friends and went downstairs.

Tim slowly opened the door. A massive case of bed hair and crying all day had left him a complete mess.

'Wha-' He'd just managed to pull the door slightly open and stick his face through it when Kyle pushed the door hard and made his way in, Ben followed suit, flicking the light on as he went in.

Kyle immediately jumped on Tim's bed, making the mattress bounce. He wasn't much larger than Tim was, but he did make sure to put a lot of force behind the jump. Laying his head back on the pillow, he felt the large wet patch where Tim had been crying in.

'Duuude, what have you been doing with thi-'

'Why are you two here?' Tim interrupted him. He'd just managed to close the door and lock it.

'We're here to see you, you cunt!' Ben laughed as he took a seat on Tim's gaming chair. 'Why ain't you picking up your phone?'

'Yeah, man, we've been calling you for like, three hours!' Kyle sat up in the bed and reached over to the nightstand to grab Tim's phone. 'Whoa, what'd you do to this thing?' He said in amazement as he saw the cracks all over the surface.

'I, uh, dropped it.' Tim replied, bringing one hand behind his head as he looked down in embarrassment.

'You dropped it, huh?' Ben teased him as he leaned back in Tim's chair. 'So, what's up with you? You get a girlfriend and all of a sudden you're too cool for us?' He was trying his best to keep Tim's attention to himself.

'N-no, it's not like that.' Tim stammered. 'It's just that-'

A sudden glimmer of bluish light caught Tim's attention. While Ben had been distracting him, Kyle had turned on his phone. Tim hated that they knew all his passwords. But also that meant that...

'Bingo!' Kyle laughed out. 'Whoa, dude, you've got like a hundred messa-'

'NO! GIVE THAT BACK!' Tim shouted as he lunged towards the bed, trying to wrestle control of his phone away from Kyle before he could see anything more. Overcome with and blinded by emotion, Tim missed when Kyle threw the phone over to Ben,

'Whoa, whoa, chill!' He laughed. Now it was time for him to keep Tim occupied.

Amidst their scuffle, Tim managed to briefly look towards Ben. The same bluish light was now illuminating his face, and he realized that Kyle had simply been keeping him busy. Shit.

Ben wasn't moving. He'd unlocked Tim's phone and was simply staring at it, unblinking. He offered no resistance when Tim took the phone from his hands.

'So, what's it sa-'

'Shut up, Kyle.' Ben cut him off without looking at him at all. He only stared at Tim. 'When?'

'Yesterday.' Tim replied. There was no use denying anything. Ben had read the messages that even Tim hadn't. But if he was acting like that, Tim was certain Ben had realized what was going on.

'What are you two-' Kyle was interrupted by a swift punch to the side of the arm.

'I told you to shut up!' Ben raised his voice at him, still not looking at him. The punch was pretty much reflex at that point. 'Why?'

Tim stared at Ben, who stared back. Looking over at Kyle, Tim found him staring as well, even while nursing the bruised arm. Even if he hadn't seen the messages, he probably knew something was going on. Tim took a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone about it, not even his mom. She knew of course, no doubt from Lara. But he had yet to admit it to anyone.

'She...' Tim sighed. The words weren't coming to him. There was no way to sugarcoat it. Strangely enough, no tears formed in his eyes, unlike every other time he'd thought back to that voicemail. 'She cheated on me.'

A grave silence gripped the room. Ben's gaze and distressed look didn't flinch. Obviously something in the messages had already made him aware of everything. But to Kyle this was all a surprise. Even though he'd just been punched, his smile hadn't faded. But now, upon hearing Tim's words, all traces of a smirk disappeared from his face. He looked over at Ben. Then back at Tim. Neither of them said anything.

'So...' Kyle finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Somehow, amidst the discomfort of the situation, a slight smirk was forming on his face. 'What're we gonna do about it?'

'We? Oh, no, no, you guys aren't-'

'Hell yeah, we're getting involved!' Kyle cut Tim off, pointing directly at him. 'If we don't, you know what's gonna happen? You're gonna stay here and cry in your pillow like a little baby. That's why it's so wet, isn't it?'

Tim nodded, almost subconsciously.

'I fucking knew it! Some girl that supposedly likes you but didn't call you for four years suddenly comes back in your life out of nowhere...' Kyle's growing smirk didn't suit the annoyed tone he had while berating Tim. 'Ends up cheating on you, and you're just gonna cry about it?' He looked Tim straight in the eye, that annoying smirk disappearing from his face for just a moment. 'Fuck her.'

There was no echo in the room. Kyle hadn't shouted those last two word. Yet they resounded and repeated over and over in Tim's head.

'Ben?' Tim turned to his friend.

'Yeah?'

'Aren't you supposed to hit him when he says something stupid?' Tim really had had it enough. Teasing him was one thing. But Kyle had gone too far.

'Yeah.' Ben looked at Kyle, then back at Tim. Much to Tim's surprise, he saw a very familiar smirk forming on his lips. 'But I agree with him.'

'What?!' Tim yelled out, loud enough that his mother definitely heard him.

'See, dumbass, I'm right!' Kyle laughed. 'You go head over heels for her, run after her at every opportunity and then the bitch decides to-'

'She's not a bitch!' Tim snapped at Kyle, interrupting him. He was swiftly met with a sudden tingling pain in his right arm.

Ben had punched him.

'What was that for!'

'I punch people when they say stupid things.' Ben responded, making sure to look Tim directly in the eyes. 'She cheated on you, right? So why the fuck are you defending her? Huh?'

Tim didn't respond. He just stared blankly at his friends.

'Get it through that thick skull of yours, you did nothing wrong! Now stop acting like you did! Fuck her. I ain't letting you beat yourself up over some dumb bimbo!'

Uncomfortable silence gripped the room once again. It was similar to before, yet different as well. The words resounded in Tim's head once again. Only this time, no matter how hard he tried to not listen to them, they were winning. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to listen to them.

'Hey Ben?' Kyle turned to his friend, smirking.

'Think he's thinking it over?'

'Oh yeah, definitely. But you know what the best cure for a broken heart is?' The smirk on Kyle's face had become a full grin.

'Oh I know what the cure is. Hey, Tim.' Ben snapped his fingers, pulling his friend out of his thoughts. 'Do you know what the best cure for a broken heart is?'

'W-what?' Tim was still somewhat lost in his thoughts, but he was aware enough to at least respond. Not that he really cared for the answer.

Ben and Kyle looked at each other, the same wide grin on both their faces. They nodded, and turned back to Tim. They answered him in perfect unison.

'Pussy!'

Tim hadn't cared for their answer at all. But now that he'd heard it, it actually made him stumble a step backwards.

'W-wha-'

'You're gonna get laid, and take your mind of Miss Tits.' Kyle laughed, finding Tim's stunned expression amusing. 'And we're gonna help you! Hey, Ben, what's the best place to help poor Tim here get a girl?'

'Why, at a party, of course!'

No. They didn't mean-

'I'm not going to Sam's party!' Tim didn't care if they meant it, he was adamant.

'Oh, so you know about it?' Ben looked up at him. 'And fuck yeah you're going!'

'And don't try to say we aren't invited.' Kyle cut Tim off just as he was about to protest. 'The whole school's invited. You'd know if you didn't have your head between a pair of cheating bitch tits all week!'

'She's not a-'

'Don't you fucking dare say it, or I'm gonna punch you out!' Ben stood up from Tim's chair. 'Now put some pants on and let's go. You're not even gonna see Sam at all, everyone we've met says he's been drinking since Friday.'

'Yeah, plus, we're getting you drunk as well!' Kyle added, tossing Tim a pair of jeans he had dug out of the massive clothes pile by Tim's bed. 'Plus, with how famous you are, girls will be lining up once they learn you're single.'

'Wait, what's that mean?' Tim said, confused, as he caught the pants.

'Oh yeah, you're real famous now.' Ben patted him on the shoulder as he made his way to the door. 'All that making out in school turns a lot of heads, you know.'

No. Fucking. Way. Tim had been aware that the scenes with Cassie were probably watched by a lot of people, but up until that moment he'd never thought about them from an outsider's perspective.

'And you may not be aware, but Tits McGee moans really uncomfortably loud when you're kissing her.' Kyle got off the bed as well. 'So now people think you're amazing at it. You have a lot to live up to tonight.'

Ben and Kyle weren't leaving without him, that much was obvious. Reluctantly, Tim put the jeans on and only then did the two leave, with him in tow. Maybe the party wouldn't be that bad. And if Kyle and Ben weren't lying, maybe it would actually be somewhat good.

\-----------------------------------

It wasn't good at all. Why did Tim ever believe anything Ben and Kyle said, he still didn't know. The instant they'd arrived at the party, the trio had gotten separated. Actually, it was more that everyone fucked off to do their own thing. Kyle had immediately eyed a group of girl on one of the couches and gone there. Ben on the other hand had been in the correct place at the correct time for some beer pong with quite clearly drunk college girls. Which left Tim alone, in the middle of the biggest house party he'd ever seen. There had been people all over the front lawn and even on the street, there just wasn't enough space in the house to fit everyone. Tim had tried just making his way back outside, to leave and go back home, but the way had been blocked. By a massively muscular and tall figure of all things: Sam.

Tim had almost shat himself when he'd come face to face with Sam again. He was terrified of what would happen, but fortunately for him, at least one part of what Ben and Kyle had been feeding him turned out to be true: Sam was beyond drunk. The 7 foot something jock eyed Tim, muttered something about him looking familiar, cut off part way through when he saw Tim without a drink, and immediately called for a cup to be given to him. Which he then forced Tim to down so he could catch up. Tim didn't drink as much to begin with, so downing straight vodka wasn't something that agreed with him, and he was drunk after half of it, and smashed by the end.

The rest of the hour and a half was a blur for Tim. He would probably forget it by the morning, as would Sam, but the two had actually been around the entire house, Sam leading the much smaller boy all around, getting him drunk, getting him to talk to girls, getting a few of them to even make out with Tim. Another part of what Tim had been told by Ben and Kyle had turned out true, there were indeed rumors about him. And even in his drunk and barely lucid state, it turned out he really was that good at kissing. They'd met Kyle three, each time with a different girl. Ben on the other hand had become a fixture of the beer pong table, the newly crowned unbeatable champion. It had felt actually good to be out and let loose, even if Tim wasn't going to remember any of it.

But all the fun had come to a sudden stop when Tim and Sam had sat down on the stairs to rest up a bit. At first it seemed like a short pause. Tim had managed to blurt out that his girlfriend had cheated on him, and just like before with Ben and Kyle, Sam had told him the same - fuck her. Though he'd also done more than that. Before Tim could even have responded, Sam had taken his phone and snapped a few pictures of Tim, which albeit drunk, looked decent enough. Then, just as Tim was protesting and wanting his phone back, Sam had downloaded a dating app, set up a profile for him and even swiped across a few dozen girls. Thank me later, he'd said to Tim as he'd handed him his phone back.

That wasn't where the fun had stopped. In all honesty, Tim hadn't expected any matches, but Sam had been sure he'd get loads. The fun had stopped when Sam had also opened up about his last week at school. His joy at being accepted into college, his amazing matches all week and then, at the very start of the week, the amazing sex he'd had with the hottest girl in school. Tim had actually pressed him for details on the last part, which he'd immediately regretted afterwards.

'Man, she was smokin'. like, you can't get better than that anywhere! She was like, what, five foot? But those tits, man! Double H she said! Double fucking H! And that ass! Oh my fucking god! And...' Sam leaned in closer to Tim for the last part. 'You're a cool guy right, can I...' He burped, his breath reeking of alcohol. Tim didn't notice, his own breath was just as vile. 'Can I tell you a secret?'

Tim pushed Sam's face back.

'Yeah, yeah, sure, just not so close.'

'I didn't fuck her.'

'What? But you, you said...' Tim protested, but in his drunk state he could barely keep his body upright.

'Yeah, yeah we had sex, yeah. Look, she was like the new girl in school right, had a boyfriend and everything. He kinda looked like you, like a lot like you...' Sam mused on.

Tim's heart sank the moment those words left Sam's lips. No...

'Fuck it, she'd be here if you were him. And fuck him too. He don't deserve a girl like that. But anyway...'

FUCK! He was talking about Cassie, and Tim was listening right there, he couldn't get away from it. Some guy passed them by, going up the stairs. Tim lunged for the guy's drink and downed it.

'Anyway, you're not gonna believe it, but...' Sam leaned closer again. 'She had a dick.'

That was it. The proverbial final nail in the coffin. Cassie hadn't just cheated on him with Eric. She'd cheated with Sam, too, and on the same day she'd messed him up in the hallway. Tim felt worse than he'd ever felt before. Another guy walked down the stairs. Tim lunged for and downed his drink as well. He wanted to get so drunk so that he'd never remember the night.

'Fuck, man, it was massive. Like, horses don't compare. And it felt soooo...'

'Sam!' came a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

'TERRY!' Sam yelled as he leapt off the stairs, groggily greeting his friend as he took him into the house. He'd forgotten about Tim in an instant. But Tim hadn't forgotten what he'd said.

Next to Terry, as could be expected, was Clive.

'Woah, Tim, I didn't think you'd be here.' He chuckled, completely unaware of the maelstrom of emotions surging in Tim's head. 'Where's Cass?'

Tim had had his head bowed down, staring a hole through the floor. Hearing Cassie's name mentioned made him shoot up, staring directly at Clive, a tired and angry expression written all over his face, his brow scowled in the most menacing way it could.

'Didn't she tell you?'

'Whoa, whoa, tell me wha-' Clive was taken aback by the sudden glance.

'She tells you everything, right?' Tim continued his rage-fueled rant, boring a hole directly through Clive with his gaze. 'We broke up.'

'You... what, when?!'

'Last night.' Tim stood up. With him standing on the second stair, he was just tall enough to look Clive directly in the eye without tilting his head up. 'If she tells you everything, did she ever tell you how she cheated on me with Eric?'

'She...'

'Oh yea, found out about it from Eric himself!' Tim threw his hands up. No longer holding onto the railing made him nearly fall over in his drunken state. 'He called her. I heard it all. It sucked, you know.'

'Dude...'

'Oh, and get this! She's fucked Sam as well! He just told me!'

'Sam...'

'Oh yeah, Sam.' Tim's head wobbled from side to side until finally it stopped, dropping heavily down. His eyes still stared directly into Clive under his brow ridge. 'Hey, you're big friends with her right? Did she fuck you as well?'

'Whoa, whoa, Tim, what are-'

'C'mon, just answer me. She's fucked everyone else, did she fuck you, too?'

'Dude, you're drunk, you need to-' Clive didn't want to admit it. He could see just how hurt and angry Tim was. He didn't want to add to it.

'So she has.' Tim sighed.

'I didn't say tha-'

'You didn't deny it though!' Tim shouted at him as he stumbled down the stairs and walked past the stunned Clive. Just as they were right next to each other he added. 'Fuck you. And fuck her.'

Tim walked out of the house, leaving Clive in utter shock. By the time he'd snapped out of it and tried chasing after him, Sam and Terry had returned and dragged him in for drinks, despite his overwhelming protests.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Tim sat on the front steps of the house. Behind him the loud music and louder screams of the party raged on. He didn't care. He was angry. More than angry. He wanted to scream, to punch something. Most of all he wanted to scream at Cassie for everything she'd done behind his back. But that meant talking to her, and he didn't want to do that. She may end up talking him down like she always did.

A pinging sound came from his pocket. Perfect. She'd messaged him again. He had an excuse now to reply to her and let her know just how much she'd fucked up. He swiftly took his phone out, barely registering that it was already an hour past midnight. What he found on it wasn't what he expected at all. While there were indeed eighteen new messages from Cassie, the pinging wasn't from one of them. It was from the dating app. Someone had matched him.

Tim took a deep breath as he opened up the message.

'Hey, babe, I'm free tonight xx want to meet up for some fun?'

Tim had no idea who this person was but she was forward. He clicked on her picture to see her profile and holy shit was she stunning. Helen, the profile said. 38, nurse. The details and the rest of her admittedly long bio didn't even register in his brain. Her profile pic had her in a skin-tight bodysuit that accentuated every single one of her curves, and holy fuck where there a lot of them. She looked to be almost taller than Tim in the pic she'd taken in the mirror. Bright green eyes, blazing red hair, big succulent lips, she looked just about like a real life pornstar. And she had the body to match it: just as lean as Cassie but with much more clearly defined muscles all over that could be seen even through the bodysuit, with a big pair of boobs on top and a perfectly shaped bubble but down bottom, with legs that just went on for miles.

Tim had never considered using dating apps. He didn't think he'd ever meet someone over them. But now this smokingly hot woman was replying to him and even enticing him to do things? He'd have usually declined on the spot, but the mixture of alcohol and emotions made sure this was not a usual time.

'Sure, I'd love to.' he replied, making sure to correct any drunken spelling mistakes.

Just a few short moments passed, during which he admired the rest of the pictures. It must have been the booze clouding his mind, there was no way she looked that good. Helen's reply came and he instantly opened it. There was no message. Just a location she'd shared with him. She was less than ten minutes away!

Tim only turned back for a split second, thinking whether he should let Ben and Kyle know. But then he remembered how they'd left him at the start of the night, and so him leaving them wasn't so bad at all. Plus they had been right. Pussy was the best medicine for his broken heart, and he was about to get some.

\--------------------------------------------

'Tim!' Jessica shouted as she knocked angrily on her son's bedroom door. She'd been knocking on it for five minutes, with no response. 'Get up, lazy butt! You're late for school!'

Again, no response came. Jessica gave up on being the good mom. If her son didn't want to get up on his own, she was going to make him.

She barged into Tim's room, only to find it empty, just the way he'd left it after heading out with Ben and Kyle the previous night. Tim hadn't come home at all. She immediately ran to her room for her phone and called him.

The sound of his phone ringing woke Tim up. His head was spinning from all the drinking he'd done. Everything was He blinked a few times and tried reaching for his phone. And then he found out that he couldn't. His arms didn't budge. Blinking again, his vision didn't change - everything was still pitch black. As his senses were flooding back to him, he felt it a sudden shiver of cold run up his spine, and he realized he was completely naked.

The phone stopped ringing. A message played immediately after. Voicemail.

'Tim, honey, where are you? Call me back immediately!'

It was his mom. Tim tried to reply and yet found out he couldn't. There was something big and round blocking his mouth. He had been gagged. He tried kicking, but found his legs bound just like his arms.

Tim heard a door open, and footsteps on creaking wood.

'Well, well, well.' A soft feminine voice came from somewhere. He couldn't pinpoint from where with his lack of awareness, but it sounded familiar. 'Look who's finally awake. Last night was fun, wasn't it?

That's right! The woman from the dating app! Helen, was it? Tim couldn't remember exactly. He was relieved it was her. They had probably done some kinky things for him to be bound like that. She'd just explain it and then he'd be on his way.

'Are you ready for round two, slave?'

Wait, slave? Round two? Tim screamed in his gag in protest.

'We're going to have so much fun the next few days, you and I.'

Oh, no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you made it here. I nearly didn't. Next two chapters are gonna be shit that I do not want to write that I will never write again after finishing them. I'll be taking a few weeks off to do them, so updates will be delayed. But they will release at the same time, because I do not ever want to repeat them.


	9. Fuck This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's stay in hell begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, fuck this chapter. This chapter is almost entirely female on male noncon sex, including physical, emotional and sexual abuse and torture. If you're squeamish about that stuff, by all means, please skip it. I wish i had skipped writing it.

'Oooh, can you hear that, pet? Someone's calling you again!'

His phone was indeed ringing again. He had tried to mentally block out the sound after hearing it so many times but being unable to answer. It didn't help that she kept pointing it out every single time.

'I wounder who it's going to be this time. Should we bet on it? Squirm if you think it's... your mom!'

He barely had any time to process the words he'd just heard before he felt the scalding heat touch his skin. He couldn't help but scream from the pain. The far too tightly strapped ballgag made certain only muffled moans came out. The rack that his hands and feet were bound to made sure his body barely moved as the hot molten wax poured down over his chest.

'Oh, dear, your mom called you last, do you really think she'd call you again just after, mmmm, three minutes?'

It had been just three minutes? Shit. It had felt like hours. Or maybe she was lying? He had no way of knowing. He was just thankful she'd stopped the wax.

'I'm going to bet it'ssss... what was her name? That's right! Cassie!'

Oh no. Not again. He really didn't want it to be her. He couldn't see but he was certain his tormentor was just looking at his phone every time. There was no other explanation for her getting every single one right.

And right on cue, she got that one right as well. The ringing stopped and then a small beep rang around the room, immediately followed by an all too familiar, and very much just as concerned as the last time voice.

'Look, Tim, I know you're mad at me, but please don't take it out on your mom, please, just call her back. As for me I... I'm...'

The message ended. Or maybe it was cut off? It was impossible for Tim to tell, being restrained and blindfolded like he was.

'Well, well, well, that brings her up to, let's see...' Tim heard the by now far too familiar sound of stiletto heels on marble. He would never have known what the sound was if Helen had not told him earlier in the day? Night? He didn't even know what time it was. But he did know those were heels and they were incredibly pointy and sharp, especially since she had poked his body with them in so many places. In some he had felt small streams of blood from the wounds. 'Seven!' The sound of a chalk drawing on a board reached Tim's ears as Helen marked down the newest voicemail. 'She's nearly gaining on your mom's eleven! I'm starting to get why you wanted to get away from her, that girl really is clingy, isn't she?'

Tim didn't respond. Not that he could, but he didn't even squirm. He was just trying to block everything out. He was blinded, muted and bound, all he needed to do was ignore all sounds and he'd be one step away from this hell.

'I asked you a question, pet. Answer!' Tim felt her hand close around his jaw, her long, sharp nails dig into the sides of his cheeks. He was too weak and helpless to do anything against it as she started moving his head up and down, making him nod. 'See, you agree with me! You know, you agree with everything I say, now that I think about it. It's almost like you like me and want to stay with me, isn't that right?'

Now that one, Tim desperately wanted to fight against. Except try as he might, he couldn't. A combination of him being bound, her hand clenching his jaw, and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in who knows how long all came together to ensure whatever Helen said, she received. And just like that, with a slow movement of her hand, she rocked his head up and down in faux agreement.

'Oh, how sweet. But I knew that already, pet.' Tim heard her laugh. The clench around his jaw relaxed. 'Mommy has to go to work, so make sure you get a lot of rest while I'm gone. I'll be back later to continue our...' Suddenly, Tim felt her hot breath close to his ear. Two very large and very soft mounds pressed against his chest. 'Fun.'

And with another loud strut, she was gone.

And Tim was alone. Bound, blinded, gagged and alone. At least he hoped he was alone. With all that had happened since he'd first woken up like that, he wouldn't have been surprised if there had been an audience the entire time.

Try as he might to relax and just blank out his mind, he couldn't help but think back to everything he'd just experienced. It had felt unreal at the best of times, and best was a very loose term - in reality it was more like a bad dream, one where sleep paralysis hits and you're unable to do anything about it. Except he wasn't dreaming, and it wasn't sleep paralysis.

He'd been woken up by the sound of his phone ringing, only for it to go to voicemail while he learned about his situation, and his helplessness. He'd had just a few moments to connect the dots that if his mom was calling him for school, it must have at least been morning. Since then, there had been another ten calls from her, each more dire than the last. The final one, his mom had barely managed to stammer out that she was about to list him as missing in between her sobs. Yet all Tim could do to ease his mom's pain was futilely scream into the ballgag muffling him.

His mom hadn't been the only one to call him either. Ben had called twice, Kyle three times. But the worst of them all had been Cassie. With every new voicemail he was forced to hear from her, she sounded more and more defeated. At first, she had sounded concerned, but by the fifth one, she had begun blaming herself for Tim's disappearance without a trace. Right after that one, Lara had called as well, shouting at him for doing such things, before the message had cut off partway after a shout from Cassie.

But while being forced to listen to all the people in his life that cared for him call him over and over was beyond what he could even describe as torture, it was only the icing on the cake. If the icing was made of broken glass and the cake was filled with maggots.

Helen, and he was now certain that was indeed her name, had been there when he'd woken up. She'd immediately told him about, as she'd put it, round two. Before he could have even screamed in protest, her hand had wrapped itself around his junk, stroking him slowly but squeezing with an almost vice-like grip, all the while slowly counting up. With all the shock and realization of his fucked up situation, Tim hadn't gotten even a bit stiff by the time she'd reached ten. He never could have, but knowing what he knew now, he almost wished he had.

'Shame.' was all he'd managed to hear from her before he'd felt his entire body shift. His back and head had begun falling backwards as his legs were raised up. Within moments, whatever it was that Tim had been bound to had gone from a vertical position to a horizontal one, with him now laying on top of it, his binds somehow seeming even tighter.

Tim had tried to protest against this new position, even though he had known it was in vain. Yet, to his great surprise, sound actually came out. It took a moment for things to click in his head, but once he realized he no longer felt the tight strap on his face, he knew for certain - the gag was off. Yet his joy had been short lived, as before he could even yell out, his face was once again muffled. This time with something that covered his entire face, but the part on his mouth was what mattered most - soft, warm, wet. He couldn't see it, but the signs were obvious. The sudden weight on his head as she shifted in place made it even more obvious - Helen had sat on his face.

'Lick.' She had commanded him. When she had felt no licking for barely a few seconds, she had tightened the grip her thighs had on Tim's head, cutting off his oxygen supply completely. He had immediately started squirming, thrashing against the skin-tight clasps on his hands and feet. 'I said lick, pet.' She had repeated herself after what seemed like an eternity to Tim. It was barely five seconds. He hadn't wanted to repeat the experience, and had reluctantly complied.

Making sure to not do anything that might cause her to punish him further, Tim had begun licking his way into what he couldn't even see. Despite everything, the taste and feel wasn't unpleasant. It was, in fact, very much nice, in stark contrast to everything Helen had done to him up to that point. Pushing his tongue in further, he felt her shift over him as she squirmed in pleasure.

'Oh my, pet, you didn't tell me you were so good at this!' She yelled, loud enough that he was able to hear her despite her legs blocking his ears. 'Almost makes up for you not being up for round two.' She had lowered her voice after that one, and Tim could only hear faint muttering. 'Almost.'

Tim had continued for a few more seconds before he'd felt Helen shift her weight once again. He couldn't see nor ask what was going on, but he had immediately gone numb in fear once he'd felt her nearly ice cold hand take his dick in her palm. She had fondled it for a few moments, trying one final time to get it hard. The fear that gripped Tim made that impossible.

'I gave you one more chance, pet, and you didn't take it.' She had said. 'You did this to yourse-'

She had said something else after that. Tim hadn't heard it. The fear in him had instantly vanished. It had been replaced by a sharp, cruel pain radiating through his entire body. He had never felt something as painful, and had tried to scream out in agony. The moment he'd stopped moving his tongue, Helen had once again clasped down onto his head, suffocating him. He was once again being deprived of much needed oxygen, and to top it off, the pain was just getting stronger and stronger, his dick feeling like it was on fire, yet ice cold at the same time. Those were the perils of getting a long metal stick slowly yet forcefully pushed down your urethra. Helen had given him a chance, and he hadn't taken it. This was his fault and his punishment. And in the background, his mother's voice filled the silence as she desperately tried to reach her son via voicemail.

The impossibly vivid and painful memory was too much for Tim. In his weak, abused and tired state, the shock of recollecting his earlier torture just tired him out even more. Still bound, but this time upright, he slowly dozed off into sleep just as troubled as his waking time, for he knew that it was only a matter of time before Helen returned to continue his torture.

\-----------------------------------

A sudden, sharp jolt woke Tim up. He could feel a tingle in his left arm, as if he'd just received a shot. He really hated shots.

'Oh, awake already, pet?'

Shit. It wasn't a dream. Just a waking nightmare.

'Did I wake you up just now? How sweet, I just came back from work and you can't wait to meet me! Isn't that right?'

Before Tim could even process the question, still in his dazed, barely awakened state, Helen's hand wrapped around his jaw in an all-too-familiar manner, forcing him to nod.

'Good pet. And good pets get rewarded. Now just let me finish up here.'

Tim felt her hand grasp his left arm right near where the wake-up jolt had come from. She stuck something to it. Instinctively, Tim turned towards it to see what it was. Right, pitch blackness. He didn't know what else he expected.

'Curious, pet? Well, see, you were so good with your tongue earlier that mommy just had to make sure you had the energy to do it again. So, I'm about to feed you.'

Feed him? He could feel the ballgag firmly in place between his teeth. How would she fee-

'Done! A few tricks of the trade, pet. Nurse Helen has officially set up your IV drip! Now you can get all the things you need to fulfill your pet duties directly in your blood!'

Tim had completely forgotten she was a nurse. How someone as malicious as her could care for patients every day was something he would ponder, if he was ever allowed to. He was not.

'Oh, work was so dull, pet! I Just couidn't wait to get back home to you. Buuuut...'

There was a brief pause in her sentence. Tim tried to steel himself. By now he had realized that probably meant torture.

'I was stopped by this lovely pair of policemen just a few moments ago. They said the most peculiar thing.'

No.

'Apparently, a high school kid disappeared from a party in the vicinity last night. Police think he might be kidnapped.'

NO! Tim screamed in vain into the gag.

'Who would even do such a thing, pet? Can't they just find someone to love them for who they are? Like you love me, pet!'

Tim shook his head as hard as he could. He knew he would probably be punished for it, but he wouldn't just agree with her for that. He didn't agree!

'Oh, pet, look at you. So confused. Shaking your head, but your body doesn't lie. It loves me.'

Wait, wh- No. Tim finally felt what she meant. Somehow, despite the situation and her lies, he'd managed to get hard. And not just an ordinary boner. No, he'd never felt this hard before. Ever.

'So, pet, how about we have our round 2 now?'

Tim couldn't even shake his head before she'd flipped whatever he was bound to, just like she'd done in the morning. Just, instead of sitting down on his face, she sat down right on top of his by now painfully hard erection.

The next few minutes were a confusing mess of conflicting experiences for Tim. He couldn't move at all, which meant Helen was doing all the work. And was she doing work! Tim knew he hated her, and he hated the torture, the pain, the abuse. But his dick had never needed release so bad, and she was doing things to him that edged him ever closer to that. He didn't know what had come over him, but it was slowly consuming him. His resistance was slowly waning.

It faded completely when he felt Helen fall forward, her tits smashing against his chest, her head stopping just next to his. And then she started kissing him all over. He felt her warm, shallow breaths on his skin as she made sure not a single inch of it went unattended. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders, holding on tight as she went even wilder in her bouncing.

Tim was getting so close to his much wanted release. And by all the signs he could barely make out, so was she - her breathing had become much more infrequent, her nails had begun digging painfully deep into his skin, surely drawing blood. All semblance of rhythm to her movements evaporated. Just a few more bounces and then he'd- wait! No, no, no! Don't stop now!

It was no use. Helen had stopped her movement and completely gotten up from Tim, leaving him a hair trigger away from busting probably the biggest nut of his entire life. He wanted to scream, to beg her to just give him at best a tug or two, but it was useless. He felt the rack slowly turn him up until he was once again upright and bound, and painfully close.

'That was so good, pet. So very good! But it's time we called it a night. Mommy has work tomorrow.'

Tim thrashed against his binds. Just one quick tug...

'Oh, did you not cum, pet? That's too bad, but you have to understand, mommy's needs come first, and you did so well, you satisfied them all! For now.'

Tim screamed into his gag as hard as he could.

'That's enough, pet. You will behave! Or...'

Tim immediately stopped. He silently begged her to not continue that sentence.

'I guess I have no choice. You must be punished.'

It was too late.

'Don't worry, pet, there will be no insertions this time. I'm just going to put these headphones on you just like... this!'

A pair of soft fuzzy muffs fell over Tim's ears. Desperately wishing that was all, and that he wouldn't be able to hear her voice anymore, Tim relaxed. He was, of course, wrong.

'I'm just going to play something for you, something to keep you aroused over night. It got me so hot listening to it all day, so you have no idea how hard it's going to make you, pet! And it will make you hard...'

A noise played in the headphones. A loud, long beep. It sounded... familiar.

'The IV drip will make sure of that. Good night, pet.'

Wait, the IV drip was making him ha-

'You have 23 new voicemails.'

What?

'Tim, honey,...'

No... no no no! That was his mom's voice! And that was-

'Where are you? Call me back immediately.'

No, please, anything but that! Tim screamed into the ballgag futilely.

'Playing message two.'

\-------------------------------------------

'Playing message seventeen. Yo, where the fuck are you, it's Ben, ca-'

The sound stopped. The muffs were slowly taken away. Tim's ears were ringing, his entire head spinning. He hadn't slept a single moment the entire night, stuck between the constantly repeating voicemails and the IV drip keeping him fully hard and on the edge. His head was a vortex of the very primalest of needs: release, and ending.

'Sleep well, pet?'

He barely had any strength or will left. Tim nodded slowly. He hadn't, but he didn't want to get punished again.

'Good! I didn't however.'

Oh... She was in a bad mood then? It barely registered in Tim's mind. Whatever else she'd do to him, he was going to take. Not because he liked or wanted to. But because he had no choice. And he knew it.

'Your phone kept going off all night long. These people that keep calling you, maybe you should call them back? To let them know how you are?'

What? Tim piqued up. Was she really going to just let him-

'Listen carefully, pet. If you do as I tell you, I'll get rid of the headphones for good, and I'll even let you cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you?'

Tim nodded, in what could almost be mistaken for excitement. Or as much as his tired body could muster.

'But if you don't, the headphones, the wax, the rod, they all come back. No more nice mommy.'

That was her being nice? Oh no, Tim did not want to feel the alternative.

'Now, will you do as I say, pet?'

Tim tried nodding but felt her hand clutch his jaw. He'd gotten used to it by now. But then he felt something he'd felt only once before in the time he'd spent bound and trapped - the strap on the ballgag loosening.

'Answer me, pet. With your words.'

Tim thought for just a moment. In his head, his barely conscious thoughts crisscrossed.

'Yes.'

'Good! Now, I'm going to call, hmmm let's see, this number. When they pick up, I want you to say that you're ok, you've found someone you're happy with and to be left alone. Is that clear?'

Tim gulped. He, he had to say tha-

'Is that cle-'

'Tim?'

No. He thought Helen would've called his mom or his friends but she'd called--

'Tim! Is it you? I've been... we've been... Oh my God... where... why...'

A sharp pain gripped Tim as he felt Helen's cold hand grip his balls in a tight grip. This was his cue, and this was the side of her he didn't want to experience coming slowly out.

'Cass...' He spoke up. He could hear chatter on the other side of the phone. Multiple voices colliding and mixing into an incomprehensible mess. Voices and crying.

'Cass,' He repeated, louder. The sounds stopped almost instantly.

'Please...' The grip on his balls got tighter. Helen's nails started digging into his skin.

'Please stop calling me.' He let out with a defeated sigh.

The voices on the other side began jumbling again.

'I...I'm fine. I, uh, I met someone.' Tim gulped. Helen's grip was relaxing slowly. It was a good sign, he hoped.

'We're, we're happy together, so...' The voices on the other side got louder and louder. Tim no longer had the strength to talk over them.

'Goodbye.'

The phone call ended with a click.

'Well, well, well, pet. You did exactly as I asked! You deserve the best reward.'

Tim felt her closing the distance to him, her stiletto heels clinking on the hard surface. She got in close, as close as she had been last night. He could feel her breath once again, but this time, he also felt her tongue. On his, as she kissed him with an almost possessed fervor. His mind no longer registered anything else. Just how great of a kisser she was, and if she continued like that, it would be just enough for him to finally cum. Just a bit more...

A loud snap broke Tim out of his kiss-induced trance. There was no tongue battling his for control of his oral cavity. No hot breath mixing with his. Only the cold, uncomfortable gag strapped tightly in place.

'Did you like your reward pet?'

Tim screamed into the gag, hard. Not again! She'd promised she would let him cum and she hadn't! He was so close and yet-

'Now, now, pet. Is this about your release?'

Tim tried his best to beg into the gag.

'I told you I'd let you cum, pet. I didn't say when. Now be a good pet and be quiet!'

She'd shouted the last part. It was the first time he'd heard her shout, and Tim quieted down instantly, afraid of what was to come.

'Good, good. Mommy would love to spend the day with you, pet, but there is work to do. I'm the one paying the bills after all. And since you've been so good this morning, I'll just let you relax for a bit. And...'

Tim had nothing left. He didn't, and couldn't, care for anything she had to say or do. There was no hope for him, nothing to look forward to anymore.

'When I get back, we're having round three, and you get what you've wanted so much.'

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And a slight rub on his dick, just to make sure he is as on the edge as possible. And with that, she turned around, the sound of her heels growing more distant with each moment.

\------------------------------------------

'Yes, pet, yes! Just like that!'

Helen was screaming at the top of her lungs, though for Tim it sounded faint and distant, what with her thighs covering his ears once again. She'd come back from work in a weirdly nice mood, and had once again promised that if he did a good enough job with his tongue, she'd finally let him cum. With how hard the IV drip made him at all times, he'd give almost anything for the chance to get off it, and get off.

He'd been eating her out for well over fifteen minutes, though he had no way of knowing that. Just as he was getting into a steady rhythm and pattern, she jumped off, as she so commonly did.

'Quiet, pet.'

For the first time since his imprisonment, Tim heard her speak in a low, non-commanding voice.

'Did you hear that?'

Tim hadn't heard a thing. Or maybe he had, and he'd missed it. His mind didn't register a lot of things anymore. But she was right. There was something. A second later, they both heard it again. The doorbell rang. Someone was at the door.

'Great. Just when you were really getting going, pet. I'll be right back. And just to make sure you don't get any funny ideas.'

Tim felt the by now familiar ballgag get snapped back into place. Even if he wanted to call for help now, he couldn't.

Helen quickly strutted upstairs. Walking towards the front door, she took a dressing gown off one of the wall hangers and quickly put it on. It was probably one of the neighbors again, or some door-to-door salesman. She'd just quickly brush them off and be back to-

'I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour, ma'am. I'm officer Stillwell. This is officer Lewis. Do you have a few minutes to answer some questions?'

Shit. Cops. Why would they be here? She'd already answered questions the previous day. But fine, she'd do her usual act and send them off. She quickly glanced over the two officers in front of her. Middle aged, run-of-the-mill cops. Neither looked particularly interested in being there, so this would be easy.

'Of course, officers, is something the matter?'

'Sort of. An eighteen year old boy went missing in this area Sunday evening.'

'I've heard. Some of your colleagues already asked me about him. I'm really sorry but I don't really know much about it. I work almost all day every day and am, quite honestly, rarely around.' Helen said confidently. She'd practiced such talks many times. She shifted in place, bringing her arms beneath her sizable boobs and pushing them together, making sure both the officers saw some ample cleavage. Just the thing she needed for them to lose focus.

'I... see. Well, if you hear anything, please do not hesitate to report it immediate-'

'What the hell are you doing, Stillwell?'

That voice. That was a female voice. Helen piqued up at the sound of it. The two cops shifted slightly to the side, and then Helen saw it. They weren't alone. Behind them was a tall lean woman, wearing a dark gray business suit.

'Miss Clav-' One of the officers tried speaking up.

'That's doctor Clavone to you.' Jane interrupted him before returning to his colleague. 'Now answer me, what are you doing.'

'Look, ma'am, we came as you requested but there really isn'-' This time, the other cop was interrupted by Helen.

'And who are you supposed to be?' She said with an obviously annoyed tone. This was dragging on for way too long.

'Ah, of course, where are my manners.' Jane snipped back with a faint, almost unnoticeable grin. Contrasting it, her eyes narrowed on the woman in front of her. She had her prey right where she wanted her. 'My name is Jane Clavone, attorney at law.'

'Helen Chambers, nurse. Is there a particular reason you're following these officers?'

'As a matter of fact, there is, Miss Chambers. You see, to put it frankly,' All look of smugness disappeared from Jane's face. Not that it was noticeable to begin with, but now it was downright impossible to believe it ever existed. 'I don't believe a single word you just said. I have good reason to believe that you know much more than you're letting on, and are most likely involved in the disappearance of one Timothy Jones on Sunday evening.'

'I beg your pardon?' An involuntary bead of sweat formed on Helen's brow. Jane immediately picked up on it. 'How dare you make such baseless accusations! You don't even have any proof!'

'You're right, I do not. But she does.'

The businesswoman in front of Helen moved to the side, and for the second time that night, Helen found out there was yet more people at the door. A short but very buxom girl came into view. Helen immediately recognized her. After all, she'd spent quite some time digging through Tim's phone over the last couple of days.

'This is your proof? I've never seen her in my life.'

'Cassandra, would you be a dear and show miss Chambers your proof?'

The girl didn't reply. Instead, she rummaged through her pocket and took out a phone, quickly doing something on it that Helen couldn't quite make out.

It took a second for the gears in Helen's head to turn. She wanted desperately to shut the door and run back to her living room. That's where she had left her pet's phone, so that they wouldn't get disturbed. And that's where the tone came from.

Tim could hear his phone faintly going off in the distance. It was the simple, pre-installed tone all phones came with. He didn't pay it much attention. He knew how it would go. The ringing would go on, then it would stop. Then someone, probably his mom, or Cassie, would cry on the other side and beg him to come back. He would've liked to do that, but he couldn't. And so he didn't get his hopes up anymore. There was no point.

The ringing ended. Strange, it sounded shorter than usual. Maybe Tim was just losing sense of time. He'd lost other senses in the last few days, so he wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. Still, the voice would come in just a moment.

'Tim!'

Ah, it was Cassie this time. He should have known she wouldn't just take his word from earlier that day. Strange though. She sounded much less sad. And also much louder, and closer. Maybe Helen had put her on loudspeakers? That seemed like something she'd do.

'Tim! Where are you?'

That's something he hadn't heard in a while. Where was he? He didn't know that himself. He'd had the chance to ask them for help earlier at the cost of Helen's wrath, and he hadn't taken it. It seemed better that no one found out where he was.

A door in the distance opened with a loud slam. It seemed whoever it was on the door had left Helen in foul mood. Tim was no longer afraid of it. Fear wouldn't help him. Nothing would. And no one.

'TIM!'

Once again, Cassie's voice sounded louder and closer than before. Tim heard Helen rush down the stairs, something she'd never done before. She definitely was in a foul mood. The footsteps got closer and closer. And then...

Click.

What? That came from his left leg. And then another click from his right one. And then his arms. Clicking sounds. And it might have been just his imagination but his binds felt... looser.

Tim felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Strange. They felt smaller than what he remembered Helen's hands being like. And warmer. He was suddenly pulled up from the rack and into a sitting position. The binds, they just... they just let him. Maybe Helen wasn't in that bad of a mood. Or maybe this was just an elaborate plan to get his hopes up. Definitely the latter. He had resigned himself to his fate already, she was just going to toy with him.

The voicemail had gone quiet for a bit but a brand new sound came from it at last. Crying. He'd heard so much of it that he knew it instinctively. There was a time where he'd have hated himself for making Cassie cry. But now, it was just one of those things he heard on a daily basis and had no power to change.

The straps of the ballgag loosened around his cheeks. Maybe she wanted to continue where they left off? But then why would she sit him up? And why was he asking himself so many questions? He'd feel the answer soon enough.

He felt a hand reach around to the back of his head, where the blindfold was tied in a durable knot. And then, it loosened. The blindfold slowly slid off his face, and for the first time in two days, Tim saw something other than pitch blackness.

Maybe he had gone insane. Or maybe this was all some big trick of Helen's. Or maybe he was asleep, still bound to the rack and dreaming. There was simply no way that right there, in front of him was...

'Cass...'

She lunged towards him, pressing against his body and wrapping her arms around his back, her head on his shoulder. His breathing quickened. This was no dream.

'Tim...'

In disbelief, he lfited his weakened arms and wrapped them around her. His heart began pumping faster and faster. This was no trick.

'You're safe...'

Cassie broke the hug. She moved back just enough for Tim to be able to look at her face again. Right there, despite the rivers of tears running down her face and filling up her eyes, was the widest, happiest smile he'd ever seen. He hadn't gone insane.

'It's over...'

\-----------------------------------------------

The night breeze hit Tim directly in the face. It was the first thing he noticed when he first set foot outside Helen's house, still waiting for her to pinch him awake and down in her basement. But no pinch came. Only an overwhelming wave of relief, both from him, and everyone gathered around: his mom, Ben, Kyle, Lara, Clive, Terry, and plenty of other people he knew from town or school. And of course, Cassie, who held him by the hand as he walked out.

Tim's closest people had immediately swarmed him, his mom hugging him so tightly that she would almost squeeze the life out of him. All of them wanted to speak with him, and none of them wanted to wait for the other. So Tim heard very little, but understood everything perfectly nonetheless. It was, indeed, over.

Once he'd been allowed some breathing room, and a chance to speak, Tim's natural first question had been to ask how they'd found him. As it turned out, the call Helen had forced him to make to get people off his back had done the exact opposite. Terry's little brother, a kid Tim had only heard about and never met, had managed to use that call to track where it came from. Someone that didn't know him at all had gone out of their way to help him out when he'd lost all hope.

'Excuse me, sir.' came a voice from behind the crowd gathered around Tim. Ben and Clive shuffled a bit to reveal the police officer that had interrupted the reunion. 'I'm sorry to interrupt you all like this, but we need to write a full report on what happened here. Do you think you're feeling well enough to answer a few questions?.'

'S-sure.' Tim replied. The memory of the past few days was still vivid in his mind. He'd answer everything he could and then bury it in the deepest corners of his memory and never think of it again.

'Thank you, sir. However, it would be best if we could have this discussion in private.'

The people around Tim understood what that meant. No one protested, despite each and every one of them wanting to stay. It had to be done. Then they could move on.

One by one, the group dispersed in order to give the police officer and Tim the needed privacy. Cassie was the last one to go. She gave him a brief hug before getting up.

'No.' Tim said quietly, looking over to the officer. He was still holding Cassie's hand. 'Not her. I want her to stay.'

The officer glanced quickly over to Cassie, then back to Tim, and nodded.

'As you wish, sir.'


	10. Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the worst behind him, Tim can't wait to spend some time with Cassie. Heh, if only it was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of notes this time around. After the last chapter, this is nothing big or special or groundbreaking. Just some final melodrama as we get near the home stretch. Sensitive topics include bullying, anxiety and depression.

'Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine!'

Damn, was Tim regretting those words now.

His day had started like any other. Well, that was a lie. After the last two days he'd had to endure, starting his Wednesday at home, in his own bed, was the biggest gift he could ever ask for. And no alarm to wake him up even. Or worse, Helen. The memory of her was still vivid in his thoughts, even though he tried his utmost best to bury it. As much as he didn't like it, he knew it would take time for him to get over it.

At least time was something he'd now have lots of. His mom had told him when they'd gotten home the previous night that she'd be taking him out of school for the time being while he recovered. He'd never object to that, no matter the circumstances. A few weeks of playing games and staying in bed sounded like heaven. Except, he'd be doing none of that. A month ago, Tim would've killed to be alone and unbothered for a few weeks, but now, now there was one person he wanted to be with in that time: Cassie.

It was weird. He could swear he'd hated her a couple days ago. You know, the cheating and stuff. But that kinda seemed to pale in comparison to being a tortured slave. And according to all accounts, Cassie had been the one to ask Terry's little brother for help, and that led to Tim getting discovered. If it had been just Cassie or Lara telling him that, Tim for certain would have doubted them, even if he didn't wish to. But his mom had also confirmed their story, and he knew she'd never lie to him. So as far as he was aware, Cassie had rescued him when he'd tried, admittedly under pressure, to push her away. He'd even joked with her the night before that she was now his shining knight. And she'd finally admitted that, yes, that nickname was incredibly stupid.

Tim had managed to completely miss breakfast, too exhausted and in need of good rest to even hope of getting up on time. Instead, by the time he had walked down the stairs, his mom was already waiting for him with a big lunch ready. The lunch went by almost normally, if you discount his mom hugging him tightly almost the entire time. He'd have gotten annoyed at that a few days prior. But not anymore.

And then after he'd eaten his first real meal in three days, Tim had learned of the one thing that could spoil his day. Jessica had told him the night before that he'd be taking time off from school. She hadn't told him that they still needed to go there to get any stuff he might have left in his locker. It made sense, of course. Tim just really dreaded the idea of the crowds of schoolgoers gossiping all around him. Still, his mom insisted they go, and he just couldn't tell her no.

As Jessica had promised him, the two had gone into school in the middle of classes, so the hallways were almost desolate. The few lone people they'd met on the way to Tim's locker still shot him a quick glance, but didn't utter a word. Just as he'd gotten the last of his stuff from his locker, Tim had felt that terrible unquenchable need that grips people in the strangest of times and begs to be relieved: he had to pee. Bad. And despite his mom's best attempts to just escort him to the bathroom, he'd vehemently denied her.

'Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine!'

He'd already been halfway down the hall by the time he'd said that. Then down another hall, and to the right and, boom, toilets, and sweet relief. All the stress and tension had evaporated in an instant once he'd broken the seal and the pressure had flown out of him. Yet his relaxation wouldn't last, and in fact it would crumble the second he walked out the door of the stall. For in front of him was the one person that had caused all of the recent turmoil with a single ill timed call: Eric.

Emotions twirled up inside Tim. Rage was at the forefront, wanting nothing more than to just punch his stupid face for ruining everything he'd had with Cassie, and then Helen to torture him like she'd done. But there was also sadness, for a small part of Tim knew Eric hadn't ruined things - he'd simply brought them to light. Yet another-

'Hey, Tim, you okay?' Eric's voice snapped Tim out of his daze for just a moment. He barely registered what he'd heard before looking him straight in the eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just... in a hurry.' Tim didn't want to be in that toilet anymore. Another tiny moment passed, but inside him the whirlwind of emotions had picked up speed and was once again fluctuating. Defeat took the lead for nary an instant as Tim remembered the voicemail, but it was quickly pushed down and out of the spotlight by resolve. He wouldn't let Eric or anyone else break him again.

'Sure, sure, I just wanted to tell you something. Can I?' Once again Eric's voice interrupted Tim's racing thoughts, snapping him back into just wanting to leave on the spot. Though he figured it'd be easier to just let Eric speak his stupid mind quickly and forget about it.

'Yeah, of course you can, go ahead.' Tim didn't really care. He had more important things to do. This was just a small hurdle and...

'Look, everybody's heard what happened and I just want you to know that if you need anything, we're all here.'

What? Surely Tim had misheard. Except, he knew he hadn't. He didn't dare look Eric in the eye for fear there might be the sight of a sarcastic smile there.

'Thanks, uh, that means a lot.'

No reply came. Eric just moved past him, tapping him on the shoulder as he left, Tim staying behind in the toilet, completely stunned.

\-----------------------------------

Tim's heart raced. He was nearing Cassie's house for the first time in half a week. A very eventful half a week. It felt much like the first time he'd gone there when she'd come back, and yet it felt completely new all the same.

He'd even bought her flowers this time. The old lady that sold them to him had teased him about making a pretty girl happy with them. He hoped that would be the case.

After coming back from his stunning encounter in school, Tim had learned from his mom that Lara would be staying with some friends for the night. Although Jessica had tried to play it off like she hadn't been supposed to let Tim know, it was just a play, both parents wanting their kids to finally relax a bit. Plus, as it turned out, Lara had been telling the truth, as just as Tim turned the corner to Cassie's house, he met her mom getting out of a car in their driveway. There were others in the car, but Tim couldn't quite make out who they were.

Cassie's mom gave him a teasing pout when she saw Tim, monologuing in fake annoyance at how bad Jessica was at keeping secrets. Tim blushed the second she mentioned the flowers, but, almost uncharacteristically, she didn't press him further about them. As he found out, she had been just coming home from work and needed to get a few things from the house, so she offered to let him in, surprise Cassie even more instead of just ringing the doorbell. Tim wholeheartedly agreed. And then, when the key turned and the door opened, he regretted that choice, and every other choice he'd made before. His heart sank just as the flowers fell out of his hand. Next to him, Lara gasped and yelled:

'Cassandra! What the hell are you doing!'

10 minutes earlier...

Cassie nearly fell over as she practically sprinted down the stairs. There had been a knock on the door. The back door. Only people that used that one were her mom and... She'd quickly put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but she just couldn't wait, especially with her mom out. Still, she made sure to compose herself for a moment right by the door, though her excitement just took over immediately after. She opened the door with such glee and then...

'The fuck are you doing here?' Her smile disintegrated instantly. That was definitely not who she wanted to see. She tried to slam the door quickly but a foot stopped the door a few inches off the frame.

'Wait, please, I just want to talk.' Eric said as he pushed the door open and went in, not even waiting for an answer from Cassie. It made her even more pissed off at him, how he entered like it was his own home. After everything he'd done, and how he'd screwed everything up for her and Tim, he just walked around like he owned the place.

'Give me one reason I shouldn't just call the police right now.' She looked him dead in the eye as she said it. It wasn't even a threat. The moment he did something she didn't agree with he was done fore. But still, he was an imposing guy, and she was at a disadvantage, even in her own home.

'Look, I just wanted to ask if you'd, you know...' Eric looked down. Cassie knew what was going on immediately. She was very adept at reading people. He was trying to find the words. Which meant whatever it was he wanted to say, Cassie would definitely not like. 'Given my offer any though? You know, if you'd, uhh...' His voice lowered. 'Fuck me again.'

Cassie was right. She did not like that. But instead of getting angrier, just the sheer thought of him having such audacity to come to her house and ask her that woke something up in Cassie. And it came rushing out, fast.

'Ahahahahahahaha!' Cassie burst out, laughing at the top of her lungs, her voice resonating within the house. It wasn't just a small burst either, as she continued laughing and laughing as the seconds turned into a minute and then kept going further. She started moving around the kitchen, still chuckling. Hell, her ribs started hurting, and she could barely take a breath in. All the while, Eric's eyes followed her. 'You... want me to...' She said in between gasps for air as the laughing finally started to die down. 'You came here to... I can't! Ahahahaha!' And suddenly it was back again. Oh God, she might just die from laughter right then and there.

'Hey come on, it's not that funny.' Eric finally had had enough, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back on the door. 'I even talked to your boyfriend about it and everything.'

The laughter died down instantly. The echoes of it still hadn't dissipated before Cassie struck Eric with a look of what could only be described as pure rage.

'You... talked with Tim about it?' She said under her breath as she began closing the distance to Eric. She'd wound up on the far side of the house, having left the kitchen to go into the living room to laugh it off. But now she wasn't laughing. Now she just wanted to hurt him.

'Woah, woah, woah, relax!' She was coming in, fast. 'I swear, i just asked if he was fine with it!' Oh no, that wasn't the right thing to say, she was getting faster. 'He said it's fine, honest!'

Cassie stopped in her tracks, having just entered the kitchen. In front of her Eric looked ready to soil his pants in fear.

'Bullshit. You're lying!'

'It's true I swear! I can prove it! Here.' Eric rummaged his pocket for a second before he pulled out his phone. He clicked a few things on it that Cassie couldn't see and then handed it to her. It was a recorded message. 'Play it, you'll see!'

Cassie took the phone in hand. More like she snapped it out of Eric's. She had half a mind to just throw it at him and hopefully break it in his face. But she was at the very least a bit curious. Would Tim really have agreed to this? Surely not. But Eric had to know what a mistake lying to her would be. So why would he...

'You sure you have no problem with this?' That was Eric's voice. Cassie knew it. Was he about to try and imitate Tim's voice to try and fool her? He was a bigger idiot than she thou-

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.' Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. That wasn't Eric trying to sound like Tim. That was, without a doubt, Tim's voice! She paused for a brief moment, looking up at Eric in disbelief, who just waved for her to continue. So she did, as this made absolutely no sense to her. Did Eric actually tell the truth? Had Tim...

'So I can really ask your girlfriend to fuck me again?' No way. There's no way Tim would've agreed to such a request. Hell, there's no way he would've answered at all, Cassie was certain of it!

'Yeah, of course you can, go ahead.' Surely she'd misheard. She had to have, yet she knew she hadn't. That was definitely Tim's voice. And that was definitely Tim agreeing to Eric's request. Why wouldn't he warn her then? What was going on?

'Thanks, dude, I just wanted to check in with you to make sure you're fine with it.' The words that Eric had spoken went in one ear and out the other. Cassie only cared about what followed them.

'Thanks, that means a lot.' No. Fucking. Way.

That was it. The message ended. Cassie stood in shocked silence.

'See, told you I had proof! Now, whaddaya say?' Eric relaxed a bit, enough at least to stretch his arms out.

'Say I believe you.' Cassie finally came out of her stunned haze. She was still uncertain of what to think. 'What makes you think I even want to fuck you again? Do you think I care what you want? You were a toy, nothing more!'

'Come on, we both know you enjoyed it. What else do you want me to say to convince you?' Eric quickly turned to his old, pleading tone. If Cassie hadn't been unnerved by the message, she'd clearly hear the desperation in his tone. 'I even bought one of your toys! But it's just not the same as the real thing, you know! So won't you please...'

'You bought my toy?' Cassie piqued up at him. She was looking him straight in the eyes. He had no clue what she might be thinking or what to say to her.

So he simply nodded.

'And you've been... using it?'

He nodded again. That seemed to work.

'Show me.'

Without waiting for him to nod, Cassie turned towards the basement door and went downstairs. Eric needed a beat to put things together, but when he did, he knew he had scored. Now all he needed to do was play his part and soon he'd have what he wanted. What he needed.

Cassie came back up just about a minute later, holding a dildo of ludicrous size. In her haste, she hadn't really bothered to check if it was one of hers, or her mom's. It didn't matter much. As she came out of the basement, she'd half expected to find Eric gone, having just stolen something. Instead, she found him completely naked, on his knees on the floor. Just like an obedient dog. Huh, he remembered what she and her mom had made him do the previous week.

'Here.' She kneeled down in front of him and planted the dildo on the ground. A suction cup on its end made sure it stuck to the cold wooden floor and towered up above it. 'Prove it.'

Cassie took a step back, still uncertain of what was about to happen. Or what had been happening up until then, really. That was all the incentive Eric needed. He stood up swiftly, once again towering over Cassie with his 7 foot frame to her 5 foot 1, yet he was completely subservient to her. Stepping forward until he was hovering just above the dildo, he squatted down with absolutely no hesitation. And much to Cassie's surprise, he squatted down to the base of the dildo in one swift motion. The rubbery object was completely unlubed, she'd made sure of it. Yet he took it all in one go. She could even see how his pathetically small by comparison dick throbbed as he was going down on it.

'Cassandra! What the hell are you doing?'

Shit! That was her mom! Cassie's turned her head almost instantly to face her and then suddenly stuck in place. In total, complete fear. It wasn't just her mom that had come into the house. It was...

The flowers fell out of Tim's hands. By the time they'd finished their short journey to the floor, his eyes had darted from Cassie to Eric and vice versa countless times. His heart might as well have stopped beating. Not that it really mattered if it beat or not, as it instantly shattered into a million, billion, trillion pieces.

'Tim...' It was all that Cassie could mutter as her eyes filled with tears. It broke the silence like a knife through butter, and it pierced into Tim's mind. He didn't respond. He didn't even blink. All he did was turn around, and run out as fast as he could. 'No!' Cassie ran through the room towards the door. She wanted to chase after him, to talk, to explain! But she couldn't. Her mom had slammed the door behind her and was blocking the way.

'Cassandra, what the hell?!'

'Mom, I can--'

'No, not even what the hell, what the absolute fuck!' Lara wasn't even attempting to listen to her daughter. How Cassie could fuck up in such a spectacular fashion was so incomprehensible to her. She just needed to vent her... her... she wasn't even sure what she was feeling at the moment, she just needed to let it out.

'Mom, pleas-'

'Why is he here? Why is he naked? What the fuck were you two...' Lara paced around the room frantically.

'Please just lis-'

'Why would you even...' Lara stopped in place, cupping her hands in front of her face as she took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she looked directly at her daughter who was all teared up and shivering. 'Do you no have a brain? Or a heart?!'

'Mom, I-'

Cassie once again could not finish her sentence. Behind her, the front door slammed forcefully open as both of Eric's parents rushed in, much to Cassie's surprise.

'Is everything okay?' Jane spoke up in a worried tone. 'We were waiting in the car when we saw Tim run away, and then you slammed the door and-'

'Mom? Dad?' Eric's eyes went wide as he saw his parents make their entrance.

'Eric! What are you doing here?' Jane was startled upon the realization that her son was also in the room. Then his current situation clicked in her head. 'Why are you naked? What's going on here?'

'That's what I want to know as well!' Lara joined in. And just like that, all eyes in the room were on Cassie. Not that she could see them, with the tears blocking her view. 'What did you two do? And why?'

'Mom, I swear, I didn't do anything!' Cassie barely stammered out in-between sobs. 'He, he came here himself. Asked for me to... to...'

'To what?' Lara's tone wasn't one of curiosity. This wasn't a question. It was a demand.

'Fuck him. He said he talked to Tim and he'd agreed and that he had proof and...'

'What! What proof? And you believ-'

Lara's yelling at her daughter was interrupted by Eric swiftly getting up from his squat. The sound the dildo made coming out of him had everyone turning around to watch, only now realizing the full extent of what the situation was. He seemed almost nonchalant about it, however, like it was something usual. He quickly went over to the kitchen counter where he'd left his phone, and just like earlier, presented it to Lara.

'This is your proof? A message?' She looked at Cassie, completely stunned. She played it nevertheless.

The instant Cassie heard Eric's voice on the message, she quickly brought her hands up to her ears as she slumped down, landing on the stairs in defeat. She did not want to hear it again. It had caused all this. That message and her being just so...

A hand gripped Cassie's shoulder. She looked up and was met with her mom looking directly at her. But this time, there was concern in her stare.

'Cassandra, dear, did you actually believe this?' Lara said in complete shock. Cassie could only nod in response. She really had. After all, it was Tim's voice, it definitely was. 'Honey, this is obviously fake.'

'What? No! It can't be fake! That's Tim's voice, you can hear it! He'd never lie abo-'

'Was that why you believed it? You heard his voice and didn't listen to the rest of the message at all?' Lara cupped a hand in front of her mouth as she took yet another deep breath. 'You can clearly hear where it cuts. Someone edited this.'

Cassie's tears stopped flowing. Her eyes were still packed full with them, but they were at least no longer coming. Her mom's words cut through her. The message was edited, and she'd missed it? She HAD been lied to and she'd failed to notice? All because she heard Tim's voice and then she... let... her... guard...

'When did you make this?' Lara turned to Eric. The color had completely drained from his face. He had counted on the message just placating everyone. It had had the exact opposite effect. And his plan was quickly crumbling with it.

'He hasn't been home today, Lara.' Of all the people to speak up, his mom was the last one Eric expected. And she was screwing things up for him even more!

'Oh? Then how did you make this? Answer me!' The last part was shouted. Yelled. Roared even. If Eric had been afraid before, he was shaking now. Yet he refused to answer the question. As long as they didn't find out anything he'd be fine.

'Honey, maybe we shouldn't shou-' Eric's dad tried to at the very least calm things down. It didn't work.

'Shut up, James.' Jane snarled at her husband. 'This is your fault for not disciplining our son when you need to. Now, son, you will tell us how this message was made, or I'm taking away your car keys. And your allowance. And the internet. Am. I. Clear.'

Eric had no out left. He had to say it. He needed that car. And the money. What would people say if they saw him riding the school bus? He'd never live it down.

'I, uh, I recorded it when we met in the toilets in school today.' He hoped that would be enough.

'And then what? I know the message is edited, so how did you do it?' It wasn't enough. Lara wasn't letting go.

'I didn't edit it, okay! I, uh, made someone do it for me.' Please, that had to be enough for them.

'Made someone? Who?' Fuck.

'A kid from a few grades down, uhh, Oliver I think or something like tha-'

'Oliver? Oli?!' Cassie nearly lunged up from the stairs. The tears had almost dried out. 'Mom! That's Terry's little brother! The one that found Tim! Terry called me earlier, said his brother was depressed again and refusing to come out of his room and...' The gears turned in Cassie's head. And then they fell into place. 'You "made" him edit your message? You fucking bullied a little kid to the point he won't come out of his room! I'm going to-'

Cassie lunged at Eric. If she wanted to hurt him before, it paled to what she wanted to do to him right now. But she didn't get close, as her mom's arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

'Honey, no.' She said sternly. 'Let me deal with him. You have more important things to do.'

'Like what? There's nothing else I have to-'

'You have a boy to catch, dear. And a lot of explaining to do.'

Cassie stopped squirming in her mother's arms. Lara took it as a good sign and let her go. As she looked down, she could see her daughter tearing up again.

'Mom, I-'

'Cassie, go. Now.'

Cassie wiped the tears off with her arm.

'Thank you.' She didn't say another word as she bolted out the door, hoping against all reason that she might catch Tim in time and somehow fix everything.

Back in the house, Lara's attention fell back to Eric. She wanted to tear him apart for everything he'd done to harm both her daughter and Tim. But she couldn't. After all, his parents were also there. She'd just have to find some other way of driving home the point.

'Well, well, you do understand I can't let this slide, don't you?' She said, driving a cold, merciless gaze directly past Eric's eyes and into his very being. He could only gulp. 'I'll have to make sure you never bot-'

'I'm sorry, Lara, but I have to stop you there/' Jane interrupted her. She had been patiently listening, and even though she was beyond disappointed in Eric, he was still her son. 'You're talking about my son. I can't let you do anything to him.'

'Oh, and what am I supposed to do then? Just let him off the hook?' Lara said, annoyed at the turn of events. She definitely wanted to punish him somehow. But more than her own desires, she owed it to Cassie. And to Tim.

'I assure you, I will discipline him myself. What he did is inexcusable, but I won't let anyone harm him for it. Even you.'

The two women stared at each other for a few brief moments. This would be the deciding event for the night. Besides them, Eric and his dad could only stay still and silent.

Lara knew Jane wouldn't budge. As much as she was annoyed by Eric's mom, she understood her. She'd be the same with Cassie after all. But she was going to get her revenge, one way or another. She just had to... Bingo. The idea forced its way into Lara's mind so quickly it was almost a wonder how she hadn't thought of it earlier. She'd thought of punishing Eric by fucking what's left of his brains out almost on the spot. But now she realized, that that wouldn't be punishment at all. He'd barged into their house begging for it to begin with. That would only be a reward for him. No, she needed to do the opposite. Deny him what he wanted. Better yet, show him what he can't have. What he'll never have again.

'Harm? I'm not going to harm him, Jane.' Lara said as she began slowly walking over to Eric's mom. 'But I do have to punish him.'

'Out of the question. I won't back down on this, so don't test me.'

'Oh, come on, I'm certain you'll enjoy the punishment I have in mind.' Lara smirked. Eric's dad's eyes went wide. Unlike his wife, who was far too preoccupied in her stubborn refusal to notice, he understood full well her tone of voice. Sultriness. Lust. That could only mean...

'Not going to happen. I don't...'

Pop. A low but very familiar sound caught Jane's attention. Her eyes veered down towards the source of it.

'Care what...'

Lara had undone her belt and was slowly bringing her fingers to the button of her jeans.

'You're thinking...'

The button popped loose. And then the zipper. And then the jeans slid down. The entire time Jane was mesmerized by the sight. And she wasn't the only one. The entire Clavone family watched with bated breath as Lara's smooth legs came into view. But more important was what was between them.

'Told you you'd enjoy the punishment.'

Lara's words managed to snap Jane out of her trance. The men in the room were stuck in it firmly however. Eric's mom managed to tear her eyes away from the rapidly expanding length between Lara's legs for just long enough to look up. Her eyes caught the sultry gaze in front of them for just a split second before Lara wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, planting her lips on Jane's and forcing her tongue in her mouth.

It wasn't a long kiss. Nor was it really passionate. But it was purposeful. Lara had set herself a goal in mind, and was going to accomplish it. A shame really, she thought. She'd planned to spend quite a pleasurable night with the Clavones, but now she was going to use them to punish their son. They'd still enjoy it, of course, but she might just need to pay them back somehow. But that was for another time.

Jane's resistance to the kiss was nonexistent. Even if she'd tried, Lara had proven times before that she had the much more experienced mouth. So Jane resorted to just letting herself go, and enjoy the moment. It didn't last however, as Lara pulled back almost as swiftly as she'd moved in. Jane tried to protest, but just as she managed to open her eyes and part her lips, she felt it: the familiar thickness and length sawing slowly back and forth between her legs. She twisted her head back and saw just what she expected - Lara's monster dong had already reached full size, more than a foot of girlmeat sticking out behind her. Mesmerized by the huge thing as she was, out of the corner of her eye Jane could still see her husband frozen in place, no doubt entranced by the same sight as she was. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. The bulging boner in his pants and the large wet patch in hers made sure that everyone would know what they were thinking.

And once again, Lara demonstrated her uncanny ability to pull away at the worst possible moment. Both of Eric's parents had their eyes stuck firmly to Lara's tool as it disappeared rapidly from between Jane's thighs. They weren't the only ones. Still stuck firmly in place in a combination of fear and anxious lust, Eric also followed the humongous prick as it moved between his mom's legs.

'Strip, both of you.' Lara ordered the couple. She'd developed quite the uncommon understanding with the pair. In daily life, they were friends, nothing more. But, whenever she wished it to actually join the two in the bedroom, friendship was out the window. She was the dominant one, and they her servants. They didn't seem to mind at all. For all their upfront toughness, both Jane and James were natural subs in bed, and that suited Lara perfectly.

'W-wait, here? We can't do it here!' Uncharacteristically for himself, James actually spoke up in front of Lara. Of the two, he was the more submissive one, usually executing orders without hesitation. After all, he'd been on the receiving end of Lara's wrath when her orders weren't followed. He still hadn't managed to find a new desk.

'Oh, we certainly can. And we are.' Lara smirked. It was cute, almost. They both thought they had a say in things. This may have not been their bedroom, but they were about to find out, Lara couldn't be contained in a single room.

'But, our son is right there! Can't we...' Jane added, though she was stopped in her words by Lara.

'It's happening right here, right now, or never again. Understood?'

Both of Eric's parents nodded in unison, without even looking at each other. Even Eric himself nodded, almost subconsciously.

'Good. I'll be back in a moment. When I get back, I want both of you naked.'

And with that, Lara turned around, and much like her daughter earlier, went down into the basement. While she was down there, doing only she knew what thing, the Clavone family were left to themselves in the living room. Not one of them spoke a word. Both Eric's mom and his dad swiftly began taking off their clothes, even as their son watched them. His mom's usual peeve for folding everything neatly was nowhere to be seen - she threw her clothes off in a hurried frenzy, throwing her business suit in different directions until she was completely nude, save for her fishnet stockings. Behind her, his father had gotten a little tied up in taking off his shirt in such a rush. In desperation, he grabbed a handful of fabric in each hand and completely tore it off. Eric recognized that shirt, one of his father's finest, and most expensive ones. And now it lay in tatters around his dad's feet. If Eric had done that to it, he had no doubt he'd probably get disowned.

Just as the disclothement finished, Lara came back up. She'd had a wardrobe change of her own. But instead of going commando like she'd ordered the Clavones, she'd changed into a skintight latex bodysuit that covered her neck to toe. There were only two points were any of her skin showed: Her head, and her other head way down below. As usual, the entire family were instantly drawn to the meat between her legs, completely ignoring the amazing form the bodysuit gave her. Not that she didn't look stunning to begin with, but shoving that much curvature into such a piece of clothing made her seem almost unreal. She slowly walked over to Eric, the clank of her heels the only sound heard around the room.

'Now, boy, I hope you're ready for this.' She said as she kneeled down beside him. She took both of his arms and put them behind his back. 'This is the closest you're ever going to get to me, or my daughter, ever again.' Oh God, the tip of her cock was reaching past her knee! Eric just needed to scooch just a bit forward and... Snap! What? 'There we go. Just to make sure you don't move. Or touch anything.' In his cock-drunk haze, Eric had completely failed to notice what Lara had done behind his back: She'd cuffed both his arms and legs! And what was worse, she'd cuffed them together, wrapping him up like a present. One tied with a metal chain. He opened his mouth to protest, but that was his next mistake. 'Mmm perfect, you already know what I want you to do.' Lara said as she fastened the ballgag in place. The first part of his punishment was ready.

Standing up again, Lara turned towards Eric's parents. They'd done exactly as she'd told them. Good. That meant the fun could start. The duo looked so pure, completely naked in her living room. Stripped down fully and without a facade of attitude and arrogance, even Lara had to admit they looked hot. And her body agreed with her, as her dick throbbed and let out a small trickle of precum. With how big her equipment was, a small trickle was several times larger than most men's entire load.

She took her time walking over to the pair. As she came closer, the two finally noticed something else other than her mesmerizing cock. She looked much taller than before. Putting on black leather platform heels that were over a foot tall tended to do that to a person. Whereas before Jane was about half a head taller than Lara, now she found that she had to arch her head back to look in her eyes.

Lara didn't speak a word. She didn't really need to. She could do whatever she wanted to the two, and neither would object. Knowing that, the moment she reached them she took Jane's arms and made her wrap them around her neck. The two were now almost hugging. It would've been cute, if not for the throbbingly hard monster of a cock that stuck out between Jane's legs. But this time, Lara wouldn't just stop with humping her thighs. Squatting down a tiny bit so she could get a better grip, she grabbed Jane, one asscheek in each hand and lifted her up. Despite being quite tall, she was very lean, and it took no effort for Lara to pick her up.

As Jane was lifted off the ground, she instinctively moved her legs up so that they wrapped around Lara's back. The entire time the two didn't break eye contact. Freed from the prison that were Jane's thighs, Lara's dick bobbed and flexed, eager for a hole to conquer. The trickle of precum had turned into a ceaseless stream, flowing completely down to the floor. It took one good flex from Lara to get her beast to angle up and the fat purple head to plop onto the opening to Jane's ass. Jane gritted her teeth. No matter how many times she'd ever do it, taking such a massive pole inside her butt, especially with no lube, was no easy feat. But she wanted it nevertheless.

Lara, however, had other plans. With her dick firmly in place at Jane's much-too-tight entrance, and the slender legs and arms wrapped around her, she had Eric's mom securely hoisted up. Which meant she could afford to let go of the butt she was holding for just long enough to hook her arms underneath Jane's knees for much better leverage. And also so she could lift her off her tip and reposition her. Jane's eyes went wide when she felt it. She knew Lara would be going in balls deep no matter what, no matter where. But this, this was surely going to be impossible. The closest she'd ever had was Cassie's cock, and it had barely made it in a few inches. But now, Lara was aiming her colossal two foot pillar right at her pussy!

There was no screaming when Lara pushed in. There was no sound of any kind really, other than the obvious slippery entrance. There was no resistance either. For all of Jane's worries, she had been dripping wet the entire time. Combined with Lara's overproduction of precum, it made the initial plunge clean and fast. Not that Jane could really focus on that. She couldn't focus on anything really. Her mind had gone blank. To her credit, she hadn't passed out at least. Not many could say they'd be able to stay conscious after getting impaled fully on a two foot meat pole. Lara had pushed in with all her might, completely breaking past Jane's cervix as if it was made of paper. Jane's inner walls and muscles had been no match for the massive invader as it made its way through them until it finally rested comfortably buried inside her, its outline almost grotesquely bulging out Jane's belly. And still, despite the insane insertion that had taken place and most assuredly completely destroyed Jane's vagina, she was still gushing wet and leaking like a faucet from the small ridges and crannies that Lara's powerful cock couldn't fully plug.

'Come.' Lara was talking to her husband, but Jane heard it as well. And just the command to do so was enough to send her over the edge into orgasm, clutching even tighter to Lara's back. Behind her, her husband had moved in closer. 'On your knees.' On the other side of the room, Eric could do nothing but watch as his parents wordlessly obeyed the much more dominant woman's commands. He should have found the idea of his parents having sex repulsive. But with the addition of Lara to the mix, it was anything but. Hell, he wanted to be there and obey her as well. 'My sack needs cleaning. Get to work.'

James didn't waste any time, diving face-first into Lara's oversized scrotum. He remembered she'd told him and his wife earlier how backed up she was, and now that he was face to face with her balls, he could really see she wasn't joking. They were massive! Each easily as big as his fist, if not bigger. He immediately started licking them all over, making sure not to miss a single point. When Lara shivered, he took it as a sign he was doing a good job. And then, just as he was about to try and pop one into his mouth, he felt something slap him across the forehead, nearly knocking him down. He looked up but couldn't see what it was, his entire vision was blocked.

The insertion of Lara's gargantuan pole had been one thing, but it going back out was a completely different experience. It was enough to bring Jane back to some semblance of lucidity, what with the feeling that her entire insides felt like they were being pulled out of her. They'd been distended so much by the titanic invader that they were simply trying to return to their normal state, but Lara had no plans of letting that happen. She'd gotten about half of her dick out before she slammed it back in, going balls deep once more and knocking Jane back into her cock fueled haze. Getting slammed back down to the hilt on such a specimen was enough to knock someone completely out, and this time it nearly knocked two people out as gravity and Lara's overwhelming strength slammed Jane's body not only to the base of her dick, but also squarely on top of her husband's face.

Lara didn't wait for either of the other two to get acclimated to their situation. If they weren't enjoying it, they'd tell her. Though she wasn't sure if she'd stop even if they did. Without further wait or warning, she began pulling Jane off her dick and slamming her back down rapidly. There was no gradual speed up, no letting her get used to it, nothing. Lara went from zero to a hundred in an instant. It just felt too good to do anything else. Lara rarely got to fuck a pussy. Though a big part of that was that she simply preferred men and anal to it, there was also the part that with her cock being so stupidly huge, it presented some difficulties and dangers for simply trying to fit it all in. But Jane had assured her before that she'd be able to handle it, and she was definitely proving herself here. 

Down below, James wasn't slouching off either, alternating between sucking on one massive nut and then the other. Ever since Lara had fucked him, she'd managed to really pull out his submissive side to light, and he had really started acting on it. To be able to take her nuts fully in his mouth when they were so big, so full, without ever grazing them with his teeth was an achievement few could say they'd done.

Both the Clavones had really come far the past week. Lara was strangely proud of how well they were able to service her now. What had started out as her protecting her daughter had now evolved into something much more different. If someone had told Lara she'd be fuck buddies with the parents of the boy that bullied her daughter for almost her entire life, she'd probably have called them insane up until a week ago. But then she'd fucked the two of them, and each had wanted it again. She'd given their offers no thought up until the Saturday, when she had been bored at home while Cassie and Tim were out on their date. A fuck had been only a phone call away, and she'd taken it. And then, when Tim was missing, and she'd needed to blow off some steam and frustration, she'd called them again. And to top it all off, Jane had been instrumental in actually finding Tim. With how much help the two had been, this was now far more than a casual fuck. This was a reward, one that all three of them were definitely enjoying. It almost made her forget about needing to punish their son. Almost.

'Faster.' Jane spoke up. Somehow, despite the unceasing brutal pounding and stretching she was enduring, she had managed to focus enough to actually speak. Now that was a first, no woman before had ever managed to not go fully cock crazy and rambling. She truly was insatiable.

The words brought Lara out of her deep thoughts. She'd completely zoned out, fucking Jane on autopilot. It hadn't been the first time she'd done something like that. To Lara, sex and domination came like second nature - she didn't need to focus on it at all, her body instinctively knew what to do, and how to do it amazingly. Some people sleepwalk, Lara was certain she could probably sleepfuck someone. It was just that easy and familiar to her.

She didn't hesitate to oblige. She'd been going at a very rapid pace up until then, jackhammering Jane into mush. But as Eric's mom had learned, and much to her greatest pleasure, no matter how fast or how hard Lara fucked someone, even if it seemed impossible, she always managed to go just a bit harder, just a bit faster, and just a bit better. And once again, she did so, turning up the pussy-breaking impalement another notch, making Jane's hips begin to blur in their constant motion. Yet it was only Jane that was moving, Lara's own body stood perfectly still. She was barely resisting thrusting her hips and really giving Jane what she wanted, but that would make it difficult for James down below to do his work, and his work was just divine. You'd think her balls were diamonds with the way he was caring for them and polishing them. From all the slapping of his wife's ass, he no doubt had buttcheeks marked on his forehead.

Lara looked back across the room. As much as she was enjoying herself, and she definitely wasn't the only one, she couldn't let herself forget that this whole spectacle had a different purpose: punishment. To her twisted delight, Eric hadn't tried moving or closing his eyes. He was staring at her completely dismantling his parents in every way possible, a painfully hard erection sticking out between his legs, begging to be touched, but no one to touch it. That was the closest he'd ever come to that spectacular dick ever again. That's what Lara had told him. And he knew, and dreaded, that it was true.

Seeing him in such a defeated and accepting state flipped a switch in Lara. It made her feel superior in every way, like she could do anything with the trio and they wouldn't argue against it. But that was not the important part. It got her incredibly hot, and incredibly ready to blow and completely ruin Eric's day. Ordinarily, she'd pull out when fucking women, as with how powerful and virile her cum was, she was certain she'd knock them up immediately. But Jane had told her numerous times when she'd tried to get Lara to fuck her that she'd had her tubes tied, so Lara had nothing to fear. She was going to bust a massive nut inside Eric's mom, then make his dad clean her dick up and mop up any cum that leaked out of his wife. All while Eric watched, wishing desperately to be allowed to join in. Just the thought of doing it was driving Lara wild. She pushed James off her nuts with her foot, then widened her stance just a bit. Just perfect for her to really rail Jane for the last few minu-

SLAM!

Lara stopped in her tracks. The front door had been thrown open and her daughter was now right opposite her, staring her directly in the eyes. She could clearly see the marks where Cassie's tears had flowed and then dried out. They stuck out sorely. But they weren't the only disturbing sight. For starters, she was completely soaking wet. Lara's eyes darted to the still open door for a split second, enough to notice the massive downpour that was happening outside. Just as she did that, a loud thunder cracked, announcing just how bad the weather had been, and just what Cassie had had to go through to get back home.

'Honey, are you-' Lara tried to speak up. And that's when she noticed her daughter's eyes. They weren't teared up or sad. They were narrowed, burning with a mixture of emotions: anger, betrayal and hurt.

'This? This is what's so important?' Cassie spoke up. Her voice was low, but her tone pierced through the silence nevertheless. 'I called you so many times! I needed you! But you were too busy having fun to come help!' The low voice quickly became higher and higher until it gave way to full on shouting. 'I had to stay out in the fucking rain for half an hour hoping you'd pick up but you couldn't even do that! Couldn't even just tell me you have more important things to do than help your own daughter!' If it weren't for the loud rain and thunder outside, Cassie's shouts would have been heard around the entire block.

Lara's grip on Eric's mom came loose as she brought her hands up to her mouth. She'd gotten changed in the basement, which meant that's where her phone was, ringing over and over and over with no one to hear it.

'Honey please, I'm... couldn't Tim's mom driv-' Again, Lara wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. Cassie quickly moved in closer, dragging mud and water over the floor. She was shivering all over.

'Don't you dare bring her into this! She hasn't done anything wrong! She was busy helping her son, like any good mother should!' Cassie's eyes began tearing up again. To everyone in the room it seemed like it was because of all the pent-up things she was releasing. It wasn't. She'd just mentioned Tim, and just the thought of him was enough to get her bawling. 'Unlike you! All you do is give shitty advice and then get angry at the other person when your advice doesn't work! That's not helping! That's wiping your hands clean!'

Lara didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She was being bombarded with things she was never even aware of. She'd made her daughter feel like that all this time and it was finally coming out. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. Lara didn't like crying. She didn't like looking weak in front of others. But even if she tried, there was no stopping these tears.

'Cassandra, please, your mom doesn't des-' Jane spoke up, seeing as Lara wasn't able to. By that time she'd fully dismounted, standing on her own incredibly unsteady legs.

'What do you fucking care? You're just a stupid whore that's only being nice cuz you like her dick!' Cassie retorted, cutting Jane off entirely. Even she had nothing to respond to that. Nor would Cassie have let her if she tried. 'That's all you people are! Whores! You just go about getting whatever you want and you don't care about who you hurt doing so! If it wasn't for your stupid son none of this would have happened!' Cassie's words stabbed into the deepest reaches of anyone they found. But her shouting was getting quieter. Not because it was nearing its end, but because the next part was hurting her even before she'd uttered it. 'He fucked everything up for me! Twice! And now the man I love hates me and he'll never talk to me again!'

'Cassie, honey, Tim doesn't hate yo-' Lara managed to fight through her tears and emotions to try and get her daughter to calm down. Her motherly instinct had kicked in. No matter how bad Lara felt or was, she'd do all she could to make sure Cassie was fine.

'Well then he should! I'm a horrible person! He was nice and loving and understanding and honest and I just broke his heart!' A hiccup interrupted Cassie's speech. She was already struggling for breaths. 'I cheated on him! Then I couldn't tell him! And then he got abducted and raped! All because of me! He didn't deserve that!' Her crying had reached its peak. Cassie was no longer looking at anyone in the room. Her head, heavy in shame and despair, hung forward, constant rivers of tears flowing down to the floor. 'I wish we never came back! Then Tim wouldn't have suffered because of me! I wish we just... I just... I...'

There were no further words after that. Emotions took fully over as Cassie ditched her mom and the Clavones in the living room and ran upstairs, rainwater, mud and tears marking her trail. No one in the living room moved even a muscle until they heard the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut.

No other sound came from Lara's house that evening. No one in the room had, or even knew, anything to say. Nothing they could say would make the past few minutes any less painful. Jane and James gathered their clothes and roughly dressed themselves, before uncuffing their son and taking him back to the car to go home. Jane could only silently stare in defeat at Lara as they left.

When the Clavones closed the front door, Lara ran down to the basement. The latex suit and platform heels came off. She immediately found her phone and opened it. And then she slumped down by one of the walls. Numerous missed calls and messages from Cassie, asking her, begging her to go get her as she was alone, cold and scared. And Lara had missed them all. That was the final nail on the coffin. No amount of conditioning or resistance could stop her from breaking down and crying right then and there. And cry she did. Much like her daughter above her in her bed, Lara cried her eyes and heart out. There was nothing else either of them could do. It didn't help at all, only hurt even more. They cried and cried and cried until they could cry no more, tiring themselves out and passing out covered wholly in tears.

And they weren't the only ones. In a house much like their own, some ten minutes away. In a room much like Cassie's, Tim had cried himself to sleep just as badly, locked in his own room. And so too had his mom, sat down propped outside his door. Where things would go from there, Jessica didn't know. But she hoped this was rock bottom and it could only get better. Because if it wasn't, she wasn't sure if she, or her son, could take any more.


	11. Fall and Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything even left that save Cassie and Tim's relationship? Or anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there! Just two more chapters left. I'll try to get the next chapter out by the end of the month so I have the whole fo December to work on the last chapter. As for this one, other than the expected drama and anxiety, there isn't anything too special tag related.

'Ten minutes. That's all you've got.'

'Thanks, Jess. It'll be enough, I promise.'

It well damn better be. Jessica was taking a huge risk and if it didn't pay off, things would only get worse for her and her son. She had just lied to Tim about bringing lunch up to his room. Well, more of an afternoon snack, given the time, but she wasn't going to let him starve himself regardless. She'd finally managed to get him to tell her anything to cook up, and all he'd asked for was cereal. Some things never changed. Except it wouldn't be his mom bringing his food up - it would be Cassie's.

Just as Jessica had been coming back from the store with the requested "meal" in tow, she'd spotted an all-too-familiar car parked right outside their home. Ordinarily, she'd have been delighted at a visit from Lara. Ordinary was the last thing the past week or so had been. Still, she'd decided to knock on the car window and check what the visit was about. If only to make sure that Lara, and much more importantly her daughter didn't disturb Tim in the house.

Jessica had no clue what to expect when that car door opened. Her son hadn't really told her what had happened the previous day. But she could very well guess by the shouting, and the crying, and the door slamming, and him telling her to never let a certain someone into the house again, and then that certain someone spending almost half an hour constantly ringing the doorbell, banging on the door and crying for Jessica's son to speak with her, that it was Cassie related. Everything about it was strange. When Lara had called her a few weeks prior to let her know that they'd be moving back in town, Jessica had thought that was exactly what her son needed. But now, with all the constant crying and him getting kidnapped of all things, she was quickly losing faith in the two of them ever working out. And if what Lara had to say didn't sit well with her, Jessica had made her mind up that she was ready to cut all ties if need be.

As the car door had slowly opened, the image that had revealed itself was definitely not something Jessica had thought she'd see. She'd known Cassie's mom for just about fifteen years. In that time, the amounts of time she'd seen Lara cry could be counted on the fingers of one hand, with some to spare. That woman just didn't cry, unless it was something vitally important, and most likely Cassie related. In a way, much like her son. As much as Jessica had been resolved to make sure her son was okay, right in front of her was someone, who despite all that had been happening, was still a dear friend and needed some help. Jessica had no choice, nor did she really hesitate.

Once she'd helped Cassie's mom relax at least enough to be able to breathe in-between sobs, Jessica was finally told the story of the previous night. She'd listened patiently, but once she'd heard about Eric completely naked in Lara's house, she'd heard enough. There was nothing Lara could say that would change her mind - Tim did not need anyone like that. Her son deserved better.

Without saying a single word, Jessica had stormed off. But before she'd managed to make it to the house, Lara had chased her down, pleading with her to just listen her out. Jessica hadn't cared anymore at that point. With every word coming out of Lara's mouth Jessica was just feeling the desire to turn around and slap her. Or punch her. Or anything, just to send her away. And when Lara played her some message that Jessica couldn't care less about if she tried, and Eric's voice played, she had had enough.

They had been lucky it was mid-day. If it had been later, the sound of Jessica's palm colliding with Lara's face would have woken the entire street for certain. Just as Cassie's mom had stumbled back and Jessica was about to vent her frustrations and tell her to stay away from their house, Jessica had heard a voice. Tim's voice. Instinctively, she had turned back towards the house, but sure enough there had been no sign of him there. His voice had come from the message, still playing in Lara's hand. She'd refused to let it stop even as she recoiled back in shock and pain.

Just as Jessica had been resolved to end things for good, listening to that message and Lara's subsequent explanation had made her reconsider things greatly. As things often happened, one thing had led to another, and she was now letting Cassie's mom in Tim's room without her son even knowing about it. But, despite her hopes that things might get mended with her doing so, she knew one thing for certain: this was going to be the last opportunity for things to get better. If her son didn't want to listen to Lara, then nothing else would happen between the two families.

\---------------------------------------------

'It'll be enough, I promise.'

Just as she said those words, the door shut in front of Lara. Now came the difficult part. She had no doubt Tim would be furious at seeing her. She just had to make sure she kept his anger focused on her and not on Jessica. The last thing Lara wanted was the risk Tim's mom took only getting turned around on her. With a sigh, Lara turned around to present Tim's food to him. Only to be met with him already looking at her.

'Tim! You're...'

'Awake? Yeah.' He was barely audible, but even as quiet as he was there was an undeniable sadness to his voice that Lara immediately made out.

'You're... not surprised to see me here?'

'I saw you out the window, talking to my mom.' Somehow, the fact that Tim's room faced the driveway had completely slipped Lara's mind. Tim lowered his head before continuing. 'I'm sorry she hit you.'

'Don't be, I deserved that.' As much as Lara was trying to keep things cool, she couldn't deny that no amount of preparation would have prepared her for this talk going the way it was going. To give herself a beat to compose herself, she walked over to sit on Tim's bed right by his legs. As she sat down, she handed him the bowl of cereal his mom had made. 'So, I guess you know why I'm here then?'

'Yeah...' Tim nodded as he took a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, the crunch it made sounding louder than he was when he spoke.

Lara really didn't know how to go about what she had to say. All her preparation was for him being angry and her calming him down. But this? She was at a loss of action, and she hated when she was in such a spot.

'Look, I know what happened last night can't be easy for you, but there's something you really should kno-' That had been the best idea she'd come up with. Just tell Tim things straight. It seemed the smartest, considering not telling him the truth had led to the whole mess to begin with. Yet, just before she'd managed to tell him the really important part, he'd put his pointer finger up, signaling for her to wait. Lara did as asked, not wanting to push too much too fast out of fear Tim might just chase her out of the room. So she waited patiently for Tim to finish his almost painfully slow chew.

'I know.'

Lara didn't think anything could surprise her about the situation any more. And she was completely wrong. If she hadn't caught herself in time, her jaw would've dropped to the floor.

'You... know? About wha-' Tim didn't wait for her to finish. It was as if the whole situation had flipped over, and the two had exchanged places.

'About Eric, and the message.' Tim's voice didn't change at all while saying all that. Judging by Lara's shocked expression, he knew what her next question would be. 'Terry messaged me earlier. Explained everything.'

It took a moment for things to click in Lara's head, but when they did, her eyes lit up on the spot.

'That's great! What are you still doing in bed then?, Come on, get up and I'll drive you to my house and you can tal-'

'No.'

And just like that, Lara's enthusiasm died.

'What do you mean, no?'

'I'm not going.'

'Why not?!' Lara would have screamed that. Maybe she even did, she couldn't quite tell. She couldn't understand a thing she was hearing. 'Are you done with her, is that-'

'It's not that.' For the first time since she'd sat on the bed, Lara saw Tim lift his head to face her. Had she not been completely consumed by her non-understanding tantrum, she might have spotted the telltale signs of him barely convincing himself to speak at all. But to her, it was just a monotone voice that she was hearing. 'I love Cassie. I'll probably always love her.'

'Then what's the issue! She loves you too, you know!'

'I know, and she's wrong. She shouldn't love me.'

Lara had been on the verge of screaming just a moment ago. And now, she was finding herself at a loss for words again, something she really didn't enjoy.

'She shou- You- That's bullshit!' Yup, that was definitely a shout. And Jessica definitely heard it. That was it, the last stretch. Lara only hoped she'd have enough time to somehow change Tim's mind before his mom stormed into the room and kicked her out for good. 'She said the same thing about you last night and it was still bullshit! If you really think that then you're as big of an idiot as she is!'

Lara had been shouting at Tim while he calmly responded. That changed with Lara's last words.

'SHE'S NOT AN IDIOT!'

The sudden scream startled Lara in her seat. Tim had yelled at the top of his lungs, completely drowning her out and her ongoing tirade. Stunned mid-speech, Lara looked at him. She hadn't really paid him much attention when he was quiet, but now she could plainly see the look of sudden swelling anger on his face. Only for her last few words.

'This is for her own good! Do you know how shit it felt when I heard that stupid message? I made Cassie stay out in the rain crying to talk to me, and I could've just stopped it if I had listened and talked to her?! But I didn't do that! All I did was run away! Like I always do and always will do!'

Lara wasn't saying a word. She wasn't sure Tim would even allow her one. But she couldn't deny that no matter what reason he was giving, he sounded just like her daughter had when she talked about him.

'So much for me loving her! She rescued me and I couldn't even hear her out! What's gonna happen if I go and we make up and then we have a fight again down the line? I'm just gonna run away again and not even listen to her! Maybe it would've just been better if she never found me at all!'

To that, Lara had to respond. For all the stupid excuses she'd heard up till then, that one was crossing the line.

'Don't say that! Everyone was worried sick about you! I know you're emotional but you don't mean tha-'

That was all she managed to say before Tim interrupted her once again, tumbling in his bed.

'Don't I? I told all of you to just forget about me, didn't I? That woman told me to do it, and I did! I could've just begged for help but I didn't! If that's not meaning it then I don't know what is!'

No. Fuck this. Her daughter could wait. This was Tim being ungrateful past any known limits. Lara had to let him know it. But she wasn't going to shout. She now completely understood how he'd felt earlier when he was talking to her, quietly and to the point.

'If you truly believe that,' She started. Just as slow and quiet as Tim had been. Yet her voice cut through all the meaningless yelling and drowned it out completely. Just like Tim had spoken earlier, Lara's tone demanded attention. 'Then you're an even bigger idiot than Cassandra is for believing in yo-'

The sound of ceramic shattering interrupted Lara's sentence. With unbelievable speed, Tim had jumped off the bed, tossing the bowl of cereal to the floor. Lara had managed to follow his eyes the entire time, too focused on letting him know just how stupid the things he was saying were to realize the anger that had come upon his face.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!'

Now that shout, everyone heard. The whole house, without a doubt. The entire street, most certainly. Hell, it wouldn't have surprised Lara if her daughter heard it all the way in her room.

'Of course I don't believe it! I hated everything in there and just as I had given up Cassie rescued me! I owe her my life!'

The anger disappeared the instant Cassie's name left his lips.

'There! I said it! It's all lies! I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like without Cassie! I lived it for four years and I never want to go back to that again! Are you happy now?'

His breathing grew more and more irregular with each word. Tim began pacing the room, no longer looking at Lara. She, however, never stopped following him as he trekked around, venting everything he had bottled up.

'Well I'm not! You know why? Because all I want is to run over and tell her that I can't and don't want to live without her and that I need her and that I need-'

'Then what's stopping you?'

'That I need-' Tim stopped mid-sentence. Despite his yelling, Lara's words had shoved their way through his ears. 'That i... need...' He stopped pacing around the room, instead looking frantically around it as if he'd been someplace else entirely up until then. Then he looked down at himself. 'I need pants.'

'What was that?' Lara spoke up. And this time, she did so with enthusiasm. She'd done it. No, that was a lie. She'd done nothing. Tim had done everything himself.

'Pants, uhh, where are... there!' The same pair of jeans he'd worn yesterday lay in a pile by the door. They could've been covered in shit for all he cared, he needed them immediately. 'I have to go!' Tim nearly fell over reaching for the door, one leg still not fully in the jeans. Just before he was about to head out, he turned around briefly. 'Uhm, sorry I yelled at you, ma'am'

Lara giggled. Still polite even in such a situation.

'Don't worry about me. Plus, I don't think you were really yelling at me.' She took her house keys from her pocket and tossed them to Tim. 'You'll need these.'

'Thank you.' Tim caught the keys and opened the door.

Jessica nearly fell on top of her son with the door opening. She managed to steady herself just in time, though that still left her explaining what she was doing outside the door. Not that it wasn't painfully obvious to everyone. She was just about to try and weasel her way out of it when Tim kissed her on the cheek and yelled bye as he was already halfway down the stairs. She sighed in relief: her gamble had paid off.

\-------------------------------------

Tim ran the entire way to Cassie's house. He cared not for puddles, or mud, or even red lights. He had somewhere he had to be seven hours ago, and there was nothing that would slow him down. By the time he reached Cassie's house he was already sweating and struggling to breathe from the sprint he'd done. A quick fumble of the keys later and he was in. He managed to overcome the urge to just run upstairs for just long enough to lock the door behind him. But after that, it was just the home stretch. Once upstairs, he darted to the room at the end of the hallway. He didn't even pause to catch his breath before knocking on the door. If he did, he might hesitate or have second thoughts. He didn't want that. After waiting for a few moments with no response, he knocked again. This time, there was a response.

'Go away.'

No, he wasn't going to do that. He'd never forgive himself if he did. So he knocked again. The response was the exact same. It didn't deter him. Even if he was being more than a little annoying, Tim was resolved to speak with her. Plus, even when she was telling him to go away, he liked hearing her voice.

Yet another knock was made. But this time, instead of an annoyed voice responding to it, Tim heard the sound of slow footsteps coming closer and closer.

'I told you to fuck off, mo-' Cassie swung the door open. She hadn't wanted to speak to her mom in the morning and she sure as hell didn't want to do so now either. Yet instead of her mom, on the other side of the door was... 'Tim...'

'Cass...' Tim reached out almost instinctively to touch her. But instead, he found the door slammed in his face. Through the shock of it, he barely made out the sound of the lock turning. 'Cass?' He tried the handle anyway. Didn't budge. He knocked on the door again, louder than before. 'Cass!'

'No!'

'What?'

'Go away!' Cassie screamed at him from inside her room. Whereas previously she'd said it only because she'd thought it was her mother, now she was saying directly at Tim. And he knew it.

'What, why?!'

'Don't ask, just, please, go away!' She screamed once again. Tim wasn't sure, but he thought he also heard sobbing.

'Cass, come on, please, I'm sorry I stor-' Tim was immediately interrupted by an even louder yell.

'No! Don't be sorry! You haven't done anything wrong! I'm the one that should be apologizing!'

A short break came between her sentences. Tim had no doubt it was due to her crying. Fucks sake, he'd done it again.

'And even if I do, those apologies don't mean anything if I just fuck up in the exact same way again like I always do! So, please, for your own good, just go away and don't come back!'

Tim paused for a moment. Not because he was thinking of what to say. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. But rather, he couldn't help but ask himself if that's how he'd sounded to Lara just a short while ago. Damn, she had been right to yell at him.

'No.'

There was a brief silence following his response. Cassie was trying her best to just ignore it, cover her head with her pillow and just pretend Tim wasn't there. She was failing.

'Why not? It's for your own-'

'Don't say that.' Tim interrupted her. He could hear her yelling quieten down. 'You don't know what I want.'

'Yes I do!' And just like that she was back at max volume again. Tim really hated that the door was stopping him from getting in there and calming her down. But Cassie had been smart about it. She knew she'd lose immediately if Tim was in the same room as her. 'And you're wrong! You shouldn't want that! You should want someone better than me!'

'There is no one better, Cass.' Tim put his head against the door, if only to be just a tiny bit closer to Cassie.

'Yes there is! Anything is better than me! If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me, okay? Just please, go away, please...'

'No.' Tim slumped down till he was kneeling on the ground, propped up against the door.

'Why not! Why are you being so stubborn?'

'I'm not doing this for me, Cass. Or for you. I'm doing it for us.'

No response came that time. Tim didn't much mind it. At least it would give him some time to speak without Cassie's interruptions.

'Don't know if you're even listening, Cass, but I don't believe a single word you said. I don't think you do either. You wanna know why I'm not gonna just go away? Because if I do, I'll go back to being the sad, sorry mess I was for four years while you weren't here. You're the best thing that's happened to me my entire life, and I'm not going to walk away and give that to someone else. So if you won't come out of that room, then I guess I'll just have to stay by your door foreve-'

Tim hadn't realized just how much he had been leaning on the door. The realization came crashing down on him just as he came crashing down on the floor when the door opened. Before he could scurry back onto his feet, he saw Cassie kneel down by his head.

'I'm sorry.' Their gazes met. Tim saw that there were no more tears in her eyes. Just a faint smile on her lips. 'You're the best thing that's happened to me, too. So...' Before she could say another word, Tim deftly got up off the ground, never breaking eye contact with her. The moment he was back up on his feet, Cassie wrapped her arms around him. 'Please don't go.'

She'd meant to hug him tighter after saying that. She hadn't counted on him wrapping his arms around her in turn and pulling her closer first.

'I won't.'

A couple of minutes passed. The two didn't move. They didn't even speak. They just stood completely still embracing each other. And even so, for all the peace and stillness around them, they could still feel each other's heart pounding wildly away in excitement.

'So...' Cassie broke the silence first. It had felt nice to stay like that for what felt like several hours to her, but there were still things they needed to talk about. 'What now? Do we... just go back to how things were?'

'No.' Tim let go of her. They really did have things to discuss. He slowly moved over to sit on her bed. 'I, uhh, I think that's where we've been going all wrong.'

'What do you mean?' Cassie moved over to sit next to him.

'We've been acting like nothing's changed, you know. Like everything is like it was before you left.' Tim turned to look at her again. 'But it's not like that anymore. Things have changed. You've changed, I've changed. So I think we shouldn't pretend like everything's the same. Don't know if that makes any sense to you.'

'Surprisingly, it really does.' Cassie smiled back at him. If she was just doing it to be polite or if it really made sense to her, Tim couldn't tell. 'So, we should just, start over?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

'I don't think I know how to do that.'

'Me neither.' Tim sighed, looking at the wall. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' Cassie rested her head on Tim's shoulder.

'That was it.' Tim chuckled.

'Mm, what was?'

'That was the start.'

Cassie tilted her head up to look at him.

'You telling me you love me was the start?' She smirked. 'I knew that. I've always known.'

'Well, yeah, but that's the first time I've told you since we started over.' Tim wrapped a hand around her shoulder. 'Come to think of it, we haven't even had our first kiss yet!'

Cassie stifled a giggle. This whole thing was so dumb. And it was so working.

'Well, sure, but what comes after the kiss?'

'After it?' Tim closed his eyes as he slowly went in for that kiss he'd talked up. 'We'll think of something.' he slowly slid his free hand up Cassie's pajama covered leg, inching closer and closer to her cro-

'Well, well, you two sure work things out fast.'

'Mom!' Cassie leapt back in shock. Sure enough, there she was, Lara standing right by her door. 'What are you doing here?!'

'I live here.' Lara smirked. To Tim, it looked incredibly strange, not even half an hour ago she'd been shouting at him to get him to move and act, and now she was just making jokes? 'More importantly, what are you two doing?'

'Nothing! Get out of my room!' Cassie reached behind her and threw a pillow at her mom. A pillow that she easily caught.

'Mhm, don't believe you at all.' Lara said as she fluffed the pillow a few times and set it aside. 'I think the two of you were about to have sex, weren't you?'

'No we weren't! We were-'

'Yeah.'

'Tim!'

'I'm pretty sure she already knows, Cass.' Tim nodded meekly as Cassie gave him a look of pure surprise at his admission.

'It was pretty obvious really, with where your hand was going, Tim.' Lara's smirk became even wider. Yet her voice was completely serious. 'Do you even have any idea what you're about to get yourself into?'

'I know Cass has a, uhm...' Tim couldn't quite say the words.

'A dick?' Thankfully, Lara knew exactly what he meant.

'Yeah.'

'And what did you think you were going to do with that di-' Lara couldn't even finish her question before another pillow came flying at her.

'Shut up, mom! We weren't going to do anything with it if he didn't want to! Stop butting into other people's li-'

'Uhh, Cass, actually, I, uhh...' Just as Cassie had interrupted her mom, she was now herself getting interrupted, by Tim no less. 'I wanted to try it.'

'Wait, are... are you serious?' Two weeks ago she'd have jumped at the thought of getting to bone Tim. Now though, with everything that's happened, Cassie wasn't so excited. Especially with her mom in the room. 'Why?'

'What do you mean why? Because I love you, all of you!' Tim looked almost shocked at her question. But immediately after, he lowered his head. 'But I guess there's one more thing. After, you know, Monday and Tuesday, I, uhh, I just keep thinking back to it and I just don't want to do anything that reminds me of it, you know? Including the sex.'

Suddenly, Cassie gloomed down.

'No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, Cass!' Tim immediately apologized. Damn, his choice of words was poor. 'I wanna do it with you, just, you know, not, uhh, me doing you. Fuck, what I mean is-'

'Need some help finishing that sentence there, Tim?' Lara interrupted. She could see how uncomfortable discussing sexual things was for Tim. It was quite precious, just how innocent he was, even after everything.

'No, he doesn't! I get it, okay!' As if on cue, Cassie snapped back at her mother. She'd have thrown another pillow at her, but regrettably was all out.

'So then, dear, what are you going to do about it?'

Both Tim and Lara looked at Cassie. She blushed a deep red color almost instantly.

'Well, uhh, if Tim's sure about it...' Tim nodded. Damn, he was sure. 'We're just going to... We're not doing it with you in the room, mom! Get out!'

'Not until you tell me how you're going to handle this.'

'What?! Get out!' Cassie reached over and grabbed her teddy bear from the side of the bed. The same teddy Tim had won for her. It too flew directly at Lara, and was just as ineffective as the pillows. Her mom wasn't going to budge on this. 'We're just gonna do it, alright? Now get ou-'

'No, you aren't.'

Cassie gasped. What, was her mom going to just forbid them now? She had no right to do tha-

'Listen, honey.' Lara continued before Cassie had had a chance to respond. 'I know I haven't given you the best of advice recently, but you should at least listen to the one I gave you last week.'

'Which one do you even mean?' Cassie was having none of it. She just wanted her mom out of the room. She wasn't even in the mood for sex any more. Her mom had completely ruined the moment.

'You should ease him into it.'

'Oh, great advice, mom. I don't even know what that means!' Cassie shouted out. Ugh, why wouldn't her mom just leave them alone already?

'I can see that.' Lara's smirk was replaced by a very stern expression. She'd gotten to the really uncomfortable part. She just had to follow her own advice now. Ease them into it. 'Thankfully, I'm here to prevent you two horny idiots fro-'

Lara actually caught herself that time. But it was too late - she'd let slip the wrong word. She truly hadn't meant to, but it was too late. She knew exactly what was coming. And she was right. In almost perfect unison, both Tim and Cassie leapt up from the bed, shouting at her.

'SHE'S NOT AN IDIOT!'

'HE'S NOT AN IDIOT!'

Cassie and Tim looked at each other immediately. None had expected the other to say that.

'You two are just so cute when you do that!' Lara couldn't help but let out a giggle. Which, of course, ruined the moment for the two of them. But she had business to get back to. 'As I was saying, lucky for you that I'm here to make sure you two don't do something stupid and ruin things.'

'What's that even mean?' Cassie's eyes suddenly went wide. 'Oh, no, no, no. You are not fucking my boyfriend!'

'Cassandra! What the hell are you even saying! Of course I'm not!' Dear God, sometimes her daughter just said the stupidest things. It seemed subtle clues weren't going to be enough to get to her when she was all angry. Lara would have to be blunt. 'Sorry about that, Tim. I really am. But, I have to ask you, do you happen to know what my job is?'

Just as Cassie had somewhat calmed down from her outburst, her eyes went wide again. That's what her mom mea-

'Uhm, no, ma'am.' Tim shook his head.

'Why don't you tell him, dear?'

Oh, damn it. Now her mom was making her say it. She had definitely planned this.

'She sells, uhh, adult stuff.'

'Really, honey?' Lara raised an eyebrow at her daughter for just a moment before turning back to Tim. 'I sell sex toys, Tim. Dildos mostly.'

Tim didn't reply. He wasn't really sure what he could even say in this situation. He had no idea why Cassie's mom was even telling him this.

'And we're going to use said dildos to get you stretched out for my daughter.'

Oh.

'What! WE aren't doing anything like that! I can d-' Cassie wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, which at that point had become the norm in the situation.

'No, honey, we are. I'm not letting you rush things and ruin them. And trust me, this is going to be just as uncomfortable for me as it is going to be for the two of you. But it's for the good of both of you.' Lara sighed. She hoped she wouldn't really have to do anything else to convince them. She knew it was foolish to think that, but it was incredibly awkward for her to even talk about that. 'So, if you two would please just come downstairs with me and we'll-'

'No way! We're not doing that, that's insa-'

'Cass, maybe we should do as your mom says?'

Oh come on! Cassie really hadn't expected that. She had hoped Tim would back her up in this, but he wasn't. And the worst thing was she knew that she'd have to agree to it now, too. For him.

'If your mom says it's for the best, I want to be ready for you.'

God damn it, she had no way out. He was already doing it for her. And she was definitely not going to let him suffer alone.

'Fine. Just, once we're done, please never speak of this again.' Cassie pleaded. Both her mom and Tim nodded.

\------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Cassie and Tim were waiting in silence in the living room. They weren't really looking at each other: Cassie was fidgeting with her nails in anxiety, while Tim just looked all around the room. Both were feeling uneasy already. Just when they'd almost reached a point where they'd call the entire thing off, Lara emerged from the basement. She'd gone down there to get the things she needed, and she was now back with a large cardboard box, with different size dildos sticking out of it.

'Right, sorry for the wait kids.' Lara tried to calm the two down, as she could feel the discomfort the two were in. 'Now, I'm going to need you two to do exactly as I say, and we should be done rather quickly. Okay?'

Cassie and Tim nodded. They had gotten that far. They just had to go through a few more awful minutes. There was no other way. Tim wanted to do it for Cassie, and she wanted to do it for him. They were stuck.

'Splendid. Now, Tim, please take your pants off and get on the couch on all fours.'

Fuck. That did not sound good. Not to Cassie. Not to Tim. Especially not to Lara. She'd really hoped her daughter would've just figured how to do things on her own, but that hadn't been the case. Fortunately for her, despite the uncomfortable tension, Tim obeyed. Within half a minute he had taken up the requested position on the couch, head towards Cassie; bare, exposed butt towards her mom.

'Now, Tim, I want you to take a deep breath and relax.' Lara said as she put a pair of latex gloves on. Tim did as instructed. For Cassie. 'This will probably hurt. There's no other way. If you want to scream, go ahead.'

Lara rummaged through the box and took out a large bottle of lube, which she proceeded to pour some of on her index finger. Once she was satisfied with how wet it was, she poured some of the liquid on Tim's entrance. She was lucky, as either he shaved regularly or just didn't have any hair at all down there. The cold feel of the lube made Tim shudder, but he quickly tried to relax again. He managed to do that just in time, as he felt Lara's gloved finger push against his ring.

'There you go. You took it like a champ! Not even a grunt.' Lara tried encouraging Tim. Perhaps that would distract him from thinking about what was happening. She wasn't kidding either. Her finger had slipped inside rather easily. She only hoped the rest would be similar.

After moving her finger around Tim's anus for a few seconds, making sure to get as much of the lube off her finger and stuck to his insides, Lara pulled out slowly. That one elicited a small huff from him. The situation was far too awkward for anyone in the room to properly recognize what that huff really was: a moan.

'Do you need a minute? Or can we go on?' Tim nodded for her to go on. Cassie had slowly gotten closer to him. He took her hand in his, to remind him why he was doing this.

Without saying another word, Lara pulled the first dildo out of the box. It was five inches long, and just a bit thicker than her finger. Once again, she lubed it up and pushed it in.

'Nghh.' Tim grunted loudly. That one wasn't as easy to let in as Lara's finger. But he fought through the pain and did his best to relax. After a few more attempts, the dildo was successfully pushed deep inside him.

By that point Cassie had moved over until she had one knee up on the couch. Hearing Tim grunt in pain like that made her want to just call everything off. If he was hurting already, she didn't want him to suffer further. But Tim just held her hand tighter. She knew he wasn't about to give up, and as such, neither was she.'

Lara kept the dildo inside Tim for a few minutes, until she could see his body relax and his breathing return to normal. Then she knew it was time to proceed. She didn't even ask Tim that time. Speaking just made things even more unnecessarily awkward. If either of the two wanted to stop her, they'd tell her.

The next dildo up looked much bigger than the last: almost nine inches long, and nearly twice as thick as the five inch one. Upon seeing it, Cassie's eyes went wide. Tim turned his head up to look at her and managed to catch her startled expression for just a split second before he felt the dildo enter him. Fuck that was something completely different. It hurt like mad, and his body was desperately trying to not let it in, despite Tim's best efforts to relax. His breathing quickened, his free hand clenched in a fist that he slammed in the soft cushion. The one part of his body that he could control was his other arm. He made sure not to squeeze Cassie's hand any tighter, or he might end up hurting her.

After what seemed like far longer than it was, Tim's body got used to the new entrant. And just as it did, it was pulled out. The sudden withdrawal made Tim break eye contact with Cassie and his gaze fell upon...

'Cass...' Tim spoke up in a low hushed voice.

'Yeah?' Cassie replied in much the same manner.

'Are you, uhh, getting hard?'

Everything in the room came to a complete standstill. Cassie immediately looked down and gasped. Lara, stunned, looked over Tim's body and her eyes fell upon the same thing that Tim's and Cassie's had - the long bulge that had formed in the right pant leg of her daughter's pajamas. Cassie's cheeks turned into a dark, deep red color.

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just that... I'll just go upsta-'

'Don't go. Please.' Tim interrupted her, his hand still holding onto hers and his eyes still transfixed on the bulge. He knew she was going to be big, Sam had told him while drunk. But he hadn't imagined it like that! 'Cass, can I... can I see it?'

Cassie blushed even harder, her cheeks starting to turn almost purple in embarrassment. Yet despite her embarrassment, her body was betraying her. A very obvious throb shook her pants at the sound of those words, a throb that the entire room saw. Cassie looked at her bulge, then at Tim, then at her mom, trying desperately to find a way out of the whole thing.

'Well, come on, honey.' Her mom finally broke the silence. 'You'll have to show him eventually, you know.'

Fuck. She was right. Cassie knew it. She should've been ecstatic at Tim wanting to see her, all of her. But now that it had come to it, there were two things she was feeling: shame, and fear. Somewhat reluctantly, she stood off the couch and hooked her fingers in the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. She took a deep breath and pulled them down.

Tim's eyes went wide. Wider than they had been before. Wider than they had ever been. Holy fuck! It was massive! No, not it, her! Cassie wasn't an it! But fuck, her dick was something he would never have though possible if he wasn't looking at it with his own two eyes. He looked up to make sure he wasn't dreaming or seeing things. The sight of Cassie cupping her eyes in shame and her bright purple cheeks made him certain this was no illusion. He returned his gaze lower and oh my God it had gotten even bigger! It was already as thick as a can of beer and reaching her knees! And it wasn't done growing! The realization that Cassie's mom was preparing him to take all that suddenly dawned on him and he immediately turned around.

He was met with something he hadn't expected at all. And by that point, he was pretty sure there was nothing else that could surprise him. Yet the sight of Lara pulling a large, thirteen inch dildo out of his ass was not something he was prepared for. Pulling! Not pushing! He suddenly felt his butt muscles contract and felt just how much he'd been stretched out - he'd been so transfixed on Cassie's cock that he'd completely missed Lara putting the next dildo in him.

This was insane! Tim turned back towards Cassie, who still had her hands cupped in front of her eyes. She really couldn't dare look at him at that point. Yet her body had no issue continuing to entertain its audience: her dick had gotten hard enough to start rising up, now sticking out in front of her body. With it like that, Tim could also see under it, and he was intently staring there, right at her balls. Balls that were so unbelievably large, he wondered how they had never slipped out of her underwear when she wore short skirts. They were unreal! Huge, full, completely hairless and hanging a third of the way down her thigh.

Cassie's body seemed to like all the attention it was getting. Out of the corner of his eye, Tim noticed her pole throb. Hard. He turned his gaze slowly, his eyes running along the entire length of Cassie's immense cock. The crisscrossing, pulsing veins covering the entire length made him certain that she was finally rock hard. Fuck, one of the veins was as thick as his pinkie finger! The path down her length seemed to take forever, there was just no end to that dick. But finally, after looking over nearly two feet of unreal cock, Tim came face to face with Cassie's other head. It had turned a deep purple color and swelled up bigger than his fist. And it was no more than two inches to the side of his face!

Cassie was in hell. She absolutely hated her body at that point. The situation had been bad enough as it was without her getting a mad erection. She had no idea what had even caused it! She had just been looking at Tim... on all fours... being so eager to get rea-

Cassie was snapped out of her trance by a sensation she was all too familiar with. She moved her hands from her face instantly, looking down in disbelief. Almost wishing she was wrong. But she wasn't. Down below her, at the very end of her flagpole of a cock was her swollen head. And Tim's lips stretched around most of it!

Fuck she was much bigger than Tim thought. He couldn't even get the head fully past his lips, and he was stretching his mouth as much as he could, to the point it was starting to hurt. Before him, he could see the impossible distance that Cassie's cock made between his head and her body. Without thinking, he turned his gaze up, only to meet Cassie's. The look of shock on her face didn't last, as the startle of seeing her watching him made Tim raise his tongue up, licking the underside of her dick. Immediately, Cassie's eyes closed. She bit her lip quickly, but not before a low moan escaped. At the same time, Tim felt something splatter on his tongue: it was gooey and sticky, but surprisingly sweet, almost pineapple-y. Pre-cum.

'Okay kids, we're do-' Lara spoke up, the first words heard in the house in a while. 'My, my, you sure don't waste any time.'

Hearing Cassie's mom speak made Tim panic, and he pulled back, letting go of Cassie's dick. A trail of sticky precum hung from her slit, connecting to his lips. He licked them almost by instinct.

'I'm so sorry, ma'am, I, uhh, got carried away.' Tim tried apologizing. His cheeks were quickly matching the color of Cassie's.

'I'll say! I was starting to wonder why you were taking everything so easily,' She pointed at a dildo that was laying on the floor, covered in lube. 'That's eighteen inches. You took that without even a squirm.'

Tim's eyes bulged out. He'd taken that? Holy shit! But something looked off about the dildo in front of him.

'Uhm, ma'am, you said we're done, right?' Lara nodded, a slight smirk forming on her lips. She was certain he'd noticed. 'But isn't that one smaller than Cass is?'

Cassie finally snapped out of her trance upon hearing her name. Tim had done it! He'd sucked her dick! She had been in hell not five minutes prior, but she was now definitely in heaven.

'Good eye, young man. It is indeed smaller. But this one isn't.' She took the last dildo out of the box. Yup, that one definitely wasn't smaller. 'You've done great so far, but I'm afraid there isn't anything else I can help you with.'

'What do you mean, ma'am?'

'I mean that the rest is up to you.' She put the dildo back in the box, along with the bottle of lube and closed it. 'That dildo is molded specifically from my daughter's penis. I'm giving it to you for the night. I think you can understand where I'm going with this.'

'Mom, what do you mean, why can't you-' Cassie spoke up, yet again, much to her distaste, not understanding what was going on. They'd done everything her mom had asked of them, why would she just stop right before the end? It made no sense. Luckily for her, Tim understood what her mom had meant.

'You want me to take things at my own pace.' Tim interrupted as he slowly got off the couch and put his pants on.

'Correct! See how you feel about it overnight and then come back tomorrow.' Lara got up as well, removing her gloves and tossing them aside.

'Okay, but, uhm what about Cass?' Tim nodded back to Cassie, who hadn't said a word, still processing things. Her boner hadn't flagged at all.

'What about her- Oh!' Lara finally noticed the admittedly obvious problem her daughter was having. 'Don't worry about that. You have an important task to do instead. Is that clear?'

Tim looked back at Cassie. He was fully aware how awful it felt to get stuck with a boner, though admittedly his was much smaller than that. He really wanted to help her with it, but when she nodded at him to go, he eased up.

The trio made their way to the door, Lara and Cassie making sure to send Tim home safely. Tim and Cassie awkwardly managed to hug each other goodbye. Just before Tim left, Lara spoke up.

'Just so you kids know, I'll be going on a business trip tomorrow, until Sunday. So I won't be around to help you out anymore. From here on, it's all up to you.'


	12. There at the End-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, you probably know what to expect, so don't really have any big tease to put here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually barely anything sensitive discussed in this chapter, to everyone's surprise.

'Hey.' Cassie pouted as she opened the front door.

'Just hey?' Tim raised an eyebrow. He'd picked that one up from Cassie without even realizing it. 'No kiss?'

'It's 9 PM. You made me wait all day long, so now...' She turned to walk back into the house. 'You'll have to earn it.'

Before she could even make a couple of steps, she felt Tim grab her hand and yank it backwards. It wasn't a forceful yank by any means, as Tim had always been gentle with Cassie. But it did have a great amount of purpose behind it. Spinning around, Cassie fell straight into Tim's arms. He in turn spun her around and pressed her back to the now closed door. Before she could say another word, he planted his lips on hers.

Cassie had planned to tease Tim a bit, make him really work for a kiss. She'd have of course caved quickly, but he'd completely turned her plan on her. And she found herself loving it. She'd nearly given up all hope on ever getting that sweet, fuzzy feeling she got when Tim kissed her. But here it was again. It made her toes curl and her arms fervently move all over his body as if to make sure he was really there. And just like that, it was over. Tim had really gotten good at ending his kisses just shy of Cassie losing her mind. She wasn't sure if she liked that at all. Either that, or she loved it.

'You could've let me have my fun for at least a bit!' She smiled, looking up at Tim's eyes.

'Nah, I had to wait all day for this, couldn't possibly wait longer.' Tim smiled back before continuing. 'Plus, this was fun, wasn't it?'

Cassie brought one of her hands to grasp her chin as if she was deep in thought. The other, however, still roamed Tim's body incessantly.

'Mmm, no.' Tim had just a split second to be shocked at her response before she got closer. 'It was hot. And I want more.'

Tim had been caught off guard and Cassie easily managed to pull him down to her. She wasn't wasting any time, her tongue finding his immediately after their lips connected. Tim's hands began moving on their own accord, but they were much more focused than Cassie's were, immediately travelling down her back and hooking under her butt, lifting her entire body up. Cassie thankfully took the hint and wrapped her legs around his back. Damn, he'd missed this, Cassie making him so hot just by being there. The tongue battling his helped too.

Entwined as the two were, it was a complete miracle they managed to make it up the stairs and into Cassie's room without breaking the kiss for even a moment or tripping and falling over. But they did make it, and it had been a spectacular sight, a hurricane of roaming hands, deep moans and clothes being hastily taken off and thrown around. By the time they'd made it to the room, the only things that were still on were their respective tops, a tiny white tank top that should have been fired for the abysmal job it was doing containing Cassie's ample breasts, and a simple T-shirt Tim's mom had so painstakingly ironed. Taking them off would have required the kiss being broken, and neither one wanted that to happen.

Once the duo had made it to the bed, and they only realized they'd gotten there when they tumbled over the edge and fell on the soft mattress, Cassie finally found some brief resolve to push Tim away.

'Before we... ohhh God... before...' She could barely form words let alone sentences. Laying as she was on the bed with Tim on top of her, she had the perfect support to bring her hands up and halt him when he went back in for the kiss. As much as she just wanted to let him get back to it, she had something to ask first. Something vital. 'Wait, please... just... one, ohh...'

Tim backed up. If she wanted to wait, he'd wait. And then he felt just how out of breath he was as well. Damn, the two must have really been going at it. They'd made out in school quite a few times the previous week and he'd never gotten tired from it, but now he could barely grasp for air.

'Before we continue...' Cassie spoke up. Tim had been able to match her in intensity, but she recovered much faster still. 'Did you, uhm, did you do as mom said?'

Oh. OH!

'Uhh...' Tim wasn't quite sure how to respond. Or rather, he didn't know how to best put it to words. 'No, no I didn't.'

Cassie's face went blank in an instant.

'You... didn't?' Damn it. 'W-why? Did it n-not fit or...'

'No, I didn't really try at all.' Tim looked at her and saw her entire body tense up. He quickly tried to explain himself. 'But that's only because-'

'N-no, it's fine. I... I understand.' Cassie sighed. She was barely holding back her tears. Damn it. 'My m-mom just forced you into it and...'

'Cass, wait, it's not tha-'

Cassie had retreated into her own little world at that point and didn't even register Tim's voice.

'Y-you just didn't know what you were getting, getting into' The first tear broke through the dam. Damn it! 'A-and it's normal that you wouldn't like it...'

'Cass, would you just lis-'

Cassie moved up on the bed, her back resting on the pillows.

'I mean, I knew you probably wouldn't, it's just... I hoped maybe you'd...' She wasn't even really aware she was talking, or what she was saying at that point. DAMN IT! 'B-but you don't and...'

'Cass, that's really no-'

'And you probably don't want me anymore either, and-'

A pair of hands gripped Cassie by the shoulders. Where his words hadn't managed to snap Cassie out of her trance, the good shake Tim gave her succeeded.

'Would you stop that already!' he yelled. The flash flood of escaping tears that ran down Cassie's cheeks stopped at the sound of Tim's voice. All Cassie could do was stare at him. 'Of course I want you! And I do like it!'

'T-then why didn't you...'

'Because I don't wanna do it with some stupid dildo, ok? I wanna do it with you! Is it really that difficult to understand?!'

The tears started back up just as abruptly as they'd stopped. But this time, they were tears of joy and relief.

'So, will you just relax? I'm not going anywhere, alright? Hell, I've been thinking about you all day!'

Tim wasn't yelling anymore. He'd stopped at the first hint of a smile on Cassie's face. Phew, that was a scare. But now there was business to get back to.

'Besides, it's not like I didn't do anything at all with that dildo...' Tim smirked mildly, hoping Cassie had seen it.

'W-what do you mean?' She spoke up meekly, still recovering from being on the verge of emotional collapse. The mere thought that Tim might not want her anymore had nearly broken her.

'I could tell you...' Tim's hands left her shoulders. They slowly made their way down her body. 'Or I could show you.'

Throughout the uncomfortability, awkwardness and emotional turmoil that had just taken place there had been one thing that had remained a constant. And now that Tim's hands had reached their destination, it was time to address the elephant in the room. Or rather, the elephant's trunk.

Before Cassie could say a single word she felt Tim's hands wrap around the one part of her that she could always count on to annoyingly betray her subtleness. The moment she felt his touch, all tenseness disappeared from her as she slid down a bit towards him, now laying entirely on the bed with just her head on the pillows. If she'd died right there and then, she'd have been perfectly fine with it. But Tim didn't stop with just grasping, no, his hands began moving. Cassie shuddered from the feeling, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip.

Once again, Tim found himself head to, well, head with Cassie's dick, and it was every bit as enormous as he remembered it. If it wasn't for his hands wrapped around it, he would have doubted his eyes that it was real. But barely being able to encircle around it with both hands made him certain he wasn't just seeing things. Having moved to sit on his knees between Cassie's legs, Tim slowly moved his hands up the enormous shaft. The low moan that came from her lips signalled that Tim was doing a good job. So, naturally, he continued slowly dragging his hands along the everpulsing length, feeling every single vein along the way. God, they were like a spider's web, but then again, they had to be to sustain such a beast and keep it so incredibly hard and burning hot.

'I've been thinking about this so much...' Tim involuntarily let out as his hands finally reached the bright purple tip of Cassie's cock. With how he was sitting, it came all the way up to his sternum, maybe even a little bit past it.

Hearing those words, Cassie opened her eyes. She would have spoken up, but she was too late - Tim's lips connected with her lower head. Oh God, they were so soft! She closed her eyes in bliss, but the feeling of her entire cockhead, swollen and pulsing as it was, being completely enveloped by Tim's mouth made her immediately open them back up. That's what he'd been practicing! The day before, he'd barely managed to get his lips around half her tip when her inhuman girth had blocked him from going further. But now, now he was taking the entire head in! And then some! With how large her dickhead was, Cassie had no doubts it was filling up Tim's mouth completely. And now that he'd taken a few more inches of her dick, she was definitely knocking on the entrance of his throat.

This was it. Moment of truth. Tim had practiced quite extensively on the dildo that Lara had given him throughout the day. Just a few moments ago, he was certain he'd be up for the task. But he hadn't imagined the real thing being so different. A cold plastic dildo couldn't possibly compare to Cassie's scalding hot, incessantly throbbing and leaking cock. Tim looked up for just a split second. It was enough. Seeing Cassie watching him, barely blinking in what he was certain was bliss, gave him all the incentive he needed. Taking a deep breath, one he was certain was going to be his last for a while, he dove forward.

Cassie squirmed on the bed. Her entire body began convulsing lightly. She'd had her dick sucked countless times, but it had never felt like that. It was like Tim's touch was making every single part of her infinitely more sensitive. She had to force herself to release her lip for fear that she might completely bite it off in her ecstasy. She leaned back in bliss, her hands tightly gripping the sheets. But she didn't want to stare at the ceiling while Tim was busy bringing her indescribable pleasure. No, she wanted to look at him, to admire him. But when she tilted her head down to once again do that, she found out that she no longer could: Tim had taken so much of her dick in his mouth and throat that his head was now hidden past the mountains that her breasts were.

Tim's eyes began watering. Damn it. He had, what, five, six inches at most left? But he just couldn't get them in. The need for air was becoming far too great. Still, it was a monumental achievement in his mind. Especially considering he hadn't managed to get past the halfway mark on the dildo at home. Pushing forward just one more time to check if maybe he'd manage to fully deepthroat Cassie by some sheer stroke of luck, and being met yet again with resistance, he reluctantly began lifting his head off her massive pole. Even though he was quickly pulling his body off her, it was still an insanely long way till he could take a breath again. Just long enough for a thought to pop into his head. A realization. He had absolutely no reservations about doing this. If it had been anyone else on the end of that gigantic cock he would never have even tried doing a thing. But it wasn't. It was Cassie that the dick belonged to. It didn't add to her, and it didn't take away, that's simply how Cassie was. And he'd do anything to please her. All of her.

'Wow...' that was all Cassie could say when her eyes finally met Tim's as he pulled his lips completely off her cock. Woefully understating just what she was feeling at that point.

'Yeah...' Tim said in between gasps for air. His breathing was normalizing rather quickly. Seemed like his body was enjoying things just as much as Cassie's. 'Sorry I couldn't get all of it down.'

'It's... mmm... it's fine.' What had Tim done to her? He was the one that had just had a foot and a half of dick down his throat, yet she was the one that was out of breath? 'I didn't... mmm... know you were so... adventurous...'

'Me neither,' Tim smiled. 'It's your fault, really. Still, I should at least make sure we get everything ready, right?'

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows.

'What do you me-' And she was instantly back down on the bed.

Damn, Tim had just perfect timing to interrupt all her actions. This time, it was the feeling of his tongue lapping around the last few inches of her dick that had remained dry that was the cause. God, he'd gotten so much of her down his throat, she couldn't believe it. People had gone deeper on their first try before, some even on their own accord, but none ever made her feel like this.

Tim didn't have to lick long to fully cover what little of her shaft had been dry. And then, he wasted no time going further still. Cassie's dick might have gotten a lot of attention, but there were other parts of her that hadn't. The moment he placed his hands underneath her sack, he heard Cassie gasp. Good, she was enjoying that too. But damn, her balls were even bigger than he remembered. They practically spilled out of his hands, and when he tried lifting them, he found out just how heavy they were. And how full. Had she really been carrying such a huge pair all this time? How did she even move, or cross her legs?

Tim's hands on her balls had been one thing, but his tongue and lips were a completely different beast altogether. Cassie couldn't believe just how lucky she was. After all the fuck ups and all the pain she'd caused Tim, he was now between her legs making her feel like she never had before. God, she knew he had gotten really good at kissing really quickly, but she hadn't expected those skills would carry over to him making out with her sack. But boy did they. He'd gotten the top of them completely slathered in saliva and had lifted them to lick the underside. God, just the feel of his breath on her skin made her tingle all over. He just had a little bit left to go and then... and then... Oh! My! GOD!

Tim felt the mattress shake repeatedly as Cassie punched it. On top of his forehead her balls churned even fuller. Her legs that had previously laid flat on the bed to his sides had now curled around the back of his head, pulling him in as close as they could. All that just from gently grazing her clit with his tongue? Then, Tim wondered, what would happen if he was to lick further down?

Cassie's eyes went wide. She sat up on the bed so quickly that she nearly headbutted her own rock hard and jutting dick. Oh God! He was... and it was... mmmhhh! She couldn't think. Her heels dug into Tim's back as she tried to pull him in closer.

Cassie's heels didn't hurt Tim at all, however. They just let him know he was doing a good job, and while it might not have been obvious compared to Cassie's thrashing all over the bed, Tim was enjoying his work just as much. It was almost the polar opposite of working with Cassie's cock. Instead of a titanic record-breaking pillar he had been met with the prettiest, pinkest small pussy he'd ever seen. Granted he'd only seen a pussy in porn, but he'd watched a lot of that, and none could ever compare. And instead of having to work his best to cover the entire thing in as much spit as he could, it had taken just the tiniest prod of his tongue to have Cassie completely gushing all over him. Two things were the same however between both of her sexual organs: both were incredibly hot, and both were delicious.

Tim had managed to stick his tongue as deep as he could in Cassie and was just about to withdraw and do it again. That's when he felt it. Cassie's fingers streaking through his hair as her hands palmed the back of his head. Her legs coming closer together, squeezing his head in between her thighs. Her entire body tensing up.

Cassie had never felt like that before, and in a night where she'd already found herself thinking that multiple times over, it still rung true. She knew exactly what it was and she was hating herself for not trying it out sooner. She'd cum immeasurable times from that huge ol' dick of hers, but now that she was finally having a vaginal orgasm, it blew all the loads she'd ever blown herself out of the water. It was rocking her entire body, sending tiny jolts to each and every nerve. God, she never wanted it to end! A tapping on Cassie's thigh broke her out of her orgasmic trance. Oh crap! Tim!

Tim coughed and gasped for air as he stood back up on the bed. That was two times that night that he'd nearly blacked out on his girlfriend. That wasn't good enough. He needed to work on his breathing. Still, he'd managed to get her to cum, and that filled him with pride. But in front of him, Cassie's dick throbbed even more menacingly than it had. Seemed Tim hadn't finished the job completely.

'Hey, Cass...' Cassie didn't respond. She couldn't really form words still, though she did manage to at least turn to look at him. 'I know you just, uhh, came, but, uhh...' Come on, damn it, just say it already. 'Do you, uhh, want to go again?'

Cassie's gaze never left Tim's as she nodded. It was as if he had completely hypnotized her. She'd have agreed to anything he asked her at that point.

Tim's words had registered in Cassie's mind, despite her not showing any signs of it. Whatever he was going to do next, she'd love it, she was certain. Whatever part of her body his lips touched next, she'd... She'd... Tim hadn't meant his lips! He was turning around! Right before her eyes the boy she loved turned around and propped himself on all fours on the bed. This was it... this was it!

Tim tried to relax. That was much easier said than done. For all the stretching Cassie's mom had given him, Tim had made the conscious decision to let Cassie stretch him out to the limit herself. And as much as he loved her and wanted to do it all for her, he couldn't deny that he was absolutely terrified. Not only because it would hurt like hell. But also because once they've gone past that limit, everything between them would change. And he had no way of knowing if they'd change for the better, or worse.

The feeling of Cassie's wet, spongy and entirely too thick tip pressing against his ring snapped Tim out of his thoughts. A pair of shaky hands soon gently gripped him by the hips. Seemed like Cassie was just as frightened as he was. He just needed to let her know everything was fine, relax, and get skewered.

'Come on, Cass, I can't wait any longer.' That was a lie. He definitely could wait, but he knew that even if they waited they'd have to do this eventually. So instead he was going to encourage her to act. 'Do it.'

He'd expected Cassie to thrust forward upon hearing that. He'd prepared himself for it. But she didn't. Her cockhead didn't move at all. The only thing that moved were her hands, off his hips.

'D-don't say that... please.' Cassie spoke in a low voice, still exhausted from her orgasm.

Unfortunately for her, it was far too low for Tim to hear it. He was too focused on breathing steadily in preparation to hear her.

'Come on, Cass, don't make me wait!' He insisted. That's what she wanted, wasn't it? What did she want him to do? Beg? Because he'd beg. 'I'm begging you.'

'N-no, please, stop sayin-' Cassie had cupped her eyes before, but she now moved her hands to block her ears. She was too late.

'Fuck me!' Tim shouted out. He'd said it, now was she finally going to do it or wha-

'I told you to stop saying those things!'

That was a shout. A loud one! Tim jumped to his feet immediately and turned around. Behind him, Cassie had retreated to the opposite end of the bed, curled up into a ball with her back against the pillows and her hands covering her ears.

'Cass, wha-'

'No! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!' She clenched her eyes as she tried drowning the sound out. She hadn't even realized Tim had gotten up.

'Cass, hey, come on, what's wro-'

'This!'

He'd managed to get to her at least. But when her eyes shot open, covered once again in tears as he so dreaded seeing them, Tim realized he'd fucked up somewhere along the way. He just wasn't sure where.

'All of this! I didn't want this!' Her eyes darted around the room, trying to look anywhere but at Tim.

'Wha- You don't want this... you mean to fu-'

'No! You! I don't want you like this!' She failed miserably at keeping her eyes off him. Though with that last statement, that hurt even more.

'Wha- what do you mea-'

It wasn't looking like Tim would manage to get even one sentence in.

'Like this! Speaking like that, saying those things! I don't want that!' Cassie drowned him out with her yells. Despite her tears, she wasn't losing any steam. BUt it also meant that due to her yelling, her point wasn't really getting across.

'Wha- Why?'

'Because! Because you sound just like everybody else! I don't want you to become like everyone else!'

'Everyone... else?'

'YES! Eric, and Sam, and everyone else! They all sounded like that! I don't want you to be like them!'

'So, what, when other people say that it's fine?' That was all so stupid. Why wouldn't she just tell him immediately instead of waiting till the last minute to shout it? 'But when I ask you to fuck me, you won't?'

Cassie had just let go of her ears. Just in time to hear those words.

'I told you not to- Yes! Is that so difficult to understand?!'

Before, she had been distressed. But Tim repeating it again even though she'd just asked him not to made sure she was now angry. And unfortunately that meant she wasn't fully in control of the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

'After all, you don't want to fuck me either, do you?'

The hands that had been on their way to cover Cassie's ears in case Tim said the same thing again now hurriedly travelled down to her mouth. But it was too late to stop and take back what she'd just said.

Tim jumped off the bed. He stared directly at Cassie, eyes wide. She could do nothing but return the stare. Her tears had stopped momentarily. She'd just.... How could she... She knew what he'd... Tim wanted to shout at her for it, but he couldn't. He wanted to do so many things to let her know just how awfully wrong she was, but he couldn't. Instead, he did the only thing he could do - turned around and left the room. Without a single word.

Tim didn't care anymore. He didn't even slam the door on his way out the room. He collected his stuff from all over the hallway floor. His socks, his jeans, his belt. Walking rapidly down the stairs he somehow managed to dress himself without falling over. There were no steps behind him. Cassie wasn't following. He picked up his shoes from where Cassie had thrown them off earlier, one by the bottom of the stairs and one near the couch. Good. He didn't want her to follow him. Not anymore. All he wanted was to get away. He picked up his coat off the rack. He didn't hesitate a single moment when he turned the knob to open the door...

Cassie laid in bed in the dark. She wasn't crying anymore. There wasn't anything to cry, all the tears she had were spilled. All she could do was lay on her side and hate everything about herself. She hated how stupid she was. She hated how much she'd hurt Tim. How much she'd lied to him. Over and over and over again. She hated how big her mouth was and how little control she had over it. She hated her stupid body and that she couldn't just have been a normal girl. But what she hated the most was how dependent she'd become on Tim, and how she always managed to push him awa-

A warm hand touched Cassie's shoulder. She shut her eyes as hard as she could and clenched her teeth. No... A single tear that had somehow managed to hide escape being shed before now ran down her cheek.

'Cass...' Tim tried gently shaking her to make sure she was awake.

'You shouldn't be here.' Cassie replied in a hushed voice. Damn it.

'I'm exactly where I should be.' Good, she wasn't sleeping. He needed her to hear him out. 'Look, Cass, I'm so-'

Tim felt himself being shoved back. Cassie had completely leapt up from her previous position, pushing Tim back until he was sitting on the bed with his back on the pillows. Before he'd had a chance to recollect himself, Cassie had sat on top of his legs. She stared directly at him. In the almost pitch darkness, he could barely make out her intent-filled eyes. He couldn't even see her lips move, but he definitely could hear her words.

'No. Don't say that. Don't say that you're sorry. Just listen to me, please.'

Her tone was sad, almost pleading. But he wasn't about to interrupt her. Him not listening had led to this whole mess. He wasn't about to repeat that mistake.

'I wasn't going to come after you. Not this time. I was going to let you walk away and live your life happily without me there to ruin things for you.'

She took a deep breath. Tim did as well, involuntarily.

'But you didn't go away. You came back, like you always do. No matter how much I fuck up or hurt you, you still come back and apologize after. But you shouldn't do that! You have nothing to apologize for!'

Tim tried moving his arms to touch her, to try and calm her down somehow. He was immediately answered with Cassie grabbing both his arms by the wrists and holding them in place.

'I, on the other hand, do. And I've said it so many times now that I have a lot to apologize for, but I haven't even done that! So, this is how it is.'

What? How what is?

'I'm sorry.'

Oh.

'I'm sorry for not being honest with you from the very start. I'm sorry that I kept you in the dark while I went and fucked people behind your back.'

He knew that. He knew she was sorry without her having to tell him.

'I'm sorry I get angry at you when you think you're not good enough even though it's my fault you think that because I don't know how to show you how much you mean to me.'

But this wasn't about him knowing any of it. Him knowing didn't help anyone.

'I'm sorry that I was too scared to trust you with the truth even when everyone told me to do so.'

This was about her saying it, and hearing herself say it. Tim understood that perfectly. After all, he'd needed the same thing when her mom had come to his room the previous day.

'I'm sorry that I make you worry when I start crying. I'm sorry that I didn't realize that I was being lied to because I heard your voice.'

But this wasn't like the talk he'd had with Lara. That one was him needing to shout at himself for being stupid and letting things slip through his fingers.

'I'm sorry that I have this stupid body that you have to go through and do so many weird things for. I'm sorry that at the smallest issue I immediately try to push you away even though you've told me that's not what you want.'

This was her pouring her heart out for all to see and hear. And everybody that mattered was intently seeing and hearing everything.

'And I'm sorry that you're always chasing after me and trying your best to make things work between us while I do nothing about it. It's not you that isn't good enough. It's me.'

That wasn't true. Tim wanted to let her know that immediately. But he couldn't. She'd told him to listen, and he'd listen through all of it until he was certain she was done.

'But most of all, I'm sorry that I can't even do anything unless you start it first. Hell, I've only ever said that I love you as a response to you saying it. So, no matter what you do or say after all this, I'm going to change at least that.'

Cassie's hands gripped Tim's even harder. She bit her lip. She couldn't say it. She wanted to, dear God, she really did. But she was afraid she'd just be manipulating him again.

'I love you.' There. She'd said it. If she hadn't, she worried Tim might take the opportunity away from her. She was now ready for whatever happened next.

'I love you, too.'

The grip on Tim's wrists loosened. He saw Cassie coming in closer. He thought it would be for a kiss, but he was wrong. Cassie collapsed on top of him, her head coming to rest on his chest.

'I don't deserve you.' came a low, hushed voice, muffled by his T-shirt.

'Maybe not, but you're stuck with me.' Tim replied, wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

Cassie giggled. She actually giggled. After all that, the last thing she expected to do was giggle. But Tim had once again managed to lift her spirits. She still didn't know what he saw in her. But she was going to make damn sure she lived up to it.

The two lay as they were for a long time. Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke. Everything that needed to be said had been said. Everything that needed to be done had been done. It was now just the two of them. And nothing else mattered. Except one thing, actually...

'Tim?'

'Yeah?'

'Isn't it getting really late, shouldn't you be heading home?'

'Already called my mom to tell her I'm sleeping over. So you really are stuck with me.'

Damn it. She giggled again.

'Sleeping over, huh?'

'Well, I can think of a few other things we could do...'

Cassie turned up to face him. In the dark he could barely make out the faint smile on her lips.'

'Maybe not tonight. Sorry.' She sighed. 'But I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow!'

'Oh? How so?'

'I just remembered something else that we haven't done since we started over.' Cassie bit her lip. She knew just how silly she was about to sound. 'So, if you don't mind, want to go out on a date tomorrow?'

This time, it was Tim's turn to chuckle. She really did sound silly.

'Sure, Cass. I'd love to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I sorta lied that there wasn't any big tease when this whole chapter is basically a tease. Sorry about that. That's what you get from the penultimate chapter. There were originally going to be two more chapters but I've decided to merge them in one mega chapter instead. The goal is to write it out over the entirety of December and hopefully release it before the end of the year, so there won't be updates for a while.


	13. The Best of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been building up to this, nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT"S THE FUCKING END, WE GOT THERE!

'Hey, Cass, you rea-'

Tim had barely opened the door before it got slammed shut in his face.

'I told you,' Cassie yelled from inside. 'No peeking!'

'Seriously, Cass, come on! I've been waiting for you for hours!'

'I'm not ready, yet! Just give me a few more minutes.'

Oh, no. Nah, nah, nah. Tim had fallen for that, once. Then twice. Then about twenty more times. But enough was enough.

'You've said that all day! What even is the issue?'

'Nothing you need to worry about. I just can't find a good top to wear.'

That? That was the big issue? The big reason she'd delayed the date for so long? The date that Cassie had insisted on going on in the first place? Tim checked his watch - it was nearing 6 pm! He had been ready at 1! Dear fucking-.

'Cass, come on, just put something on! You look amazing in everything.'

He didn't even know why he bothered. 4 entire hours he'd been waiting. To top it all off, his phone was in Cassie's room the entire time. The room she was so adamant he not be allowe-

The door suddenly opened. Either Tim had completely spaced out, or Cassie had made absolutely no sound walking up to it. But there Cassie was, in all her glory. In all her... topless... glory.

'Fine then, you decide. Which one do I wear?'

She'd held out two potential tops, the two she'd no doubt come to after hours of sifting through her ludicrously large wardrobe. Neither of them really registered in Tim's mind. Damn. He knew it was rude to stare, but, just... Damn. He'd told her she looked good in everything, but she looked good out of everything as well. With all of the focus recently having been on what she had down below, Tim had had barely any time to appreciate just how amazing her boobs were. But now they were on full display in front of him. A quick thought raced through Tim's mind, though it was quickly pushed out by the much bigger, softer, and flat out beautiful things in front of him - this was the first real-time he'd seen her in lingerie. The silky purple bra she had on just looked stunning, literally, since he was standing completely still, his jaw gaping slightly. Though, Tim was certain, Cassie could've thrown on a rag she'd found in a dumpster and he'd still be staring at her in the exact same manner.

Another thought invaded Tim's mind, but this one managed to stick around. He knew it was true, but it seemed outlandish nevertheless. That bra. That bra didn't look like it was doing any job at all in helping keep Cassie's honestly Tim could only describe them as perfect breasts up. It was mind-boggling - each was bigger than his head, yet they seemingly defied gravity and stood perfectly on her chest without even the slightest sign of sagging anywhere. The bra was just a bonus. A sexy, skimpy bonu-

'You're no help at all!' Cassie giggled.

Tim didn't really hear her. But he did feel her finger as it invaded his mouth. Seemed like Cassie had decided to plug the gap she'd caused his jaw to make. Tim should've jerked alive from that. He didn't. He only managed to catch himself after his lips had sealed around her finger and he'd begun sucking on it.

'Cass, I, uhh...'

He didn't really know what to say. Thankfully, just as soon as Cassie had pulled her finger back, she'd decided to once again muffle him, this time with her own lips.

'I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?' She smiled when she broke the kiss and then immediately headed back into her room, closing the door behind her.

'Y-yeah. sure...' Wow. Just... Wait. Fuck, she'd gotten back in again! Damn it! 'Cass, wait! At least let me get my phone! Come on!'

\------------------------------------

Almost unbelievable, Cassie had actually kept her word that time, and had finally come out of her room a few minutes later. And just like Tim was absolutely certain would happen, she had worn a completely different top from the two she'd shown him before. He'd made a mental note to bug her about that later. Not that he'd had an issue with the checkered shirt she'd put on. Or the way she'd tied it in the front. He'd lucked out that the weather was unnaturally warm for that late into fall, but he wasn't about to question it.  
The two had decided to walk downtown instead of catching a bus there. They talked about various stuff on the way, from Tim's newest favorite game, to Cassie's unnaturally expansive wardrobe, to music, to everything else they hadn't really had a chance to talk about. Though, even with just behaving normally for once, both were doing their best to not bring up a subject they knew would hurt the other. It wasn't until they were halfway downtown, smack in the middle of the park that Tim remembered to ask:

'Hey, Cass...'

'Yeah?'

'What exactly are we going to do today?'

'Oh, uhm, well...'

'Cass?'

'Well, I was thinking we could, uhh...'

'You've got something planned, right?'

'Of course, I...' Damn it. There was no point in her trying to make something up. Cassie knew it was plainly obvious she had no plan at all. 'Alright, fine, I don't have a plan. You happy now? I haven't really been on dates that much, you know.'

'You've been on at least one.' Tim reminded her.

'And you took me to an amusement park!' Cassie pouted, crossing her arms in front of her.

'So?'

'Amusement parks are for little kids! I'm not a little kid.'

'Really?' Tim chuckled. He was probably about to play with fire, but he couldn't let an opportunity to tease Cassie go to waste. 'You sure pout like one.'

The look of sheer disbelief on her face made Tim regret his words immediately. He had no one else to blame but himself. If only he'd kept his stupid mouth shut all would've been okay. But now, he was going to have to deal with Cassie... giggling? Oh, thank fuck!

'Fine then!' Cassie stuck her tongue out at him before letting out a deep and completely over the top hmm. 'How about... the cinema? We can go see a movie, right?'

It was such an innocent question, yet just saying it had Cassie almost beaming with excitement. There was no way Tim would have been able to tell her no in such a state. Not that he was usually good at doing that to begin with.

\----------------------------------------

'Damn it.' Cassie clutched tightly onto Tim's T-shirt. The tears were slowly welling up in her eyes. 'I can't do anything right.'

An arm sneaked behind her back and took her by the shoulder.

'Cass, come on, that's not true.' Tim said as he pulled her in closer to him.

'Yes, it is.' She didn't sound angry even. Just, sad. 'I can't even take you out on a date properly.'

Half an hour earlier, the two had made it downtown and had quickly headed to the cinema. And then, much to Cassie's annoyance, they'd found it closed for the day. Inconvenienced, but still determined, Cassie had then suggested they go to the mall. It had been closed as well. Maybe they could go bowling? Nope, same deal, closed down for the day. When they'd tried going to 3 different restaurants and found each one closed, Tim had finally managed to piece things together. He had just had to make sure he was correct and had asked Cassie what the date was. When she'd told him it was the 17th, he was completely sure.

'Shit. I completely forgot.' Tim had said with a sigh.

'What?' Cassie at that point had been more than a little angry at the turn of events.

'Founding day.'

'What the hell is Founding day?!' More than a little angry, for sure, if that shout was anything to go by.

'It's a city holiday, the day when the city was found in, uhh, I think it was' Tim really hadn't paid much attention in history class to remember the year correctly. Thankfully for him, his history teacher wasn't around to scold him. Nor did Cassie care.

'So what's that mean?' She'd at least toned down the shouting a bit.

'It means that everywhere we go will probably be closed.'

The moment Cassie had heard those words was like a sudden boulder was dropped on her shoulders. She slouched in place, an empty, defeated gaze coming to dominate her entire face. From then on, the two had decided it would be best to just head home. The way back had been much more silent than the way downtown, Tim deciding to not push Cassie too much. yet, at one point, by some strange chance once again in the middle of the park, Cassie had just stopped in place. Turning back to ask her why she'd stopped, Tim had seen Cassie sitting down on a bench and quickly joined her. For a moment, she hadn't moved at all. Then, she had clutched his T-shirt in her hand.

'So we didn't get to see a movie, so what?' Tim moved his hand down from Cassie's shoulder to her arm. 'That's not what makes a date fun.'

'Then what?'

Tim felt the first tears fall down her face and onto his shoulder.

'Spending time together, what else!'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better. Every time we do that, things just go bad in the end, don't the-'

'Don't say that! Today was great, I mean it!' Damn it, Tim really hated when she retreated into her shell like that. 'I learned so much! Christmas is in a few months, if it wasn't for today I wouldn't have a clue what to get you!' Come on, please, just find it funny. It was all Tim was hoping for.

Cassie paused for a moment. She let go of Tim's T-shirt.

'Unless I screw things up again befo-'

Cassie nearly fell over when Tim pushed her back. Luckily, he was just as quick in doing that as he was in placing both his hands on her shoulders. He shook her lightly until she looked up at him, mouth still mid-sentence.

'No. Shut up.' Tim wasn't shouting at her. His voice was as calm as she'd ever heard him. 'You know how you've told me to stop thinking I'm not good enough for you? Yeah, you know. Well, you're getting the same treatment now.' Cassie tried looking away. At least that's what she thought. In reality, she stood perfectly still, not even the tears daring to flow anymore. 'Stop thinking you're doing something wrong or that you're going to screw things up. You couldn't do things more right if you tried, understand? And you're not going to screw things up. You know why?' Cassie would've shaken her head, but Tim didn't give her any time to answer. He gave her the answer himself, coming at lightning-fast speed as he closed in and kissed her. 'Because you love me.'

Cassie nodded, still speechless from all that. How the tables had turned. Tim finally let go of her shoulders and sat back on the bench. He wasn't sure if Cassie was busy processing what he had said or she'd just completely blanked out, but he decided not to give her time to overthink everything again. So he did the only thing he could think of to pry her out of her trance - pull her in close to him. For a moment, Cassie didn't react at all. But then Tim felt one hand creep around his waist and grip it tightly.

'By the way, remember how you told me you'd slap me if I ever thought I wasn't good enough you'd slap me?' Tim looked down at Cassie just in time to see her biting her lip and nodding. 'Well, I'm not gonna do that. Buuut, if you do ever think you'll screw things up, I will tickle you.'

Cassie giggled. That was definitely a good sign in Tim's mind. Phew, the situation was getting better.

'That's not much of a threat, you know.' She smirked at him.

'You're forgetting I know exactly where you're ticklish the most.' Tim returned, both in smirk and tone.

'No, you don-'

'Left heel.' The abrupt interruption was completely different from his previous lighthearted tone. Tim was completely serious. He meant business.

'Wait, no, how do... Fine, okay, I'm sorry!' Damn it, he remembered that! That was something the two had found out when they were five years old! 'You know, this is basically blackmail.'

'I know.' Tim returned to his previous relaxed tone. 'And it's working.'

Cassie didn't respond. She didn't want to, or need to. He was completely right. As usual, about everything. She didn't even think about it anymore, everything he'd just told her had ingrained itself in the back of her mind. All she wanted was to be closer to Tim, and as such, she scooted over on the bench until there was no visible space at all between them. The moment her head came to rest on Tim's shoulder she felt much better. She felt she was where she belonged.

'Thanks.' Cassie spoke up meekly.

'For what?'

'Fixing my mood.' She sighed. 'Again.'

'It's what I'm here for.' Tim laughed. Maybe a bit too loud. Though he didn't care. The park was completely empty, and even if it wasn't he didn't really care what people would think. The only person whose opinion he cared for was busy trying to fuse their bodies into one. 'Though, I think I'm about to sour it again.'

'Like you can ever do that!'

'It's starting to rain.'

\-------------------------------------

God fucking damn it. Cassie was not having a good day. Like, this was supposed to be her day. She'd go out with Tim, be a normal couple, have fun, get back home, then finally stop being scared and actually be with him. That's how it was supposed to go. Other girls got to have that day, why couldn't she?

Instead, she had the stupid luck of taking him out when literally everything was closed. Like, what are the chances of that?! At least she could've had another pleasant walk back home, but nooo, the stupid fucking rain had to ruin that as well. Ughh, she wouldn't have been surprised if some mistake from her past decided to call right that instant. Fate really didn't seem to want her dates to go well.

Tim and Cassie had managed to run back home rather quickly once they'd felt the rain start. Despite that, the downpour was heavy enough to completely soak them by the time they reached the front door. After a brief fumble with the keys, Cassie had managed to let them in, and immediately ran to bump the heating all the way up. Shivering, the two had made their way upstairs, Cassie to her room to change, and Tim to the bathroom.

In her haste to get the soaking wet clothes off of her, Cassie had not locked the door. Fuck. She'd planned to get back, very much dry, lock Tim out just to tease him a bit then get out in the sexiest little number she had spent hours picking out earlier. She had picked what she would wear to the date five minutes into looking through her wardrobe. The rest, the rest was spent thinking of an outfit to completely blow Tim's mind. But now all she wanted was to get... these... damned... clothes... o-- Oooooh. 

Unlike Cassie, Tim had thoroughly enjoyed their date. But he was even more excited for what was to come after. Cassie had made him a promise the night before, and who could really blame an eighteen-year-old kid for being horny? Especially for the girl of his dreams. For him, the rain had been a blessing, it meant they got to go back home quicker, if a bit inconvenienced. He'd excused himself to the bathroom less out of the need to use it, and more out wanting to compose himself for what was going to happen next. If at that point someone had called either Cassie or him, he would immediately have thrown the phone to the ground.

Tim was more than simply excited when he left the bathroom. He was determined. Nothing would stop him from what was about to happen next. And if it was good, it would be great. If it was bad, they'd do it again and again and again until it became good, and then great. Having left his clothes in the bathroom, he tiptoed his way to Cassie's room, which she had fortunately left unlocked. Doing his utmost best to be as quiet as possible, he slowly opened the door and crept in. He lucked out, finding Cassie with her back turned to him, hastily taking off her soaked clothes by her bed. Be it by fate or by sheer luck, just as he got within arms' reach of her, she bent over, taking off her pants. If Tim hadn't taken off all his clothes before, he probably would have lost the button on his jeans. Fuck, he knew already just how much he loved her, but what he was feeling then wasn't love.

'Mmmh...' Cassie let out a muffled moan against the bedsheets. She'd lost her balance and fallen forward. Or rather, her knees had completely given out. Getting licked where only last night had caused her to nearly suffocate someone was a pretty damn good reason to go weak in the knees. And hands. And head. She should've been mad that her plans were getting interrupted again but- 'Oohmmm' What was she just thinking about? Fuck, she didn't even bother to think if she cared, it didn't matter at all. She just... ohhh... she just had to get those stupid pants off her ankles and... there! 'Timmm, ahhh...' Fuck she couldn't even speak properly. Couldn't let him know she was about to climb onto the bed. She just had to hope he took the hint and oh my god those were his hands on her thighs! He was pulling her closer! And his tongue was getting deeper! She barely managed to get one knee on the bed before the urge to just moan in pleasure overtook her again.

Another moan. He was definitely doing a good job. There had been a little bit of worry on Tim's mind that perhaps the previous night might have been just beginner's luck. But when Cassie had collapsed on the bed from a mere touch of his tongue, all doubt had evaporated. Still, he couldn't let it go to his head, he had to work on making her feel even better. But it wasn't just about her feeling good. No, he was enjoying it, too. Not just because he could hear her moan and feel her entire body squirm. He was truly enjoying just how soft and wet, and delicious she was. He couldn't really place the taste. It just tasted like Cassie. It tasted right. It felt right. Completely unlike... No! Fuck that! That was the past! He wouldn't think about that anymore! Only about Cassie, only she mattered now. He felt her pull away from him a bit. Oh no, he was not about to let her go. He was never letting her go again.

He got what she was doing! He really did! Cassie was so glad. She didn't want Tim to stop eating her out for even a moment, but she really wanted to go further onto the bed, crawl over to her pillows, bite one and moan her breath out. Fuck, the sheets rubbing all over her body as she led Tim across what seemed an eternity of bed felt so good. She could feel herself leaking all over them - from both parts. Fuck, she was so hard! And so ready! If Tim even touched her dick at that point, she was sure she'd bust a load on the spo-

'Whyyyy?' Cassie whimpered as she turned around to lie on her back. 'Why'd you sto-o-o-ooooh! Aaaahhh!'

She'd had just a few moments to comprehend the sight before her, Tim looming over her, one arm placed to her side, before the orgasm hit her. The instant Tim's fingers went inside her was the instant a river gushed out of her, completely soaking the sheets, and the mattress underneath it. And then his fingers pushed deeper. Cassie's toes curled up. She thrashed on the bed, barely managing to turn to her side in time. If she hadn't, she might have hit Tim straight on the chin with her load. But like this, her powerful cumshot burst across the room, hitting the wall and plastering it in volleys of thick white goo. He hadn't even touched her cock once! Not even once! Fuck, she might not make it through the night if it was starting like that!

Tim's eyes widened. Ho-ly-fuck! He didn't think anything about Cassie could surprise him anymore but, damn. Just, fuck, he had no words, no thoughts, about the sight before him. He'd expected her loads to be big, what with having a dick that made him doubt his eyes with its size, and two equally massive balls attached to it, but he wasn't prepared for them to be that big! Her first load hit the wall! That was at least 3, if not 4 feet away! And it looked like it could've gone further if there wasn't a wall there! And it's not like it was just one shot, no, far from it. He could barely tell where one shot ended and another began. There was a puddle quickly forming by the wall. A large puddle. Fuck. The slightest bit of worry crept into his mind - could he even take so much cum inside him? No, no more worrying! He'd take it even if he couldn't. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair to Cassie.

'That was... wow...' Tim's fingers left Cassie just as her orgasms died down. Two! He'd made her cum twice already! Fuck, her entire head was spinning. She could barely think, let alone move. But she knew she had to return the favor. Finally, she opened her eyes, only fo- 'Tim, wha-?'

Cassie couldn't finish that sentence. Tim's lips cut her off partway through. Fuck, she couldn't decide which lips she liked him kissing more. But at least here, she had the option of giving back just as much as he gave her. Before his tongue had even moved, Cassie's had shot up in Tim's mouth and intertwined the two together. Her hands moved up to touch his body, no spot in particular, just all over it. It was like she wanted to confirm it wasn't all the world's most amazing dream. His did the same. He was definitely not a big guy, but he was bigger than Cassie, and his hands made her feel tiny. The way his fingers moved across her body, touching her shoulder, and her waist, and oooh, he was going back in agai- wait! Tim's left hand was on her shoulder, and his right was on her waist! Which meant that-

'What are you doing?!' Cassie's hands stopped roaming all over Tim's body and instead pushed him away from her, something she always hated when she had to do it.

'What?' Tim stood shocked for a second. Just long enough for her words to process in his head, along with her almost shocked tone. 'D-do you not want to?'

‘I, I do, but-‘ Fuck! What had she done that time! She’d panicked and pushed away and now- ‘You, you said that you didn’t want to because of… because of…’ Oh God damn it now she’d brought that up as well. Way to fucking go! Fuck, she knew things were going too well. But, as always she just had to rui-

‘I know. And I did say that, but I was wrong.’ Tim reached out a hand to wipe away one of the tears that had slowly made its way down Cassie’s cheek. Even with her arms in the way, he still managed to reach. ‘If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I won-‘

‘Why…’ Cassie barely managed to speak out. She was worried she might just end up crying if she spoke any louder. But she had to know. ‘Why’d you change your mind?’  
‘Because it’s you.’ The entire time, the two had kept their eyes locked onto one another. But upon hearing that, Cassie closed hers and tilted her head back. ‘I hate thinking back to it, but I know for certain you’re not her. I didn’t want her but I want you. I want to be with you. But more than that, right now I really want to-‘

Cassie’s arms relaxed. They were no longer pushing Tim away. Fuck, she was such an idiot. She brought her hands up to Tim’s neck. This, all of this, it was so unnecessary. She pulled him in closer, and he let her do it. Everything was so simple, and she’d been making it so complicated out of fear and uncertainty. She brought Tim’s head to rest next to hers, ear next to her lips. But no more.

‘Do it.’ Cassie said quietly in Tim’s ear. ‘Fuck me.’

Unlike Cassie the previous night, Tim needed no further encouragement. He pushed himself off her to steady himself better. It just so happened that the new position left him looking her directly in the eyes. Time seemed to almost stand still when their gazes connected. And then, still aimed dead center, Tim pushed in.

Now, Tim was quite a bit smaller than Cassie was in the dick department, and she couldn’t have been more glad about that. If she’d had to take a cock the size of her own, she was certain she would’ve called the whole thing off. But Tim, Tim felt amazing. Which she really knew she was thinking about everything he ever did, but it still rang true. She tilted her head back in pleasure. Tim was pushing rather slowly, partly due to inexperience, and partly to avoid hurting her in any way. He’d gotten 3 inches in when-

Damn it! Cassie jolted her head down to see what she already knew. Tim had stopped pushing in, uncertain of how to proceed. Cassie had felt exactly what the issue was – her stupid balls were in the way. She really hated the stupid things sometimes. Swiftly moving her arms down between her legs, she hefted her sack up to let him continue. Fuck! If she let go now, they’d fall back into place when he pulled out. Ugh…

Tim could see the annoyed expression on Cassie’s face. Was she getting self-conscious again? He really couldn’t understand why she’d ever get like that about her body when he found all of it so… glorious. But he couldn’t sit and marvel at it, no, he had to take Cassie’s mind off of it. Her moans and previously roaming hands made him certain she was enjoying things at least as much as he was, if not more. So he was certain she wouldn’t object to-

‘Nghh-ahhh!’ Cassie yelled. She hadn’t meant to yell it. She had meant to- what was she meant to do again? Fuck, Tim was all the way in! He’d gone much faster for the last few inches. Cassie arched her back. The two of them, they were… they were together, fully together, connected. Like never before. She didn’t want Tim to ever be any further away than that. But she’d been on the other end of the cock many times, and she fully well knew what had to happen next. And it made her giddy with excitement.

Fuck, Tim had dreamed of this moment many times. Dreams didn’t do it justice. Cassie felt just, fuck, his vocabulary wasn’t big enough to describe how she felt without repeating himself. He could just stay like that fore- No. That was just the beginning. He’d seen enough porn over the years to know what he had to do next. Not waiting a moment longer, he began pulling out. God, he thought she’d been tight and hot going in, but slipping out was a whole different experience. He took it slow, not as slow as he’d gone in, but still slow enough to savor the feeling. Because after that, he’d have to really pick up the speed.

Cassie managed to look down at Tim at the exact perfect moment. She could feel Tim fully pull out, with only the tip of his dick still indie her. God, it was like he was taking pages out of her own book. She knew exactly what he was abo- Tim pushed back in. Fast. Hard. Cassie’s thoughts went blank. She felt her entire body spasm uncontrollably. Two thrusts. That was all it had taken.

Fuck, Tim couldn’t believe he’d thought Cassie had been tight before. She felt like a vice now, completely clamping down on him and not letting him move at all. And, God, was she getting even hotter and wetter. But he wasn’t about to complain. He was happy he’d made her feel that good, but he wanted more. It wasn’t something he could put into thoughts. He just wanted her more.

‘Aaah… ngh… mmm!’ Cassie could only moan, and even those she was barely able to let out. She hadn’t been ready for this! She thought maybe she’d have a few moments to rest, but Tim, it seemed, had other plans for her, judging by how fast he’d started pumping in and out of her the moment her body relaxed a bit. This was definitely not something she had in her book…

Tim’s thrusts had barely any rhythm to them. Just pulling out and pushing back in at the most rapid pace he could. In his mind, it was two simple motions, nothing more. Two simple motions that nevertheless felt so damn good. Yet, he was certain it could be even better. Even faster. He just needed to get a better grip. Scooting over a bit so he was now sat more comfortably between her legs and gripping her waist with his hands did the trick. 

God, he had so much to learn. Cassie didn’t want to analyze Tim’s performance like she was doing, but a small part in the back of her mind was just conditioned to do it. Maybe it was even for the best, since that meant she’d have to teach him for a much longer time. Though even that thought seemed distant at present. What Tim lacked in experience, he more than made up for in intensity. Cassie wasn’t just getting fucked, she was getting pounded. He’d managed to bring her to orgasm within two thrusts, an orgasm which she was still recovering from, and yet there he was quickly screwing her into another one. Tim had no right to make her feel this go-

Smack!

Did he… Cassie quickly looked down. She wouldn’t have minded if he had slapped her. Honestly, she would probably have cum right there and then if he had. But no, no such luck. It wasn’t Tim, it was her stupid dick ruining the mood again. Thankfully, Tim hadn’t noticed and was still keeping up his assault on her by now thoroughly fucked pussy. Yet, him holding Cassie still by the waist had had an unexpected effect – it had made her dick bounce violently with each of his thrusts. Damn it, she was not about to let her cock ruin the moment for her, not when she was so close! She just needed to think of somet- Yes!

Tim felt Cassie’s body shift once again. Her legs wrapped around his back. He prepped himself for her getting impossibly tight once again. Yet that wasn’t what followed. Instead, he felt a pair of soft delicate arms wrap tightly around his neck. But he wasn’t pulled by them, no, Cassie used his body as leverage to lift herself up instead. Her entire body collided with his, almost knocking him on his back. His arms instinctively moved to her back to bring her even closer. He was caught completely off guard when her tongue invaded his mouth, as if seeking to make up for what his dick was doing to her. Cassie’s tits pressed against his chest like two pillowy mountains. And he really didn’t have to guess what that long, hard, and throbbing pole sandwiched between their bodies was.

With her dick now completely imprisoned between herself and Tim, Cassie could focus on the much more pressing task at hand. She needed to cum. Sadly, with her entire body weight now on top of Tim, he couldn’t put as much force behind his thrusts. Not that he wasn’t trying. But that wasn’t a problem for Cassie. She knew exactly what to do. It took her just a few moments to get a sort of feel for Tim’s pace, but once she did, she started thrusting her butt up and down in tact with Tim’s thrusts, almost twerking while sitting in his lap.

With Cassie’s lips finely sealed on his, Tim could easily tell when she was getting close. He could feel her breathing get more irregular, and if that wasn’t giveaway enough, her hands had once again started wildly roaming all across his back. Her heels dug into his skin as her entire body tensed up once again. And just like that, his frantic pace was put to an abrupt stop. Even if he tried, there was no way he could move inside her. She was simply too tight. A shame, but Tim would not be deterred so easily. Cassie cumming as hard as she was meant one thing, she was no longer violently exploring the insides of his mouth with her tongue.

‘Oh, God, no, please! I can’t take it!’ That was what Cassie wanted to say. What came out were moans, completely lost and muffled by Tim’s lips. And his tongue. She’d thought her orgasm had brought her to ecstasy, well then him turning the tables on her and gaining the upper hand in their tongue wrestling brought her to full-on sensory overload. Fuck, was he ever a swift learner. Everything she’d just done to him, he was returning twice over. She couldn’t even keep her body sti-

The bed shook as Cassie and Tim collapsed back onto it. If the bedframe hadn’t been reinforced, there would’ve been some pretty major creaking going on. Cassie could just lay there, just like that, forever. Twice! Fuck, he’d made her cum twice in such a short time. And now, he had gone on to kiss all over her neck? She needed to reward him somehow… Of course! ‘Damn it, Cassandra, you’ve got to return the favor!’

Tim felt Cassie’s still shaky arms hook under his chest and push him off her. Fuck, had he done something wrong? He slowly sat back up on the bed, confused. But just as he tried to pull out of her, he felt her clamp down on him yet again, this time fully of her own accord. His eyes met hers just in time to see her shaking her head. He wasn’t going anywhere. Cassie twisted her body a bit until she was laying on her right side and then…

Fuck, Cassie wished she hadn’t skipped her yoga practice the last few months. She wouldn’t have had any issue doing this then. ‘Come on, Cass, you can do it.’ She thought to herself. One last lift and… there. Her left leg was firmly up on Tim’s shoulder. God, she hoped she hadn’t embarrassed herself too much in front of him to… ‘Oh no, he’s still looking at me.’ She needed to let him know she was ready. But how…

Tim watched Cassie intently. He wanted to know exactly what she had on her mind, even if he couldn’t see in it. But he could see the meek little nod she gave him. Phew! Crisis averted, Now to get back into it… Fuck, he’d seen that pose in porn, but if you’d asked him two weeks ago if he’d even think he’d be participating in it, well... No. No what-ifs. He had a girl to please.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cassie really should’ve known her plan would backfire. They always fucking did! She’d thought that with her leg up on Tim’s shoulder she’d be better able to guide him and control his pace. What had wound up happening, however, was that she had left herself in a position where she couldn’t really move at all and was completely at Tim’s mercy. And judging by him slamming into her even faster than before, mercy was not on the menu. She couldn’t even do anything to keep her dick from bouncing wildly all over. Oh fuck, what if it hit Tim?

Well, this was certainly something. Tim had always thought all the talking in porn was bullshit. Especially when people said certain poses let them get deeper in. But it looked like porn hadn’t lied to him in this case. He really felt like he was able to get deeper into Cassie like this. Fuck. No, He shouldn’t have been thinking about stuff like that at such a time, damn it. Right, just focus on Cassie instead. That’s it. That’s- Holy…

It was a strange sight to behold no doubt. Tim had completely forgotten about it, being so enraptured with fucking Cassie. But there it was, her absolutely enormous cock, completely hard and throbbing, swinging its way into his eye view. Despite how obviously hard it was, Cassie’s dick swung around wildly with each of Tim’s thrusts. At one point, it smacked Cassie on one of her boobs. Shit, that could not have been pleasant. He’d had the thing in his hands before and could remember just how heavy it was. He didn’t want to stop doing her, but he also didn’t want Cassie to get hurt because of him. There had to be something he could do... Maybe? Yes, that could work!

Slowing his pace down just a bit so that he’d have an easier time maneuvering, Tim shifted in place until he managed to get his left leg out from beneath him. Fuck, he was having second thoughts already, if this didn’t work, he might just ruin the entire moment. He looked at Cassie, thankfully finding her with her eyes closed. Phew. Alright, it was now or never. He hefted himself up a bit, planting his right knee firmly in the mattress. This was it. He steadied his thrusting to a much slower rhythm, and just as he expected, Cassie’s dick slowed down it’s swinging drastically. And then he moved his left leg.

Cassie’s eyes shot open. She lunged up on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows just in time to see what was going on. In front of her, Tim had brought one of his legs over her dick and hooked around it, completely trapping her previously rampant cock with the back of his knee. Where had he… had he thought of that on the spo-ooo-ohhh ffffuckkk! He’d sped up again! And this time, it wasn’t just him thrusting wildly inside her that was giving her so much pleasure.

With each thrust, her dick ground along the back of his knee wildly. Fuck, no, no, no, she was getting close again! This was supposed to be her making Tim cum, how the hell had she managed to let things slip up like that!? He was about to not only pound a third vaginal orgasm out of her, but he was also about to make her shoot a second load with a… a… a kneejob?

Tim could see Cassie squirm beneath him. Good, good. He wanted her to cum. Hell, he needed it. He could feel himself getting close as well and didn’t want to leave her unsatisfied. But he was also really getting close, and he knew perfectly well he couldn’t cum inside her. Try as he might to retain composure, his thrusts were becoming much more irregular. ‘Come on, Cass, cum, please…’ he pleaded her in his thoughts. And it seems like fate heard him as he felt Cassie once again tighten around him. But this time, he also felt her dick pulse and grow. ‘Yesss, finally…’

‘Nooo, damn it!’ Cassie cursed in her mind. She couldn’t even hold out long enough for Tim to cum once. Selfish, selfish, selfi- Nghhh!

Good, good. She was cumming. Fuck she was tight! Tim had to do everything he could to stay perfectly still. He was on the absolute verge of blowing inside her. He gritted his teeth as he tried desperately to clench his muscles and hold on until Cassie’s orgasm ended and her body relaxed. ‘Don’t think about how warm she feels, don’t think about how hot she feels, don’t think about how…’ he repeated in his mind. Damn it, Tim really needed something else to focus on, to take his mind of-f-f-Wow…

He had been so focused on not cumming inside Cassie that he hadn’t felt it at all – how the grip he had around Cassie’s dick had been forcefully loosened. He’d seen her cum once that night already, but it was nothing like what he was seeing now. Her cock had gotten visibly larger. It looked like it was swollen almost, the crisscrossing veins on it having bulged to obscene sizes. Fuck, the biggest one was definitely bigger than his thumb! Fuck, the whole thing looked red and angry and pulsing and… hot. And it was cumming, no, not that, it was spewing, no, not that even, it was erupting absolutely everywhere. As if a fire hydrant had broken, there was no end to the absolute flood of cum that Cassie was shooting. The puddle she’d previously made by the wall that he thought was big? It had tripled in size before there was any sign of her orgasm calming down. And by the time her dick finally managed to plug its leak, the puddle had become bigger still.

With Cassie’s body finally relaxing, Tim was able to pull out. And that was it. He hadn’t realized just how close to the edge he’d been. Just pulling out of her popped his cork, and it was by sheer luck that he managed to hold it that long even. His own load paled in comparison to Cassie’s flood, just 6 meager lines of cum. And it was still the biggest, hardest orgasm he’d ever had.

Tim collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily. He could feel the sheets stick to his back. He would’ve been surprised if he hadn’t broken a sweat during all that, but fuck, it felt like he had sweated off an entire river. And judging by Cassie’s leg, which had fallen on top of him, she had sweated just as much as he had. He could hear her breathing just as panting just as hard as he was on the other side of the bed. He tried lifting his head to look at her, but couldn’t – he needed more time to recover. All he managed to do was lift his hand up to stroke her leg. She squirmed at his slightest touch.

Cassie woke up. No, wait, she hadn’t been asleep. Had she gotten knocked ou… no that wasn’t it either. Tilting her head to the side, she was met with the sight of the pearly white splatter of cum on the wall, and that’s when she remembered. She’d cum. Hard. Harder than she’d ever cum before. So hard, in fact, that her mind had gone completely blank. So that’s how it felt. She, she didn’t mind it, really. Having an orgasm so strong that it could break her mind? Yes, please! Could Tim really do that to her every- Tim!

Cassie stood up suddenly. Across the bed from her, she could see Tim, laid out and exhausted, gently caressing her leg. Damn it, had he at least managed to- And that’s when she felt it. Across her cheek, and a little bit on her chin, and quite a lot on her belly. Cum. She brought a finger to her cheek and wiped some off, then immediately licked said finger. Salty. Definitely not hers. Oh, thank Go-

‘So, how was it?’

Tim had finally managed to gather enough strength to sit up as well, coming face to face with Cassie.

‘You really need to eat more fruit.’ Cassie joked.

‘W-what?’

‘It’ll make it taste better. Pineapples wor-‘

‘I was talking about the sex, Cass.’

Cassie looked directly at him. She sucked the rest of the cum off her finger and let go of it with a loud pop. She could just tell him upfront that no one ever had made her cum like that. Or she could tease him…

‘It was alright.’ Cassie said with a shrug.

‘Just alright?’ Oh , she had better be joking. ‘So you cum like that every time then?’

‘Well… maybe not like that last one…’

Cassie twirled a lock of hair between her fingers as she bit her lip. Teasing Tim was so fun. But there were other things that were even more fun. Without warning, she pounced on him, tackling him to the bed.

‘Don’t let it go to your head, though.’ She told him after a quick peck on the lips. ‘You really have a lot to learn still.’

‘Well, why don’t you teach me then?’

Cassie blinked. Then again. Without saying a single word. Surely he wasn’t…

‘N-now? Aren’t you tired, or…’

‘A bit, yeah.’ Tim admitted. In truth, he was gonna need a good long rest to get it up again. Fortunately for him, Cassie didn’t seem to have that issue.

‘So, let’s just rest a bit an-‘

‘You don’t look tired though.’ God damn it, would he just stop interrupting her already?

‘Of course I am! I don’t think I can take you again so soo-‘

Nope, he really wasn’t going to stop interrupting her.

‘I wasn’t talking about you taking me, Cass.’

Wait. Fuck! Cassie looked down. Double fuck! She was still hard as steel. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!

‘And since I did just do you, you owe me.’ Tim laughed.

Wait.

‘Are you… are you blackmailing me?’ The audacity on him! ‘Again?!’

‘Yup, it worked so well the first time I thought I’d try it again. You owe me like 6 orgasms, by the way.’

‘I do no- they weren’t that ma- the other ones didn’t co-‘ Fuuuuck. Tim was right. She was really starting to hate it when he was right. And he was always right. ‘Fine.’ She sighed. And just on time, her dick throbbed. Fuck.

Cassie scooted over to one of the drawers by the bed in silence. A quick rummage through it and she got back to sitting in front of Tim, this time with a large bottle of lube in hand.

‘Before we go on, can I ask you something?’ Damn it, what was wrong with her? She should’ve been ecstatic and jumping at the chance to just pound Tim with no interruptions. But she was just… not.

‘Sure, Cass, anything.’

‘How are you handling this so well?’ Cassie looked Tim directly in the eyes. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling. She knew she wasn’t sad, that was for certain.

‘Well, we don’t really know if I can handl-‘

‘That’s not what I meant.’ Was she confused? Definitely, that’s why she was asking all of this, but that wasn’t the entire thing.

‘So, what did you mean?’

‘This, all of…’

Worried. She was worried. Again. Even after promising Tim that she wouldn’t be, she just couldn’t help herself.

‘All of this. My dick. Me fucking you. All of it.’

‘Cass, we went over this las-‘

‘No, just listen to me, please. It’s not that. It’s-‘ Cassie let go of the lube and took both of Tim’s hands in hers. Looking him dead in the eye, she continued. ‘I don’t want you doing something you don’t want only to make me feel good, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise, sheesh. Look, Cass, you really don’t have to worry so much, okay? If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you to stop. That’s it.’

Cassie narrowed her eyes.

‘Will you really, though?’

‘Yeah! Jeez, you’re worse than my mom!’

‘Shut up!’ Cassie giggled and pushed Tim back. She hadn’t expected him to just go with the push and fall down on the bed, though. Or for him to stretch his legs apart and just… present himself to her. Fuck. He’d just told her what he’d do if he didn’t like it and she was still worried. What if she hurt him? Damn it, why couldn’t she be as brave as Tim was?

Tim heard the cap of the bottle of lube pop open. He could feel his heartbeat rising. This was it. In a few moments, things would be completely different for him and Cassie. The cold, strange sensation on her fingers spreading some of the liquid around his ring made him look down between his legs, just in time to see Cassie squeeze out a huge amount of lube onto her cock. It looked like half the bottle was poured out, and honestly, given how ludicrously huge Cassie’s cock was, he wasn’t surprised. His eyes were glued to her pole as she slathered it all over. Despite all her worrying and uncomfortability, she’d somehow stayed just as incredibly hard as when he was fucking her.

Cassie closed the bottle and tossed it aside. She was done. Her other hand had completely spread the lube all over her dick, making it slick and glistening. There was no turning back. She’d promised Tim, and she wasn’t about to let him down. This was it. And everything would be different after it.

Tim watched intently as Cassie scooted over between his legs, in a very similar manner to what he’d done when he was in her position. Except Cassie had to sit much further back to align her dick with his hole. He could see just how tense and nervous she still was, something that he could have sworn he could even feel when the spongy tip of her cock came to rest at the opening to his butt.

‘Cass,’ Tim was determined to help her relax and ease her into things. And he’d learned his mistakes from the previous night. ‘Have I ever told you how amazing your boobs are?’

‘W-wha… umm, I don’t think so?’ What was he on about? Cassie knew she had great tits. More than great even. Superb. But why was Tim bringing that up now, when he had other things to focus on?

‘Damn, I really should have. They’re, like, beyond beautiful. I mean, so is the rest of you, but your boobs are just so much more a- a- ahhh…’

She was in…

She was in.

She was in!

Oh, no, no, no! Damn it! Tim had distracted her and her hips had just moved on their own and now…God, he was tigh- No! Don’t think that! He could be hurt!

Fffuuuuck… Tim tried to relax. He really wanted to relax, but fuck was that easier said than done. Damn it, relax already! The last thing he wanted was for Cassie to see him in pain, and there definitely was pain. He really regretted not doing what Lara had told him. Stretching out beforehand would’ve helped so damn much. And the worst part was that it was just the head! Why was it so damn hot? It was covered in lube, it should’ve been at the very least chilly, but nooo, Cassie’s dick felt like a rod of heated metal. Damn, he was glad she was giving him a bit of a break, because if she’d been moving then he was sure he’d… he’d…

No fucking way. He was hard. Like, words couldn’t describe how hard. And this was after he’d just cum harder than ever not five minutes ago? Holy fuck. Was it because of the pain? No, no, that can’t be it, there wasn’t even that much pain left. He’d, he’d gotten used to it so fast. And now, instead of that burning, blistering discomfort from moments before, there was instead something else. Cassie’s apple-sized cockhead was hitting something inside his ass and… Oh God, if she moved he’d…

‘Good, he’s relaxing.’ Cassie thought as she felt Tim’s body slowly unclenching. Damn it, why hadn’t he listened to her?! She could see it clearly on his face just how much pain he was in. He would tell her, yeah right. God, now that he had relaxed a bit, he felt even bette- Damn it! Stop thinking that. All she had to do was slowly pull out and then apologize. And then they’d… they’d…

Tim’s fingers dug into the sheets. His breathing became much quicker but also more irregular. Fuck his head was spinning. He clenched his eyes shut as he tilted his head back, just in time for a bit of liquid to splash on his chin. Fuck Cassie had moved just a slight bit and he…

‘He came!’ Fuck, Cassie almost said that out loud. She’d just started to withdraw her dick when she’d felt Tim’s entire body tense up and his ass once again clamp down on her. She’d looked down to check what was happening just in time to have a front-row view of Tim’s first completely unassisted anal orgasm. An orgasm that she’d brought him to. Maybe he really was enjo- No, no, it was just his body reacting. She had seen the pain on his face. She was ending this, now.

‘What… what are you doing, Cass?’ Tim grunted as he felt her try to move.

‘You just came, right? So we’re done.’ Damn it, why wouldn’t he just agree with her for once…

‘What, no, no we aren’t! You haven’t cum yet!’

‘Yes, I did! Like 6 times! Isn’t that enough?’

‘Yeah, and I gave you those! So you owe me at least another 5 now!’ And just when Tim thought he wouldn’t have to resort to blackmail again any time soon. Damn it, would she just relax already? She’d just made him cum without even touching his dick at all, what more proof did she need?

‘I- you- Ughh!’

Cassie brought her hands in front of her eyes. She had to say no. That’s all she had to do. But then Tim might get angry at her. And she didn’t want him angry at her. And his ass did feel really good wrapped around the small part of her di- No! Fuck, she had to just say no and be done with it!

‘Cass, look at me.’

No, no, she couldn’t.

‘It’s alright.’ Tim continued when Cassie brought her hands back down. ‘Keep going. I can take it. Push.’

No! Just say no, Cassandra, just say…

‘Ok.’ She said meekly under her breath.

Tim tossed his head back. He felt an involuntary grunt coming up but managed to stifle it just before it left his lips. Only a small, quiet sigh escaped. The last thing he wanted now was for Cassie to hear him grunt. But, fuck, did he want to. He wanted to scream, to punch the bed, anything. He wished there was no pain, but that so wasn’t the case. Fuck, that dildo Cassie’s mom had used on him seemed like a toothpick in comparison to the sheer size of Cassie’s dick. And that dildo had been 18 inches long! God, she’d pushed in what, one, two inches? He couldn’t tell, but it felt like much, much more. She was making her way in slowly at least, giving his ass enough time to relax and get used to its new distended shape. Which it was doing at an alarmingly fast rate.

Above him, Cassie was intently focused on watching Tim for any sign of pain. She didn’t care if he got mad, the moment she started hurting him was the moment she was putting a stop to all this. Even if it did feel so damn good. Ass always felt good, but this trumped it. Maybe it was because she was going so slow? She didn’t need to look down to know just how much of her meat she’d managed to stuff inside Tim, she knew her body perfectly. 6 inches. 16 more to go. God, he couldn’t really take all that… could he? That would be so fucking ho- ‘No, focus! You’re doing this for him, not yourself!’ Fuck, she couldn’t afford to lose control now. She just needed to do as Tim asked of her. Push… Just a bit more and then… Oh my God!

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Again?! What was she doing to him? The biggest dildo Lara had stuck in him hadn’t even gotten him hard, and yet here Cassie was, not even halfway inside him and she was making him cum for the second time in less than 5 minutes? God, he could feel every single vein! He wasn’t just getting penetrated, Tim was getting molded. And, if his two cumshots in a row were anything to go by, he was enjoying it.

Cassie waited for Tim to relax after his orgasm. Fuck, that was two! She’d made him cum twice! Was he really enjoying it that much? No way! But, she’d cum just as quickly when he’d been on top of her, so- No, no, no, it couldn’t be. Maybe it was just his prostate, yeah, had to be, Cassie knew just what an effect she had on men’s prost- Oh God, Tim was nodding at her! He wanted her to continue?! Where was he finding that stamina to…

Tim felt his entire body get pushed across the bed. Fuck, he knew he was light but this was… wait. Cassie’s hands weren’t touching him. Had she just managed to push his entire body just with her di-

‘Tim, I… I don’t think you can, umm, take any more.’ Fuck it felt so weird for her to say. Why did it feel so weird?

‘No, ughh, no, I can, I can, you’re just… nghh.’ Fuck, just moving was so taxing on him. It felt like his muscles had turned into mush. ‘Not doing it right.’

She what?! She wasn’t doing it right?! How dare he! Cassie had done this with more people than he could imagine! More than she cared to remember, and many she’d rather forget! Tim hadn’t! And he was going to tell her that…

‘There!’ Tim said as he took hold of Cassie’s hands and guided them to his waist, making sure she gripped it tightly. ‘For leverage.’

For levera- Fuck. The absolute audacity! He fucks her once and now he’s so cocky, so… so… cute. So helpful. Fuck, he had no idea what he was doing but he was trying at least. Cassie wasn’t. Why wasn’t she trying? Hell, Tim was even correct, this was better leverage. She could just thrust her hips a bit and- Oh no, no, no, no! She’d got lost in her thoughts and thrust too hard! She had to have hurt hi- Again?!

Tim’s eyes went high up, almost trying to roll to the back of his head. There was no way to stop any sort of grunts or screams now, he had no control of his body. But none came. Barely any breathing came either, all of his air had been punched out. The only thing that came was him, again. The ropes shot high in the air over his chest. He was lucky none fell into his gaping open mouth.

Tim had no way of knowing, but in her brief lack of control, Cassie had pushed another 5 and a half inches inside him. That was the size of his own dick, though his couldn’t even begin to compare to hers in terms of thickness. Combined, with the 7 inches she had inside prior to that, she was now not only past the halfway mark on her monstrous meaty spear, she’d stuffed over an entire foot of dick inside Tim.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Fuck, she had to think! Think, damn it! This was why she didn’t want to do anything. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Fuck, she had to do something, but what? Her breathing quickened as Cassie started panicking. She had to do something! Her heart was beating faster and faster. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She had to pull out. Should she also call an ambulance? But what would she tell the do-

A pair of soft hands gently grabbed Cassie’s wrists.

‘Cass, are you ok?’

Cassie bit her lip. He was fine. He was fine! She’d nearly knocked him out with her stupid dick and he was worrying about her instead! She clenched her eyes. She wouldn’t cry, she would not cry! Fuck, she wanted to just hug him…

‘Yeah, I… I’m fine.’

‘That was… wow.’ Tim could still barely breathe.

‘Do you need a break, I can stop now if you wa-‘

‘No… no, you can keep going.’

Fuck, he was relentless. She really wouldn’t have minded stopping there. Not when she had lost control once already. But Tim just wasn’t letting her. And Cassie had proven time and time again that she just couldn’t tell him no.

Completely focused, Cassie began pushing again. Slowly. Steadily. She wouldn’t let herself make any more mistakes. Which was an incredibly difficult thing to do when Tim felt so damn fucking good! God! There was some resistance sure, but his ass quickly parted way for her with even the tiniest of thrusts. He was just swallowing her whole cock, inch by inch. She could hear him trying to control his breath but he was quite badly failing at his task. His breathing was just getting more and more irregular and… Wait, was he about to cum again?

‘Mmm…’

No. He hadn’t cum. He was tight, sure, but he hadn’t clamped down on her like before. No, he’d just… he’d just moaned. He’d moaned! Cassie was making him moan! Cassie had to stop pushing. If she didn’t she would no doubt lose control again. Oh God, that moan! It resounded in her mind, over and over and over and… Fuck! She had no idea how much she had wanted to hear him moan like that. Because of what she was doing to him. She’d dreamed of it before she came back, but actually hearing it? It made her entire world spin. She was starting to lose all doubt that Tim wasn’t enjoying himself. That moan and… Oh. My. God. He’d clenched up again!

Tim had to let go of Cassie’s wrists. If he didn’t, he was afraid he might crush them. Fuck, she hadn’t even moved that time! He’d cum just from the sight of the huge bulge Cassie’s dick made on his belly. A whole foot and a half of cock was rammed tightly inside him, and it was showing: hell, he was certain he could see the outline of her cockhead even!

‘Mmmnghhh.’

The moans were now coming on their own. He had no control over what his body was doing or saying. And, oh God, that last one had made Cassie’s dick throb inside him. Fuck, no, no! That throb! It had made her dick get thicker for just a heartbeat, but it was enough to completely crush his prostate.

His previous orgasm having barely just ended a few seconds ago, Tim came again. Fuck! He was on fire. His entire body was burning and he was sweating all over. His body was not meant to cum that hard, that often! God, even his balls were starting to ache from cumming that much. With his entire body convulsing from back to back orgasms, he had very little chance of controlling what was coming out of his lips.

‘Nghhh.’ He grunted. He didn’t even realize it.

But Cassie did. It snapped her out of her trance immediately. Her eyes went wide. No, no, no, no, no! She’d screwed everything up! She’d promised herself she wouldn’t lose control again but she’d gotten caught up in the moment, the moans and… and… she’d hurt him. No more. She was putting an end to this whole fiasco.

Tim managed to come to his senses. Fuck that had been something else. Just… fuck. He almost didn’t want it to end, but he knew there was still more of Cassie’s dick to fit inside him. He looked down again, taking note to mentally prepare himself for the image of that huge bulge in his belly so that he didn’t just cream again immediately. But it was no longer there. He looked up to look at Cassie and found her moving away from him. And that’s when he felt it – she was pulling out.

‘Cass, ngh, what…’

‘That’s enough.’

‘Wha- why?’

She abruptly stopped her withdrawal. Just the head of her dick was left before the whole thing would pop out. Fuck, he’d forgotten how good it felt when it was there. Still as massively thick as the rest of her log, but much softer and spongier. Like a pillow for his prosta-

‘Because!’ Cassie yelled at him.

Her voice… No. He knew that voice. That’s how Cassie sounded when she- He lifted his head further up and sure enough, there she was, rivers, no, waterfalls of tears streaming down her cheeks. Fuck, what had he do-

‘Because you didn’t do what you promised!’ Cassie continued. He tried lifting himself off the bed to touch her and calm her down. He had barely gotten his hands close when she slapped them away. ‘You said you’d tell me if you were in pain but you didn’t!’ 

What was she talking about? Sure there had been pain, but nothing he couldn’t handle. And the pleasure? The pleasure more than made up for it. Sow why was she like that no- Fuck! She’d pulled out. Completely. The loud pop Tim had heard was just the vanguard of the sensations that followed. Fuck, he could feel just how distended his ass had become, he was certain it was gaping. As the tight seal that Cassie’s dick had made on his hole was broken, air rushed in, chilling his insides uncomfortably. Still reeling from the dismounting, and with little control over his body, Tim shuddered and grunted.

No. No. No. No! NO! Cassie watched as Tim’s entire body convulsed beneath her. She’d don- Agai- She… She just… She couldn’t look at him in that state. She was responsible for that. She couldn’t stay in the room. She needed to get out.

‘Cass, wait!’ Tim yelled after her as Cassie sprung off the bed and bolted out the room, her tears spilling everywhere. He tried to pull himself off the bed and follow her, but the moment his feet touched the floor, his knees gave way. Fuck, he couldn’t feel them at all. Fuck!

\-------------------------------------  
‘Cass!’ 

Tim yelled as he walked across the hallway. It had taken him nearly five minutes to be able to stand up and walk. He just hoped Cassie hadn’t done something bad during that time. He’d checked the upstairs bathroom and her mom’s room already. No sign of her.

‘Cass, you in here?’ he said as he opened the door to the laundry room. Fuck, no luck yet again. He hoped she hadn’t left the house.

‘Cass, are you dow-‘ Tim stopped in his tracks halfway down the stairs. There she was. Sitting on the bottom stair, head resting on the wall, legs tight to her body, almost curled up into a ball. ‘Cass!’

Tim went down the stairs slowly. His legs were still a bit uneasy. Reaching the bottom stair, he slowly sat down next to Cassie. She didn’t respond. Or seem to notice his presence at all. He tried reaching around to grab her shoulder, but his hand was swiftly batted away. At least she knew he was there.

‘I’m such a mess.’ Cassie finally spoke. With how quietly she was speaking, and with her mouth being mostly blocked by her knees, Tim almost didn’t hear her.

‘Cass…’

‘I just keep messing things up.’ It was as if she didn’t even hear him, she just went on with her monologue. ‘Why do you even like me?’

Tim didn’t respond. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what to say. Hell no, he could write an entire speech about why he liked her. But he knew it was not the time, nor the place for that. He reached around once again, and this time, his hand wasn’t batted away. Good. He didn’t even need to pull on her shoulder at all, just a small nudge was enough to get her to collapse in his arms.

‘I’m sorry that I hurt you again.’ Cassie said, her head now resting on Tim’s shoulder. She could feel him gently stroke her hair.

‘Cass, you haven’t hurt me.’

‘Can you stop doing that, please?’

Tim stopped stroking her hair.

‘What?’

‘Lying to me just to make me feel good.’

‘Cass, wha- I’m not lying to you.’

‘You’re doing it again! Just stop!’

Cassie suddenly got up. Tim worried she would run away once again. But instead, she just moved over to lean on the back of the couch. 

‘Cass, I swear I’m not lying to you…’ Tim got up after her, still trying to explain himself. ‘And why are you so upset that I want you to feel good?’

‘Because you shouldn’t be getting hurt for it!’ Cassie stood straight up, no longer leaning, and look Tim dead in the eyes.

‘I wasn’t, I swear! Why won’t you believe me?’

‘Because I heard you! I heard you grunt in pain!’ She threw her hands up in the air then brought them to her eyes. Her fingers slowly drifted down her face.

That was it? He’d grunted and she’d panicked immediately.? Fuuuuck. Now there was no way she’d relax. Damn it, Tim really needed to think of something.

‘Cass, that wasn’t- Fine, yeah it hurt at times, okay?’

Cassie sighed. Damn it, that wasn’t doing the job, Tim needed something else. He couldn’t even try and blackmail her again. He knew she was not in the mood for jokes.

‘But it also felt really, really good! I swear! Like, isn’t there anything I can tell you to make you believe me?’

‘No, there isn’t.’ Cassie said, crossing her arms in front of her. She was adamant. She’d done it. She’d told him no.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn it, he really hated when she was being stubborn. Fuck, Tim wished he was better with words. Then he’d be able to explain things to her and show her just how good she’d made him fe- That was it!

‘Fine…’ Tim said under his breath, just loud enough for Cassie to hear him.

Finally! He was finally listening to her. She wouldn’t have to go on hurting him and the two could move on and-

‘I’ll just have to show you then!’

Cassie’s face hit the couch cushion. She was glad the cushion was so soft because her landing sure wasn’t. She’d had absolutely no time to react, one moment Tim was talking in front of her and the next he had taken her by the arm, spun her around, and pushed her forward over the back of the couch. Her legs still behind the couch, her entire body was now being balanced precariously by her waist stuck on the top of the back cushion.

‘What are you do-o-o…’

Cassie’s breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t get the words out. She had just tried to get her face off the cushions, barely having lifted herself off, but now her arms had completely given way and her head had once again fallen onto the soft couch. Her toes began curling in. She gripped the seat as hard as she could, she even wanted to bite it. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. But they weren’t sad tears, they were-

God, Tim was glad he hadn’t gotten dressed when he’d gone out to search for Cassie. There was no way he would’ve been able to do this now. Though he had other things on his mind currently. Damn, he hoped his gamble would pay off. But more importantly, he hoped the spit he’d splattered on his dick would do a good enough job as lube. At the very least, he’d managed to get the head in Cassie’s…

‘He’s in my ass!’ Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was Tim doing?! God, it hurt so bad! And that was just the tip! What was he even thinking! That this would convince her somehow?! If that was just the head of his dick, and his dick was so much smaller than hers, Cassie was absolutely certain there was no way he hadn’t been lying to he-

Tim thrust forward, hilting himself in one swift motion.

Wh-wha-? N-no, this wasn’t what she had expe- Oh, fuck, he was balls dee- And he’d hit somethi- Fuck, Cassie had known she had a prost- Fuck, fuck, fuck, her dick was throbbing! Why was it- she hadn’t even been hard a minu- Oh, shit! Her dick was bouncing against the backside of the couch! The soft, fuzzy fabric was rubbing all ove- Fuck, no! She couldn’t fight against it any longer!

‘Mmmmnghhh-ahhhh…’ Cassie yelled at the top of her lungs. She’d meant to moan it, but her body had other ideas. Her feet came off the ground, her nails dug into the cushion, her breaths grew rapid, her asshole clenched…

And then Tim pulled out.

‘Wh-wha…’ Damn it! She was so close. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Sorry, Cass, I… I don’t know what came over me, I’ll just pu-‘

‘N-no, no, wait…’ Fuck, it was hurting again. She should have just let him pull out. Just keep it all quiet, Cassie. ‘I-it’s alrig- Nghh!’

‘No, no, see! I’m hurting you. I’m pulling out.’

Cassie’s nails dug into the cushion again. Fuck, if she tore into the fabric, her mom would absolutely kill her.

‘No! I mean, no, no, it’s fine, I’m not…’ Dammit, no grunting! ‘It doesn’t hurt… mmm… that much…’

‘So, it’s really ok with you if I do this…’

God, fuck, shit, he was pushing in again! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was she saying, she should’ve just let him pull ou- Oh God, he was almost in, just like that, just a bit more, that’s all she neede- No! Why!? Why was he pulling out?!

‘Why’d you…’ Damn it, Cassandra, control yourself, don’t sound despera- ‘Please, why’d you stop.’

Fuck, her voice broke during that. She was down to full-on pleading with him.

‘I don’t know, Cass, I think you were right, it’s not really feeling that good…’

‘What, no! I… ungh… I never said that!’

‘But… you were really slow and like, really not into it, so I thought…’

‘No, that’s not…’ Fuck, damn it, why did he always have to make sure she was feeling good. ‘Please, just…’

‘Just what?’

Yes, he was finally pulling out!

No, he was pulling out!

Cassie’s mind was in shambles. She wanted him out, but no, what was she thinking, she wanted him in so badly! But it hurt her so much! No, she could barely feel it anymore, just a slight tingle. But he wasn’t listening to her! She couldn’t just-

‘Please, Tim, please just don’t pull out!’ Cassie yelled out, her shout muffled out by the cushion she was currently drooling on. ‘Please, fucK! I was wrong, okay? God, it felt amazing when I was in yo… mmmhhhh!

No response came. Good! He was finally listening, that’s all she needed him to do.

‘And you, oh fuck, you feel so good inside me! .’

‘Cass, I don’t know, what do you want me to do?’

‘Please, just, ohhh, just push it back in, just…’ Cassie moved her head slightly, though even that was almost all the effort she could muster. Her entire body had turned to mush. But she wanted Tim to hear her. She needed him to hear her. ‘Fuck me! Please, just fuck me right here, right now!’

What, why wasn’t he moving? There was no way he hadn’t heard her! The neighbors had probably heard her, she’d shouted it at the top of her! How much more encouragement did he need?!

‘So…’

Yes! He’d heard! He’d heard!

‘What will I get in return?’

Cassie’s eyes flung wide open in shock. A surge of adrenaline pumped into her body upon hearing Tim say that. It helped her heave herself off the couch and turn back, only to be met with the widest, self-satisfied grin she’d ever seen on Tim’s face. No! She’d been so focused on what he was doing that she hadn’t paid any attention to his voice and now he’d… He’d tricked he-

Her mom was going to kill her. That was the single thought that swam in Cassie’s mind. All the other thoughts had left. She was glad she had at least the one left, even if it was honestly a terrifying one for her. She’d scratched the couch. Fuck, was that an understatement! She’d dug her nails in the cushion so hard she’d completely torn the fabric.

With how light on thoughts Cassie’s head was, she should’ve been able to at least lift it. But no, she couldn’t even move that. She couldn’t really move any part of her body. At least not voluntary. Despite her body being mostly limp, she could feel the countless tiny shocks all over her body. It made her tingle, despite her body being mostly limp. Mostly being the operative word. There was one part of her body that was anything but that. And it was because of that part that Cassie really didn’t care about what her mom would do to her. It didn’t really matter. Nothing really mattered. Except…

Fuck, Tim had not expected her to go that tight that fast! He knew exactly what the cause was, of course, Cassie had done it before, but never like this. Fuck, her ass felt like a pneumatic press. He literally couldn’t move at all. Cassie’s butt had him trapped. At least he could admire just how amazing of a butt it was that had him ensnared like that. Cassie’s body was barely moving as well. He’d have been concerned for her, if not for the ridiculously loud thumps her dick made slamming against the back of the couch with each new load she shot all over the floor.

Fuck, how was Tim doing that? How was he able to fuck such massive cumshots out of her? Even Cassie marveled at their volume. Fuck, her cock felt like it was going to explode, there was so much cum traveling up it, and it only had one way to escape. Fuck, there was just no end to her load, as soon as one spurt started, three more were already lining up not even bothering to wait their turn. And each time they shot out, her dick throbbed and hit the back of the couch, the fuzzy surface colliding with her extra-sensitive cockhead and eliciting another spurt from her. It was just a vicious, cum-ridden, never-ending cycle. Fuck, at that point Cassie was certain she’d painted a sizable portion of the couch’s back white. And the floor, oh God, she could just picture how much it was pooli-

Cassie’s cum was pooling on the floor! Fuck, Tim couldn’t believe his eyes! Or his feet, which were currently stood in a puddle of his girlfriend’s cum, a puddle that was quickly growing. Fuck, how could she cum so much so often? It was just so… hot. A realization came onto Tim’s mind: he’d played with Cassie’s cock, he’d touched it, even sucked it. And he’d seen her cum multiple times. But he’d never actually touched her cum, this was the first time. Fuck, it not only looked so different to his, but it also felt so alien. Whereas his was watery, almost translucent, hers was thick, viscous, and almost completely white. And there was just so, so, so much more.

Fuck, Cassie had been missing out. If she’d known beforehand how hard she’d cum from getting something stuck up her ass, she would’ve let other people do her much soo- No, no she wouldn’t. No one else would’ve made her feel like that, no one else would have even deserved to fuck her. But Tim, Tim deserved it. He was perfect for her in every way, even if he did have an annoying tendency to be right all the time. Just like then. Fuck, she should’ve just believed him when he started cumming from just her cockhead…

Cassie’s cum was sticking to Tim’s skin, and in much the same manner, his gaze was completely stuck on her cum. Just looking at it as it slithered across the ground in all directions. He’d marveled that he had been the cause of that just a moment ago. But now, a whole different thought had taken over his mind. She’d told him he needed to eat more fruit to make his own sperm less salty. Did that mean hers was sweet? Eyes glued to Cassie’s cum puddle, Tim didn’t realize as he licked his lips, wondering just how her cum would taste.

Her orgasm was finally slowing down. Cassie could feel it. She wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad that it was ending. Fuck, it had felt magnificent. But also draining, not just in the obvious sense of emptying her balls. Her entire body felt like it had been sucked of energy to fuel her orgasm. Fuck, that was just one orgasm! Tim had had 4 just from her pushing in, not all the way even! Oh God, how much would she cum if Tim fucked her then? And how much would he cum if she fucked hi-i-iiiii…

Fuck, with how strong her orgasm was, Cassie had completely forgotten that there was in fact, a dick up her ass. Tim’s dick. But Tim, it seemed, hadn’t. The moment he’d felt the pressure on his cock relax even a bit, Tim had started pulling out. Cassie hadn’t noticed, or else she’d have protested. Or at least she’d have tried to, she wasn’t sure if she had enough juice left in the tank to actually do it. But, as it turned out, she need not worry, as Tim didn’t seem to have any plans to pull out fully. The loud slap of Cassie’s buttcheeks against his pelvis as he slammed back in made her certain of that. And then the next. And the next. And the- Oh fuck!

‘Mmmhmm…’ Cassie moaned, instantly feeling her own hot breath as it bounced off the couch. And that wasn’t all. God, she’d drooled so much over the cushion. What had he done to her?

‘What was that?’

Tim had been so focused on the task at hand that he’d tuned out most of the sounds in the room. Cassie’s nails digging an ever-growing hole in the cushions, the thumping of her dick on the back of the couch in tact with each of his thrusts, the couch itself shaking and creaking violently as he fucked Cassie, his body had ignored all that. But Cassie’s voice cut through his trance immediately. Damn it, had she said something? He had to ask her as he genuinely hadn’t heard.

But to Cassie, Tim’s simple question had sounded as anything but that. Fuck, he sounded so confident, so in control, so… so hot. Fuck, she was loving it. He wasn’t just fucking her, he was dominating her. God, she should have hated that, she hated it whenever anyone else tried being domineering with her, but Tim? Oh God, Tim, she loved it when he took charge. Fuck, it made her entire body tingle, just like when she…

She came! Not from her dick but from her- How? He hadn’t even touched her there! Fuck, had she really gotten so turned on at the thought of Tim being rough with her that- The veritable river trickling down the underside of her sack from her pussy gave her all the answers she sought. God, Tim was doing everything just so perfectly. Which meant she had to step up her game.

‘Nghh… I said… oh, fuck… Fuck me!’ Cassie shouted as loud as she could. She’d barely managed to muster the strength to put her elbows in front of herself and push her head off the couch. ‘Just like that! Yes! Fuck me!’

Whoa. He’d never have begun to imagine Cassie sounding like that. She sounded like she was in a porn movie. Was she… was she playing with him? Fuck, if that’s how she wanted it, fine!

‘Yeah, you like that, huh, Cass?’ Tim shouted back at her, doing his best to not have his voice shake. He really wasn’t used to speaking like that, but if Cassie wanted to try him, he wouldn’t back down.

God, it sounded like he was growling at her. Fuck, if Cassie’s knees hadn’t been weak before, they were certainly no more than jelly now. How was he doing that? She’d never thought Tim would be capable of sounding like that. Or how much she would enjoy it if he did.

‘Yes, yes, I do! I was wrong, it feels so good!’ She wasn’t lying. It really did feel good for her. Fuck, Tim had been correct, what little pain there was didn’t matter at all. Every time he hilted himself inside her, it was like Tim was pushing a button inside Cassie. A button that briefly short-circuited her entire body. And then he’d pull out and it’d be over, only to immediately begin again. Fuck, it was like endless stimulation and teasing for Cassie. And as she was finding out, she really liked being teased. ‘Harder, Tim, fuck me harder!’

No sooner had she shouted that than she felt Tim’s hands firmly grip her waist and… Fuck! She’d said that lost in the moment, not even thinking it would be possible for Tim to go at her ass harder than he already was, but somehow he- Oh God, the couch! The couch was shaking so much, creaking like it was about to break. Fuck, had he always been that strong?

Well, fine then, if that’s what she wanted! Fuck, Tim couldn’t tell if Cassie was genuinely asking him to fuck her harder or if she was teasing him. But he wasn’t about to test her. Only, he really didn’t know how to go any harde- maybe if he held onto her tighter? Fuck, he really didn’t want to squeeze her too hard. What if he hurt her? Damn it, no! He couldn’t lose his resolve now, Cassie had asked him to do something, and he wasn’t about to let her down.

Fuck, Tim was so good to her. How did he do it? How did he always know exactly which button to push to drive her crazy? Even when she herself didn’t know! And whenever she asked anything of him, oh God, he never hesitated to do that. Like he was doing right then! Fuck, what had she done to get rewarded like that? Nothing. She had done noth- ‘Oh, fuck, would he?’ A thought ran through Cassie’s whirlpool of a mind: she didn’t deserve to be rewarded. No, she deserved to be punished. She needed to be punished. 

‘Spank me.’

Had… had he heard her correctly? Cassie wanted him to spank her? Come on, he wasn’t that stupid to fall for some porn line bullshit. There was no way Cassie really wanted him to spank her, right? Why would she? Was it not feeling good enough? Fuck, he couldn’t imagine that. It felt beyond words for him. His hips were on full auto by then. Fuck at least she hadn’t asked him to go harder again, Tim really wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to fuck her any harder.

Wait, why wasn’t Tim spanking her? She’d just asked him to but he wasn- Oh, damn it, Cassandra, of course! She was such an idiot. That’s not how things worked. She’d just told him what to do. The sub doesn’t tell the dom what to do, The dom decides. They have the power. All the sub can do is…

Beg.

‘Tim, please, spank me! Spank my ass ha- Aaaaghhh!’

Fine then! If that’s how Cassie wanted it, that’s how she was getting it! She had no one to blame but herself for what Tim was about to do. Lifting one hand off her waist, he swung for her right cheek. Fuck, he had to be quick. With how quick he was pumping her ass, he needed both hands just to keep her body straight. His hand collided with Cassie’s upturned butt, producing a loud slap that was quickly drowned out by the intense rapid pelvis-on-ass slapping that had been filling the house. Nevertheless, a large, pink mark quickly formed where he’d spanked her. ‘This what you want, eh, Cass?’ Fuck what else was she going to ask of him next?

God, why had she asked him to do that? Fuck, it hurt so bad! Her right cheek tingled like it had been burned. And he’d been immediately back to fucking her at speeds that could rival hers! God, she could barely feel the slap anymore, no! She had to figure out something else, some other way for Tim to punish her. But without all the-

‘Fuck, yes!’ Cassie shouted. ‘Just like that! Please don’t stop! Fuck me! Spank me! Pull my hair!’

Oh, come on! More? Seriously, she wanted more? And what was she going to ask him to do after he did that? Punch her? Enough was enough! But, fuuuck, he was so close! He didn’t want to stop fucking her now! Damn it, he just needed a way to shut her up…

Cassie felt Tim slow down. No, no, no! Had she pushed him too far, Fuck, please, n- Oh God, his hand! She could feel his hand grabbing her hair! Yes! He was abou- Wait, that was his other hand on her shoulder! What was he-e-e-eeeeeek!

Fuck, Cassie was heavier than she looked. Or maybe Tim just needed to work out more. He wasn’t sure. But regardless, with a bit more effort than he would’ve liked, he had managed to pull her off the couch. Her hands naturally fell in place on the back of the couch, Tim wasn’t sure if she was consciously doing that or it was just out of instinct. For the first time since pushing her over the seat, Cassie’s legs touched the floor and…

Was that her cum? Holy fuck! She remembered just how hard she’d cum but it still shocked her, her toes were almost completely submerged in her goop! How was she goi- Oh, fuck, that felt good! Tim’s arm had come up around her, snaked its way between her tits, and stopped at her throat. And then he’d pulled her in closer to him. Fuck, God, that was so hot. He was so hot. And she… she was so close.

‘Yes, Tim, just like that, don’t sto-‘

Tim’s other hand interrupted Cassie mid-sentence. He brought it up to her jaw and gripped her lightly. To Cassie, it felt like an iron hold. He nudged her slightly to turn towards him. To her, it felt like an order. A command she couldn’t refuse.

‘Cass,’ Their eyes met for the first time since he’d pushed her over. Fuck, he looked so confident. And she, she looked like a hot mess. The hottest mess he’d ever seen. ‘Shut up.’

Cassie’s eyes went wide. Her arms went wild, trying desperately to grasp behind her and just touch more of Tim. Her legs went weak in the knees. Her entire body was at his support and his mercy. Her dick throbbed violently, the head dragging across the back of the couch. She was so close-

And then Tim stuck his tongue in her mouth.

And for the second time that night, Cassie’s mind went blank.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! There was no way Tim could hold it any longer. Trying to restrain Cassie had immediately been turned around on him. Her hot breath on his, her hands touching him all over, her ass squeezing him for dear life… Fuck, he couldn’t stop his hips from humping her for all he was worth if he wanted. And he didn’t want that at all. God, her cumshot was as huge as ever, he could feel it coating his feet yet again. Fuck, there was no way, he just had to-

Cassie came to her senses much faster that time. Fuck, she had to stop spacing out like that! But, oh God, it wasn’t her fault that Tim was… was… Tim was cumming inside her! God, she could feel it! Fuck, she hadn’t imagined it would feel like that! Her mind was far too exhausted to form descriptions, but she knew one thing – it made her hotter than ever before. And that translated into one thing – a throb. A throb to conquer all throbs. Her pulsing dick spasmed violently against the back of the couch, threatening to-

Fuck, at that point Tim was starting to think that even if she was knocked out Cassie would still kiss like a goddess. Fuck, how did she move her tongue like tha- A loud screeching noise interrupted his pleasant daydream. His eyes opened up to investigate, and though he couldn’t much move his head, he could still barely look in the direction of that nois- Oh. My. God!

Cassie’s cock had pushed the entire couch over a foot away and sprung out from behind it. And it was now cumming all over the living room. Tim moved his eyes a bit up, fuck, her cum was streaking from the windows. Some stray sprays had plastered the curtains. Fuck, even the TV, she’d covered nearly half the TV in ropes of extremely thick goo. He looked back down, fuck, her cock was like a cannon! Even past her mountainous tits, there was still so much of it that he could see as it shook wildly. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. And not just tha-

God, Tim was such a good kisser. Sure, Cassie had guided him a bit at the start, but he had quickly picked things up to the poi- Wait. Was that… Cassie’s eyes flew open and veered downwards. She nearly broke the kiss when she saw Tim’s hand, the one that had been on her jaw, gripping her enormous cumming cock.

Cassie’s entire body shivered when Tim touched her dick. Fuck, it never ceased to amaze him just how insane it was. Fuck, it was hard as steel, he couldn’t squeeze it at all. And so damn hot! Burning almost. And pulsing, oh, pulsing so damn much. And just like the rest of Cassie, he found himself wanting it. All of it…

Cassie’s orgasm was beginning to slow down. She didn’t care. She didn’t even notice. Her entire being was focused on Tim, just watching him fondle her dick. And then he started gently moving it closer to their intertwined bodies. Cassie’s eyes went wide and she moaned hard into Tim’s mouth when she realized what he was about to do. She wasn’t sure if she should protest or…’’

‘Mmmhhh!’ Her moan came out. She hadn’t been able to catch it on time. Tim had broken the kiss too suddenly. And now his mouth was getting so close to her dick. Fuck, Cassie, hold it! She had to hold it! Her orgasm was almost done!

Fuck, Tim was glad he’d spent most of the previous day practicing sucking that dildo. It really helped him take Cassie’s entire cockhead in his mouth, even when it was so engorged. God, every part of her tasted amazing…

Hold on, Cassandra, hold on!

That was strange, why wasn’t she- had he missed his chance? He had been hesitant up until the end, but he was almost certain Cassie would have at least another shot in the tank, Maybe, if he licked around the head a bi-

Damn it! Fine! If he wanted it then-

Pineapple. It tastes sorta like pineapple. That was the only thought in Tim’s mind as Cassie came in his mouth. It was just a small shot at the end of yet another one of her ground-shaking orgasms, but even that was enough to fill his mouth. Hell, not just fill, completely flood it. His cheeks bulged out obscenely as Cassie’s potent spunk filled up his mouth to the brim. Fuck it was so hot! But it was still gushing out, and there was no room left. He tried pulling off her dick to no avail, her cockhead had ballooned to unreal proportions, stretching his lips paper-thin and not budging. God, he could feel another shot quickly rising up her dick. There was no other choice…

Time seemed to slow down for Cassie as she watched the large gulp travel down Tim’s throat, bulging it out. And then another, and another. He’d swallowed her load. He’d swallowed her load!

Fuck, it was over. Tim felt like he’d just downed a full glass of extremely thick milk. But milk was so plain. Cassie’s cum, Cassie’s cum was delicious.

Plop! Cassie’s dick finally returned to normal size. Which meant it was still mindbogglingly massive, but at least Tim could take his mouth off it. Though he wasn’t really certain if he wanted to do that. Still, they might need to talk a bit. With Cassie’s entire body relaxing, he was able to finally pull out.

‘Awww…’ Came a disappointed moan from Cassie.

‘What?’ Tim turned around, startled.

‘I liked feeling you inside me.’

‘Yeah, I figured that one out.’ Tim chuckled. ‘Fuck, Cass, you went wild for a bit there…’

‘Mmmhhh…’ Cassie felt Tim press his body against her, caressing her shoulders. ‘You started it.’

‘Guess I did…’ He planted a soft kiss on her neck. ‘So, how do we continue it?’

‘Continue it? Mmhh, God, don’t you want to rest?’

‘We can do that later.’ Tim moved his lips further along her neck.

‘Do you have any ideas?’ Cassie moaned meekly. She felt Tim’s hands snake around from behind her and fondle her breasts. Fuck, if she hadn’t already been rock hard…

‘I have one.’ Tim said in her ear. God, his breath was so warm.

Cassie knew exactly what he meant. Fuck, his hands were slowly moving down from her tits. He was about to make it even more obvious than it already was. What wasn’t obvious was that Tim’s idea no longer scared her.

‘Okay.’ Cassie said under her breath as she moved her hands to intercept Tim’s, catching them just before they would’ve wrapped around her pole.

‘Okay? No, mmm…’ Tim teasingly bit her ear. Fuck, Cassie was certain he knew exactly what he was doing to her. ‘objections? No shouting? Did something change your mind?’

Oh, he definitely knew what he was doing.

‘You did.’ Cassie slowly guided his hands downward, to touch her where she’d dreamed of him touching her so many times. Tim wasted no time wrapping his hands around the base of her tool, barely able to wrap around it with both hands. ‘Buut…’

Cassie suddenly pushed Tim off her. Momentarily stunned, he managed to come to his senses just in time to see Cassie bend over the back of the couch and tumble completely over it. He heard a muffled thud as she no doubt landed on the cushions. Fuck! Her dick reached out past the top of the back. And next to it, Cassie’s hand gently gesturing him to come over.

‘You’re going to be on top.’ Cassie bit her lip as Tim once again came into view. Fuck, she couldn’t see any hesitation from him, not from the look on his face, nor from his body language.

‘Don’t we need lube?’

‘In the right drawer under the TV.’ Cassie replied immediately. Partly because she was certain he’d sprint up to her bedroom if she didn’t. And partly because she could barely hold her excitement.

‘God, do you have lube stashed all over the house?’ Tim chuckled as he moved over to the drawer. He was in luck, Cassie had only covered the left side of the TV in her jizz. Though he wouldn’t have minded cleaning the right part off if she had.

‘You never know when you’re going to need it.’ Cassie smirked as she watched Tim bend over. Fuck, he was definitely doing that on purpose. She could just about spring up and take him right there. But no, she had other plans. ‘Or where.’

‘Here.’ Tim tossed her the bottle. Damn, she’d meant it when she said he’d be on top. He slowly made his way over to the couch as he watched the girl of his dreams slather her momentous cock in lube. A cock that was going to be inside him in moments.

‘One leg here… Okay, the other here…’ Cassie guided Tim so he could straddle her body in the perfect position. He obeyed her instructions to the letter, and found himself on squatting over her waist, eyes locked onto hers. ‘There… are you ready?’

Tim nodded, biting his lip. He could feel the tip of Cassie’s dick nestled between his cheeks, knocking on his back door. It didn’t have to knock long. As if reading each other’s minds, Tim crouched further down as Cassie’s hips thrust up, getting her fat cockhead up his butt, much, much easier than last time.

‘Look at that!’ Cassie smiled. Fuck, Tim was smiling back at her. ‘You didn’t cum this time.’

‘Yeah…’ Tim wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. ‘Weird.’

‘Maybe it doesn’t feel as good anymore? Do you want me to stop then?’

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’

Tim crouched down again, and as if on command he felt Cassie lift her hips in tandem. God, she was more than halfway in already. It hadn’t been so easy last time. And yet, he could still feel every single ridge of her dick. It wasn’t that he’d suddenly loosened up. He was just accepting her.

Another small push and Tim could no longer squat down. Cassie guided him to move his legs until he was on his knees, one leg to each of her sides. Looking down he could once again see the large bulge her cockhead made in his belly.

‘This is how far we got last time…’ Cassie said as she also eyed the bulge.

‘You’re not going to freak out again, are you?’

Damn, you could always count on Tim to bring her back to reality.

‘No…’ She placed her hands on Tim’s hips and guided him down until there was nowhere more to go. She was fully hilted inside him. ‘I was just thinking what an idiot I was.’

‘Yeah…’ Tim chuckled. Fuck, she was all the way in him. He could feel her somehow still overly full balls on his buttcheeks. Fuck, that bulge in his belly, it was even bigger now. He had no idea how his guts had made way for such a huge pillar of cock, but they had. And somehow, he had felt no discomfort or pain from it. Just Cassie’s titanic, throbbing heat. ‘You were pretty stupid.’

‘I know, and I’m sorry.’ Cassie looked him directly in the eye as she said that. ‘You know everything’s gonna be different after this, right? Do you still want to go on?’

Tim didn’t even think about it. He bent over forward quickly, gasping as he felt Cassie’s dick move with his body. Fuck, they were truly one. His chest came to rest on top of hers, separated by the soft, bubbly layer that was her tits. He rested his head gently next to hers and whispered in her ear.

‘Do it. Fuck me.’

Cassie didn’t respond. She also didn’t move. Shit, did she freak out again? Tim raised his head just a bit so he could look at her. Just in time to see her smirk. And to meet her gaze – God, she looked like she was about to devou- Oh fuck!

Tim felt Cassie’s hands wrap around his lower back and grip his sides tightly. Down below, she lifted her legs and hooked them around his. She’d completely trapped him! And then she started moving, quickly lifting his body off her dick until he just about started feeling a bit empty inside. Fuck, where was she finding all that strength to lift hi-

‘Remember, you asked for this.’ Cassie winked at him.

And then she slammed him back down to the base of her cock. Tim’s eyes went wide as his entire body went limp, his head once again falling beside Cassie’s. Sandwiched between their bodies, his dick spasmed and coated the underside of Cassie’s boobs with what little sperm he had left. And then Cassie did it again, raising him up till he was halfway off her cock and quickly pushing him down with all her might as she thrust her hips up to meet his butt.

Fuck! Her balls slapped on his cheeks with enough force to leave a mark, he was certain of it! The slapping sound echoed across the room, but it was soon joined by another and yet another one as Cassie’s thrusts accelerated to breakneck speeds. God, that cock felt so insane inside him! It was like it was completely reshaping his insides with every pump. And yet, somehow he could still feel it as if it was entering him for the first time. Stretching him out beyond what he’d ever thought he’d ever be stretched. 

Tim’s body squirmed as he came again. He knew just how much Cassie’s holes tightened around him when she came. Tim wasn’t certain if Cassie had already stretched his ass so much that it just couldn’t close, or if she was simply fucking him through the tightening, but she didn’t slow down at all. His balls ached and ached as Cassie battered his ass like a bent nail, but no cum came out. He was dry. He was dry this early, and by the looks of it, Cassie wasn’t even started. He was in for a long night.

A surge of energy shot through Tim’s body. His limbs that had previously been fucked limp were now ready once again to move. They needed to move: he didn’t want to just be getting fucked by his girlfriend, he wanted to participate in it. It was like Cassie’s dick was reinvigorating him to go on. Fuck, he was so damn glad he hadn’t used the dildo that her mom had given him. He wouldn’t have been able to savor the moment like he was doing now if he had.

But what could he do? Cassie had him pressed against her with her entire might, and as Tim had been made aware, that was far more than he expected. And his legs were trapped beneath Cassie. He was at her mercy, her relentless, ass-pounding mercy. He could still move his arms though, so they would have to do. Fuck, he just wanted to touch her, to feel her all over. It wasn’t fair that his ass was getting to experience Cassie’s body. And it certainly wasn’t fair to Cassie to let her do all the work and not join in.

Tim soon found out just how clever Cassie’s trap had been. Even free to move around, his arms had a very limited range of motion. It didn’t help that each thrust of her dick that hilted inside him, of which Tim was certain there were now multiple each second, made his entire body spasm in pleasure. Fuck, he could only really caress her shoulders and upper arms, and maybe, if he could just… Fuck, fuck, fuck, she’d definitely started slamming her hips harder up against him. Just from a little touch on her skin. God, he couldn’t imagine what she would do if he just managed to- Yes! He’d done it! He’d managed to hook his hands under Cassie’s elbows where he finally found his prize – her tits.

Fuck, if it wasn’t for Cassie’s steel hard and burning hot cock impaling him at Mach speed, Tim was certain her boobs smashed against his chest like they were would be making him cum just as much. Fuck, they were just so massive, so soft… He could swear he could feel her heart beat in her chest through them. It pumped at an incredible rate. It had to, to keep Cassie’s raging erection going and pounding Tim’s ass as she was. Tim’s hands snaked up in the cramped space between their bodies and, like a little kid opening presents on Christmas, wrapped around as much of Cassie’s boobs as they could.

Cassie’s cock throbbed. It throbbed! Tim was certain he felt it. It was honestly difficult not to, when the monstrous dick buried balls deep inside you suddenly balloons out to even more unreal proportions. Cassie’s thrusts might not have slowed down even a bit, but Tim was now certain she was enjoying him playing with her tits. And, fuck, he was enjoying it too. He’d played with her boobs before, but she’d always had clothes on then. And these last few days, most of Tim’s focus had been on a certain other part of Cassie that had just given him his… fourth? Fifth dry orgasm? He’d lost count. Fuck, Cassie was really paying him back what she owed him fast.

Fuck, Cassie’s tits felt so nice in his hands. He could grope and feel them all over, his palms far too small to cup them fully. Maybe if he used both hands on one? Nope, no luck, God, they were just too big. And so soft! And they were all his, to feel, to grope, to play with… to worship. Fuck, all of Cassie was his to worship. And to please.

Tim gently squeezed his hands, earning him yet another throb from Cassie. Fuck, it was like he had his hands on the controls to her dick. Ooh, whatever was he going to do with so much power in his hands? Abuse if, of course. He began groping and squeezing all over Cassie’s mountainous breasts, something which she couldn’t stop him from doing. And by the feel of her pole throbbing and bulging like mad as she seemed to saw into him even faster, it seemed like she wouldn’t stop him even if she could. Cassie really seemed to be enjoying the attention Tim was giving her tits. So he couldn’t stop there. He had to keep finding new ways to pleasure her.

It was the least he could do, given she was fucking yet another orgasm out of him. Fuck, his asscheeks were on fire! He could clearly feel the place where Cassie’s balls had been slapping against all this time. He was certain they had turned red by now from the repeated pummeling they were receiving. Though the feeling of her thunderous throbbing cock rearranging his guts and smashing his prostate drowned out any pain there might have been and only left pleasure. Pleasure that he just couldn’t describe, but he knew he wanted more of.

Slowly inching through what seemed to be endless fields of boob, Tim finally found his next prize: Cassie’s nipples. Even sandwiched up against Tim’s chest, they’d gotten so aroused as to stiffen up and poke at his skin. Fuck, it seemed like every part of Cassie’s body really wanted to poke Tim.

His fingers gently wrapped around Cassie’s nipples. Suddenly, her thrusts stopped. Instead, as Tim slowly began rubbing the stiffened nips, she started pulling more and more of her dick out of his ass. Fuck, Tim hoped what he was thinking was correct. He stopped when he could feel only her head still buried in him and keeping his ass stretched to his new favorite size. And then he squeezed his hands.

Tim’s eyes nearly rolled back into his skull. He’d been right. He’d been so fucking right! He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. No air came out even. And it wasn’t even a scream of pain, no, it was one of pure bliss. He wanted to let Cassie know just what she’d done to him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even cum, no matter how much his cock spasmed and his balls tightened, she’d just fucked him completely dry.

Upon getting her nipples squeezed, in perfect unison, Cassie had forced Tim’s entire body down while simultaneously slamming her hips up. In the blink of an eye, she’d performed the magic trick of disappearing her entire mammoth cock inside Tim’s ass. Twenty-two thick, throbbing, burning inches – slammed balls deep in an instant. And then immediately pulled out and slammed back in, and again, and again, not giving Tim any chance to relax.

Fuck, if she did that just from Tim pinching her nipples, what would she do if he sucked on them? He had to try it. As much as he didn’t want to let go of her perfect breasts, Tim needed his hands free so that he could move his body more easily. That had been the plan, at least. But Cassie had thrown a wrench in it when, immediately after Tim’s hands were no longer between their bodies, she’d pulled hard on his lower back, Pulling Tim so close to her that he felt like his cock would get crushed between them. Fuck! He couldn’t move at all like that. All he could do was barely raise his head and…

‘Ca-‘

Holy fuck. He couldn’t even say her name. He barely managed to get a single syllable out before the overwhelming force of her thrusts knocked the air out of him. She had him under lock and key it seemed.

‘Yeah? Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?’

No fucking way. Tim raised his head a bit more so that he could look at Cassie. She was still busy absolutely pounding his backdoor, making the couch creak and shake so violently, you’d think there was an earthquake outside. And yet, she hadn’t even broken a sweat! Whereas Tim could barely take a gasp of air in before Cassie’s raging pillar reminded him just who owned his ass, Cassie was breathing slow and steady, as if she was relaxing in bed. Her demeanor was just so much different from the brutal assault her lower body was unleashing on Tim. Fuck, how did she have such amazing stamina when it came to this?

‘No…’

Fuuuck. He really thought he’d be able to finish that sentence. Come on, Tim. You can do it. He had to do it. Otherwise, she might stop. And that was the last thing he wanted, and if his feeling was correct, despite her expression not showing it, it was the last thing Cassie wanted as well.

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Tim lowered his head until his forehead touched Cassie’s. He was so glad she’d hugged him so tightly, it made the descent so much easier. Their eyes met, and suddenly neither of them wanted to ever blink again. Fighting against the overwhelming pressure, Tim managed to slow his breathing for just long enough to get a single word out.

‘Harder.’

Cassie was in heaven. No, not heaven, heaven was nothing compared to where she was now. Tim’s tongue battled hers for control of their mouths. She could feel his rapid, irregular breaths as it made his tongue move erratically all over her. He was going wild, and taking her along for the ride. And she knew the exact reason for it.

Down below, her dick pulsed. Fuck, Tim’s ass felt divine wrapped around her fuckstick. Beyond divine even. Cassie had fucked more asses in her life than she’d dared to count, and eventually, she’d fucked each and everyone into a perfect cock sheath. But this was different. Tim’s ass didn’t feel like a sheathe. It didn’t feel like it was being forced to make room for her, no, instead it felt very much like it was welcoming her in, embracing her massive dick. It felt like her dick belonged in Tim’s ass, like they had been two halves of the same whole that were finally together.

She hadn’t imagined it would’ve felt like that. Even though she’d finally relented after Tim had bent her over the back of the couch and satisfied fantasies Cassie hadn’t even been aware of, she had still been a little terrified secretly. Terrified that, despite Tim’s overwhelming protests, he still hadn’t really known just what he was getting himself into. And she was right, he really had no idea. But he had wanted it, and there had been nothing Cassie could do other than respect his wishes.

So she’d tried to mentally block out fact that it was Tim that had sat down on her dick, ready and unnervingly eager to get plowed. It had worked, for a time at least, just long enough for her to do a couple of quick strokes in and out and get into a rhythm. And then she’d heard him moan, something he himself had not noticed, God, he’d moaned so much! Cassie had recognized those moans. They weren’t the moans people usually made when she fucked them, braindead and empty. They had been the same moans she’d caught herself making whenever Tim touched her body like only he could. When he looked at her and suddenly it was just the two of them in the whole world. When he said her name in her ear. Cassie knew that she loved Tim, and he’d proven, despite never having to, just how much he loved her. But those moans, they weren’t love. They were lust.

Tim’s moans had snapped her back to reality, and she couldn’t have been happier. Even without knowing or intending to, Tim always managed to make her realize just how easy things could be. She could worry about every single thing in the world, but when her cock was jackhammering into the man she loved and making him squeal in pleasure uncontrollably, she just had to embrace it. And she had, tightening her already too-tight grip on Tim’s body and continuing to do her absolute best to please her man. Hers, and no one else’s.

But just like her, Tim had been resolved to please his girl as much as he could. When his hands had made their way to her breasts, Cassie’s cock had spasmed so violently, she had worried she might just cum on the spot. She could feel just how big her dick had swelled with that throb, and apparently, so had Tim. And then he’d done it again! And again. God, with each new squeeze of her breasts, Cassie had tried to fuck him even harder, though it had proven impossible in their position. If she had wanted to go harder, she’d have had to let go, and she didn’t want that, she wanted Tim closer than ever to her.

Until his hands had wandered to her nipples. They had always been sensitive, but with Tim on top of her and just the entire situation and everything they’d done, just the slightest touch had made Cassie’s pussy gush on the couch below. She couldn’t continue fucking him in such a state! She’d had to resort to slowing down, to her immense disappointment. She’d intended to ask him to be gentle, but then he’d started rubbing them, and that plan had blown up. She had only one option left, to warn him.

With each new tap, each new gentle feel of her nips, Cassie had made sure to pull just a bit more of her dick out of Tim, hoping he’d get the message. Either he wasn’t or he was daring her to go on, as he had continued nonetheless. And then, just when Cassie had thought she had him figured out, Tim had once again surprised her. Cassie had been ready to completely pull out, as the stimulation on her nipples was simply too great for her to properly fuck. Yet just when she only had her head left inside him, prepped to pull out if he didn’t stop, Tim had instead squeezed her nipples. Cassie’s body had responded to the signal on its own, before her brain had even given the order – her hips had thrust up, her hands had pushed his body down and she’d slammed her entire throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock in his ass in one brutal slam.

She’d hilted herself so hard inside him that she’d knocked his hands off her nipples, which meant she could resume fucking him like before. Fuck, she was going to pay him back so hard for that. How dare he give her so much pleasure when she was busy trying to completely reshape his insides? Couldn’t he just stand still and accept a good dicking?

Apparently not, as not long after that she’d heard him try to speak up. God, he looked so cute, struggling to get the words out, maybe she shouldn’t have impaled him like that. If he wanted to stop, she’d stop immediately, no matter how hard her dick was and how much she wanted to keep it inside him forever. But Tim, as always, seemed to have other plans. God, his eyes when he got closer to her! She could have just stayed with him like that forever, him on top of her, her railing away at his ass, the two looking at each other. Who would’ve thought just one word from Tim’s lips was about to flip her daydream around completely?

‘Harder.’

Fuck. Tim wanted more. He wouldn’t have said that if he wasn- But harder? How much harder? Wasn’t she already pounding him enough? Damn it, Cassie knew what she had to do. She didn’t want to, but she had to just let go of Tim’s body. But it felt so good having him this close to her! And what if she let go and then he ran awa-

Tim’s tongue invading her mouth interrupted her thoughts at just the right time. ‘He’s not going anywhere. He wants to be here just as much as I want him to be here.’ Cassie reminded herself. And then a switch flipped in her head. He wanted it harder. She was glad to oblige.

The pressure on Tim’s back waned. He could no longer feel Cassie’s arms wrapped around it. He was free to move again, not that he planned to. He was right where he wanted to be. Fuck, she kissed so go- She was slowing down! That’s not what he wanted! Why was she- Oh!

Damn it, she really didn’t want to stop fucking him for even a moment. But with how much Tim’s hips were moving, Cassie wouldn’t have had a chance to properly reposition herself. So, with great reluctance, she hooked her arms under his body, gripped his buttcheeks, and slowly brought all thrusting to a halt. It gave her just enough time to move her legs, no longer tangled up with Tim’s own, and instead now planted the soles of her feet firmly on the couch cushion. She’d need the stability.

‘Cass, what are you-‘ Tim finally managed to speak out, barely lifting his head off of hers. He was momentarily interrupted by Cassie’s hands moving to grip him tightly by the hips. Wait, that was-

‘For leverage.’ Cassie smirked at him, lunging her lips upwards to connect with Tim’s and bring him back to more important matters.

And then she thrust her hips up.

Tim’s entire body shook as Cassie’s balls connected with his cheeks. Not just his body even, the entire couch creaked violently. Fuck, this was nothing like before. It wasn’t rapid, endless thrusts, but instead one powerful, ground-shaking slam. God, if her hands hadn’t been keeping him firmly in place, Tim was certain she would’ve thrown him off the couch with that much force. She was even giving him some time to process things this time around. But, God, he could feel her pulling out again! He knew exactly what was coming his way so very soon. If he hadn’t just orgasmed, he would’ve regretted telling her to go harder.

Cassie felt Tim’s arms wrap around her head and neck. Seemed like she wasn’t the only one that wanted the two to be closer than they could. Or maybe he just really felt that one plunge. She couldn’t blame him, even her balls ached from how hard she’d bottomed out in him. Fuck, this was going to be so damn good! Tim had wanted harder, and she was going to give it to him. But he hadn’t said anything about faster, so she was going to savor every single thrust. Every. Single. One.

Fuck, she hoped he’d forgive her if she was hurting him. But she just couldn’t stop. Her dick had been most of the way out for too long, it was getting cold. It begged to be let back inside Tim’s ass where it was warm and comfy. Cassie couldn’t deny it now, could she? Lurching her hips, she once again slammed home. God, Tim’s moans just invaded her mouth every time she did that! She wanted to feel that again! She pulled out once more, counted to three, and thrust back up. God, his breath was so hot! Tim’s heart already belonged to Cassie. And her cock had made his ass its new home. Fuck, she was certain his tongue was spending more time in her mouth than his own. And now, so was his breath. But she wanted more, much more. She wanted everything, everything that Tim was, she wanted it to be hers.

Oh God, this was insane! Tim hadn’t expected Cassie to get this forceful. Fuck every time she rammed her colossus of a cock inside him it felt like it was going to break him in half, in the absolutely most amazing way possible. Fuck, he wished she hadn’t fucked him dry, god he’d be creaming the underside of her boobs with every single thrust of her dick. He knew his balls and cock ached, and of course they would, being forced into a new orgasm every couple of seconds, but he just couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel any pain from his buttcheeks either, even though every slap of Cassie’s oversized nuts sounded so loud that if that was his face instead, Tim was certain he’d get knocked out. Fuck, she slammed in again! Nghhh! God, all he could feel was pleasure, overwhelming and intense, from Cassie’s massive cock completely obliterating his prostate.

Fuck, how did a dick feel so damn good? Tim had never even considered it before, that getting fucked might feel so indescribably brilliant. Fuck, if he’d known, mayb-

‘NGHHH-AHHH!’

Cassie had slammed her dick inside him so damn hard that even her hands had been unable to stop Tim’s body from moving. Already mid-moan, his entire body had been thrust upwards, dislodging their lips and exposing his guttural moan to the world. No, no, no! He didn’t want to be so far from her, he wanted to be close, to feel her breath on him, her tongue, her-

He was wrong. It wasn’t a dick that was making him feel so good. Not any dick, at the very least. It was Cassie. No one else, even if they were just as big as her, hell even if they were bigger, would have ever made him feel like she did. So hot, so full, so… complete.

Her small, yet deceptively strong hands pulled him back until he was once again eye level with her. Before he could dive back in for a kiss, he felt her dick spreading his insides apart once again. Just the pressure from it was enough to get Tim to clench his eyes shut. But instead of pitch blackness, there in his mind was the image of the single most perfect girl he’d ever laid his eyes upon just moments before.

Cassie opened her eyes. She’d had to close them briefly when she’d managed to stop from kissing her again by pumping her overeager dick up his overly accepting butt. She’d knocked the air out of his lungs yet again, this time all over her face. It was so hot that it tickled, and she just couldn’t help but giggle at it. God, she hoped he hadn’t heard that!

But now her eyes were open again, and just in time, too, as Tim’s opened to meet her. Suddenly, a bubble formed around the two of them shutting the outside world out. Tim let out a quiet sigh. Cassie bit her lip in response. He moved his head slowly closer to hers. She pulled her dick out just a tad more. He was getting so close. ‘Just kiss me already, damn it!’ Cassie thought, Tim’s lips were so close that she could almost taste them. Yet his face drifted to the side in just the last moment.

‘Cass…’ God, his breath was so hot in her ear. Just his words were making her throb now. Fuck, hold it, girl, he had something to say!

‘Yeah…’ Her voice was raspy, her breaths shallow. Finally, she was showing at least some signs of getting tired.

Tim gulped. He didn’t know why he wanted to say what he was about to say, but felt that he had to anyway. Maybe it was pointless, he’d said it so many times before, but he just had to say it again. Right then, right there.

‘I love you.’ Tears immediately streamed from Cassie’s eyes. Her dick twitched violently. If she had bit her lip any harder, she would’ve torn it off. ‘Fuck me.’

Tim hugged Cassie as hard as he could. Her boobs smashed against his chest. Her hands gripped his hips tighter, nails starting to dig into his skin. Time seemed to slow down when he felt Cassie’s hips begin to move. Even though she was no doubt thrusting inside him at a breakneck speed, Tim could still feel everything so clearly, so smoothly. Inch by inch, he felt as his body accepted hers and the two became one. But even Cassie’s prodigious pole had an end, and soon he felt the all too familiar feeling of her balls smacking against his cheeks. He knew the sound that was about to follow, and he knew it would be louder than ever before.

Crack!

Wha- That wasn’t it! What the- What had just happened?! Was Cassie alri-

Creak!

Cassie’s eyes went wide. She felt Tim’s head move, and a moment later their eyes met, both equally confu-

Snap!

The two had been too enraptured with each other to ever notice the effects their lovemaking was having on the room. If they hadn’t, they would’ve heard the straining creaking of the couch as it shook violently in tandem with their bodies. Each time Cassie had hilted herself inside Tim, the couch had responded with a painful crunch, its frame had simply never been constructed to endure such stress. That last, momentous thrust of Cassie’s hips had finally done the job.

The bottom of the couch gave way first, the two long beams that were built to comfortably support three fully grown adults with ease snapping clean in the middle from the furious passion of two teenagers. Before the rest of the couch could follow and collapse in on itself, the back legs gave way, sending the entire thing tumbling backwards, with Cassie and Tim still on top of it. As if the two were in a car crash that had spun the vehicle out of control, their entire world spun around as various other pieces of the couch broke off during its brief, but impactful fall to the ground. The armrest that their heads had been propped up against – broken clean off. The cushions – joining the rest of the body of the couch getting sucked into the whirlpool the broken frame had made. And then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

When the proverbial dust settled, the couch was in shambles. Adding to all the previous damage, once the back had hit the floor, it had broken off the rest of the couch, and the body had then tumbled over it. Luckily, Cassie and Tim had managed to roll off before they could be crushed by the sad splinters of what was once a proud and happy piece of furniture, now only seeking vengeance for its untimely demise. The two were now laying on the floor just about a foot away from the wreckage, Tim on his back and Cassie on top of him, dick still firmly lodged inside his butt.

‘Fuck, that was close. Cass, are you ok?’ Tim spoke up first, his brain still processing what had just happened.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m… Oh God, what did we do?’

Tim could clearly see as a look of horror and worry overtook Cassie’s face. Damn, he hated when she got like that. If he didn’t hurry up and console her, she’d just shut herself in again.

‘Come on, Cass, it’s not that bad, things’ll b-‘

‘It’s not “not that bad”! My mom’s gonna kill me! She’ll kill us both! We have to… we have to fix this!’

Tim could see her hyperventilating. God damn it, fucking his brains out for fuck knows how long didn’t even get her to break a sweat, but you could always count on her worries to get the better of her.

‘Cass, we don’t know how to fix it, just please, rel-‘

‘Then we have to find someone who does! Now!’

‘Cass, it’s the middle of the night! There’s no one we can find, just please calm do-‘

‘I don’t need to calm down, I need to fix this, or els-‘ Cassie began pulling out. Thankfully, she wasn’t in the best position to do so, and Tim managed to feel her do so. He’d thought she might have fucked his legs limp, but the surge of adrenaline from the couch nearly crushing them had worked wonders waking them up, and he was able to wrap both his legs behind Cassie’s back before she could pull out too far. ‘Let. Go.’

‘No. Now liste-‘

‘I said let go!’

Time slowed down in Tim’s eyes for what happened next. He could clearly see Cassie raise her arms and bring them down at him, no doubt intending to hit him. His own hands, out of pure instinct and reflex, shot up, grabbing her by the wrists. Before she could react, Tim pulled his hands back behind his head, taking Cassie along for the ride, her entire upper body falling down against his. He let go of her wrists immediately when he felt her boobs touch his chest, hoping the shock from pulling her down would give him enough time to move. His gamble proved successful, as he was able to wrap his arms around her, one on her back and one on the back of her head. And then he pulled her in closer.

Cassie thrashed around for a few moments before finally calming down. Whereas she’d previously been shaking her head vigorously side to side, she now was once again looking directly at Tim. And as he expected, there were tears. Fuck he hated seeing her cry. Even when it was happy tears, he hated them. And these most definitely were not happy tears.

‘Cass, it’s ok. I’m here.’ That, at the very least, stopped her sobbing. It didn’t stop the tears, however.

‘It’s not ok!’ At least she wasn’t shouting, though Tim could clearly hear just how much it hurt for her to speak.

‘Don’t worry, we’ll fix the couch someh-‘

‘I don’t care about the couch! I… I…’ Cassie closed her eyes. The reality of the situation was hitting her, and she could barely handle it. ‘I tried to hit you.’

‘I know. But I stopped you.’

‘But I still tried to!’

‘And you missed.’

‘But what if I hadn’t?!’

‘I’d say I deserve it for spanking you earlier.’

Cassie was ready to interrupt him. But she didn’t. She had no response to what Tim had just said. The streams that were running down her cheeks and onto Tim’s began slowing down.

‘That’s… that’s not the reason.’

‘I know.’ Tim tightened his grip on her, pulling her as close as he could. ‘But I don’t care.’

Tim felt Cassie’s hands come down to his head. She held it for a few moments, as if trying to make certain he was real. Then her arms wrapped around under his neck, hugging him tightly.

‘I’m sorry.’ Cassie’s tears had finally stopped. Good.

‘I know.’ Tim smirked. ‘You’re gonna have to make up for it, though.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You finish what you started.’

‘I don’t think we can break the couch much more than-‘

It might have been a joke. Tim wasn’t sure. He didn’t care.

‘Not that.’ He looked Cassie directly in the eyes, making sure she could see the intent in his. ‘Fuck me.’

‘I… I don’t thi-‘

Tim was having none of it. If she wanted to feel sorry for herself, fine, but not right then.

‘You don’t think what? That you can do it?’

Cassie didn’t try to respond. Tim was just going to interrupt her if she tried to anyway. She just nodded.

‘Bullshit. Your cock is inside me, Cass. I can feel just how hard you are. In fact, it just throbbed. You want this.’

God damn it, you could always count on Cassie’s body to have different plans than what her mind had.

‘And do you know what I want?’ Cassie didn’t even shake her head. She just watched Tim, unable to look away. ‘I want you to fuck me. I want you to take your massive cock and fuck me until even you’re sweaty and panting. I don’t care if the fucking house comes down on us. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and then cum in me even harder than that. Understood?’

Cassie had never heard Tim speak like that. She’d been staring at him to look for any sign that he was lying to her just so that she could feel better, like he usually did. She found none. Tim really did want this. Just the fact that he’d had to tell her that… God, she was an idiot! But thanks to Tim’s words, she wasn’t an ordinary idiot. She was a horny idiot.

‘Ok.’

‘Fina- Mmph!’ Tim wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence. On the one hand, Cassie plunging herself balls deep knocked all the air out his lungs in an instant. On the other, her hands shot up to cover his mouth, muffling any and all sounds he could have barely made.

‘You’re right. Again, just like every time, you’re right.’ Pulling barely half her length out, Cassie once again slammed herself inside Tim. His moan didn’t manage to escape past the barrier that her fingers had sealed around his lips. ‘God, you’re always right. I hate it when you’re always right…’

Her trail of thought paused for a few moments. Either she was thinking of what to say next, or she was enjoying ramping up the speed of her thrusts on Tim’s ass. He certainly was.

‘But you didn’t stop, you just kept being right. Like right now…’ Tim’s arms gave way. The anal assault he was receiving had fucked his muscles limp. He could no longer clutch at Cassie’s back. ‘I do want this. Fuck, I’ve wanted this for two weeks now… Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all this time? Ever since you showed up at my door two weeks ago…’

Free from Tim’s arms, Cassie slammed home yet again, arching her back as she tried to get even deeper inside him. Did she do it, she couldn’t tell, she had to pull out again. No time to savor just one thrust when there’s so many more that need to be done. 

‘Do you know what the first thing that crossed my mind back then was?’ God, she was really starting to put herself into it. Tim could feel his butt being lifted off the ground each time Cassie’s sack slapped against it. ‘God, I want to bend him over the couch right fucking now. That was it, no feelings, no love. I just saw a piece of ass that I really wanted to fuck. I wanted to bend you over like you did to me earlier and pound you until the couch was nothing but splinters. But my stupid mom interrupted us.’

Cassie changed things up suddenly, shifting to barely pulling out even a tiny bit, going down to just humping Tim like a horny little rabbit.

‘And she brought Eric with her.’ Tim could see her eyes flare up even at the mention of Eric’s name. If he wasn’t getting rutted silly, his would’ve done the same. ‘All the years of him bullying us, I finally had a chance at payback. And I took it. Everything I had wanted to do to you, I did to him, and then some.’

Tim came, just as dry as before. He knew he shouldn’t have, especially when Cassie was describing something like that. But the passions she was pouring out of her lips also translated to the passion down below. God, her dick throbbed like crazy. Crazy good.

‘And then the next day, you came over again, just before school. Do you know what I was doing just before you came over?’ Cassie’s eyes narrowed, looking intently at Tim. Her voice got lower and lower until it was but a whisper. ‘I was jerking off. Do you know what I was thinking of while doing that? It wasn’t Eric, who we’d just broken the couch with. It wasn’t any of my toys from before we moved either – not Barry, who wanted me to fuck him in his wife’s bed while she wasn’t at home, not Josh, who could put his legs behind his head, not Josh’s dad who wanted me to paint the inside of his car in cum. And none of the others. I was thinking of you. To the thought of you being there instead of my stupid hand. I was determined to make you mine that day.’

Fuck, Tim really should have had a different reaction to hearing all that. All those names, all those things he could never do. But the only thing that was in his mind was the image of Cassie jerking her titanic cock to the thought of him. God, her arm must have been sore by the end of it.

‘And I was wrong again. I couldn’t make you mine at all! But you did! You didn’t even know it, did you?’ Tim could barely shake his head in response. He wasn’t certain his answer mattered. Cassie was lost in her ramblings. Thankfully, oh so thankfully, she was also lost in her fucking. ‘The way you touched me, the way you said my name, the way you kissed me… Fuck!’ Humping time was over, Cassie was back to full-on fucking, once again pistoning Tim’s ass with half-length thrusts. ‘It took you so little to make me want you so much more. I still wanted to pin you behind the school, but I also wanted you to be next to me, to hold me, to touch me…’

A new shift occurred in Cassie’s fucking. She slouched her entire body backwards, dragging it down Tim’s chest and belly, but she still kept her outstretched arms firmly in place over his mouth. God, Tim could feel just how far out she was, even part of her cockhead was out of him. She was about to spe-

‘And then Sam had to ruin everything.’ The fire in her eyes blazed as she impaled Tim with all her might, channeling every bit of fury Sam’s name invoked in her into one massive motion. If Tim had had any cum left in the tank, he’d have creamed everywhere. But being dry didn’t stop him from orgasming on the spot. ‘I wanted to break him, to hurt him for what he did to you.’ God, Tim had never heard her so angry. He would have been absolutely terrified if she wasn’t jackhammering his ass while sounding like that. ‘And then he followed me home…’

Tim’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know that! Oh God, what had he been planning? He was glad that Cassie had manage- Oh fuck! That was-

‘So I punished him. God, I punished him so much. I made him swear to never touch you again!’

Tim was certain of it! In her new position, Cassie’s tits were situated perfectly over his crotch. Fuck, she wasn’t just pounding him, she was giving him a titjob while doing it!

‘But I didn’t care about him. I didn’t want him to touch me. To hold me. I’d never wanted that from anyone. Except from you. All my contacts, toys, fuckbuddies, hook-ups, I deleted them all that night, every single one. I didn’t want them at all. I only wanted you. And you weren’t going to be there the next day!’

Nghhh, fuck, her boobs felt so amazing on his dick. So soft, so warm. God, he really hated that he couldn’t move his arms to touch them as well. But just the feeling of them moving up and down on his junk as Cassie’s much bigger one railed his ass was quickly bringing him to another orgasm.

‘You were gone for an entire day! And I didn’t know what to do! I knew I wanted you but I was stupid and didn’t realize why I wanted you so much! So I kept doing what I knew, not realizing just what a mistake it was…

A small pant escaped Cassie’s lips, interrupting her rambling. Tim, somehow still lucid enough despite being in the middle of yet another orgasm, managed to catch onto it. Onto the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

‘I kept fucking people. It’s all I really knew how to do. Clive, Terry, Eric’s…’ Cassie made a small pause. No, that one didn’t count. She’d had no choice in that one. ‘Dad, all of them… But it never felt like it had before. I didn’t want that. I wanted you so damn much. And then I started getting afraid. Afraid of how you’d react if you saw what my body had become, what I had become…’

Tim’s lower body was suddenly lifted off the ground with a powerful push. His entire torso bent upwards, until only his shoulders were firmly planted on the floor. Cassie had completely upturned him, yet she hadn’t stopped fucking him. If anything the new pose made her thrusts even harder.

‘But I was wrong! Again! I could barely sleep out of fear that you might not want me, but you… you…’ Cassie paused for a moment, stifling a sob. ‘You said that you loved me.’

Tim could clearly see her face above him, too far out of reach for him to even attempt to touch it. The tears that fell down her cheeks splashed on his own. Fuck, not even happy tears, he couldn’t even stand those.

‘No one had ever told me that. They always loved my body, my cock, but never me. But you did! And I knew exactly then that I loved you too! And then…’

Cassie’s thrusts slowed down.

‘And then…’

She let Tim’s body down again, following with her own crashing down on him.

‘All those… things… you had to… endure…’ She was quieter than ever, her voice raspy and barely audible if not for the fact that she had her lips right next to Tim’s ear. Though it didn’t stop her from accentuating every pause in her speech with a powerful, deep thrust. ‘From that… bitch… and… me and… Eric… and…’ Or maybe it wasn’t that. Maybe she was taking the pauses to force herself to keep fucking Tim despite how much her own words were hurting her. She wanted to look at Tim, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want him to see the rivers of tears that were gushing down her face. He hated it when she cried. She didn’t want him to see her cry ever again.

‘I hated myself. For every single thing that happened to you, I hate myself more and more. I hated my body, my cock, everything. I didn’t want to live with myself anymore. I just wanted you to be safe and happy, and you just kept getting hurt because of me…’

Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did she have to keep her hands on his mouth?! Damn it, Tim wanted nothing more than to calm her down somehow, but he couldn’t. Fuck! No! He wasn’t going to stand for this. He still had some fight left in him. Some ounce of strength that he could use to… move… his… arms…

‘So I tried pushing you away, thinking you’d be better with me gone, even if I couldn’t imagine losing you again…’ Tim’s arms slowly wrapped around Cassie’s back, pulling her in close. She let out a surprised yelp, though that didn’t stop her from continuing her monologue. It did, however, bring some vigor back into her hip, and even elicited a throb from her dick, a throb that Tim had come to miss. ‘But you kept coming back, no matter what I tried. But it just made me hate myself more, and hate how you were always right, and I was always so wrong…’

A moan escaped Cassie’s lips as Tim hugged her as tight as he could. Involuntarily, doing so had also made his insides tighten, soundly clenching around Cassie’s by now once again pistoning dick.

‘So I tried setting up barriers, excuses, reasons, ways to protect you. And you tore them all down. Every single last one of them. I tried and tried to hold on, but you just kept pushing and got past everything. And honestly…’

Tim felt Cassie shift. A moment later, her face was once again in view. And it was indescribable. The biggest, warmest, happiest smile he’d ever seen on Cassie’s face.

‘I’m so happy you did! I realize it now…’ Her breathing was becoming hoarser, more irregular. And judging by her constant throbbing, Tim was pretty certain Cassie was getting close. ‘I realize that I don’t hate that you’re always right and I’m always wrong. I love it. If you weren’t always right, we wouldn’t be here, now. I… I want to be here, with you.’

Cassie moved her face closer, lightly bumping her forehead against Tim’s, locking their gazes on one another.

‘I hated myself, and you changed that. You didn’t even know it, but you did it anyway.’ Neither one of them blinked. They didn’t want to lose the moment. ‘I was afraid, afraid that I’d hurt you with my body, that you’d turn out like everyone else and just love my cock and nothing else. But you made me feel safe again, made me realize just how stupid I was for even thinking that.

Cassie’s thrusts were now down to pure instinct. Her dick had swollen up to unreal sizes. Tim could swear he could feel her balls tighten when they slapped his cheeks. She wasn’t just close, she was there!

‘I was trying so hard to pretend that I don’t like this, that it wasn’t what I had dreamed of for so long!’ God, he was certain he could feel her heart beat through her chest. She was no longer whispering. In fact, it was much the opposite. She was screaming every word. ‘But that was a lie! You were right! I want this! I love this, I love fucking you so hard that we break the couch! And I know now that you love it too, so please…’

Cassie’s hands finally let go of Tim’s mouth, opting instead to bury themselves into his hair. Before Tim could lunge up and kiss her, she continued.

‘I want you to want me! Tell me again where you want me to cum!’

Tim’s eyes went wide. This was it. Fuck, could he handl-

‘Cum inside me, Cass!’ No, no fears. No second-guessing. ‘Fill me up!’

One last powerful slam brought Cassie’s jackhammering dick to a screeching halt, buried deeper in Tim than he’d ever thought something would go. He could feel her dick, swollen and burning, buried up into his core. His moans were once again muffled, this time by Cassie planting her lips on his. And then she came.

Hot.

That was the first sensation.

Powerful.

That was the second.

Fas- Oh fuck! OH FUCK!

Holy fuck, holy fuckity fuck! Cassie’s love, her seed, it was surging inside him. And, oh fuck, there was so much of it, so much hot sticky jizz was coating his insides at maddening speeds. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was cumming, too. God, her dick was pulsing like mad, he could feel every spurt! Fuck, was tha-

It was! He dropped one hand from her back to feel it. There it was, his belly was beginning to bulge! She was filling him completely up! Every nook, every cranny. Her cum was marking every part of his insides as her own. There was no doubt anymore, he was Cassie’s. And she was his. And he would have it no other way.

Fuck, his belly was getting so full! Wait, was tha- Holy fuck, it was! She’d pumped him so full of cum that his swollen belly had reached up to hers! God, he probably looked pregnant! And her balls! He could feel just how heavy they still were, resting against his ass. How full they still were! God, so much cum. She might just drown him in it. He could think of worse ways to go.

Cassie broke the kiss. As much as she was enjoying filling Tim up to the brim, she could feel just how much she had left in her balls, and how little space there was left in Tim. Before he could stop her, or even react, she swiftly withdrew her entire dick from him, still managing to coat everything on her way out in her love goo.

The instant Tim heard the loud pop announcing that Cassie’s dick was no longer occupying his hole, he felt all the cum that she’d pumped inside him rush out. It was like someone had popped the cork on a champagne bottle, Cassie’s viscous jizz was just flooding out. Tim had no hope of ever containing it, his muscles far too exhausted to even attempt to close up his hole tightly enough.

Plus, Tim had more occupying matters to attend to. Cassie wasn’t done cumming, not by a longshot. She was now sitting on her knees between his much too tired legs, furiously jerking off her mammoth tool. Fuck how did her arm not hu- Tim was not allowed to finish that thought. A long, impossibly thick gush of cum erupted from her tip, showering Tim’s balls, dick, belly, chest, neck, head, and two feet of floor behind him.

Tim’s first reaction had been to close his eyes. His second should have been to move out of the way. It wasn’t. Without a second thought, he opened his mouth as wide as he could. Just in time for the cum to land in it and fill it up. It stuck to his tongue immediately, and he felt her amazing taste again. So sweet, so gooey. He swallowed quickly, as if trying to replace the jizz that was busily flowing out of his body from his other end.

Tim’s display did not go unnoticed. Fuck, it looked so hot to Cassie. God, he looked like he enjoyed it a lot. She just had to give him another taste. And another. And another!

Tim could barely keep up with Cassie’s loads, and he was gulping down as fast as he could! But every time, just as he opened his mouth, he wasn’t even allowed a single gasp of air before her Cassie’s sweet love juice filled it up again. He could feel his belly deflate as most of the jizz that had been shot up it was trickling out. Though it was now forming a rather sizable puddle between his legs.

Fuck, Cassie’s arms hurt! She had been switching them, but her orgasm had just been so massive! But finally, after what seemed like an eternity of jerking and cumming, it was over. Below her, Tim was almost entirely glazed in her spunk. Fuck, he looked so hot. But one day, one day he would take her entire load.

Tim brought his hands up to his face. They were some of the few things that weren’t completely covered in cum. Fuck, as much as he didn’t want to, he wiped his face off, but not before licking a few of his fingers clean of any residual jizz. Opening his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was met with the pleasant sight of Cassie kneeling by him, panting just as hard as he was. And holy shit, she was still hard!

‘So…’ Cassie spoke up when she saw Tim’s eyes bug out at the sight of her still stiff dick. He really shouldn’t have been that surprised. She was a girl after all, multiple orgasms and all. ‘How was it?’

‘Cooock.’ Tim let out a slow, quiet moan.

‘Wha-‘

‘Cooooooock!’ His voice got louder, more demanding.

‘N-no wait, this, this isn’t supposed to happe- Please, Tim, no!’ Cassie cried out. Shit, shit, shit, no! Not him, anyone but him!

‘Coooo-o-o-a-ah-ahahahaha!’ Tim couldn’t keep the charade up any longer. Her reaction was just so-

‘Wha- That wasn’t funny!’ Cassie yelled, visibly annoyed.

‘Ahahaha, yes it was, it was!’ Tim was practically rolling in laughter, clutching his belly. It made the last few bits of cum that had been left inside spurt out.

‘No it wasn’t! I was worried!’ She scolded him. Damn it! How could he think of something like that? ‘Don’t ever do that again!’

‘I ca- You should’ve seen the look on your face!’ His laughter somehow almost magically stopped, giving way to mock moaning. ‘Cooock, ahahahaha!’

‘I told you not to do that!’

‘Coooo-mphhhh!’

Tim had just a split second of open eye time in-between his laughter. And in that time he noticed Cassie had kneeled down right above his head, rapidly lowering her still-rigid shaft towards his face. The next instant, her entire cockhead was already busy stretching his lips thing and filling his mouth up completely.

‘Fine then! If you’re not going to shut up then I’ll shut you up myself!’ She had wanted to sound angry. She had been angry after all. But the warm, wet interior of Tim’s mouth and ooohhhh his soft tongue! Fuck, why was she angry at him aga- Right.

Cassie didn’t stop at just plugging his mouth, no, far from it. She had continued pushing her dick mercilessly further in, having completely bypassed knocking on the entrance of Tim’s throat and just let itself in. Inch by inch, her enormous dick disappeared down into Tim’s gullet.

Fuck, Cassie couldn’t believe her eyes. Tim had nearly taken her entire cock down his throat once before, but she hadn’t been able to see it. To see just how unbelievable it looked. The way her dick made his entire throat bulge out, God, she was filling him up completely! Fuck, she wasn’t even certain if those were his veins showing from the strain, or if she’d stretched him so much that they were her dick’s.

And, oh my God, his tongue! Every inch that she pushed down his throat, Tim made sure to give a good tongue bath on the way in. Fuck, it tickled so nicely. She almost wanted to just stop right there and let him just slather all over her, let him suck on her oversized lollipop. But she couldn’t. Tim would definitely need to breathe soon, and with her titanic pole blocking his airways, it wouldn’t really be the easiest thing to do. Plus, she wasn’t doing this for his enjoyment, despite how hard he was. She was punishing him.

Fuck, she had eighteen inches in. A foot and a half. And yet there was still more to go, just 4 more inches till she was balls deep on the other side of Tim. This was how far he’d gotten on his own the last time he’d tried to deepthroat her. A good effort by all means, but not good enough. If he wanted to open his big mouth when Cassie told him to shut it, then she’d gladly fill it. Fully.

Tim’s eyes bulged out. He could see Cassie’s magnificently massive sack so close now. It didn’t matter that she had just covered almost his entire body in jizz, her balls still seemed as big as ever. God, they were as big as his fists, if not bigger! But that wasn’t what had startled him. It was the feeling of Cassie’s hands clutching the sides of his head. And then the overwhelming force as she pushed the remaining few inches of dick inside him.

Fuck, she was in! All the way down his throat! And he’d taken them like a champ! No gagging, no gurgling, not even a scratch of teeth on her flesh. Fuck, why did he feel so good on her dick? Even his face buried in her fat nuts felt amazing. So warm, so nice. Cassie wished she could just stay like that forever, impaling Tim completely on her pole. But he’d have to breathe soon, and no matter how much she wanted to punish him for his stupid jokes, she still did not want to hurt him.

God, she was pulling out. Finally! Tim didn’t know how much longer he could last without air. But even despite his body’s biological need to breathe, he couldn’t deny one thing. She felt so good buried inside him like that. Fuck, why did she feel so good when she buried her dick inside him? Even her sack, fuck, he was already missing the scent of it. Maybe later she’d let him li-

Air! Finally! With Cassie pulling out until only her head was still inside his mouth, Tim hurriedly took in a few deep breaths. Feeling renewed, he quickly got back to the other task he had: slurping away at Cassie’s fist-sized cockhead. He was going to make sure it was spit-shined to perfection. Plus, with every few flicks of his tongue, a bit, well, a lot more of her sweet precum oozed out. God, it was just as delicious as her actual jizz.

‘Mmmhhh.’ Cassie bit her finger to try and stifle a moan. It really didn’t help much. God, that fucking tongue! It was like he was trying to make out with her dick, and holy fuck, it was working! Maybe she’d been a bit hasty in trying to punish Tim. It had really been just a stupid joke, she really should’ve relaxed. She could’ve just been more gent-

Cassie had been blankly staring at the ceiling mid moan. Now her gaze was quickly drawn back down. She’d decided to be gentler with Tim and had started loosening the grip her hands had on his head. Only for Tim’s hands to shoot up, envelop hers, and make her clench around him once again.

He wanted it! There was no other reason he’d do that! He wanted it rough! God, Cassie had to deliver, she couldn’t let Tim do- No. She didn’t have to do anything. She was going to do it because she wanted to. And, fuck, did she want to.

‘I hope he can handle it.’

That was the last thought in Cassie’s head as she pushed her hips forward, plunging her dick deep into Tim’s eager and waiting throat. There was no waiting this time, no admiration of how his throat bulged, nothing. Just one long, quick, forceful thrust. She didn’t stop until she felt her balls smack against his face. And when they did, she was in heaven once again.

Fuck, her sack hit Tim with such force. If he hadn’t been prepared, he was certain it could’ve knocked him out. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Cassie had slammed her entire gigantic cock inside him once again. And she’d done it so fast! One instant it was just the head enjoying a tour of his mouth, the next her balls were resting on his forehead! God, she was so big, so massive. What if her dick was in his stomach? Was it big enough to reach there? Fuck, it was too much! His whole body contorted from the feeling of her inside him.

Cassie didn’t notice Tim’s orgasm. Or rather, she didn’t realize that it was, in fact, an orgasm. After all, she’d fucked him completely dry. What she thought instead when she saw his body wriggle under her was not orgasmic pleasure, but a struggle for breathing. She didn’t mind pulling out that time, because she now knew he definitely could handle her shoving her entire self as fast as she could. And once she’d pulled out and kept her head in his mouth for a brief moment, she pushed herself back in just as quickly as before. And then she started over, doing the same two movements over and over again.

God, there was no stopping that girl! Tim didn’t have the strength to hold her hands anymore – just like when she’d been in his ass, she was now throatfucking his entire body limp. Fuck, she wasn’t even giving him respite between his orgasms! And there were so many of them. Fuck, his balls really ached now. But he just couldn’t stop, his whole body couldn’t stop orgasming. He managed to hold it in for four whole thrusts one time – and then proceeded to cum each time her balls smacked across his forehead the next five times.

Plop!

Fuck, his jaw hurt. But at least he could close it… Wait, that meant!

‘Cass, why’d you stop?’ Tim almost sounded as if he was pleading her as his eyes shot open. And if he was being honest, he kinda was. His answer soon became obvious, not because Cassie told him anything, but because she once again lowered herself over his mouth. But this time it wasn’t her dick that she was lowering, it was-

Fuck, Tim thought they’d felt great smacking against his face at ridiculous speeds. He remembered just how much he’d enjoyed their scent, too. And he really shouldn’t have been surprised, given how amazing literally any other part of Cassie felt and tasted. But, God, her balls were delicious.

He lapsed his tongue all over the surface of her sack. There wasn’t even a single hair on it. It was so smooth, almost feminine in feel, but holy fuck the size was anything but. Giving a few playful kisses and nibble to her sack, Tim focused on the task at hand. Surely that was what Cassie wanted, but could he even take even one of her enormous balls in his mouth? Seeing them up close, he was certain each was definitely at least as big as his fist. But then again, her dick was even thicker and he’d devoured every inch of it like it had been his last meal. Here goes no-

No. Way! No fucking way! Surely she was imagining things! There was simply no- Nnnghh! A shiver ran up Cassie’s entire body as she felt Tim’s gentle but eager sucking. Yes fucking way! He’d taken one of her nuts in his mouth! No one, not a single person out of tens, hundreds, thousands? Not a single one had ever managed to do that! None had ever come close even and they had tried when her balls were their usual size. Right now they were anything but, having swollen and bloated even bigger than usual after nearly a week of not cumming. And Tim was taking them in his mouth like they were candy!

God, Tim really didn’t want to let go of Cassie’s nut. He could swear he felt it fill up with even more cum that hopefully, he’d soon taste as well. But the other nut was getting jealous of not receiving the same love and attention, and he sure didn’t want it to feel left out. He brought up his hands to help reposition Cassie’s heavy sack over his face, opened up wide, and engulfed the far too dry orb.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! God, how was he doing that! No, she didn’t want an answer, she wanted it to remain a mystery. If she found out, some of his magical touch might get lost. God, Cassie had been so stupid yet again. Why the fuck had she even thought about punishing him? Tim didn’t deserve to get punished, he should’ve been getting rewarded. Anything, absolutely anything he wanted or needed, she should’ve been rewarding him with. God, he…

Cassie’s legs went weak. She could no longer squat over Tim’s head and fell backwards. God, he’d done that to her with just his mouth. She didn’t even care to brace herself, too busy enraptured with the perfect image of Tim she saw in her mind. Her butt gently hit the cold floor, and unfortunately for both, managed to dislodge her sack from Tim’s mouth.

‘Fuck, how can I reward him?’ That’s all Cassie was thinking about as she lay on her back, still savoring the memory of Tim’s mouth and throat engulfing every inch of her dick. Fuck, anything he asked, she’d- That feeling! That was his hand! On her co-

‘Tim…’

Just hearing her voice made Tim freeze in place, in the particularly weird spot of having his wide-open mouth just over an inch away from the tip of Cassie’s cock. With her no longer squatting over his head, he’d decided it was time to finally get off the floor and take matters into his own hands. Literally.

‘Could you… mmmm… hold on a bit?’ Fuck, she was out of breath. Really?!

‘Am I doing something wrong?’

‘No! Fuck, you have no idea how great you are… I just… need a few...’

Heh, it wasn’t so fun being on the other side, was it? Fine, he’d let her have a short break. At least her dick wasn’t getting soft any time soon. Fuck, it felt so nice when it throbbed in his hands.

‘You know, Cass…’ Fuck, was this really the time to make jokes? What if Cassie didn’t like it and decided to- Fuck yes, this was the perfect time to make jokes! ‘For having just been up my ass, your cock still tastes really nice.’

Cassie giggled. She giggled. Damn it! He was kinda hoping she wouldn’t like it and punish him again.

‘So… can I continue?’

‘No.’ Cassie wagged her finger at him. God, he was even raising his eyebrow at her now. He looked so cute doing it.

‘No? Why not? Am I being puni-‘

The feeling of Cassie’s thick, pulsing cock press against his chest as she scooched closer to him interrupted any and all thoughts Tim had. Fuck, it had felt hot in his hands, but now? Now it was heating up his entire body! And she was getting so close, almost within kissi-

‘You’re being rewarded.’

She smirked at him. Staring directly into his eyes, she brought her hands towards him. Her arms wrapped around Tim’s back, but instead of pulling him in for a hug like they usually did, they snaked down. Down and down until finally, they landed on his ass, each one palming a buttcheek.

‘Wha-‘ Tim gasped. God, did she mea-

‘I wanna fuck you.’

Tim bit his lower lip. Hearing her admit it after so many- Fuck, her hands felt amazing caressing his butt.

‘I want you to fuck me too, Cass.’ Fuck, her dick throbbed so hard when he said that! ‘I want you to fuck me so hard…’

‘Oh, I will…’ God, she could just pin him right there. ‘You deserve it.’

‘Mmmhhh… But…’ Fuck, she had started nibbling on his neck. Damn it, he could barely focus. He could just push her back and sit on top of her on the spot. ‘Where do we do it? We broke the couch…’

‘Fuck… we could… mmm… go to my room…’ Damn it, she needed to think fast, she wanted to feel herself inside of him ASAP. ‘No, too far away…’

‘How about on the stairs?’

‘Too uncomfortable… Fuck, we could go down to the… the…’ Oh, you stupid horny bitch! No, no, just think of something els-

‘Down to the what?’

‘N-no, it’s nothing…’ Damn it! He’d heard her. Of course he heard her! Tim always listened to everything she said. Fuck, please just don’t push furth-

‘Come on, Cass, you can tell me.’ She wasn’t even fondling his cheeks anymore. Something wasn’t right, no matter how much she insisted it was.

Fuck!

‘It’s nothing, r-really. I swear.’ Right across from her, Cassie could see Tim staring intently at her. Fuck! ‘Okay, fine! Please don’t hate me…’

‘Yeah, like I could ever do that.’ Tim smiled. Just seeing him do that put her at ease. It didn’t make what she was about to say any easier though.

‘We…’ Cassie gulped. Come on, girl! Just tell hi- ‘We have a sex swing in the basement.’

Cassie wanted to turn her gaze away. But she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. She was expecting Tim’s expression to sour any moment now. But it didn’t. He blinked a few times, admittedly a bit shocked at her words, but nothing more.

‘So… we can go to the basement then?’ Tim finally broke what seemed an eternity of silence. ‘What are we waiting for, let’s go! This is gonna be so-‘

‘Are you certain you’re ok with this?’ Tim was eager, sure, but with Cassie’s arms firmly wrapped around him, he wasn’t going anywhere without her.

‘Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Because you’d have to be on the swing.’ Cassie’s voice was low and meek, barely able to get the words out.

‘Yeah, and you’ll be the one fucking me, right? Fuck, is it going to be even harder than last time? Come on, let’s go, why are yo-‘

‘Because you’d have to be bound to it.’ Damn it, Cassandra, why’d you have to even bring it up!

‘So- Oh. OH!’ Fuck, that’s why she was acting so strangely.

Cassie couldn’t bear to look at him any longer. She didn’t want to see him get mad at her.

‘Cass…’

No! She didn’t wan-

‘Cass, look at me…’

Fuck! She couldn’t do that. She didn’t want to! But she had no cho- He’s smiling?

‘It’s ok.’ Tim scooched over to hug her. ‘Everything is ok.’

‘You…’ God, that smile. So relaxed, so warm. Why was she even worried, again? ‘You’re not mad?’

‘That my girlfriend is worried about me?’

Oh God, he said girlfriend! Eeek! He’d said it so many times before, and she’d gotten the same reaction from it. It just felt so nice to be reminded of it.

‘But you really don’t need to. You’re not… her.’ Damn, he still couldn’t speak about it without gulping from the memories. ‘You’ll never hurt me. I trust you, ok?’

‘Ok.’ Cassie nodded. All she had to do was not cry. Easy, she could do that. Easy. Sure.

‘Great!’ Tim let go of the hug and clapped his hands, before moving them behind his back to get himself free of Cassie’s arms. ‘Come on, your dick’s starting to dry out!’

With surprising vigor, Tim sprang to his feet and turned towards the door to the basement. Cassie didn’t hesitate to follow. There was only one thought on her mind now.

‘God, his ass looks so good!’

\--------------------------------

‘Woah.’

He’d practically ran downstairs the moment Cassie had unlocked the door. And now that he was finally there, Tim was face to face with the thing Cassie had had so much trouble suggesting. He’d seen sex swings in porn before, even imagined himself using one. He’d just never imagined he’d be the one in it. Nor had the ones he’d seen been so… big.

‘Like it?’ Cassie came up behind him, planting a tiny slap on his butt. ‘It’s custom-made. Heavily reinforced supports, strongest binds there are, all those things.’ Damn, there was probably no other one like it in the entire world, Tim marveled. And then he felt Cassie’s teeth playfully nibble his ear. ‘There’s no breaking this thing.’

‘Fuck…’ Tim let out a gasp. It was just as much born out of anticipation as it was of arousal. Cassie had maneuvered right up behind him and pressed In close. While her breath on his neck and her boobs pressed firmly up against his back did feel, as can be expected, amazing, there was one other thing that was really getting him going. She’d stuck her dick between his thighs and pushed it gently forward, until it was now sticking through them and up in front of him. Fuck, it was so big, even with his body covering a portion of it, there was still so much dick that he could feel push up onto his own much smaller hardware. Fuck, he really wanted to look…

‘You’re not getting cold feet, are you? We can stop if you wa-‘

‘Cass, would you stop asking me that already?’ Damn it, he was certain she could feel his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. Would she just relax?

‘I’m worried about you, okay?’

‘You didn’t seem worried when you were sticking your cock down my throat a minute ago!’ He shifted his head to the side to look back at her. He had to let her know he was serious, and to make sure she didn-

The moment her face came into vision, Tim felt her lips on his and her tongue invade his mouth. She’d played him. Fuck, he loved getting played by her.

‘Yeah, well…’ Cassie said softly when she broke the kiss. She was still so close to him that he could feel her hot breath on his face. ‘Your mouth just looked so… inviting. Just like this bad boy.’

Cassie’s arms roamed downward quickly, intent on finding their prize. Each took a handful of Tim’s buttcheeks and gave them a couple of gentle squeezes. Fuck, this was a brand new thing for Tim. Up until then, he’d had to goad her into things, but now? Mmm, he really liked it when she was taking charge and showing him just what she wanted. And the fact that she wanted him, fuck, it made him want her even more.

Not wasting a single second, and with her still being so close, Tim lunged his head forward, once again intertwining his and Cassie’s lips and tongues. No matter how much she fucked him, or he fucked her, there was just something really special about them simply kissing. If the passionate war for control of each other’s tongue and mouth could even be called simple. He almost wished they were back in the school halls so that they could give people something to be jealous about. Well, mostly Cassie really, but he wasn’t about to complain.

But Tim had other things on his mind than just kissing. Bigger things. Much bigger things, currently sandwiched between his legs. He could feel Cassie’s shaft throb every so often, and when it did, it lifted his own cock up with it. Fuck, she was just so huge. Bigger than huge even. With how they were standing, it probably looked like the beast currently sticking out in front of him belonged to him, not the tiny girl behind him. As much as he tried squeezing his legs around it, there was just no budging that monster, it was just too fucking hard. Because of him, and more importantly, for him.

Ghaaa, he couldn’t take it anymore! He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel the massive pole between his hands, pulsing, burning, stretching his grip apart when it throbbed. Hastily wrapping both hands around the shaft, he found out that wasn’t all that he wanted. Just holding it wasn’t enough. He wanted to please it, to pleasure the monstrous behemoth of a dick that was thumping against his body. Because no matter what it was, it was a part of Cassie. And he wanted to pleasure her more than anything at that moment.

Slowly, he began dragging both his hands across the diamond-hard surface. Steadily going up and up and… fuck there was just so much area to cover! And then down again, increasing speed just a bit. Yes, she liked that, he could feel her soft moans in his mouth. Good. Time to repeat the same motion but faster. And then again, even faster. And then-

Fuck, how did Cassie’s arms not get tired when she did this herself? He saw her stroking herself earlier, but fuck, his arms were already starting to hurt. There was just so much meat to jerk. She might have liked it, but Tim was starting to feel like his hands just weren’t enough. Which meant…

Pushing down on Cassie’s cock, Tim had to use quite a bit of strength to overcome the mighty beast. But eventually, he managed to get it down low enough to pull one leg over it and free himself. Even as he tried pulling away from Cassie, he could feel her just step in closer with each step he took back.

‘Cass…’ He had to put his hands up to her cheeks to get her to stop kissing him. Fuck, why’d he done that? ‘Shouldn’t we… Mmmhhh…’ Fuck, she was quick, escaping from his grasp and going down to nibble on his neck. Her hands never left his buttcheeks. ‘Cass, we really should start…’

‘Why?’ Cassie perked up with an innocent smile. Fuck, she looked so cute. Even with her monstrous boner pressed to the side of his body, she still looked so cute. ‘Don’t you like my lips?’

‘Mmmphh… I do but… Fuck… Cass, you’re so hard…’

‘I know.’ This time it was a playful pout. ‘But I’m not just a big cock, you know.’

‘Of course you aren’t! I didn’t mean tha-‘

‘Now who’s worrying too much?’ It seemed like she was done with her nibbling. Good, Tim didn’t know how much of his neck she had left untouched. ‘I’m messing with you, dummy!’

‘Don’t do that!’

‘See! Now you know how it feels!’ Damn it, he was fun to tease, but there was a limit to everything. Before Tim could get really upset, Cassie squeezed her hands, groping his buttcheeks. ‘But you’re right, we really should get started.

Just as Tim was about to get really annoyed at her, he heard that. And his eyes beamed. Finally.

‘Just watch your step.’

‘Yeah, I meant to ask you about that, Cass.’ Tim said as he carefully made his way to the middle of the room. ‘What’s with all the boxes?’

It had been the first thing Tim had noticed when he’d gotten to the basement. Boxes. Boxes upon boxes upon boxes. Each wall had numerous plain, unassuming cardboard boxes in various sizes stacked high by them. You couldn’t even see the back wall at all.

‘Take a guess.’

‘I… uhh… I don’t kno-‘

‘They’re sex toys, genius.’ Cassie gave him a playful slap on the back of the head. ‘You remember what my mom works, right?’

Riiiight. Tim felt a bit stupid for not thinking of that really. After all, when her mom was helping stretch him out, she’d taken a box of dildos from the basement. He just hadn’t imagined there to be so many other things in there.

‘Are all of these… dildos?’

‘Of course not. Sit.’

They’d gotten to the center of the room where the sex swing was. Without even thinking, Tim did as Cassie told him to. She held the swing in place and let him comfortably sit in the middle of it. He wasn’t the heaviest guy, sure, but he’d expected at least some sort of sign that he had sat down in the swing. But nope, the entire contraption didn’t budge at all.

‘Only the boxes by the back wall are. Give me your left hand.’

Cassie moved around him. Once again, he instinctively did as she said. It wasn’t even a command. Or at least it didn’t feel like it. Fuck, her entire body bounced with each step she took. Tim just ogled her until she moved behind him and he no longer could. Damn it, why didn’t he have eyes on the back of his head!

A loud clamping sound signalized that Cassie had finished putting on the bind on Tim’s left wrist. Fuck, he hadn’t even felt her do it. But he could feel the leather restraint now. It was cold, but it didn’t feel limiting at all. Cassie had been extra careful to not have him experience any discomfort from it. It was still tight, but it had to be to keep him in place for how hard she was about to fuck him.

‘Those boxes on your left are men’s stuff, Penis pumps, cock rings, that sort of thing. Other arm now.’

He could hear her footsteps as she moved behind him. Wait a minute, he was in a swing. He could just angle his head back and… Booooooobs. He didn’t even hear the second bind clasp in place, being far too focused on Cassie’s tits.

‘The ones on the right are mechanized toys. Vibrators, fisters… Right leg.’

Fuck, her voice sounded so sweet. So loving. It was like she was nurturing him, even though she was just explaining all the things her mom sold. God, could they maybe use some of this stuff? Maybe he could get a pump for himself? If he was a bit bigger, he’d be able to-

‘And these last few boxes, they’re the real fetish stuff. Lef-‘

A smirk crept across Cassie’s face. Tim’s leg was already there where she needed it to be, even before she’d told him to. Fuck, he was doing so well. It made her so-

Damn. Daaaaaamn. Tim couldn’t move his eyes away. It was like he was hypnotized. Cassie’s cock looked absolutely unbelievable between his legs. The bead of precum on her tip looked so tantalizing. Fuck, if he wasn’t completely immobilized, he’d have lunged for it. Focused as he was, it was impossible for him to miss Cassie stepping closer to him.

‘Fuck, Cass, you’re so huge.’

‘I know. Just look at this.’

Stepping as close as she could, she brought her enormous cock to rest right above Tim’s much smaller one. The difference was uncanny. Fuck, if she dropped that on him, she’d crush him completely.

‘Fuck… I never asked, Cass, but how bi-‘

He wanted to know how big she was. He wanted to know! God, it made her crazy just how much Tim was enjoying her body. Nobody enjoyed it like he did. God, why was he so perfect to her?

’22 inches. Never gained those last two.’

‘Twenty…’ Tim’s throat dried up. But his mouth immediately watered. ‘Two…’ Fuck. Four times. She was four times longer than he was! And the thickness! Plopped up above his dick, he could see just how much wider she was. It was at least 3 times wider, if not even 4 again. Fuck…

‘Yup. And you’re going to have them all inside you…’ Cassie bent forward, putting more of her weight on Tim’s restrained body. ‘But first…’

Tim’s vision went dark. He’d been so focused on Cassie’s titanic cock, her soft tits, her angelic face, that he’d completely missed her hands go behind his head and blindfold him.

‘Cass, what’s going on?’ Fuck, what was she going to do? God, no, this was just lik-

‘I’m getting dressed, silly. Didn’t want you peeking.’

God fucking damn it! He was such an idiot. He trusted her, and he’d thought about that. This was nothing like that! Cassie would never hurt him, he knew that! Fuck, he’d have to make it up to her somehow for even thinking that.

Cassie dressed herself with surprising speed, given her earlier track record. During that time, Tim’s mind raced with images of what Cassie could be putting on. Fuck, he could hear boxes being moved, zippers being, well, zipped. God, he really wanted to se- And then he felt her reach around once again and he could see again.

‘Well? What do you think?’

Holy. Fuck.

In front of him stood Cassie, just like she always did. He’d seen her in so many outfits, and she blew his mind in each. But this, this was a whole different thing. Going from her neck all the way down to her toes, Cassie’s body was entirely covered in a gleaming silver latex catsuit. Well, her entire body except for her dick, which poked out of an opening at her crotch, somehow looking even harder than before. Fuck, was it him or did she seem taller as well? Heels probably?

‘Wow.’ Honestly, he didn’t have the vocabulary to express just what he was feeling. The entire outfit hugged her form perfectly. God, he wasn’t sure if it was the skintight suit that was making her curves even more pronounced, or if it was Cassie’s voluptuous shape that was molding the suit to fit her.

‘Wow good or wow bad?’ Cassie smirked. She knew the answer. She could see Tim’s dick throb with excitement.

‘Good. Definitely good. Great even. Fuck, Cass, it’s almost like armor. Like you’re my shining knight…’

‘Shut up!’ Cassie giggled. Damn, she didn’t want to giggle, she had important fucking business to attend to. Literally.

‘Look! You even have your own lance!’ Tim’s gaze wandered down to her dick.

‘Ok, ok, I get it, I’m taking this thing off!’

‘What, no, I like it! Like you’re here to rescue me, my shining knight.’

‘Stop itttt! That nickname is so stupid!’

‘You were the one who came up with it!’

‘And I’m really sorry I did! God, this outfit is tainted now. I think I might have to burn it.’ Cassie responded as she struggled to pull one of the zippers down.

‘So, do I also have to change the password on my PC as well?’

‘Why would you do tha-‘ The zipper came down. As did Cassie’s jaw. ‘No. You didn’t.’

‘I did. All my passwords are set to that.’

The catsuit slowly fell down her body. God, she looked just as amazing without it.

‘But you hate that nickname!’ Cassie stepped out of the suit, removing her heels as well. She never broke her gaze away from Tim’s eyes.

‘Yeah, but it reminded me of you.’

Cassie’s eyes watered. No, she was not going to cry! She was not! But that was! What he’d just said! It was so cute! So endearing! She stepped lightly closer between Tim’s legs. No more teasing. No more games. He wanted her. She wanted him. She pushed her dick down and angled it directly at his hole, all the while not breaking eye contact for even a moment. She was so close to entering him again. Just one push…

‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’

That wasn’t Cassie!

That wasn’t Tim either!

Shit! That was-

‘CASSANDRA! TIMOTHY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!’

Cassie’s mom. And she sounded angry. Shit!

\-------------------------------

‘CASSANDRA! I’M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSE-‘

The door to the basement slowly opened. Fina- Wait. What were those two doing in the- Oh, no, if they’d ruined something else in there- Did they think things in the house were free?

‘Uhm, hi, mom.’ Cassie said meekly as she walked out into the living room. Tim followed behind her, cheeks bright red, too embarrassed to even greet her. Both stood in front of Lara, completely naked. Those horny idi- ‘You’re back early.’

‘Early? EARLY?!’ Well, so much for trying not to shout at them when they were in the room. ‘Have you even looked outside?!’

Both Cassie and Tim looked toward the window, then at each other, then immediately back at the window in disbelief. It had been pitch black outside when they’d gone down to the basement, both were certain of it. But now, now the sun was definitely rising. 

‘It’s 7 am!’

No fucking way. The time couldn’t have gone by so fast. Both Cassie and Tim could swear they had just started a few hours ago at best, but not… ten. The light shining through the half of the window that Cassie hadn’t covered in cum, however, meant otherwise. Cassie and Tim’s gazes met, followed immediately by soft gasps from both. They had been fucking all night long. Yet somehow, they both just wanted… mo-

‘I’m back exactly when I said I’ll be back!’ Fuck, the two had almost forgotten Cassie’s mom was there. ‘And this is what I fi- What the fu- What have you two been doing in he- Fuck!’

Lara couldn’t even get the words out. She was that furious. And it’s not like she needed them to explain what had happened. It was completely obvious what the two had done. After all, she’d given them the house just for that, but she hadn’t expected to find it in such a state. What was even the point of reinforcing the beds if the two weren’t going to use them?!

‘Mom, look, we’re sorry, ok? We just got a bit careless with the couch and-‘

Lara saw it. No matter how much her daughter tried her best to hide it, her mom saw it. She saw the subtle twitch of Cassie’s dick when she mentioned the couch. And she saw Tim gulp immediately after. Fuck, what had her daughter done to the poor boy? She’d warned them to go slow, but instead they-

‘Yeah, ma’am, it was my fault really, I kept telling her to go har-‘

‘It was not your fault! I just don’t know when to sto-‘

And yet they still bickered like usual. Each one trying to take the fall for the other. Like nothing had happened at all between them. Like they hadn’t covered so much of the room in sweat and cum. And the couch! The fucking couch! The last time a couch broke in Lara’s house, it had taken both her and her daughter over two hours, and it had been a rickety old thing. This one was brand new, sturdy. And yet the two horny idiots in front of her had managed to break it by themselves! What had they- How hard had they been fucking on it? How had they not heard the creaking or the snapping?

‘Both of you, shut up.’

She really didn’t care for their bickering. She knew what was going on. Lara put her hands up to her temples and started rubbing them gently. She could already feel a headache coming on.

‘I’m going out to order a new couch. I’ll be gone for a few hours.’

Fuck, those two were just making her feel so furious. But that wasn’t all.

‘I want this place spotless by the time I’m back. Understood?’

Tim and Cassie nodded in unison. Their eyes had beamed when she’d told them she’d be out for a few more hours. Lara felt another, smaller tingle of emotion creep its way through her as she turned around to leave.

‘And put some damn clothes on!’

She felt that one tiny emotion steadily grow as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She leaned back against the door, sighing, trying to relax herself. It was too late, she could already feel her jeans straining as her cock swelled. She wasn’t even angry anymore. There was only one thing she felt as she flicked through her contacts list as she waddled clumsily to her car.

Pride.

Inside the house. Tim and Cassie stood in complete silence. Well, that had just happened. Cassie had thought her mom would be much, much angrier. But she hadn’t been. In fact, she’d rushed out of the house rather quickly. She wondered wh-

A pair of soft hands gently grabbed Cassie by the waist.

‘Hey, Cass…’ Tim said quietly in her ear as he pressed himself close behind her. ‘Should we… finish what we started?’

Fuck, her mom had interrupted them at such a bad time. Cassie was just about to- Fuck, even her boner, which had survived multiple mind-blanking orgasms, had faded away. God, she really wanted to just let herself melt in Tim’s arms and then have him melt around her co- But she couldn’t!

‘N-no, we can’t.’ Cassie reluctantly pushed herself free. God, she was missing his touch already. ‘We really do have to clean up or my mom is seriously gonna kill us!’

‘Come on, it won’t be tha-‘

‘I’m serious! If she comes back and we haven’t cleaned up, we’re finished!’

Damn it. He had been looking forward to something more interesting again. Ten hours they’d done it. Huh, weird, Tim felt like he could go another ten.

‘Fine.’ But if Cassie said they had to, they had to. There would always be time later. ‘Where do we even begin? There’s so muc-‘

‘I’ll get the towels.’ Cassie piqued up.

‘Towels?’

‘Yeah, mom buys these special really absorbent towels. You’ll see. I’ll be right back.’ Cassie skipped over to the stairs before turning around. ‘We should probably get dressed.’

‘Cass, all my clothes are still wet from the rain.’

‘Oh, uhm, ok, just… wait here then.’

Cassie quickly turned around and practically ran upstairs. Fuck. Fuck! He was going to be naked? That was far too cruel!

A few minutes later, Cassie came back down, only to find Tim had walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Which meant his behind was now in perfect view of her. Fuck. She just wanted to- No!

‘I’m back.’ Cassie announced herself. If for no other reason than to get him to turn arou- Fuck, he looked just as good from the front.

Tim let the glass down. Turning around, he saw Cassie had brought a large batch of pure white towels. Though that part only barely registered in his mind. Unlike him, she had actually dressed herself. A plain red t-shirt somehow did a decent job of containing her breasts. And down below, a simple pair of pajama pants covered her amazing legs and… Fuck, how did she do it? Was she wearing some special underwear or something? There was absolutely no bulge in her bottoms. Come to think of it, Tim had never seen a single bulge from her, and yet she was so… huge. How did she do-

‘Okay, so, you take the windows and I’ll do the floor, is that ok?’ Cassie’s words snapped him back to reality. She’d definitely caught him staring. Fuck, he couldn’t really help himself she just looked so…

A towel wrapped around his face. He’d completely missed Cassie throwing it. Taking it off, Tim moved over to the windows as he’d been told. Luckily, they’d somehow managed to miss the curtains. Those would’ve been hell to clean. Could so much cum even get washed out?

Bringing the towel up to the very top of the cum splatter that covered the window, Tim gently placed it and begun swiping down. The towels didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary. Maybe a bit thicker and softer, but surely they couldn- Holy. Fuck. It was gone. All the spunk that had previously been under the towel was now gone. And the towel, it felt so heavy. It had absorbed it all. What the hell was that towel made of?

Still in disbelief, Tim continued to wipe down the window, the towel in his hands getting progressively heavier. Yet about halfway down, it seemed that even the mind-boggling towel had reached its limit. It wasn’t absorbing anything anymore. He needed a new one.

‘Just leave it in that bag by the stairs and take another one.’ Cassie spoke up from the other end of the room when she heard Tim’s footsteps behind her. She didn’t even bother looking up.

Tiptoeing his way over to the stairs, making sure to avoid the large puddles of cum on the floor, Tim binned the completely soaked towel and took another, fresh one. Fuck, were they going to have enough? The thought dashed across his mind for an instant before being completely replaced by a much more pleasant thing: the sight of Cassie on her knees right in front of him, meticulously cleaning up the floor. Turned away from him as she was, he had an amazing view of her bubble butt completely filling out the pajama pants. Fuck, he just wanted to-

‘Stop staring at my ass and get back to work, jeez!’

Caught red-handed, Tim quickly hopped back over to the window, resuming his cleaning. Cassie did the same, but now had something else on her mind. She’d turned around to scold him and she was now paying the price for it. She had so much left to clean, but she just couldn’t focus on it. She loved it when Tim stared at her like that. And she loved it even more when she made him as hard as he’d just been! She just wanted him to-

No! Focus, Cassie. There would be time for that later. Now there’s a mess to clean. Fuck, she had really been backed up. Usually, a towel was enough to completely wipe away one of her orgasms. But here she was, reaching for the third one. God, her knees were starting to hurt. But she couldn’t have made Tim clean the floor. No, she’d never have been able to focus just knowing he was on his knees behind her, naked, open…

‘Hey, Cass, I’m done with the window, should I clean the TV as well?’

Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Fuck, he’d snapped her out of her trance just before she’d gone too fa-

‘Yeah, go ahead, just be careful. And try to get it out of everywhere!’

Fuck, the TV was a mess. Over half of it was drenched in by-then dried out spunk. Would it even work still? Slowly he wiped down the once pristine surface, being careful not to touch the TV at all. Even barely making contact, however, the towel did its magic, and soon the Tv looked brand new, with no sign that it had just been buried in an avalanche of spunk. All that was left was the drawers beneath it. But he’d need a new towel for that.

Slowly, with a hand covering his eyes, Tim made his way over to retrieve what he hoped would be the last towel. Don’t look. Just don’t look. If he looked even for a moment, he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze away from Cassie.

God, he was right behind her. Don’t look, just don’t look. Don’t look at how hard he is. God, what if he just pulled her pants down and fucked her right the- No! Don’t think that. Think of anything else! Anything! No, not his ass! Noooo, not his lips either! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Tim wasn’t sure if he had any restraint left in him. He might have just used all of it. But he’d made it! He hadn’t looked! Not that it helped, he could still clearly picture her. Fuck! No, there was work to be done, he could think about that later. Shit, he’d have to go down on his knees to clean the drawers. God, would Cassie stare just like he had if she saw him like that?

Tim hurriedly wiped the drawers. Protected by the TV above, not that much cum had landed on them. Good, he was having an awful time keeping Cassie out of his head anyway, the sooner he was done the- He was so close to it. He had been a good distance away when he was cleaning the windows and the TV, but now… on all fours… his face was so close to the last small portion of Cassie’s love goo remaining. He could smell it, and it filled his mind with memories of her, and what they had been doing… He didn’t even realize it as his lips puckered up towards it…

‘Hey, Tim, I’m done, are yo-u-u-‘

Cassie’s trail of thought froze. He was… there. In front of her. On his hands and knees. Ass facing her. She got up off the floor by pure instinct. That butt. It was calling to her. She wanted it. She neede-

Startled, Tim sprang up, turning around to face her. He didn’t even have time to…

‘Is that… my-‘

Gulp.

The air stood still. Cassie and Tim stared at each other, both wide-eyed. Neither one blinked. Neither one moved. A small white trail leaked down from the corner of Tim’s mouth down to his cheek. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. He was certain hers was doing the same. He wasn’t sure if he should make the first move or if he should-

There was no warning. No indication that what happened was about to happen. Where previously there hadn’t been even the tiniest of bulges, now it was-

*RIIIIIIIIIIP*

Tim stood in absolute shock. Shock that was quickly lighting a fire inside him. He’d just see- He’d been right the- There was no way he could descri-

Cassie’s right pajama leg had split along the seam. She’d failed. She couldn’t hold it anymo-

‘The kitchen counter.’

Cassie didn’t even point. She stared intently as Tim practically jumped over to where she’d told him to go.

‘Bend over.’

Elbows planted firmly on the counter, Tim looked back. Cassie moved over to him at a slow, steady pace. It was like she was possessed. Thankfully, even in such a state, she still reached for the bottle of lube they’d used earlier. Fuck, he’d never seen her that hard. Her dick looked almost intimidating in its size. It almost looked bigger than before, but there was no time to wonder about that- Cassie’s hands gripped his waist firmly. Tim took a deep breath and closed his eyes…

Only to have them fly right open immediately. There was no easing in this time around. Not even a tiny bit of mercy. Cassie bottomed out in an instant, slamming her hips against his much, much harder than he’d felt them before. So forceful was her thrust in fact, that it almost made him completely lose his grip on the counter and lurch over it.

The squeezing on Tim’s waist only got stronger. Cassie was determined to pound him completely, and to do that, she needed him steady. There was no hesitating anymore – she knew he wanted it just as much as she did. And she knew he could handle it. Even if it hurt him, she just had to fuck him. She needed it far too much.

‘Nghhh… Cass…’ Tim barely managed to stammer out. Fuck, She hadn’t even given him a moment to get used to her again. She’d started sawing into him immediately, taking the entire length out before shoving it brutally back up his ass again. Where was she even finding the strength? Or the speed? Fuck, that was nearly two feet of cockmeat that she was plowing him with, and yet he could swear he could feel her hips slam against his multiple times each second. And it wasn’t just her hips slamming against him…

Fuck! How the hell were her balls so huge?! He’d already felt the damage their impact could do on him last time, when they’d made his buttcheeks bright red. But they weren’t hitting that anymore. No, with the new position Cassie and Tim were in, each of her animalistic thrusts was sending her enormous sack straight into Tim’s tiny-by-comparison one. And fuck, it hurt. He couldn’t deny that it fucking hurt.

‘Yesss… Yes!’ Cassie yelled behind him. He didn’t even have the strength in his body to turn around and face her. But he could at least hear her still, and she… she sounded different. She didn’t sound sweet, or passionate like she usually did. No, she sounded… ‘Say my name! Say my name while I fuck you!’

Dominant.

‘Cass… nghh… I… Cass…’ Wait. He hadn’t meant to say that. None of it. He’d meant to turn around, to tell her to slow down, to take it easier. But his body… his body had heard her command, and it had obeyed it. His body wanted to obey her. It hadn’t been like that before… Before, he wanted to pleasure her, to please her… But then again, before they were having sex, they were making love, now... Now...

‘Yes, just like that! God, you’re still so tight! I’m gonna change that!’

She was right. She was fucking him. That was all there was to it. There was no passion, no desire. Just need. Cassie’s need to fuck him. And his need to… to… The pain. It was slowly easing up. His ass was finally getting used to all the battering. And it was once again feeling really, really fucking good. And his balls, so bruised from Cassie’s sack repeatedly smacking them? He wasn’t sure if they’d gone numb, or if Cassie had crushed them, or if he was even beginning to enjoy it, but they didn’t hurt either. The pain was gone, the worst was over. Which meant that the best was-

Fuck!

Tim’s eyes flew open and wide. Without the pain to keep him on edge, he could now feel it. The orgasm. The orgasm that was rocking his entire body. The orgasm that had been rocking his body since the very first time Cassie bottomed out inside him. There was no high, no low, it was unending. No matter how deep Cassie pushed in, or how much she pulled out, her titanic cock was always smashed tightly against his prostate. And her movements… her movements…

‘Yess, Cass! Fuck me! Loosen me up!’

SMACK!

If he wasn’t having one continuous dry orgasm, Tim surely would’ve nutted right there and then. Cassie had spanked him! Hard! And he was-

‘Don’t talk unless I tell you to!’

Fuck. She sounded so commanding. So forceful. She wasn’t even ordering him anymore, she was disciplining him. Fuck, he really fucking loved being disciplined. But Tim had always been bad at listening to what people say.

‘Yes! More! Fuck m-‘

SMACK!

His eyes watered. Fuck, that was even harder than the last one. And just how her dick throbbed in unison with the slap! There was no way he was going to let someone else tell him what to do!

‘Fuck me, damn it, harde-‘

SMACK!

Tim’s teeth clamped down hard. He could probably chew through a log at that point. A wooden log, of course. He had no hope against Cassie’s enormous log. Nor did he ever want to chew through it. But there were so many other things he wanted to do to it. He was starting to learn his lesson, but he needed a few more lessons.

‘Is that all you’ve got? Harder!’

SMACK! SMACK!

Mmmmphhhh! Both hands that time! His teeth began grinding against each other. His entire body spasmed, but most importantly his ass. She had wanted to fuck him loose. He was just going to tighten back up around her. See how she liked it! Fuck, he just needed one more lesson, that was it!

‘Yes! Just like that! Mo- Mmmmphhh!’

There was no slap that time. Instead, a hand reached around Tim’s head and clamped down on his mouth, shutting him completely up. And then he felt Cassie’s arm pull back, dragging him with her.

‘Bad boy! Talking back like that!’ Even domineering as she was, Cassie’s words sounded like honey to him. He arched his back by sheer instinct. ‘You need to be punished.’

Yessssss, fffffuuuuuccccckkkkk!

Gone were the full thrusts. With the two of them now closer, and with a much less stable grip on his body, Cassie could no longer keep them up. But her now only pulling out halfway meant one important thing. She was fucking him even faster! God, Tim really wanted to see her. In his mind, her hips were a blur. It certainly felt like that on his ass. But that wasn’t everything he wanted.

He wanted to touch her too. To feel more of her body. And with her now holding him up, he no longer needed to keep his hands on the counter. He could just let them roam behind him and- No! Come on! Please!

‘No touching for you!’ Cassie sneered as she took one arm by the wrist, and then the other, and then held both of them behind his back. How the fuck was she doing that, with one hand even? Her hands were much smaller than his, he should have easily been able to get free! But he couldn’t. Or rather, he didn’t want to. ‘All you get to do is stand still and enjoy me fucking you!’

She was right. He was enjoying it. Hell, he absolutely loved getting fucked by her. And what was stopping him from just staying there and taking it? All he had to do was be good and obedient and let her continue fucking hi-

No. Fuck that. He wasn’t a damn toy! If the two were going to fuck, he would be participating too. Actively. But what could he do? She’d muffled him, immobilized his hands, what else could he- Of course!

He had to time it. Which was incredibly difficult, what with all the pleasure Cassie’s mammoth dick was giving him completely scrambling his thoughts and just the ludicrous speeds at which she was fucking him. But he was determined. He waited. He counted. And eventually, fuck knows how many rapid, forceful slams later, he was certain he’d gotten her tempo. This was it. She was pulling back. And then she’d thrust forward. Now was the time.

With all the might that he could muster, Tim stuck his hips backwards, setting them on a direct collision course with Cassie’s incoming battering ram of a dick. God, he’d done it! Halfway along her thrust, his hips collided with hers. But that didn’t stop her at all! She was just pushing so hard that she managed to push his entire body forward as she impaled him on her dick.

Again! Tim wouldn’t be deterred. Again! Partly because of his need to be active in the whole thing. Again! But also because of how fucking amazing it all felt. Again! Cassie was completely overpowering his every sense. Again! She was overwhelming him, his mind, and his body. Again! And he fucking loved it! AGAIN!

The thrusting stopped just as quickly as it had started. The grip on Tim’s hands loosened and he was able to get them free. Even his mouth was no longer muffled. But before he could turn around and protest, he felt exactly where Cassie’s hands had gone- on his back. Pushing him down. He couldn’t fight back against them. Nor did he want to. But she was pushing him down towards the floor, and quickly. At this rate-

Tim’s knees impacted the cold wooden surface of the floor. Ouch, that would definitely leave a bruise later. And yet, Cassie still kept pushing against his back. And he kept going with it, until she’d pushed his face against the ground as well. And she still kept her hands on him, making sure he stay down like that, with only his upturned ass up in the air, tightly squeezing against her throbbing prick.

‘You just don’t know when to give up, do you? Bad boy.’ Cassie straddled Tim’s bent over body, her feet planting themselves to his sides. ‘Now I really have to punish you.’

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Was she crazy? What the hell kind of punishment was that? Punishment was supposed to be cruel, torturing. It wasn’t supposed to feel so fucking good! Fuck, he should misbehave more often, if this was Cassie’s idea of punishment. Because it really felt like a reward to Tim.

Cassie was standing almost entirely up before squatting back down to sheathe her pole in Tim’s ass, putting her entire body weight behind each thrust. She may have not been fucking him as fast as before, but holy shit was it soooo much harder. It was like she was trying to pound him into the ground. Fuck, was he glad that he’d managed to bring his legs close together in time. With each slamming squat, Cassie’s overstuffed sack came crashing down, loudly smacking against Tim’s thighs. Fuck, if he hadn’t managed to move his legs, his balls would have turned to mush from getting smacked like that. But he had, and every loud slap of Cassie’s cum-filled nuts felt just like her hands had earlier.

‘Can you feel it? Can you feel how deep inside you I am? This is what you wanted, isn’t it?’ Fuck, every question she asked, Cassie accentuated with a balls deep thrust. Talk about driving home the point.

Fuck, she was right. He could feel her so fucking deep when she bottomed out. Somehow she felt even deeper than before, if that was even possible. God, he didn’t know how his insides had managed to do it, but they were accommodating her massive pole like they had been made for it. Not that they’d had much choice in the matter. But they weren’t going to complain. Cassie filling him up completely felt amazing. It felt right. It felt perfect.

‘Oh, what’s this? Aren’t you going to speak up?’ Cassie taunted him.

No, he wasn’t. He had other things on his mind. Other, much more important things. Every ounce of strength and willpower was being spent on trying to clench his butt around Cassie’s titanic dick. He wanted to just squeeze that pole as much as he could. To feel tighter and tighter around her while she fucked him mercilessly. And then, if he could manage that, she’d just screw him wide open again. Fuck, it would feel so good to get stretched out by that cock again!

‘Oh, come on, speak up, you didn’t shut up at all ten minutes ago!’

What?! Ten minutes?! No fucking way had he been pressed down against the floor for ten minutes already! A minute, sure, maybe two at most! But ten?! Fuck, he’d been getting railed for ten minutes and not even realized it. Wait, then… how much time had he spent bent over the counter? It had felt like five, maybe six minutes to him but… was it longer? Just how much longer? Half an hour, maybe more? And what about…

Holy fuck! What about earlier? On the couch. How long had she fucked him for then? Even to Tim, it had felt like at least half an hour, but… what if he had been wrong about that too? What if it was more? An hour? Two even? Two whole hours of him getting absolutely pounded by Cassie into such orgasmic bliss that he didn’t even feel the time pass? Or, maybe, no… What if it had been even more? Was this where the whole night had disappeared away into? The two of them, they’d fucked all night long, he knew that. Cassie’s mom had interrupted them after all. But he was just now starting to realize just how lo-

‘Still nothing? Maybe you’ve learned your lesson?’ You could always count on Cassie to bring Tim out of his daydreams. If it wasn’t her dick fucking him lucid, her voice always did the trick.

His lesson though? What was his lesson supposed to even be? That he loved Cassie, that he wanted her, that he needed her? He knew that, hell, everybody knew that, it was that obvious! That he loved having sex with her? Yeah, he fucking did! Didn’t matter what pose or who was on top, he never would’ve imagined it would feel so fucking good. And, he was certain, if it was anyone other than Cassie, it wouldn’t. That he loved her cock? The way it spread him so much that he felt like it would split him in half? Or the way it molded him until it felt like his body was tailor-made for her dick to fill? Or her immense balls, filled with so much cum that she’d nearly drowned him in it? She could take her pick, because he certainly fucking couldn’t choose which one he liked the most.

‘No, I don’t think you have. You’re still such a bad boy that needs to be taught more.’

Fuck, as long as that teaching involved his teacher’s 22-inch meat ruler personally tutoring his butt, he was absolutely fine with it. Every single stroke of her cock, fuck, it felt like it was sending shocks throughout his entire body. Signals on how to react to her. How to clench tighter, how to moan, how to… Mmmphhh. How to be a really bad boy, who really, really needed to be taught a lesson.

‘After all, I can still feel you try to squeeze your butt around me.’

Was that it? Was that his lesson? Was he not doing a good enough job? Fuck, he was going to improve immediately. Right then and there! He didn’t even know where the surge of energy was coming from, but he felt renewed. He was going to work that ass until it squeezed so tightly around Cassie’s dick that it felt like it would tear it off. He’d squeeze until he was tighter than he’d been before the first time she entered him.

‘Oh, my, you just got so much tighter. You just don’t listen, do you?’ What, he was listening, he was! She’d told him- ‘That’s not what I want.’

Wait, what the- Oh, FUCK! With one mighty flex, Cassie’s dick swelled up to insane, fuck, insane-r size. All the clenching, the squeezing, all of that went out the window. Fuck, she was so powerful over him.

‘Now, I’m going to tell you what I want, and you’re going to listen this time.’

God, she sounded so hot when she was commanding him like that. Tim was going to do it. He’d do what she wanted. He’d already tasted her punishment when he’d disobeyed her, and he’d loved it. But if he did as she asked, then maybe he’d get to feel her reward. Fuck, that would be even better...

‘First off, I want you to stay exactly as you are. I don’t want you to move at all. I want to be the one doing all the moving.’

Cassie didn’t wait for him to respond. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to respond. After all, she hadn’t told him to speak, just to listen. It didn’t matter, he felt the pressure on his back decrease. Her hands were no longer pushing him down. Fuck, he wanted to jump up, to turn around, to kiss her, to hold her… but no. That’s not what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to stay. And that’s what he was going to do.

‘I don’t want you to squeeze your ass around me. You’re trying to please me, but I don’t want that. I don’t want you to pleasure me. I want to pleasure myself with you.’

Fuck, anything she asked, as long as she didn’t stop. And if even if he didn’t do anything at all and she was still feeling good from i- Fuck, those were her hands! Her hands on his buttcheeks. God, no matter how cold or dominating or disinterested she was sounding, the way her hands groped his ass all over, the way her cock throbbed inside him on every push… Her body never lied. She wanted him. Fuck, and he wanted her so bad.

‘Do you understand? I don’t just want to fuck your ass. I want to use your ass. This fucking amazing ass that fits me like a glove. This isn’t your ass. It’s mine. I own your ass. I own you. To pleasure myself as much as I want with you.’

Her thrusts stopped. Instead, Cassie moved her hands to Tim’s waist and began pulling his entire body up and down over her cock. She was no longer fucking him, no, she was doing exactly what she’d just told him – she was using him to pleasure herself. He didn’t resist her. He couldn’t resist her. Fuck, what she’d just told him, and the way she was moving his body, fuck… she was right. She owned him. He was hers.

‘That’s what I want. Do you understand me now?’

He couldn’t think. Fuck. The way she was handling him with such ease. The stark contrast of what she was saying compared to how tenderly she held his waist, and yet again compared to how incredibly full she was making him. He just… He couldn’t think. It was too much. Too much pleasure. Every thought he tried to have it was just getting interrupted by pure bliss. He couldn’t even… Fuck… What if… What if it had always… Fuck… Been like that? Every single time she fucked him… what if his thoughts… the thoughts he believed were connected... what if they were barely held together… Was that how he lost so much ti-

‘Answer me. Have you learned your lesson?’

Fuck, that wasn’t a question. It was a command. At that moment in time, Cassie was more than just his girlfriend. More than just his lover. She was…

‘Yes.’

His mistress.

‘Good. Then it’s time to prove it.’

Wha- What was she doing? He felt her hands leave go of his cheeks. Fuck he already missed feeling them. But just as quickly as they had let go, they had hooked under his shoulders and pulling him backwards. Fuck. She wanted to change positions again. And he wanted to do exactly what she wanted. Anything she wanted.

Bottoming out once again inside Tim, Cassie let her full weight slowly fall backwards. With her hands firmly hooked under Tim’s shoulders, and her cock buried to the base inside him, it was more than enough to force his body to follow hers. She fell backwards, her butt landing gently on the floor beneath her. Huh, she could feel just how much she’d sweated. Damn, he was really taxing her. She let go of Tim’s shoulders, instead hooking her hands on his knees, pushing them up. It took a second for him to realize what she was telling him to do, but he was a quick learner. Once he managed to move his legs out to squat over her, she relaxed her upper body and straightened her legs, lying down completely on the floor.

‘Show me what you learned, then. I’m not going to fuck you anymore.’ Cassie saw Tim was about to turn around and face her. A quick slap on his asscheek warned him against it. ‘You’re going to fuck yourself on my dick. Now get to work!’

Wait, wha- Fuck. He could barely feel his legs. How was he supposed to- damn, Cassie really could be cruel when she wanted to. She wasn’t even letting him turn around to look at her. If he could, maybe he could plead with her. Fuck, he had no choice, he had to do as she said. He had to try…

Three inches. Three measly inches. That’s how far he managed to get off her dick before his knees gave way and he fell back down to the base. Fuck, each one of those inches had felt so fucking good, he really wanted to do it again. But he just physically couldn’t move anymore.

‘Was that all? Hmm, maybe you don’t like this as much then?’

Fuck, she was flexing and unflexing her dick inside him. It swelled so much, forcing his insides to loosen up and adapt to it. Fuck, how did she manage to keep so calm in that situation? She was driving him crazy.

Oooh, he was trying to get up again. God, his legs were shaking so much! Maybe he’d make it further up that time? Cassie knew he wouldn’t be able to. She could see just how weak she’d made him, how powerless. Fuck, she could do anything she wanted to him. And he’d let her, and then probably beg for more. Fuck, but that wasn’t what she wanted.

If it had been anyone else, she’d have left them to squirm and suffer like that. It would have made her feel stronger just looking at them struggle to get up. But not Tim. He’d done everything she’d asked, and more. Fuck, the way he squeezed his ass on her, she hadn’t told him to do that, yet he’d done it himself still. Fuck, she just needed to tease him a bit mo-

‘Cass, I’m sorry…’ Tim’s hips came back down. Five inches. He just… he couldn’t do more than that. He’d have to disappoint her. And that sucked. ‘I can’t…’

He felt a pair of small, warm hands creep up his back. They went all the way from his waist up to his shoulders. Grabbing him, he felt Cassie start pulling him back. He didn’t have the strength in him to resist her. He just…

‘That’s ok…’

She didn’t sound disappointed at all. Not angry either. She wasn’t commanding him like she’d just done. Her voice once again sounded so warm, so tender. Every single worry in Tim’s mind suddenly eased and he let himself get pulled back. Cassie didn’t let him fall. She guided him gently down until his back pressed against what very well could have been the nicest, warmest, cloudiest pillows in existence. Could have, if not for the two iron-hard nipples poking at his back.

‘I can.’

Cassie let go of Tim’s shoulders. His arms immediately fell to his sides, elbows thudding against the floor. God, she knew he was just exhausted, but it was like he was reading her mind. That was exactly what she had been about to ask him to do. Her own hands traveled downwards, slowly inching down on his buttcheeks and separating their two bodies. Fuck, she didn’t even want to pull him away. He felt so good, so close to her. But there was a more pressing matter that required her to do so: she was so fucking close. She needed to cum.

Tim gasped as he felt his butt get dragged up on Cassie’s dick. He had no strength to do that on his own, or to support his body once it was up. That was all Cassie, she was holding his entire weight up on her own. Fuck, was she going to move his body for him? God, she really did have full control of his body. She could just do whatever she pleased with hi-

‘Unghhhh… Cass!’

Fuck, he was wrong again! Fuck, he loved being wrong like that. It meant she could surprise him in the best way possible. With absolutely no warning given she’d once again started plowing him at inhuman speeds. Fuck, if it wasn’t for her hands having gripped his hips, he was certain her thrusts would launch him off her. The continual orgasm that had stopped for barely a few minutes now started back up at full force.

Fuck, she loved hearing him moan her name. She was making him do that. And it was just making her want to fuck him even more, even harder, even faster. She wanted him to scream her name all the time, she wanted everyone to hear it. She wanted everyone to know that it was her fucking him, her making him feel so good. Not someone else. No one else ever would. He was hers, and hers alone. Forever.

‘Cass… ahhh…’

‘Squeeze me-‘

‘B-but you… ahhh… fuck… you told me… MMMPHH! You told me… not to…’

‘Do it! Ngh… Please! I need to cum and I want to feel you tight around me!’

Fuck, how could he ever say no to that? It wasn’t an order. Wasn’t a command. Cassie needed him. She wanted him. And, oh God, she was close! She was about to cum in him again! Fuck, she’d fill him up for the second time. He wanted it just as much as she did!

Fuck, Cassie’s hips were actually getting tired. She was sawing back and forth inside Tim so furiously now, no rhythm, no technique, she just wanted it. She wanted to fuck him as hard as she could before she- Oh fuck! He was squeezing again! God, how did he even manage to do that? It was like he was trying to completely clamp down on her dick and break it off! It was so fucking tight! Like she’d never entered him! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

God, she didn’t want this to ever end! This feeling, the tightness, the warmth! How close she was! And just how fast and hard she was slamming against him. She wanted it to last forever! But she just couldn’t hold it any longer, Tim’s ass clenched so tightly against her, it was like he was trying to milk her! Fuck, she really needed to get milked, her balls just ached to get drained. Fuck, just a bit more! A few more thrusts! Last just a bit longe-

‘Mmmmhhhh, Cass!’

Fuck!

Her dick might as well have exploded at that point. No amount of restraint could stop her from completely creaming Tim’s insides. Fuck, she felt her dick swell up as she came, and Tim’s ass still wasn’t giving her any quarter! God, he was coaxing her jizz out of her! He really was milking her!

For the second time in his life, Tim felt Cassie’s orgasm deep inside his body. And he knew there would be many more times after that. Fuck, he was so glad there would be more. Her thick goo burned and sloshed around inside him, shot after shot undoubtedly redecorating his insides until they were completely painted white. And yet, Cassie wasn’t stopping. Not just her orgasm, but also…

Fuck, she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t want to stop herself. It didn’t matter that she was having an earthshaking orgasm, she wanted to feel her cock saw in and out of that tightness more and more. She wanted to keep on fucking him! God, with each movement her entire dick tingled, her sensitivity upped tenfold due to her orgasm. God, if it could just feel like that forever!

Fuck, it was too much! Tim could see his belly rapidly swelling up as she filled him up. A moment ago, he’d had a completely flat belly, with the exception of the repeated outline of Cassie’s fist-sized dickhead prodding up against it every now and then. But now, there was no way he’d see her head, his belly had swollen up so much, he might as well have been pregnant. With quadruplets!

Cassie’s hips finally came to a halt. She just couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t fuck him. She couldn’t even keep his body up, her hands gave way. Her butt fell back onto the cold floor, his body joining hers. At the same time, Tim’s elbows just gave up, making his back fall down even tighter against Cassie’s soft breasts. Fuck, they felt so warm, so soft against him. Just like her breath on his neck…

‘Thank you…’ Cassie’s arms wrapped around his chest as she hugged him tightly.

Fuck, it was over. He could finally relax. But then a certain feeling overwhelmed him. He wasn’t glad that it was over. Fuck, he wanted it to go on longer. Forever even. God, what had Cassie done to him?

The two didn’t move for a few minutes, just lying on top of each other, panting heavily. Fuck, Tim could feel everything so much clearer now. He even felt as Cassie’s dick slowly deflated inside him. Aww, did she not like being rock hard inside him anymore?

‘Uhm, Cass?’

‘Yeah?’

Fuck, she sounded so cute. She had no right to sound so cute after she’d just mauled his ass like that. He nearly forgot what he was about to say.

‘I think I… I need to get up.’

‘Whyyy?’ She hugged him even tighter. Fuck, he didn’t want to get up just as much as she did. ‘Don’t you like it when I hug you?’

‘I do, but…’ Fuck, she was nibbling on his neck again. Damn it, Cassie! ‘You’ve gotten soft…’

‘So? Do I have to fuck you all the time? Can’t we just cuddle?’

He couldn’t see behind him, but Tim was certain she was giving him puppy dog eyes right then.

‘Of course we can, but… I don’t think I can hold all your cum in much longer…’

Fuck, he’d felt it slowly leaking out of him a bit earlier. He was trying his best to clench his butt and not make a mess, but fuck was it getting difficult. If he could just-

‘Oh! Shit! Why didn’t you say so earlier!’

Hadn’t she just been tired a second ago? How then had she managed to not only swiftly spring up to her feet, but also bring Tim up to his? God, how much energy did that girl have?

‘I tried but-‘

‘No buts! Go to the toilet, now! We can’t make another mess!’

Fuck, she almost shoved him into the downstairs toilet. A bit of an overreaction from her, he thought. He didn’t have that much cum in him, just enough to feed him for a few days. Nothing major. There had been so much more before and they’d cleaned it up fine. They would just need a towel or two, and to not look at each other, or touch each other, or even think about each othe- Nope, that was not an overreaction on her part. They’d definitely make another mess if she hadn’t urged him into the bathroom. Fuck, he really had to sit down, he could no longer hold it in…

\----------------------------------

Fuck, how long had he been in there? Five minutes? Ten? How the hell did Cassie even cum so much? Hell, how did he even manage to take all of it to begin with? Last time she’d filled him, she’d had enough left to coat his entire body over. God, either he was getting better at it or her loads were becoming sma- Fuuuuuck! There was still more! Every time he thought that was the last of Cassie’s cum and he could get up, some more drizzled out of him. Maybe he should’ve just tried to hold it in…

Beyond the toilet door, Tim could faintly hear Cassie move around back and forth. He could make out her going upstairs and back down several times. After the last time, he could swear he could hear her mumble something. Was her mom back? Surely it hadn’t been that long since she’d left. Lara had said she’d be back in a few hours, after all. Though, as he’d just learned, his perception of time was severely warped when Cassie’s cock came into the picture. Fuck, this would’ve been way easier, and way less boring if he’d only had his phone on him…

Two minutes later, Tim finally managed to rid himself of all the jizz Cassie had shot up his guts and get out of the toilet. Fuck, his knees hurt from just sitting there. Looking around, he found Cassie in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She’d gotten dressed again, what looked to be yet another pair of pajama pants covered her legs yet again. Fuck, he really had to make sure not to ruin those, he wasn’t certain he could handle her like that again, at least not so soon. Maybe in a few weeks.

‘Okay, that’s great. Thank you.’ Cassie clicked off her phone and set it down on the counter. She turned around just in time to see Tim slowly making his way over to her.

‘Hey, who was tha- Mmmphhh!’

Oh, come on, at least let him say one sentence! Though, admittedly, Tim really wasn’t in the mood to complain, especially with Cassie jumping him immediately and smashing her lips on his. Fuck, she wasn’t waiting around for him to come to his senses either, immediately taking his hands in hers and guiding them down to her butt. Fuck, he loved her butt. He loved every part of her really, hell, there was absolutely no way for him to decide which part he loved the most. Just as he was about to settle that it was her butt, her tongue pried his lips open and invaded his mouth, completely throwing him off.

Cassie didn’t only guide Tim’s hands, however. Once she was satisfied with him groping her butt, she wrapped her arms around his back. Slowly, she began moving her legs, bringing herself and Tim further into the kitchen. Fuck, Tim responded perfectly to every nudge, every direction. It was like he was reading her mind. In every other situation, she would’ve been so glad for him to read her mind. But not then. She wanted him completely unaware of what she was about to do, she wanted to surprise him so much… 

Feeling Cassie’s entire body twist and shake, Tim let himself get spun around by her, only to have her slam his back against the fridge. And it wasn’t a gentle slam either! It forced Tim to open his eyes in shock, just in time to see Cassie break away from the kiss.

‘Cass, wha- Oooohhhh…’

No sooner had Cassie’s lips detached themselves from his than she planted them on his neck, smooching and nibbling him all over. And then she went lower, covering his entire chest in kisses. Fuck, Tim had no idea getting his nipples gently bitten would feel that good! And she wasn’t stopping either! Kissing and touching lower and lower on his body, giving special attention to his abs, beneath which lay the belly that had taken her entire colossal prick so readily. And further down she went still, until finally…

‘Cass…’

A small hand signaling him to be quiet immediately shot up into his vision.

‘Shhh. Relax…’

Cassie was now on her knees right in front of him. Face to face with- Oh, shit! That was her hand on his cock. When had he even gotten hard again? Fuck, just Cassie kissing him and touching him was still more than enough to get him going aga- Fuck, that was her other hand! On his sack!

‘Cass… wait… what are you do-‘ Tim looked down at her.

‘Sheesh, you never shut up, do you?’ Cassie smirked at him. ‘Isn’t it obvious what I’m doing?’

Tim’s eyes went wide as he saw her slowly open her mouth and bring her face in closer to-

‘Yeah, but… why?’

Fuck, she’d gotten so close to the tip. But, God, Tim just wouldn’t let her do her thing. And he was asking such funny things. Cassie just couldn’t help herself.

‘Because I want to, silly!’ Cassie giggled, before biting her lip briefly. ‘But also because you deserve it. You’ve been so good to me this whole time, even that last time. Sorry if I got a bit rough back there, but you still were just so good! So I thought, “Hey, Cassie, Tim’s been so good to you, how can you reward him? Oh, well, you know how you stuck your dick down his throat a while back? Yeah, he’s sucked you off twice now, and you haven’t returned the favor even once!” So, would you just shut up and enjoy it already?’

‘Ca-‘

‘Shut. It.’

Yes, ma’am. Fuck, why was he even trying to sto- o-o-ohhhhhhhh! Fuck. Her mouth, it… it felt like… fuck…

Maybe it was because she could still feel the taste of Tim’s lips on hers, but Cassie could swear his cock felt sweet in her mouth. Dicks didn’t usually taste that way to her. And she’d sucked quite a few before. Sometimes it had just been a necessary sacrifice on her part, a stepping stone to get someone bouncing on her dick. But this time, that wasn’t the case. At least not now. Maybe later once he’s had some re- No! Focus, Cassie!

In an attempt to get her mind clear of what she wanted to do to his ass, Cassie started moving her head back and forth. She kept her lips tightly sealed around Tim’s dick the entire time, starting out slowly, but quickly picking up the pace. Every time she took his entire cock in her mouth, she could feel his sack swing and tap her lightly on the chin. Fuck, if that had been her balls, she might have gotten knocked out!

Thoughts of Tim’s gorgeous butt aside, his cock really did feel nice in her mouth. And she found that incredibly weird. It definitely wasn’t because of the size. He wasn’t the longest she’d had to suck, and definitely not the thickest. Yet every single time she felt her nose touch his pelvis, and Tim’s dick gently knock on the entrance to her throat, she felt shivers running down her entire body. She just couldn’t expla-

Oh, fuck! She was so damn good! Tim really shouldn’t have been surprised at all, to be quite honest with himself. He’d already learned that when it came to all things sexual, Cassie just had no equal. But still, fuuuuuck. He’d thought her mouth felt amazing when they two were making out, but this? This was a whole different thing. Fuck, he couldn’t control himself, he just really wanted to touch her…

Fuck, Cassie was an idiot. That had been a recurring theme that night, her realizing just how stupid she was being. And yet she just kept doing it. Like right then, when she felt Tim’s hands on her head, his fingers streaking through her hair. That’s why it felt so good to her. Because it was Tim. Not someone else she just wanted to play with and move on. A stupid realization, but at least she came to it. And upon doing so, she immediately slowed down.

She had been going far too fast, almost fucking her own face on his dick. That’s what she usually did, since it got guys to cum the fastest. But she didn’t want Tim to do that. She wanted him to enjoy it, to savor everything she had to offer. He’d done his best to make her feel good, and now it was her turn to do the same. Not even because she had to return the favor, no. Whenever she knew she was making him feel good, it made her happy. Nothing else mattered at that point. She just really wanted to make him enjoy it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He’d almost forgotten about that! He’d almost forgotten how good Cassie was at using her tongue! God, he could feel her lapping around his entire length, first tickling his underside before moving to the tip, then wrapping around the girth… Fuck, she was so fucking good at this! And with her now going slower, it just accentuated every movement all the more!

Fuck, had it felt that good for her when he was sucking her? Compared to her, he lacked absolutely all semblance of technique. He just kept his mouth open and tried to not graze her dick with his teeth. But what if he could do more? He just had to remember what she was doing to him right now, and then maybe he’d surprise her later… Fuck, what would she think if he started licking her cockhead like that? How would she feel?

Cassie felt Tim’s dick lightly begin twitching in her mouth. Shit, she’d pushed him too far. She didn’t want him to cum yet! Not before…

‘Not yet, babe.’

Cassie hadn’t thought anything when she said that. She’d simply pulled her mouth off Tim to edge him a bit. But to Tim, those words resounded in his mind, completely overwhelming all other thoughts. Babe? Him? No, she was the babe, he was just along for the ride... She’d told him before just how much she liked his butt, and her hands always roamed his body when they were making out… And he knew she loved him… But now, he also knew without a doubt that she found him sexy. Fuck it, alright. He was her babe. Tim didn’t even realize how deeply red his cheeks had become.

‘Good, I didn’t want you cumming before you had a chance to experience this.’

This? What did she mean by tha- Oh. OH! Looking down, Tim was met with a very strong contender for “Best fucking thing ever”: Cassie slowly lifting her red t-shirt up. Just one more tug and- her voluptuous tits just spilled out of it. No bra, of course. He was aware of that, he’d felt her boobs pressed up against him earlier. He wondered if she even really needed a bra, those breasts just sat so perfectly up on her chest, so damn huge and yet so perfectly perky without even the slightest bit of sagging.

‘You like them, don’t you?’

Fuck, he’d been staring at her tits. Yet he couldn’t really tear his eyes away, even now that he was aware of it. He just simply nodded in agreement. Tim could’ve sworn he faintly heard Cassie giggle. That quickly got lost as he watched her move her prodigious chest closer and closer to him, until her boobs completely enveloped his cock.

God damn it, it was like he had been completely swallowed up by a cloud. His dick had completely disappeared in between Cassie’s tits. Fuck, he’d thought they felt good when he’d touched them before but now they felt insane. It felt like she was trying to smother his dick in them, especially when she squeezed them even tighter together. God, Tim was so glad she’d stopped him from finishing. He would have never forgiven himself if he’d missed out on this feeling.

Cassie could feel Tim throbbing wildly between her breasts. God, he’d closed his eyes and was blushing. Aww, he looked so cute with his cheeks all bright like that. She just wanted to pinch them. But she had work to do. That dick wasn’t going to milk itself! Slowly, making sure to squeeze her boobs tightly, Cassie began moving. Honestly, it wasn’t that she was worried she might lose her grip on him. She just really liked feeling Tim’s cock between her tits. It felt so-

‘Cass… unghhh… can you… stop?’ Tim grunted out in between deep breaths.

‘Why? Don’t you like how soft I am?’ Cassie teased him. She was not letting that boy go yet. ‘Plus, you haven’t even cum yet!’

‘No, no… I did… Fuck…’

Fuck, without Cassie’s cock crushing his prostate, Tim could clearly feel his dry orgasm, and just how fucking much it hurt. And he’d had so many of them! Fuck, his dick, his balls, everything just felt so sore!

‘Wait, you… did?’ Cassie immediately let go of him. As Tim’s dick popped free of his titty prison it was already going soft. Inspecting between her boobs, Cassie saw absolutely no trace of cum anywhere. ‘Did you just have a dry orgasm?’

‘Cass…’ Fuck, she really had no idea just how much she’d fucked him. It made Tim chuckle. ‘I’ve been dry since before we broke the couch.’

Cassie’s eyes went wide in worry.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?!’ She yelled at him. Or at least she tried to. Worry didn’t mix with anger as well as it could have, and it came out as more of a squeak.

‘I tried to! But you told me to shut it!’

Slowly, Cassie got up. The entire time, she kept her head down. She didn’t face Tim at all, instead opting to turn around and lean over the kitchen counter.

‘So, I…’ Wait. That was a sob! Tim was sure of that. Fuck, no! ‘I didn’t make you feel good at all… I just ruined things aga-‘

Her monologue got cut short by the feeling of two arms wrapping around her waist from behind. Cassie immediately tried to stifle her sobs. She felt Tim’s body get closer behind her.

‘Cass, you worry too much.’ Damn it, he was nibbling her ear! Just like she’d done to him! ‘You always make me feel good, understand?’

Before Tim could squeeze the hug shut and trap her there, Cassie spun around in place, coming face to face with him once again.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’ Tim smiled. ‘I just need a bit of time to recharge, that’s all.’ Phew, her smile was returning as well. ‘You know, drink some water. Or have something to e-‘

The doorbell ringing interrupted Tim mid-sentence. Startled, and just a bit worried, he relaxed his grip on Cassie’s waist, making it easy for her to squirm out of his grasp. She hopped over to the front door, making sure to lower her T-shirt down again. Fuck, how did she still have so much energy?

From where Tim was standing, still stunned, he couldn’t quite see who was at the door, but he could hear Cassie talking with someone. Was it one of the neighbors, maybe? Or her mom? Or his? Or-

‘Pizza’s here!’

Cheerfully, Cassie skipped back inside, carrying a large pizza box in her hands. Talk about a coincidence. She set it down on the coffee table, which somehow had managed to stay completely intact and uncummed on, despite what had been going on around it. Taking a quick look at the couch, and the sorry state they’d left it in, Cassie sat down on the ground in front of it.

‘Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!’

Cassie patted the floor right next to her. It took another few moments for Tim to come to his senses and head over to her. Just when he’d gotten close to the couch, however, Cassie raised her hand at him, signaling him to stop.

‘Not so fast there. You don’t get to eat before you put some clothes on.’

Cassie was barely managing to keep her gaze away from Tim’s naked body as she talked to him.

‘What do you mean, you know my clothes are all wet from the rain yesterday.’

‘Yup, I already put them in the washing machine.’ Fuck, just look anywhere else. She moved her hand to her side without looking, distractedly pointing near Tim. ‘Check the bag.’

Tim hadn’t really noticed it before, but there was indeed a small bag right next to the sad remains of what had once been the couch. Bending down, he opened it, only to find-

‘Cass, I am not wearing this!’ He shouted in surprise, taking out a large white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. ‘These are your clothes!’

‘So? Just put them on already and come get some pizza with m-‘

‘They’re girl clothes!’

‘It’s a T-shirt. And the shorts are unisex.’ Cassie rolled her eyes. Would he just put them on already? She was really getting hungry. ‘Besides, who’s going to even see you wearing them?’

‘That’s not- that’s not the point! Why do you even want me to wear clothes at all?’

‘Because…’ Cassie had had enough. She finally turned to face Tim, making sure to look him straight in the eye and not let her gaze wander anywhere else. ‘If you continue going around naked like that, you’re going to make me ruin another pair of pants. Do you think you’ve had enough rest to handle the consequences? Hmm?’

Fuck. The idea that just his naked body was making Cassie that horny really filled out Tim’s mind. He honestly wouldn’t have minded her jumping him again, just… later. He really needed the rest. Plus they had pizza now!

‘Damn it, fine!’ He finally relented after a very timely rumble from his stomach swayed him completely.

Putting on the T-shirt first, he found it a rather strange fit. Quite tight in the shoulders, but lengthwise it was actually longer than what he would usually wear. Yet he’d never seen any T-shirt look long on Cassie. Those boobs really filled out her clothes, huh. The shorts were the opposite – length-wise they were perfect, but the top of them was actually too wide for him.

‘Hey, Cass, are these your size?’

‘Yeah, well, they might be a bit small now. Why?’ Cassie, at least, could now freely look over at him. She patted the floor next to her once again.

‘Small? They’re so loose on me! How do they even fit you?’

Slowly, making sure to keep at least one hand on the band of the shorts so that they don’t fall down, Tim made his way over to Cassie and sat down next to her.

‘Mmm, I have my ways.’ Cassie cooed as she felt Tim’s arm wrap around her waist.

‘Oh, yeah? Such as?’ 

‘Such as… having a nice, big butt to fill them out.’ Their eyes met once again. Almost instinctively, their faces began getting closer.

‘It is a really nice butt.’ Wait. Had he said that out loud? Ah, fuck it, Cassie knew how much he liked her body already.

‘And not just that!’ Their faces were now so close. Cassie’s eyes fluttered as she bit her lip. ‘There’s also my huge cock to keep them in place.’

Fuck it, Tim didn’t need to respond. He was glad, of course, that Cassie was so open about talking with him about her body, unlike before. But right now, with her face so close, he only had one thing in mind. Closing his eyes, he puckered his lips and leaned in close… only to feel Cassie’s finger poking them.

‘Wha- what was that!’ Startled, Tim yelled as he opened his eyes only to find Cassie giggling.

‘We’re not doing that! Not yet!’ She laughed.

‘Why not?!’

Fuck, that sounded so pleadingly. Tim’s cheeks blushed slightly from catching himself like that.

‘Because, if we do that, it’s gonna lead to something else, and then to another, and by the time we’re done, the pizza will be cold! Cassie explained to him, waggling her finger hypnotically right in front of him. He completely missed her amused expression as she watched him follow her finger around.

Fuck, she did have a point there. Still, surely one kiss wouldn’t lea- Yup, that was yet another stomach rumble.

‘Fine.’ Tim turned back towards the table. The thought of pizza was a bit too enticing. He completely missed Cassie’s excited look as he reached up to open the box and...

Oh, the horror! She- she hadn’t! There surely had to be another box for him, right? Right?! There wasn’t. He knew there wasn’t. Fuck! He turned around in disbelief, only to see Cassie with the widest grin on her face that he’d ever seen.

‘Cass, what the fuck is that?’ Tim pointed offhandedly at the table. He couldn’t even look at it.

‘A pizza, obviously.’ Cassie quipped. Tim was not finding it funny.

‘I know that! But what’s on it?!’ He was basically shouting at her. Getting louder with every word, and Cassie’s giggling getting stronger as well.

‘Hmm? Let’s see…’

Cassie teasingly bent forward to examine the pizza. She very much knew what was on it.

‘There’s pizza dough…’

Of course there was dough it was a fucking pizza!

‘And tomato sauce…’

She took out one slice, jokingly bringing it closer to her face to really examine it further.

‘And cheese…’

Tim could feel his eye start to nervously twitch. Move it on already!

‘And ham…’

Cassie suddenly turned back around to face Tim, bringing the pizza right into both their fields of view. He’d been wrong. The grin before had nothing on the grin that was on her face now.

‘And pineapple.’

Tim took a deep breath. All he had to do was not screa-

‘PINEAPPLE DOES NOT GO ON PIZZA!’

Scream.

‘Yes it does! Look, it’s on it!’ At the very least, his screaming and anger didn’t annoy Cassie. In fact, she found them funnier with each passing second.

‘Cass, look at me.’ Tim took her face in his hands. She could barely keep her eyes on his out of sheer amusement. He looked so funny, all serious like that. ‘I hate pineapple pizza!’

‘But you’ve never even tried it!’ Cassie tried pushing the slice closer to his lips. Tim recoiled backwards to get away from it.

‘I. Am. Not. Eating. That!’ Tim put extra force behind each word. He had to make sure Cassie got the point. Unfortunately, he also put two deep guttural rumbles behind his words as well.

‘Yes. You. Are!’ Cassie mocked Tim, sticking her tongue out at him in between words. ‘You told me you’d try it, remember?’

‘When did I ever tell you that?! I have not!’

‘On our date, last Saturday, remember?’

‘I did no-t… say… tha-‘ Fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! She had paid attention to that, of all things. Fuck, she was moving the pizza closer to him. ‘Cass, this… this is blackmail!’

‘Yup! It worked so well when you were doing it on me that I thought I’d return the favor!’ Fuck, he couldn’t even argue that! She was right! Cassie’s free hand wrapped around Tim’s ankle to stop him from scooting away. ‘Now, come on, say ahh!’

‘Cass, I’m not a baby!’ Fuck, it was coming closer. And he couldn’t move away. And Cassie was looking at him! And she looked so happy…

‘You sure are acting like one! Stop squirming and take a bite already! If you don’t like it, fine, but you’re at least trying it!’

‘Fi- mmphhh!’

Tim hadn’t even managed to get another word out, the second he’d opened his mouth, Cassie had swiftly shoved the pizza slice in it. God, she was getting really good at shoving things in his mouth. She held the piece there until Tim reluctantly took a bite from it, at which point she brought it back and did the same.

Tim chewed his food slowly. Across from him, Cassie did the complete opposite, swallowing bite after bite of the pizza, until the entire slice was gone. Tim still wasn’t done.

‘Come on, just swallow already! It’s not poison!’ She laughed, reaching for another slice.

Tim did as she asked.

‘So? How was it?’ Cassie was buzzing with excitement.

‘It…’ Tim’s tongue swirled around in his mouth, cleaning his teeth of any chunks left on them ‘It wasn’t…’ He swallowed again. Weird. ‘It wasn’t that bad, actually.’

‘See, I told you you’d like it!’ Cassie beamed. But then a thought ran through her mind. What if he was just saying that so that she wouldn’t feel bad? She had to make certain he really did like it. ‘So, come on, have another slice!’

Tim hesitated for a moment. So it hadn’t really been as bad as he’d expected. Plus, he was really hungry and exhausted so it would be good for him to eat some more. And that pineapple taste did really remind him of Cassie’s ji-

‘Tell you what, let’s make a deal.’ Cassie relaxed backwards, letting go of Tim’s ankle. ‘If you take a slice yourself, you can ask me any question you want, and I promise I’ll answer it no matter what it is.’

Huh, she hadn’t noticed it. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have offered such a deal. Tim’s hand had already started moving towards the slice. But, being able to ask her any question he wanted? That was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Though, was there really anything he wanted to know left… Aha!

‘Anything I want, huh?’ Tim brought a slice right to his face and bit in. He didn’t chew nearly as slowly that time.

‘Yup.’ Fuck. Cassie was getting cold feet already. That was such a stupid idea. She’d just blurted it out without thinking on it. What was he going to ask?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! She couldn’t handle the pressure, it was too mu-

‘Do you always cum so much?’

Wait, that’s what he wanted to know? Not what she was thinking when she was fucking people behind his back? Not if he even crossed her mind in those moments? Not how she even dared ask anything of him when she’d fucked up so much already? Not any of those? But rather, he wanted to know about her…’

‘Umm, no, not quite as much as last night, I think.’ Come to think of it, she really had been cumming a ridiculous amount. ‘That last one you, umm, took… That’s about my average, I think.’

He’d been right. Her loads had been getting smaller. The thought had crossed Tim’s mind while he was sitting on the toilet trying to get all of Cassie’s cum out. It had been the second time she’d nutted inside him, but unlike the first, he’d managed to take all of it. Sure it had bloated him pregnant, but the first one had also done that, and then have enough left over to glaze his body as well.

‘What about the ones from earlier then?’

‘Hey, that’s another questi-‘ Cassie turned around in protest, only to see Tim already munching down on a slice. Damn it. ‘I don’t know, I guess I was a bit backed up maybe?’

‘Backed up?’

‘Yeah, come to think of it, I hadn’t cum for like a week before last night, so…’

‘Wait, seriously, a week? Why?’

‘Well, since last Saturday, I think. When we… we…’

Oh, shit. God damn it, Tim, why couldn’t you connect two and two together?

‘And then you got…’ Tim could clearly see Cassie’s lips quivering. ‘And then I…’

Moving as quickly as he could, Tim brought his arm up around Cassie’s head and pulled her in close, until her head came to rest on his shoulder.

‘Shh, Cass, it’s alright. I get it.’ Damn it, he really wished he’d gotten it sooner. The moment was just getting really good, and just like always, he had to ruin it.

‘I’m…’ Cassie steadied her breath. Fuck, she hadn’t even realized just how much of a rollercoaster their lives had been the last week. ‘I’m okay. Thanks.’

‘Hey, sorry I asked.’ Tim relaxed his grip on her, and Cassie slowly moved off him.

‘It’s okay, I told you to do that.’ She gave him a warm, if somewhat faint, smile. ‘Anything else you want to ask?’

‘I don’t know…’ Tim finished his slice and reached for another. Wow, there were only three left, out of 8. Cassie was really going through that pizza quickly. ‘Oh! Yeah, there is!’

‘Well, go on then.’ Similarly, Cassie reached for one of the now two remaining slices. Her fourth one. ‘I promise I won’t get like that again.’

‘No, no, it’s nothing like that! It’s actually something I’ve wondered for a while now.’

For a while, eh? Well, that was certainly enough to get Cassie giddy. What could he be wondering about for so lo-

‘How do you manage to hide your dick so well?’

Cassie’s flow of thoughts reached an abrupt end. Or rather, it was like it had crashed against a wall. That was his question? What was there to even answer?

‘I mean, even soft, it’s huge! But, like, when we’re at school, or out, doesn’t matter if you’re wearing pants or skirts, and earlier when we were cleaning, hell even right now!’ Tim pointed with both his hands downwards. Cassie followed the direction to find out he was pointing at her crotch. ‘There’s never any bulge at all! Seriously, how do you do it?’

Cassie blinked a few times in quick succession. She just couldn’t believe it. Of all the things that had gone through her head that Tim might have thought about for a long time, that one was nowhere to be found. She just, she just couldn’t help herself. Try, as she might, it was a losing battle and finally she just let herself go and burst out laughing.

‘Seriously?! That’s what you’ve been thinking about?’ Cassie said as her laughter started dying down. Tim didn’t even respond, he just nodded energetically. Damn, he really did want to know. ‘You really don’t need to concern yourself with that!’

‘Come ooooon, I really wanna know!’ 

‘Okay, fine! Sheesh!’ God, he was like a little child having a hissy fit. ‘Let’s just say, I had a really good teacher.’

‘Wha- who?’

‘My mom, silly!’

Cassie playfully poked Tim in the arm. Yet, no response came. He just… stood there, mouth agape. Not even blinking. It took Cassie waving her hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

‘Wait, so…’ Tim gulped. His mind was racing. The pieces of the puzzle had long been fit together, he just wasn’t sure if the image was correct. ‘Your mom also has a-‘

‘A dick? Yeah.’ Wow. That really shocked him, huh. But Cassie was certain it had been brought up before. ‘Did you not know?’

Did he know? Maybe he did. Maybe he knew but never really thought about it. He’d never had to.

‘I, uhh, I’m not sure.’

‘What, you wanna tell me you’ve never thought about what my mom has in her pants?’ Cassie giggled.

‘What, no! That’s disgusting!’ Hey, at least he wasn’t blankly staring into nothingness anymore. Now it was back to surprised screaming.

‘What?’ Cassie replied with yet another giggle. God, she really wished she could just record him like that, his reactions were too funny.

‘You’re asking if I’ve thought about your mom naked! She’s like another mom to me!’ God, he was turning red. He looked like a tomato, an angry, screaming tomato. Cassie really wanted to pinch the cheeks of her tomato. ‘That’s like me asking you if you’ve fantasized about my mom!’

‘Well, she is quite the looker, you kno-‘

The look of absolute shock and horror on Tim’s completely frozen in space and time face stopped Cassie in her tracks.

‘I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Please don’t freak out like that!’ Teasing him was fun, but there had to be limits to it. This was one of them. ‘Your mom is like another mom to me, too, ok?’

‘Don’t ever joke about that again…’ Fuck, that had been too much of a scare. Fuck, he was barely breathing. ‘So, your mom really has a cock?’

‘Yup!’ Woo, he was back. He no longer looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel from sheer stress. ‘ Grandma too.’

‘Wait, so what, do all the women in your family have dicks?’

‘I think so, yeah.’ Cassie could swear she could see the gears turning in Tim’s head. She was certain he had something on his mind. ‘Why?’

‘So then, one day when we have kids, if they’re girls, they’ll also have… Cass?’

This time, it was Cassie who was frozen in place. Unblinking, unflinching. Barely even breathing.

‘Hey, Cass, you ok?’

Tim snapped his fingers a couple times close to her. She didn’t react, nor did the expression of shock on her face change.

‘Caaaass…’

Waving his hand in front of her face finally did the trick, just like it had done to him earlier. He had to remember that one.

‘Wha- what did you just say?’ Cassie slowly closed her mouth which up till then had been wide agape in surprise. Surely she’d just misheard him.

‘I said when we have kids would they-‘

She hadn’t misheard!

‘There! You said it again!’

‘What?’ Tim really couldn’t understand what he was saying that was so special.

‘You said when!’

‘So?’

‘You said when we have kids! Not if we have kids!’ Cassie’s entire body was starting to shake. She didn’t know how to react to this. She.. she… ‘Did you mean it?’

‘Well, not now, but, like, when we’re older and stuff, yeah…’

Suddenly, Tim felt Cassie lunge at him and wrap her hands around his neck. With how quickly she’d pounced on him, he was surprised she hadn’t tackled him to the ground. Fuck, he could swear he was feeling her heart beat through her chest, she was holding him that tightly!

‘You want us to have kids!’ Cassie yelped right next to his ear. She sounded so happy.

‘Well, yeah, don’t yo-‘

Cassie broke the hug, but only moved back enough to be able to look straight into Tim’s eyes. She couldn’t even keep her hands off of him, and they found their way down to his wrists.

‘So, this, all of this, it’s real! It’s not just a fling! It’s… Oh my God!’

Cassie was shouting with the biggest smile on her face. And she was slowly turning bright red.

‘We’re going to have kids some day! I’m gonna be a mom! Which means…’

Her eyes went even wider than before. Her body was shaking so hard that she was making Tim shake as well.

‘AAAAA! We’re gonna get married! We’ll have a wedding! I’m going to be a bride!’

She closed her eyes, completely immersing herself in her daydream. She was now starting to go purple.

‘We’re going to have a house! And a car! Oooh, and cats! And-‘

‘CASS!’

Holy fuck, finally! He’d had to shout to get through to her. She hadn’t felt anything in her ecstatic state, but Tim had seen it. She’d been squeezing his wrists so hard they were starting to hurt. She’d barely breathed at all, barely swallowed. Fuck, he got that she was happy, but reacting like that, that surely wasn’t healthy.

‘Hey, hey, breathe, okay? You’re scari-‘

A quick, but passionate smooch on the lips interrupted Tim right there and then. She’d said earlier that they were not doing that yet, so Tim hadn’t tried to. But damn, did he miss her kissing him, even if it was so brief.

‘Thank you.’ Cassie smiled at him, letting go of his wrists. He could tell she was still giddy internally, what, with that huge smile on her face, but at least she wasn’t purple anymore.

‘You’re welco-‘ Tim reached over towards the pizza box. Yet- ‘Cass, what happened to the last slice of pizza?’

Turning around to face her, Tim found her answer – Cassie leaning backwards, calmly munching on the last slice. That was his slice. Seeing the almost pained expression on Tim’s face, Cassie swallowed her bite.

‘Wha-‘

‘Cass, that’s the last slice.’

‘So?’ She bit off another bite. Slowly, the last bit of the pizza was getting smaller and smaller.

‘I wanted that slice! Give it!’ Tim tried reaching for it only for Cassie to pull it out of reach.

‘Woah, woah, I’m not giving it to you, I want it too!’

‘That’s not fair, I’ve only had three! Gimme-‘

Another attempt to reach for the pizza was made, once again rebutted, this time by a swift palm pushing Tim’s face away.

‘So? You don’t even like it! You’re not havi-‘

‘Yes, I do! Now gimme the damn pizza!’

‘No!’

‘Yes!’

Tim lunged once again for the pizza, and Cassie was once again ready to fight for it. The two wrestled for control of that last slice. There were reaches, grabs, pokes, slaps. In the end, one thing lead to another, and Cassie found herself getting pushed back. Instead of falling onto her back and risking Tim going on top of her and getting the advantage, she managed to twist her body mid-air, falling instead on her elbows and knees, facing away from Tim, and making sure to outstretch her pizza-clutching hand as far away from him as she could.

‘You’re not getting the pizza!’

‘Yes I am!’

Cassie had just been about to taunt him again. But before she could do that, she heard Tim loudly spitting. She couldn’t feel any saliva on herself, so she decided to turn backwards to- Fuck! Those were Tim’s hands yanking down her pajama bottoms down to her knees. Was he about to…

‘Gimme the damn pizza, Cass!’ Tim’s hands returned to Cassie’s buttcheeks, splitting them aside.

‘M-make me!’ Cassie yelled back at him, trying her best to make it sound like a taunt and not a plea. She was instantly met with yet another spit from Tim, this time feeling it land square around her asshole. Fuck, that was so not going to be enough lube. She couldn’t wait!

‘Fine, you asked for it!’

Cassie nearly bit her lower lip clean off. Tim had pushed all the way in her in one swift motion. Biting her lip was the only way for her to not immediately moan. Fuck, it felt just as amazing as last time! And he was just as rough as then! Didn’t even give her a moment to compose herself, immediately pulling out and starting all over again.

‘is that your plan? You’re going to fuck me nice and slowly into giving you the pizza? Fat chance!’

God, she was obviously lying. He was anything but nice and slow. But could he actually go harder? What if he could? Fuck, Cassie could feel just how quickly she was getting hard. Just the feeling of Tim sawing back and forth inside her was making her whole body tingle. Hell, she nearly dropped the slice of pizza on the floor, her fingers were trembling so mu-

Two loud thuds on the floor brought Cassie back to reality. She looked to the side of her, getting a split second view of Tim having firmly planted his feet on the ground to her sides, before she felt his hands grip her waist tightly. Leverage, he’d called it. Fine, let’s see what you go- o- ohhhhhhhhhh!

Holy fuck, he really could go harder. Much harder. And faster! Oh, my, she could feel her entire body getting pushed every time he bottomed out inside her! God, his cock was like a piston in her ass. So gooood…

‘Is that all? You’re gonna have to put more effort into it if you want this pi-‘

SLAP!

UMMPHHH! God, she’d barely stopped that moan from escaping. He’d spanked her! Tim had spanked her without her even telling him to! Fuck, the area on her cheek where his hand had hit, fuck, it was starting to sting. He hadn’t held back at all with that slap. He’d been so rough… so dominant… so hot… Maybe she should have just given him the pizza…

‘Come on, you’re going to spank me? I like getting spanked, remember? In fact, I love it! Come on, slap my cheeks as hard as you can, see how far that gets you!’

You know, Cassie really should’ve learned when to keep her mouth shut. If she’d managed that, her ass wouldn’t have had to endure the absolute flurry of slaps that Tim unleashed on it, all because of her stupid goading. And yet, with each next loud ripple, Cassie’s dick throbbed ever so slightly harder. With every thrust of Tim’s hips, her cock raised up in the air only to come crashing down on the ground once he pulled out.

Fuck, she couldn’t resist it anymore. Teasing was teasing, and it was fun for a while. But now she really wanted to feel Tim inside her. Not wasting another moment, Cassie began squeezing her ass as much as she could, her insides clamping down on Tim’s dick like a vice. To her surprise, and overwhelming joy, that didn’t slow Tim down at all. And it just made his thrusts all the more pronounced as they had to make their way past the resistance.

‘Yesss! Do it! Fuck meeee!’ she shouted at the top of her lungs.

‘You like that, huh?’ Tim finally responded to her. God his voice was just so…

‘Yes, I do! I do!’ It was so determined. Ready to-

‘Fine then!’

The thrusts came to an abrupt and sudden end. The grip on Cassie’s waist came loose. And then she felt Tim’s cock pop out of her ass.

‘Wh- wha-‘ Cassie stammered, confused and disappointed.

‘I give up.’ Tim sat back down on the floor. ‘You can have the pizza.’

‘What? No! Come on!’ Cassie finally managed to lift herself off the floor. She hadn’t even realized when she’d let her head down onto the ground to begin with. ‘I was just about to give it to you, don’t give up now!’

How could he just- Fuck! She had to plead with him to not stop. She didn’t want him to stop! Not now…

‘What’s the point, you’re just messing with me abo-‘

‘No, I’m not! Please, please, pleaaaaase! You can have the pizza, just please…’ No, no, no, come on! Had she gone too far with the teasing? Come on, don’t be like that…

‘it’s not about the pizza, Cass, it’s abo-‘

‘Fuck, Tim, please, I’m so close!’ God, damn it! Come on! Cassie turned around, she couldn’t bear to look at him like that ‘Do you want me to beg you? Cuz I’ll beg you if I have to, just please fuck m-mmmphhh!’

Turning around had been her mistake. She’d missed Tim getting up and moving behind her again. And she’d also missed his hands coming up behind her to pull her, one grabbing her shoulder to pull her entire body back and the other on her mouth, muffling any attempts to speak.

‘Was this what you wanted.’

Cassie heard Tim’s hot breath in her ear as she felt his dick once again plunge deep into her ass. She wanted to yell out so many things, to tell him to go faster, harder, anything. What came out was…

‘Mmmngghhh!’

‘Don’t answer, I know this is what you wanted. I could feel you getting tighter, you know? Remember when I tried doing that and you told me that’s not what you wanted?’ Tim moved his head even further over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie could just about see his mouth to her side. ‘It’s always what you want, isn’t it? You want me to fuck you, you want me to spank you, you want to cum. Well, what about what I want? Do you even know what I want?’

Fuck! She’d never seen him like that, never felt him like that! He was being beyond what she’d ever imagined him being, he wasn’t just being rough or dominant with her, fuck he was her master! God, she loved feeling so powerless against him like that! Slowly, though for Cassie’s utterly fucked body it was still the fastest she could do, she raised her hand up towards Tim’s face. The hand that was holding the pizza slice that had started it all…

‘Heh, that’s cute.’ Cassie’s eyes darted to her side, just in time to be met with Tim’s gaze. ‘I don’t care about the pizza, Cass.’

Tim’s right hand, the one that had been on Cassie’s shoulder, let go. It then reached down and around the front of her, tightly wrapping around her belly. At the same time, he completely changed how he was fucking her, going from rapid non-stop strokes to slower but much harder thrusts, pulling her body against his every time he pushed his hips forward. He wasn’t just fucking her anymore, it felt like he was pounding her. If Cassie’s eyes could go any wider, they would have. Fuucckkk, she was so fucking close…

‘Do you know what I really want, Cass?’

Ngghhh, that voice!

‘I wanna fuck you.’

Those words!

‘I wanna spank you!’

Those hands!

‘Do you know why? Because I want what you want. Which means…’ Tim deftly let go of Cassie’s waist. His hand didn’t remain free for long, though, and quickly took a hold of her insanely stiff and throbbing prick. ‘I want you to cum.’

Cassie’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Fuck, it was too much! The way he was talking, the way he was touching her, the way he was fucking her! It was like he was playing with her. She couldn’t control herself! Fuck they had no more towels left! She’d make such a mess! But she just couldn’t hold it in any longer! Fuck it, Tim wanted her to cum, and she wasn’t about to disappoint him! Here it cam- Oh, fuuuuck!

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He- what! Oh! My! God! Tim, he’d… he’d… Oh fuck!

While Cassie’s mind was trying to comprehend what was happening, Tim was much more preoccupied enjoying the fruit of his labor. See, he’d timed it perfectly. He’d felt the very familiar by then swelling of Cassie’s dick as she was right on the verge of popping her load. Without her even feeling him shift, he’d moved his head back from her shoulder and to the side, where it was met with the massive, throbbing shaft that his hand had pulled out from under Cassie’s body. And then it had been just a simple matter of wrapping his lips around the tip of that hot, spongy, purple crown at the top of it…

Except it had swelled up too much. He couldn’t take the head in his mouth at all. Ah, well, he still could wrap his lips tightly around half of it, and just one flick of his tongue had been enough to get Cassie to flood his mouth with her hot jizz. Huh, he had to admit, it sorta did taste like the pizza had. Pineapple-y. Maybe that’s why he liked the taste of her cum so much. Or maybe it was the opposite. Maybe he liked the pizza because of her cum. Probably the latter. Though he definitely could say he preferred the cum.

Fuck, even if her load wasn’t as big as when the night started, it was still really fucking massive. Tim could barely swallow one burst of Cassie’s sweet goo before another one filled his mouth to the brim. Maybe if he stopped teasing her head with his tongue she’d slow down? Yeah, like he was about to do that!

Cassie barely registered when Tim’s hands let go of her. Her orgasm had completely exhausted her entire body, and once Tim had been certain she was done and let go of her cock as well, Cassie just gently fell forward on the floor. She couldn’t move a muscle, still barely able to catch her breath from all that. She was just barely awake enough to hear Tim’s footsteps.

‘Hey, Cass, I’m gonna go take a shower, ok?’ Tim bent down near Cassie for just a moment before continuing up the stairs. ‘And thanks for the pizza!’

He was so energetic after pounding her like that. After driving her to such an orgasmic high that even she could barely move. And yet he was completely fine and even cracking jokes? Wow… just…

Wow.

\----------------------------

Man, everything in Cassie’s house was just so much better than at Tim’s. Her bed was bigger and softer, the couch, while it had lasted, was comfier, the TV was much better. And the shower, mmm, just one twist of the knob and voila: the perfectly hot water. Back home, Tim had to adjust it for at least 5 minutes before he found a temperature that wasn’t either scalding hot or freezing cold. Man, even her shampoo was so much better than his, with that really nice orchid smell…

And he was really damn glad they had a toilet in the upstairs bathroom as well. After all, he’d just swallowed one of Cassie’s loads in its entirety. He was strangely proud of himself for that, not even a single drop spilled. And maybe it was because he’d had to gulp it down rather than have it pumped directly into his guts, or maybe his body was somehow getting used to holding Cassie’s jizz inside, but this time it had only taken him a few minutes of sitting on the toilet before he felt there was no more cum to drain out. Well, there was, but it felt oddly nice and filling inside him. Plus he wasn’t bloated anymore at that point, so he’d just decided to go ahead with that shower.

Honestly, he really did need one. He wasn’t sure if he’d been that sweaty before, but after that last bout, he was a mess. He really regretted not taking off the T-shirt Cassie had given him, but he’d been too lost in the moment to think of that. Only once she’d finished cumming had he come to his senses and felt the dripping wet fabric tightly cling to his body. And the overwhelming smell of sweat.

Massaging a bit of the shampoo in his hair, Tim’s mind wandered back to what he’d just done in the living room. Fuck, he hoped Cassie wasn’t going to be too mad at him. He really didn’t know what had come over him, he just got lost in the moment and suddenly it was like he was a whole different person. At first, he had just been trying to emulate how Cassie had been earlier but it had just gotten out of control, and… But she liked it at least, right? She would’ve told him otherwise… But she just moaned and squirmed in his grasp, and clenched her butt like how he did when he wanted to feel her cock tighter… So, surely, it wouldn’t be that big of an issue if he did it again sometime. Despite feeling weird about it, Tim couldn’t deny that being that much in control did weirdly feel sort of nice…

Lost in his thoughts and with the warm running water drowning out most surrounding sounds, Tim didn’t hear the shower door open. If he hadn’t closed his eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them, he might have seen when someone stepped under the shower with him. Still, even if he had no idea about all of that, the feeling of two massive, soft breasts push up against his chest and his head being swiftly dragged down into a brief but passionate kiss was more than enough to bring him out of his daydream and back into the much, much more pleasant reality.

Before Tim could even open his eyes, he felt Cassie’s hands take his and lead them away from his already plenty shampooed hair and down to hers. Well, guess that meant he was on hair washing duty, especially since she’d let go of his hands after showing him just how to move them for just a few seconds. For a short time he couldn’t feel her hands anywhere, but that all changed when the bath sponge connected with his back. Well, guess she needed something to do as well, plus he still hadn’t gotten to washing there… How did she even know he hadn’t done it yet? She surely couldn’t read his mind, could she?

Once Tim could no longer feel any shampoo getting rinsed off his head and only clear water flowing down, he finally opened his eyes, only to be met with Cassie’s own gaze fixated on him. You know, he really loved it when she just looked at him like that. He could just get lost in those eyes…

Once Cassie was satisfied she’d soaped up Tim’s back, and butt, especially butt even, enough, she moved her hands to do his front as well. With how close she’d pushed her body against his, and just how much she wasn’t about to pull back, she was easily managing to scrub both their fronts at the same time. Though she wasn’t focusing on hers that much, if at all. Just dragging her fingers, even with the sponge, over Tim’s chest and belly, well, let’s just say she had to be careful how much she was enjoying it.

‘Ooooohhhh…’ Tim gasped when he felt Cassie’s hand reach down to his crotch. She didn’t break eye contact at all doing that, only raising her eyebrow suggestively. Huh, he’d missed seeing tha- Oh, she was definitely giving his dick a lot more time than the rest of his body. She’d just shampooed the rest, maybe excluding the one or two quick gropes on his butt, but damn, she was massaging him down there. Mmm, if she wasn’t careful, he might just ge-

Suddenly, and perfectly timed, as usual, Cassie moved back, handing Tim the sponge. Before he could figure things out for himself, Cassie turned around. Ah, right, her back. Slowly, Tim made his way over to her and started scrubbing her gently down. Damn it, why did he have to use a sponge on her? Couldn’t he just use his hands instead? It would feel so much nicer for both of them if he could just touch her smooth skin, slowly going down from her shoulders to her waist and then a little bit further to her… 

The moment Tim’s hands fell upon her butt, Cassie spun around on her heels and lunged up at him for another kiss. This one was anything but brief. The instant her lips connected with his, her tongue shout out and made its way into Tim’s mouth where it found its eternal nemesis, his tongue. This would be their ultimate battle. Cassie’s tongue charged forward, one decisive strike to finish it all! But, oh no, the enemy dodged to the side! And now it was on top of her! Noooo-o-o-y-y-yeeeeesss!

Cassie’s tongue wasn’t the only thing going wild. Her arms had wrapped themselves around Tim’s neck, her hands roaming all throughout his hair. Hell, her entire body was pushing against his, trying to get closer and closer than was even physically possible, like she was trying to get the two to really just become one.

‘Wow…’ Tim finally stammered out once Cassie broke the kiss. He really had no other words. Hell, his jaw was starting to hurt slightly from how intense that kiss had been. Just… wow.

‘Liked it?’ Cassie giggled. ‘That’s for how good you were earlier.’

‘Woah… Shouldn’t it be me thanking you for that, not the other way around?’

‘Maybe…’ Cassie pulled Tim’s head down till she could whisper in his ear. ‘Do you have anything in mind?’

‘Well, there is one part of your body we haven’t washed yet…’ Tim’s hands started roaming down the front of Cassie’s body. As much as he just wanted to bury them in her tits, there was another prize to be found further down. ‘Maybe I could give it a good bath…’

‘Mmm…’ Just as Tim’s hands were about to come up to the base of Cassie’s dick, she grabbed him by the wrists. ‘Nope.’

‘Wait, wha- why?’ Tim tried to wriggle out, but her grasp was just too strong. Damn it, he was less than an inch away!

‘That’s not much of returning the favor if you’re going to enjoy it more than I am, is it?’ Cassie smirked at him.

It took a moment for her words to click in Tim’s head. Oh no she hadn’t!

‘Bullshit! You love it when I suck your cock!’ The wriggling intensified. How dare she!

‘Ehh, you’re not that good at it to be quite honest.’

A fire lit up in Tim’s eyes. She did fucking dare!

‘Fuck you, I’ll prove it to you then! Just let go of-‘

‘You’re gonna prove it?’

‘Ye-‘

Tim stumbled back as Cassie suddenly released her grip on his wrists. It was a small wonder he didn’t slip and fall on his ass entirely. Taking a second to steady himself, Tim looked back at Cassie, only to find that she’d lied down on the floor of the shower.

‘Cass, wha-‘

‘You said you were gonna prove it, right?’ She twirled her finger at him, beckoning him over. ‘Well, come on then.’

As if hypnotized, Tim slowly began moving towards her. When he was between her legs and just about to kneel down, Cassie motioned to stop him.

‘Not like that. Here’s what we’re going to do.’

Cassie gestured for Tim to move over to her head. At least that’s what he thought that gesture was. She didn’t correct him at least.

‘We’re going to have a little competition. You know what a 69 is, right?’

Tim nodded. He slowly squatted down over Cassie’s face. Fuck, were they going to-

‘Good! Whoever makes the other one cum first wins. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Got that?’

Tim was just about to nod. Cassie didn’t give him the time to do that.

‘Go!’

Without even a moment further to get ready, Tim felt Cassie’s lips seal tightly around his dick, enveloping the entire length in one go. Fuck, he hadn’t even realized he’d gotten hard. And no she had the lead start, fuck!

But Tim wasn’t about to give up that easily! Falling down to his knees, he lowered his body forward until he once again came head to, well, head with Cassie’s unbelievably still completely flaccid cock. Holy fuck, how had she managed to stay soft through all that? She had to have been holding back just so she could taunt him with that floppy, long…thick…delicious-looking…

Not giving cassie any more of an advantage, Tim also dove his head forward, taking Cassie’s prick in his mouth. Fuck, even soft, she had to be nearly twice the size of his! But that was nothing compared to her true erect size. Which meant it was immeasurably easier to deepthroat her like that.

Fuck, what had her dick done to him? He could’ve sworn he’d had a gag reflex a day ago. A rather strong one even, he remembered how he used to gag if he didn’t completely chew his food into mush before swallowing it, just a single chunk used to be enough to trigger the reflex. But now, with Cassie’s dick starting to lengthen and thicken in his throat, he felt none of that. He just felt warm, and good, and… right.

Fuck, she was getting hard really damn fast. Good, it proved to him that she’d just been trying to rile him up. She wouldn’t be getting so erect if he wasn’t doing a good job now, would she? Fuck, all he had to do was bob up and down the shaft a little bit more to get it to its usual massive size, and then he’d show her just how much he’d learned from her earli-

Mmmpfuck. She was still unbelievably good at it too. Hell, his plan had been to use what she’d done to him against her. What she was doing right then. Fuck, he was about to cum that fast. Tim would have been worried he’d lose if he didn’t have an ace up his sleeve. Honestly, he wondered how Cassie had forgotten about that. After all, it was she that had fucked him so hard that he’d been having completely dry orgasms for hours now. So even if he came, if he just relaxed his body and didn’t squirm too much, she’d never be able to find out! Fuck, here it came! And, double fuck, Cassie was rock hard finally, he was certain of it! Now it was time for the true show to get starte-

‘I win!’ He heard Cassie exclaim excitedly from underneath him, before he felt her arms push him off her cock. Wait no, he was just getting going!

‘What, you didn’t win, I haven’t…’

Tim sat beside her in protest, only to witness Cassie stick her tongue out at him. A tongue that was covered in a few small jets of almost completely clear sperm. Fuck! Why now?! The entire night she’d fucked him and he’d wanted to cum like that and he hadn’t been able to! But now that he actually needed to get a dry orgasm, his body had betrayed him!

‘See, you’re not as good of a cocksucker as you think you are!’ Cassie clapped her hands in front of her face. Before Tim could even try protesting, she got swiftly up. ‘Now for your punishment for losing. Lie on the floor!’

‘Wh- wha-‘ Fuck, fine! He’d lost. There was no use arguing over it. Even if he hadn’t just cum an actual load for the first time in hours, he’d still have orgasmed, which would still have meant Cassie had won, even if he hadn’t told her. Slowly, he got down on the floor on his back, right where Cassie was pointing.

‘You were so mean to my poor little butt earlier.’ Cassie straddled Tim’s head and began slowly squatting down. Her butt, which was anything but small, was getting closer and closer to his face. ‘I think you need to apologize to it. Don’t you?’

There was no time for Tim to object, not that he was about to. Unceremoniously, Cassie squatted all the way down. She was sitting on his face! Fuck, what did she want him to-

‘Come on, give my hole a little kiss.’

A kiss? He could do that. Puckering his lips, he gave her ring a quick smooch. Only it didn’t feel like enough. So he gave it another. And then another. Hmm, a kiss just didn’t seem to be working for him, even if he could faintly hear Cassie giggle every time he kissed her butt. Honestly, this was just another part of Cassie. Another part Tim really wanted to taste right about then…

‘Mmmm, yessss, that’s it!’ Cassie yelled up above. Oh, he was so good at that, just kissing her gently like he was. It tickled her so nicely. ‘But how about using some tong- ahhhhh, AHHHH!’

Fuck, she was going to tell him to lick her first, but Tim had surprised her with his initiative, sticking his tongue fully inside her ass. Fuck, why did it feel so good when Tim poked her butt? It had never felt that good the couple of times she’d tried putting something up there. But Tim, fuck it was like his touch was magical. First, his dick which had been giving her mind-blanking orgasms all night. And now…

Mmmmngghhh! He wasn’t even letting her savor the feeling of his tongue inside her, instead, he was quickly pulling it back out and then pushing in. Holy fuck, he was tongue-fucking her. Fuck, Cassie’s dick was throbbing so much with every flick of his tongue. Fuck, her knees were getting weak…

‘Nuh-uh, no touching there!’ Cassie slapped Tim’s hands away. While she’d been lost in ecstasy, he’d decided to get his hands in on the action and reached up, blindly, to grab her furiously hard pole. ‘You’re getting punished, remember?’

Unfortunately, Tim was too far gone into his own little world to hear her. He was far too busy pistoning his tongue in and out of Cassie’s, to absolutely no one’s surprise, delicious butt to even care about anyone speaking. And getting his hands slapped out of the way, he just took that as Cassie teasing him further. She could play hard to get all she wanted, but he was still going to get her. And her co-

‘I told you, no touching!’ Cassie suddenly stood up, taking that amazing butt of hers out of his reach. Tim actually lifted his head up to follow it, at least as far as he could.

‘Wha- what?’ Still a bit confused by the sudden motion, Tim barely managed to spot Cassie moving out of the shower.

‘If you’re not going to be a good boy, you don’t get this butt!’

Cassie had said that as playfully and teasingly as she could have. She stuck her tongue out at him and even winked for extra emphasis, before getting out of the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, Tim had caught none of the nuances. To him, she’d sounded angry, mad. Fuck! He’d messed it up again! Fuck, he had to go after her! Trying to get up from his position proved difficult however, especially in such a hurry. More than once, he slipped back down on his ass.

‘Cass, wait, please!’

\--------------------------

Fuck, where had she gone?! Tim had taken well over a minute to get out of the bathroom, and by that time, Cassie was nowhere to be found! He’d immediately burst into her room, only to find it empty. Then he’d rushed downstairs to once again find no trace of her in either the kitchen or living room. Her keys were still on the door, so she hadn’t gone out either. He peaked into the basement only to find it pitch black and frighteningly Cassie-less. Fuck! Where could she be?

Tim slowly climbed back up the stairs. Maybe he could get his phone and call her? But what if she didn’t have hers with her? Fuuuuck, how could he screw things up this badly?! AGAIN?! Fuck, he had no other ideas left. His phone, fuck, it was in his jeans. And Cassie had said she’d put his clothes in the was earlier. So, hopefully, he’d find it in the laundry ro-o-oh.

‘Mmmhhh… there you are… finally…’ Cassie said under her breath as she stared pleadingly at Tim. Tim could clearly hear just how raspy her voice was, how shallow her breathing was. And who could blame her really, when Tim had walked in on her propped up on the washing machine, tits wrapped partway around her dick and her mouth bobbing on the top of it.

‘Cass, I, wha-‘ Fuck. He’d caught her sucking her own cock. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that she could do that, despite just how huge she was. Fuck, she looked so hot doing that. But now that she was staring at him, she also looked so…

‘You were taking so long to follow me, I just…’ Cassie looked at him with the most desperate, needy look he’d ever seen in her eyes. ‘But now you’re here! So please just… mmm… help me out…’

Tim slowly made his way over to Cassie. But instead of doing as she asked, he just crossed his arms in front of her.

‘Why should I do that, didn’t you say I’m no good at it?’

‘Tim, please, don’t be like that…’ Cassie tried reaching out to touch Tim, but he just simply moved backwards away from her. ‘Come on, I was just trying to mess with you…’

‘So how do I know you’re not still messing with me now?’

Tim turned away. He just couldn’t keep the tough act when looking at those wide pleading eyes. Fuck, at that moment Cassie and her dick looked like two completely separate beings. You had, on one hand, her ginormous, menacingly hard and viciously throbbing meaty pole that was just demanding it be worshipped. And on the other, a very meek, exhausted and pleading Cassie, struggling between raspy breaths to tell Tim how much she-

‘Please, Tim, I’m not messing with you… I swear… I need you…’

Lightning-quick, Tim moved closer to her, covering her entire view. Grabbing her gently by the jaw, he leaned in for a kiss, his tongue prodding against hers a couple of times. Before Cassie could find her bearings and respond, however, Tim pulled away.

‘Remember earlier when you told me my ass was yours to use however you wished?’ Fuck, his words burned in her ears.

‘Please, I… I was just joki-‘ A hand clamped down on Cassie’s mouth before she could continue, completely muffling her.

‘You were right. It is yours. All of me is. But you forgot something.’

Cassie’s eyes went wide. She didn’t even struggle against Tim’s hand. All she did was stare at him and listen.

‘These hot, sweet lips of yours…’

Tim slowly moved his head down. Cassie moaned just from his voice.

‘These big, soft, amazing boobs…’

He gave each boob a squeeze, each nipple a kiss. He removed his hand from Cassie’s mouth as his body traveled further down. She didn’t dare make a sound. She was too worried he might stop.

‘This massive, glorious cock…’

Planting his lips on the tip, Tim once again looked back up at Cassie. She couldn’t even blink, too afraid to miss something. Without even a hint of hesitation, Tim pushed his head forward, his mouth completely enveloping Cassie’s cockhead before his throat took over. He didn’t stop until his nose touched her pelvis. And then he pulled his head off her, what could honestly just be described as buzzing, it was just throbbing constantly, boner just as quickly as he’d devoured it to begin with. Cassie was glad she hadn’t bitten her lip. Surely she would have torn it off completely.

‘These fat, full balls…’

FUCK! One after the other, Tim took her nuts completely in his mouth. It made her arms and legs tremble.

‘This incredible butt…’

Cassie had to use all her resolve to stop herself from moaning when she felt Tim’s hands wrap around her back and plant a slap on each of her asscheeks. And especially when they started groping them immediately afterwards.

‘All of those things, they aren’t yours. No, Cassie, they’re mine. You’re mine to do what I want with. ‘ Oh, God, YES! FUCK YES! She wanted to just scream as loud as she could just how right he was! ‘All of you is mine. Especially this tight… little… wet… pussy…’

Cassie’s eyes went wide. Wider than they’d been before. Wider than they’d ever been in her entire life. She’d almost forgotten how go-o-ohhh, fuck. He wasn’t even letting her think. His tongue! Fuck! It felt so good! Licking, prodding, pushing, doing things she wouldn’t be able to describe even if she wasn’t losing her senses from just how fucking amazing it felt! Fuck, she… she couldn’t… God, she couldn’t hold back anymore!

Wrapping her legs tightly around Tim’s back, Cassie pulled him in closer. Throwing all caution to the wind, all worries aside, she moaned at the top of her lungs as she came. Not how she’d imagined she’d be cumming, but fuck she wasn’t about to complain. And Tim just wasn’t stopping, fuck, his tongue!

‘YES! YES! I’M YOURS! ALL OF ME IS YOURS! MMMHHHH!’

Fuck, she didn’t care who heard her. In fact, no, she wanted people to hear her. She wanted everyone in the world to hear her, to know. She was his. And he was hers…

‘Fuck, you nearly drowned me…’ Tim said as Cassie’s orgasm finally subsided and the grip her legs had on his back loosened.

‘I’m… sorry…’ Fuck, she couldn’t even breathe properly. Or feel her legs. ‘How… how are you so good at… mmpphh… that…’

‘Honestly, I don’t know…’ Tim sighed. Fuck, he was just as out of breath as she was. ‘Might be cuz of this one thing I read online a couple of years ago…’

‘What is it…’

‘It’s really stupid…’

‘Come on, you can’t do that! I really wanna know now!’

‘Fuck, ok, ok…’ Damn it, why had he even told her about that. She was so going to laugh. Even if it was working really well so far, it really sounded stupid. ‘I try to move my tongue in such a way that it spells out letters and…’

Cassie barely stifled a laugh.

‘See, I told you it’s stupid!’ Tim immediately crossed his hands and looked away. But the blushing on his cheeks was still visible to everyone.

‘Nooo, it’s… it’s really cute! I swear!’ Cassie slowly got off the washing machine, walking on still shaky legs over to Tim. He wasn’t going to get away that easily. ‘So, what did you spell out?’

‘I… promise you won’t laugh.’ Tim barely raised his gaze out of embarrassment.

‘I won- wait.’ Cassie had thought it would’ve been something like her name, or I love you, or something like that. But if Tim was so embarrassed by it then- ‘Oh my God! It’s shining knight, isn’t it?’

‘Y-yeah…’ Tim just wished he could curl up in a ball and disappear. Fuck, here came the laug- the kiss?

‘How do you always manage to be this damn sweet even when you’re rocking my entire world?’ Cassie asked in his ear after she broke the quick peck on Tim’s lips.

‘I, uhhh…’ Fuck, why was he ever embarrassed by anything around Cassie? Maybe he was just trying to get her to call him cute or sweet. He felt so warm inside when she called him that. ‘Cass…’

‘Mmmhh?’ Cassie purred.

‘You’re still hard…’ Tim wrapped his hands around her cock. Fuck it felt like it was burning!

‘I know. We shou- Anhhh.’ A yawn interrupted Cassie mid-sentence.

‘Are you getting tired?’

‘Yeah, for a while now, I think…’

Suddenly, the up-till-then still embarrassed and blushing Tim piqued up, starting to move past Cassie and towards the door. His hand wasn’t letting go of her dick at all.

‘Then we really should hurry and take care of this boner, shouldn’t we?’

‘Mmm, fuck, you’re insa- Hey!’

Tim had begun walking out the door, hand still firmly wrapped halfway around Cassie’s throbbing girth. Fuck, she had no choice but to follow him. She was being led around her own house by her dick! It was ridiculous! But, damn, it did also offer her a really great view of Tim’s ass. Mmmhhh, she had to hurry. She wanted to feel that ass squeeze her cock at least one more time before she fell asleep.

Luckily for both Cassie, who was precariously following him while fighting the urge to just tackle him to the ground and pound him right there, and Tim, who was barely resisting the desire to just stop in place and let her cock enter him on the spot, the walk to Cassie’s room was a short one. Flinging the door open, Tim immediately led Cassie over to her bed and flipped the cover off.

‘Wait, Tim, what are you-‘ Cassie tried asking, though with his hand rubbing on her cock so much, it came out more as a moan.

‘What does it look like? We’re going to fuck, right?’ He would’ve thought it was quite obvious what he was doing, so why was she even asking him?

‘Well, yeah, but why’d you move the cover?’

‘Because I want you to fuck me between the sheets, duh.’ Come on, she can’t have not gotten his idea. He had his hand on her dick for fucks’ sake.

‘No.’

What! Tim had just managed to put one leg on the bed when he immediately turned around, letting go of Cassie’s dick in the process.

‘What do you mean, no?’

‘I don’t fuck like that.’ Holy shit, he’d thought she was just messing with him, but she was serious.

‘Why the hell not?!’

‘Fucking like that is for boring old married couples who’re too afraid to show themselves to the world.’

Huh? What? Surely he’d misheard. That was by far the single, most mind-numbingly-

‘Cass, that’s so stupid!’ Tim raised his hands up in the air. Holy fuck, what was her reasoning even? They were just about to fuck one last time before going to bed and she was about to just cut it off for such an idiotic reason?!

‘I don’t care! I’m not fucking you with the covers on!’

‘Because it’s for old married people?’

‘YES!’ Cassie joined him in throwing her hands up as she screamed in Tim’s face.

‘FINE!’ He returned the shouting in kind. And, immediately after that shout, a smirk crept over his face. ‘Wait here.’

Not giving Cassie any time to respond, Tim rushed out of the room, leaving her in stunned silence. Where the hell was he going? She could clearly hear him when he was running down the hall, though when he went down the stairs, his footsteps grew fainter and fainter. Without him there in front of her, and her being unable to hear him, a very worrying thought filled Cassie’s mind.

What the fuck had she just done?! They were just about to fuck and she’d… Why?! WHY THE FUCK HAD SHE DONE THAT?! FUCK! She had gone so far beyond being an idiot she couldn’t even see it anymore! Fuck, she’d messed up, bad! Oh, no, where had Tim gone? What was he about to-

‘I’m back!’ Tim announced, breaking Cassie out of her overthinking gaze. He was breathing rapidly and she could swear that was sweat on his forehead. Had he just ran somewhere?

‘Where did you-‘

‘Shhh…’ Tim slowly moved over to her, still trying to steady his breath. ‘You said sex between the sheets is for old, married people, right?’

‘Look, it just came out, I’m really sorry th-‘ Tim pressing his finger against her lips was signal enough for her to shut up. And then he got down on his knees in front of her.

‘If that’s the case, then I’m going to marry your cock right now!’

Cassie immediately looked down. She hadn’t realized it, but Tim had kept one arm behind his back since returning. But now the thing that he’d sprinted down to the basement for and nearly tripped down the stairs a few times for, he’d brought it up into vision, right above the tip of her dick.

A cock ring.

Cassie stared at him as Tim gently rolled the ring down her shaft. Fuck, she was hard as a rock already, she certainly didn’t need a damn ring! But she didn’t want to stop him. She could tell he was really into the idea, even if it was just a stupid joke. Fuck, at least he’d managed to pick the largest size they had! Even if it did still feel a bit tight, but then again, that was his fault for being so damn sexy…

‘Hey, Cass…’ Tim spoke up quietly once he got the ring to the very base of Cassie’s dick. ‘You, ummm, you know this is a joke, right?’

‘What, that you’re marrying my cock?’ Cassie giggled. Fuck, he looked so hot on his knees gripping her dick. God, she was going to pound him so hard with those sheets on top of them. ‘Of course I know!’

‘I, uhhh…’ Tim gulped. It was a big, loud gulp. Loud enough for Cassie to notice it. And to understand that something wasn’t quite right. ‘I don’t think I’m joking.’

‘Wha-‘ Cassie cupped her hands in front of her mouth. No… he wasn’t…

‘Not about your cock….’ Another gulp. Smaller this time. He was getting more and more determined to say it. He knew it was the right thing to do. And it still frightened him to no end. ‘About you.’

He can’t… Surely he…

‘Cass, I can’t, hell, I don’t even want to imagine my life without you ever again. And I know this is really sudden, and it is, it just popped into my head just now, but it just feels right, you know? All of this, all of us, everything, I want it to last forever. I wanna be yours and I want you to be mine forever. So…’

He could! He was!

‘Will you marry me?’

The air in the room came to a complete standstill. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Except for Cassie’s heart, as it beat faster and faster until it felt like it was going to burst through her chest. The tears that welled up in her eyes were quickly blocking her vision. Fuck, no, go away, stupid tears! Her legs, her arms, her entire body buzzed. She felt warm, hot even, like she truly was melting…

Tim sat in place on his knees. He could do nothing else but wait and watch. He’d said it. He didn’t know what had come over him, or why, but he’d said it. All that was left was the brutal wait for Cassie to respo-

‘Iwantarealring.’ Cassie quickly muttered out under her breath.

‘Wha-‘ Tim hadn’t caught that. He’d heard her speak but he hadn’t heard the words. He only knew they were too long. Far too long to be a no. His entire body shivered.

‘I said…’ Cassie took a deep breath. Fuck, it didn’t help at all! ‘I said I want a real ring.,’

‘I’ll get you one, I swear!’ It was his heart’s turn to threaten to escape his body from thumping too fast. ‘Does that mean-‘

‘That I’ll marry you?’ Cassie kneeled down next to Tim. She’d said it! She’d said the word! AAAAAHHH! Calm down, Cassie, calm do- ‘OF COURSE I’LL MARRY YOU!’

Fuck. She’d shouted that right in his face. And then she’d pounced on him, tackling him to the ground and kissing him. Fuck she didn’t care about all of that. She didn’t even care about the kiss, or his tongue, or that her cock was threatening to explode from how hard it was! He’d proposed to her. And she’d said yes!

Cassie and Tim lost themselves in that moment. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, so they didn’t. Not when they got off the floor. Not when they got on the bed and pulled the covers on top of themselves. Not even when Tim sat down on Cassie’s dick, taking the entire thing in one go, without even lubing it up first. And especially not when…

\----------------------

‘KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!’ Lara shouted loudly as she hung up her coat on the rack. Tim and Cassie had done as she’d told them and cleaned up the cum, but she sure as hell hadn’t instructed them to replace it with pizza grease and cardboard boxes! ‘KIDS!’

Yet no response came. Not even the faintest of shuffles. Strange. Lara walked over to the basement door and peeked inside, only to find the basement dark and empty. They weren’t there at least. And her daughter’s keys were still on the door, so they had to be upstairs.

The first thing that caught her attention as Lara ascended to the second floor was the wet footprints all over the hallway. Damn it, those two really couldn’t even put on a pair of slippers? The footprints lead towards the laundry room, but inside Lara found only a bunch of clothes that had long since finished washing yet no one had bothered to take them out.

Continuing down the hall, Lara heard the shower running. Right, that’s where they were-n’t. They’d left the shower on! Fuck, it was a small wonder they hadn’t flooded the house! Those two were really getting on her nerves! And her day had already been shitty, what with Jane being out of town. She quickly turned the shower off before she turned around and barged into her daughter’s room.

‘CASSANDRA! TIMO-thy…’

Lara had slammed the door open and shouted as she’d entered Cassie’s room. Yet she was met with no response whatsoever. The two were definitely in the room, she could see their bodies under the covers. Fuck it, no, she didn’t care if the two were sleeping, they had a mess to clean up!

Strutting quickly over to the bed, Lara flipped the sheet over the two and then she… stopped. The two looked so peaceful together, embracing each other like that. She was certain they’d fallen asleep kissing.

Slowly she covered the two once again and made her way out of the room. Fuck it, it wasn’t that big of a mess that she had to wake them up. And, quite honestly, she wasn’t sure if she could wake them up at all. They must have been extremely exhausted if her daughter had managed to fall asleep with a still throbbing boner, and Tim with that same boner buried deep in his ass. Them waking up like that would be a rude enough awakening already, she didn’t need to add to it.

There was one thing about the whole admittedly really cute picture that she found rather weird though. Lara had never known her daughter to need a cock ring to get hard. What could the- Ehh, it didn’t matter that much. She leaned down to kiss Cassie on the forehead before quietly making her way back out of the room. Just before closing the door, Lara turned around.

‘Good night, you two horny idiots.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I actually finished this. Was a hell of a ride. So what's next? I don't fucking know! If I do figure it out, I'll probably update on twitter, so go follow me there. End of shameless self-promotion.


End file.
